Gotta Go Back
by soldado350
Summary: the sequel of 'The Forgotten Prediction'. Satella suddenly appears in Subaru's dream telling him that since all the troubles of Lugnica are over she has to send him back to his world where he belongs even if he doesn't want to go back.
1. Chapter 1

**Re: Zero does not belong to me**

 **Previously in 'The Forgotten Prediction'**

 *** They both lied down in bed and cuddled up together and slowly began to fall asleep, but in Subaru's case it was different because he felt like he was being separated from his own body ***

Subaru suddenly felt light as if he wasn't even in his body. Little by little he recognized the sensation. it was the feeling he felt before returning from death but he wondered why was he feeling this sensation now if he hadn't die, not yet at least. Subaru continue feeling that sensation that it was not going away but suddenly he started to hear a voice ...

"Sub. .. ru ... .ubaru ... Subaru wake up"

Subaru heard someone calling him, he recognized the voice but he didn't know who it was, he just knew that he heard that voice before somewhere

"Subaru opens your eyes" said the voice

Subaru began to open the eyes that he didn't know he had because he didn't feel like he even had a body, Subaru opened his eyes and saw that he is in a strange place full of black haze

"Subaru at last woke up"

Subaru turned to see who was calling him and got little scared when he saw a shadow at his side, faceless but with an expression, Subaru sat and couldn't help but stared at the shadow at his side

" who are you?" asked Subaru confused

The shadow suddenly hugged Subaru "silly, I am the one who brought you here to this world" in a happy tone.

Subaru got scared when he realized who it was " th-th the witch"

The shadow got a sad expression " yes, I am the witch 'the witch of jealousy', but I would like you to call me by my name"

Subaru was confused because he didn't expect the witch to be so sensitive " okay, sa-satella, what do you want with me? and more importantly, why can't I see your face?"

Satella smiled at her name "thank you Subaru, don't worry, I will explain everything. First this place is your subconscious I can only enter here when you are very tired physically and mentally. Second you can't see my face because you don't know how I look like and because I don't have a physical body right now and third I wanted to talk to you" she got close and hugged him again " I wanted to thank you for everything you did for me, Subaru"

Subaru blushed "What do you mean? Did I help you?

Satella she released Subaru and sat at his side and smiled " Subaru the truth is that I brought you into this world to help me get rid of all the bad things I left before I lost my body"

Subaru got confused "what did I do?"

"Subaru thanks to you for the incident with the mabeasts all the towns and cities took more defense against the mabeasts, no there is no city or town without barriers. Thanks to this the mabeasts no longer have a way to feed on mana and will gradually die of hunger"

Subaru surprised "oh!, I didn't know that"

Satella Smiled " yes Subaru, and not only that, you get rid of Gula or the white whale as they said and thanks to you the leader of the cult died completely and with his death what remaining of the cult has no other option than to leave everything That they believed."

"wow!, I didn't know how much I had done"

Satella suddenly got sad " I'm sorry for having put you through so many things so many deaths and traumas"

Subaru looks down and thought about everything that happened, but when he looked up he smiled "don't worry about it too much, with all the good I did, and thanks to dying so many times at least I know that it was worth it" but then he put an annoy face "but was it necessary That you squeeze my heart every time I tried to tell someone that I could return from death?"

Satella nodded "I'm sorry Subaru but I couldn't allow you to talk about that ability I gave you, if I had let you enemies would have put you in a situation where you could never get out like dying infinitely"

Subaru got scared "thanks for stopping me every time I tried"

Satella smiled "No problem" but then she got serious "Subaru also wanted to let you know that since everything is good, you no longer need to be in this world"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going to send you back to your world Subaru"

"but I have Rem now, I can't leave her like that"

Satella blushed "yes, I witnessed everything that happened to you"

Subaru blushed "everything?"

Satella nodded "Well that's not the case, the point is I can't leave you here Subaru because you don't belong in this world"

"But what do I tell Rem?" he said worry

Satella smiled a little but looked away "she ... Well she can go with you ... but only if she decides to"

"what do you mean by that?" asked Subaru confused

Satella look down "If you're going to take Rem to your world, you have to take everything that was, is, and will be Rem with you"

"I don't understand what you telling me" said Subaru confused

Satella got a sad face "you will understand when you wake up" she put her hand on the front of Subaru "I will talk to you again when you fall asleep ... .. see you later Subaru"

"satella? ..."

After calling her name, his sight clouded completely black and began to open his eyes little by little and saw that he returned to Rem's room but he realized that Rem was not lying down but sitting watching her hands, As if they had something on them

"Rem? ..."

Rem quickly turned towards Subaru but Subaru realized that Rem was crying. Tears rolled down her face without stopping

"Whatever happens, why are you crying?" asked Subaru worried

Rem looked at Subaru in shock but her tears didn't stop coming out "Subaru ..." more tears came out "Why are you alive if Rem killed you ..."

Subaru was shocked by what Rem said

" _is this was she meant by everything Rem is, Rem has to remember all my past lives, even ... even in those she was the one that killed me_ " he worried and tried to touch her "Rem, what are you talking about? I'm right here…"

Rem do not let Subaru touch her and jumped out of the bed "don't touch me" Rem stood still looking at Subaru, crying and shivering "who are you? ... Subaru is dead ... Rem killed him" the tears didn't stop falling

" _Satella why Rem has to go through this pain?_ thought Subaru with anger "Rem what are you talking about? I'm Subaru and I'm alive ..." he got off the bed tried to get closer "Maybe you had a nightmare?"

"STAY AWAY FROM ME! ... Rem knows it was not a nightmare ..." she Looked at Subaru, feeling shattered "Rem remembered it well how Rem cut off his arm with my morningstar and crushed Subaru's head ..." she opened her eyes wide when she remembered something else "that wasn't the only thing, Rem also remembers how Rem tortured Subaru hitting Him, hitting him, HITTING HIM, WITH MY CHAIN ... Because Rem thought he was a spy ... AAAHH" she covered her face with her hands "REM REMEMRES THAT SHE HATED SUBARU AND JUST WANTED TO KILL HIM"

Subaru remained surprised, he couldn't believe it, Rem remembered everything because with the detail in which she said it was exactly like it happened

Subaru got serious and calm "then you remember that when I had nightmares you and Ram took my hands. You remember that on the way to the mansion after my fight with Emilia, you left me at the hotel to go to the mansion first and you were killed when you arrived. You remember that in the Market I got a madness that would not let me talk, that I was kidnapped and that you got hurt so bad that they leaved you half dead when you tried rescue me, and you used your last breath to free me. And you must remember that the whale ate you trying to keep it away from me ..."

Rem stopped crying while Subaru said each of these events exactly like she remembered them. "How do you know all that?"

"because all that happened really happened and each one of those moments passed and we lived them together" he looked down "... even the time you killed and tortured me"

Rem's tears were still coming out "then you are Subaru? ... the same Subaru of all those times? ... the same Subaru ... Rem fell in love with?"

Subaru looked up "Yes, Rem, it's me I was always there with you"

Rem threw herself at Subaru, causing the two to fall back on the bed. Rem started crying on top of Subaru I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, SUBARU"

"It's ok Rem it's okay that was a long time ago"

Rem still thought about the time she killed him and raised a little to touched Subaru on his face, his body his arm "Subaru but how are you alive if all that really happened ... how are we alive ?. .."

Subaru sighed "it was Satella"

Rem got angry "the witch made you suffer?"

" yes ... Satella gave me a skill that ..." he thought before saying because nothing Well came every time he said it but since he had spoken directly with 'her', he thought it would be okay to tell her now "Satella gave me the ability to be able to return from death to be able to fix the bad things that she left before losing her body"

"but why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because she wouldn't let me ... you remember that sometimes the smell of the witch was strong on me"

Rem nodded

"she would squeeze my heart every time I tried to tell you or anyone else"

"but why is she letting you tell me now?"

"because I talked to her last night .. she was thanking her for fixing the problems she left with the mabeasts and the cult"

"That does not explain why he lets you tell me all this now"

Subaru sat up with Rem "because she told me that since everything is fixed ... she will return me to the world from which I came ..."

Rem got in shock

Subaru looked down with a sad face "Rem ... I have to go and never go back"

Rem hugged Subaru very strong in fear of letting go "NOOOO!" she began to cry "don't go away Subaru, don't leave me alone"

Subaru hugged her right back and tears start to come back "I do not want to go either Rem ... "he gave her a little kiss on the neck "I don't want to leave behind what I love most"

"Subaru ..." said Rem crying

Subaru and Rem laid on the bed, Rem on top of Subaru hugging each other in fear of releasing each other, caressing each other and kissing as they both took the heat and the smell of the other, as if it was the last time they could do this. Until Subaru decided to break the silence

"Rem ..."

Rem put her face on Subaru's neck and started to tremble with fear of hearing whatever he was about to say because it might be the last time she could hear it

Subaru was hugging her tightly to calm her, but only made her tremble more in fear "Satella told me something else"

Rem got upset upon hearing that name "REM DOES NOT WANT TO HEAR ANYTHING OF THE DAMN WITCH WHO WANTS TO TAKE SUBARU AWAY FROM REM" the Tears were getting more intense

"Rem listens, sat ..." He did not want to say her name again "she' ... also told me that she knows that I love you and that it would not be fair for either of us to separate like that, but I have to leave anyway." Rem started to shake as if she would cry again "so she told me that ... You can come with me if you choose to"

Rem raised her head quickly and looked down at Subaru's face surprised at the last thing Subaru said "Rem can go to Subaru's world?"

"Yes, Rem but that means never coming back here ... To your home ... With your family. You would be leaving Ram alone"

"but Rem will be with Subaru forever" Rem put her head on Subaru's chest "Rem will always miss nee-sama ... but ... But Rem will never be alone if she is with Subaru"

"Rem, I'm glad you think so, but I would hate to think that you made a very quick decision and that when you realize that you will never come back you will regret it" said Subaru with a serious face

Rem stayed in silently on Subaru

"Rem, sat ... 'she' said that she will talk to me again at night so I have to give her an answer tonight if we go together ... or I'll go back alone"

the sun starts to come out and it's almost time to get off to work

Rem gets up from Subaru "Rem wants to talk to nee-sama to make sure of my answer"

Subaru got scared and grab a Rem by the arm "YOU CAN'T ..." Subaru look down "you can't Rem, this is a subject between us if you try to discuss it with someone else 'she' will surely do the same as she Been doing to prevent me from speaking"

Rem saw the fear in Subaru "does it really hurt so much?"

Subaru nodded "but that's not the worst ... if you try to take the pain she'll crush the Heart of who you're trying to tell, killing them"

Rem was shock "then I can't talk to nee-sama about this?"

"not directly ... if you suggest the idea hypothetically as if it were not a real situation you can suggest the idea"

"Rem understands"

Subaru raised and kisses Rem passionately "Don't try too hard Rem and just try to say what you need"

Rem nodded and gave Subaru another kiss "Okay Subaru ... Rem will prepare to go to work"

"Okay Rem ... " he hugged her and gave her a kiss full of love "I'll be waiting for your response at night"

Rem gave him a certain look letting him know that she is not going to jump fast without thinking about it and both gave each other a quick kiss before leaving. Subaru went to his room while Rem was changing. When Rem finished she went to the kitchen and found her sister who was cutting vegetables for a soup and suddenly Rem was scared to see how her sister's face took a sinister and murderous expression.

"rem ..." said Ram

"yyyyeyesss nee-sama" said Rem scared

"were you crying?" asked Ram very angry

"eh? ... " said Rem thinking she must had red eyes

"What did that stupid Basuru do this time for you to cry so much?"

"no no no nee-sama" she said waving her hands "Subaru is not to blame ..." she looked down "is just that he told me something that made me sad"

Ram felt sorry to see her sister so sad and came to caress her head "tell me what happened Rem"

Tears dropped from her face again "Subaru told Rem that he's leaving ..."

"the very shameless will leave you after everything that happened?" said Ram angrily

Rem looked up "no nee-sama Subaru said he has to return to his wor ..." she thought about Subaru's warning "to his homeland"

"and he will leave you just like that?" asked Ram angry "that bastard will see when I find him"

"no nee-sama subaru does not want to go but he said that he has to leave" she looked at Ram with a serious determined face "and asked Rem to go with him"

Ram got surprised "so he wants to take you with him, huh?" ... Well, if you want my permission, it's okay you can go but you have to come and visit me frequently"

Rem got sad "that's the problem nee-sama ... the land of Subaru is very far away and when he goes he said he will not have a way back"

Ram got serious and worried and a little scared "and he wants to take you with him? ... then it means that you will never come back"

"Rem does not know yet, Subaru asked for an answer for tonight"

Ram got surprised "SO SOON ..." she put her hands on Rem's shoulders "and you decide Rem?"

"Rem told him quickly that Rem would go with him ... but he told Rem to think it over because he does not want Rem to regret leaving nee-sama"

Ram felt a little hurt "wow Rem, you really made a big decision quickly without thinking about me" she smiles taking pity on herself "even Balse cared more for me than you"

Rem blushed as she realized what she did and hugged her sister "I'm sorry I'm sorry nee-sama"

Ram gave her a hug back "and what did you decide then?"

Rem looked at her sister "Rem wants to go with Subaru but I also want to know what nee-sama thinks about everything

Ram was thoughtful "he really can't stay?"

"no"

Ram thought and looked at her sister who was waiting for her answer "Rem .." Ram sighed and gave her a big hug because she knew it may be the last one she can give her "Rem I love you so much you are my sister, my family, I have nobody Like you, I don't know anyone like you .." she smiled "Rem you are very special to me but ... now someone else noticed that too and knows how special you are" she held her tight "that person also loves you, Values you, and respects you more than anything or anyone in the world" she then looked away "although I think he is totally useless"

Rem laughed a little

Ram smiled "the point is Rem, It's that I love you and I just want your happiness just follow your Heart remember that I'll always be with you ... even if I don't see you"

Rem teared up at her sister's beautiful words "nee-sama are you sure?"

"sure that I love my sister and I just want her happiness" she kissed her cheek "you can be sure of that"

They both hugged each other and started to cry as they knew it was the last time they were going to see each other. In the middle of so much whining Subaru entered the kitchen

"what's going on here. Why are you crying?"

Ram got angry with Subaru for ruining her moment with her sister, she walked up to Subaru "Basuru ..." she walked towards him, Subaru looked at her with tearful eyes and without warning Ram gave him a big slap on the face

Rem and Subaru were shocked. While Subaru put his hand on his aching cheek and tried to speak but before he could say anything ...

"go sweep the corridors "

Subaru still stunned by the slap without warning he took a few seconds to follow the order, he looked at Rem who was still in shock, he turned around grabbed the broom and leave. Ram turned around and came back to embrace her dear sister wanting to have every second with her

"Nee-sama did not need to slap him"

"I know but I needed to release that because he is not only making my sister happy, he is also taking her from me and now he is going to take you away from me forever"

"nee-sama…."

The two stayed like this a moment later each one went to do their work Rem wanted to serve breakfast because she wanted to see Emilia since it could be the last time she see her and she did not want to leave anything unresolved when Rem arrived in the dining room she saw Emilia and the two are gave each other a serious look until Emilia stood up from the table and approached and apologized for everything that happened the day before Rem accepted her apology and made peace, the rest of the day Subaru and Rem passed it Admiring everything of the mansion every hallway, the gardens, the rooms, since they would never see them again. at the end of the day Subaru put on his casual clothes and went to Rem's room who put on her sleeping gown and was sitting on bed waiting for Subaru. When Subaru entered he saw Rem with a serious and a determined Look on her face, that put Subaru nervous since during whole day the only he was thinking what the answer of Rem, all he knew was that Rem explained the situation to Ram but he didn't know what exactly she told her. They both looked at each other until Subaru could not stand it any longer.

"re-rem ... I need your answer before I go to sleep"

She remained silent and for a minute that Subaru felt like hours because of the silence and anxiety to know Rem's answer. Rem got up from the bed and came up to Subaru and wrapped her hands around his neck and gave him a Kiss full of passion.

"Rem chooses you Subaru, Rem loves you more than anything in this world or the next, Rem wants to be and be with Subaru forever" she said with a tender smile.

Subaru couldn't contain his joy so he put his face between Rem's breasts gave her a huge hug and lifted her with joy and began to spin in the room with Rem in the air

"REM REM REM REM REM REM"

Rem blushed by Subaru's reaction "SUBARU ENOUGH PUT REM DOWN" she said with a big smile on her face as she saw how happy her beloved hero was.

Subaru and Rem fell on the bed and began kissing but suddenly they felt the air of the room changed and they saw as the room began to fill with a black haze

Rem got scared hugs Subaru "Subaru what's happening?"

"she' is coming Rem"

Rem realized what Subaru meant by 'she'. Rem hugged him tightly, afraid to let go. The room is still filled with black haze until both couldn't see nothing.

"welcome back Subaru" said Satella

Subaru and Rem opened their eyes and saw that they were not in the room but in a dark place filled with the black haze that was around the room. Subaru stood up and helped Rem to get up who hugged him as soonest she saw the black shadow standing in front of them

"subaru what is that?" asked Rem scared

"that's satella rem ... without her body"

"welcome Rem I wanted to see you, I really wanted to meet the girl who makes Subaru happy"

Rem just looked at her and gave her an annoying look

"I understand you're upset with me and I know what happened to your sister but I want to tell you that I had anything to do with what those stupid cult guys did"

Rem got angry "your cult"

"I didn't create that cult of crazy killers" said Satella annoyed

"forget the cult both, they have no influence in the world so there is no need to talk about them" said Subaru

"Well you're right. changing the topic ... Rem I guess Subaru already explained your situation, Yes?" asked Satella

Rem nodded without looking from the away the shadow.

"Well, since we are all here, I will go straight to the subject ... Rem I need your answer" said Satella

Rem hugged Subaru tightly "Rem stays with Subaru" said not realizing what she was doing

"rem rem rem rem" said Subaru struggling touching her arm

Rem looked at Subaru and saw that he was running out of air because of how strong she was holding him "I'm sorry Subaru" she said releasing him

"hehehehe ... Well back to the subject, that means that you are prepared to go to the world of Subaru knowing that you will not return?"

Rem looked determined and nodded

" Well, everything is decided ..." Satella turned to see Subaru "Subaru do you remember when I brought you for the first time?"

"yes, why do you ask?" asked Subaru

"Because I wanted to make sure that you remembered that when I brought you, you had something in your hands that came with you. What I want to say is that you can take some things from this world with you if you hold it in your hand."

Subaru and Rem got surprised

"now pay attention, you are going to wake up an hour before dawn in that hour grab whatever you want to take and stop in the middle of the room and when the first rays of the sun touch you, you two will be sent to your world Subaru"

"understood" said Subaru

their sights began to slowly cloud over

"Thank you so much for everything Subaru, you saved a lot of people" then she said the following aloud before they could not see her anymore "REMEMBER YOU CAN NOT RETURN TO THIS WORLD WITH MY MAGIC"

At that moment they woke up with the sun peeking out

"Rem collect everything you want with you I have nothing actually to bring me"

Rem nodded and grabbed a traveling bag and filled it with clothes and her uniform and took a moment to take off her nightgown and threw it in the bag too, but she did it so fast that she didn't remembered that she only had Her panties under the gown leaving her breasts fully exposed. Subaru is mesmerized by the sexy figure of Rem's big breasts and athletic waist. Rem kept changing until she noticed that Subaru was staring at her and realized that she is almost completely naked and covered her breasts

"Subaru turn around" she said blushing

Subaru turned around "don't be like that Rem, it's not like I haven't seen any of that already

Rem blushed and got annoyed "like when you saw Emilia-sama that time right?"

Subaru blushed "I wasn't talking about that and you know it"

Rem end up changing and hugged Subaru from behind "Rem knows that Subaru only has eyes for Rem"

Subaru turned around and saw that Rem put on her uniform and smiled and gave her a kiss

"Don't you have anything you want with you?" asked Rem

Subaru smiled "I already have it" he said hugging her

Rem blushed "subaru-kun" ...

Subaru looked that the sun was almost coming out and embraced Rem tightly "it's almost time to go"

Rem grabbed her bag "don't let go of Rem, Subaru" said Rem

When the first rays of light began to enter through the window the room began to become distorted which frightened Rem a lot

"Subaru what's happening"

"that's the way it looked before I appeared in this world"

"that means"

"do not let go of me Rem" said Subaru embracing her with fear of losing her

Suddenly everything turned black Subaru did not feel anything not only didn't feel Rem but did not feel his body. Slowly the sensation of his body was returning and Subaru began to open his eyes when he opened his eyes saw the starry sky with constellations he could recognize, could feel dirt in his hands and so he decided to sit and noticed that he was on a hill surrounded Of trees Subaru did not know where he was and he looked to his right where he felt something and saw Rem's bag and that was when he realized ... Rem was not at his side. Subaru was upset when he didn't see Rem by his side.

"REM! REM!" Subaru called out her name

"Subaru"

Subaru heard the voice in the pit of the hill and ran to look for it "rem! Rem!" At the top of the hill Subaru saw the maid uniform from behind looking away "Rem, you scared me for a Second, I thought you had not come with me"

"Subaru, is this your world?" Rem said while staring over the hill

Subaru approached Rem and saw the city illuminated at night and some tears came out

"I'm back"

Rem took Subaru's hand without taking her eyes away from the city that seemed made of light "Subaru your world is beautiful. Do all the cities of your world shine beautiful like that?"

Subaru squeezed Rem's hand, not wanting to stop looking either "Yes, Rem, all our cities shine and they do it every night"

Rem's head rested on Subaru's shoulder "Rem likes that, I don't think I'll get tired of seeing this every night"

"and that's just a little of what my world has to offer, let's go Rem we have to go to my house my parents must be worried that I disappeared a Month ago"

Both went down the hill, Rem didn't want to stop watching the city so she still looked back. Subaru took Rem's bag and started to walk towards the city but on the way there something was bothering Subaru, something that seemed very strange

" _Why is it so cold? it should not feel this way for at least 2 months"_

 **To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Re: Zero does not belong to me**

The night was cold while Subaru and Rem walked, it was not cold enough to freeze but still enough so that both had something more than just what they had. Subaru had Rem's traveler's bag in one hand and with the other held Rem's hand, guiding her out of the woods toward the city. While walking Rem could not stop looking at the sky where the reflection of the lights of the city could be seen but she noticed that while Subaru guided her, Subaru knew the correct direction to leave the forest

"Subaru, how do you know where we're going?" asked Rem curiously

Subaru turned to see Rem with a smile without stopping walking "because when I was younger came here to play and see the city from afar I always liked the view from here"

"but it was not dangerous that you came here alone?"

" mmhh not really " he looked forward "there are not many wild animals around here"

Rem smiled "so it's a safe place?"

"Of course there are not many dangerous things around here. The most dangerous thing you can find would be a thief and not even that is very common"

Rem embraced Subaru by the arm "Rem is liking more and more to have come with Subaru"

Subaru stopped and before Rem can react gave her a passionate kiss "and I like it a lot more, that you came with me, Rem"

Rem blushed

Both continue walking and take to the street, Rem is surprised that the street was straight and that was not made of rocks as in the world that she came, she looked at a building and was amazed to see such a large structure cover in Glass, while Subaru only smiles at the innocence of Rem to never see this city

"Subaru how come there are so amazing houses here?" Rem asked very excited

Subaru smiled "what happens is that in this world there is no magic"

Rem got surprised "in this world is no magic? How do they survive?"

"We focus on creating what we can do with our minds and hands. All that guides this world is knowledge and creation"

"amazing they can create things so awesome without any magic"

"yes it is. But in concept of magic does exist here. Thousands of years ago this world was like yours Rem

Rem got surprised "long ago people could use magic too?"

"We do not know, but there are legends of magic magicians and dragons. It was a long time ago to what we call the medieval era, just as in your world it was full of knights and castles and kings"

"then you should know how to use it right?"

"no. Was long ago we do not even know if the magic still exists or if it ever really existed in this place, just like everything is just legends all that turned into fantasy"

"fantasy?" asked Rem

Subaru smiled "yes. Fantasy stories for kids and such".

Rem: surprised that in this place magic are just stories "Subaru .. how much more to get to your house?"

"It should be an hour or less down this road"

Rem approached him and hugged him by the arm "Rem wants to meet your parents"

Subaru blushed and got nervous "Yeah, hehehe, I'll have to explain a lot"

The lovers kept walking until they saw a runner trotting in the opposite direction. Rem took defensive position, because she did not know what it was that the runner wanted but Subaru stopped her and tells her

"It's all right Rem just let me talk"

Rem nodded

The female runner was wearing a sports Bra that left her abdomen uncovered and tight leggings with running shoes, she approached and stopped in front of both of them without stopping to trot "Good morning to both ... mmhh those clothes are interesting for this morning" Looking at Rem's uniform

Subaru smiled hehehe "Well it's that we went to a party last night and we were late"

"hehehe I see, be careful back home" said the runner

"thank you and have a nice day" said Subaru waving goodbye as the runner walked away

" Subaru, why is that woman running?"

Subaru looked confused and remembered Rem is not from here "I still don'tt remember that you're not from here. Well some people like to have their body in shape so they do morning exercise to stay that way"

Rem got confused "but, why was she dressed like that?" she blushed "was almost naked and the clothes she had revealed her curves"

Subaru smiled and blushed when imagining Rem wearing something like that "mmh Well it is true that those clothes leaves little to the imagination but here that is sportswear is what is used to train, is comfortable tight and very elastic leaving you to move freely Without the pressure of normal clothes

Rem surprised but noticed the red cheeks of Subaru and pinch him "Subaru is not imagining that woman again?"

"owowow no Rem was imagining you with something like that"

Rem blushed and released Subaru" pervert

Subaru smiled "don't count as perverted if I only think of a single woman

Rem blushed and gave a small punch to Subaru's chest

Subaru hugged her "you're so cute Rem. Well, let's continue, we're almost there"

Rem nodded and continue. But Rem still could not stop admiring the city and on the way, which made Subaru laugh with her astonishment of it, shortly after they arrived at Subaru's house.

Rem got surprised "wow, it's a lot bigger than I thought"

Subaru sighed "Well my family has money my father is a very important doctor and my mother is a fashion designer"

Rem got curious "fashion designer?"

"yes, it means that she makes clothes that people like and her designs sell for a lot of money"

Rem got surprised at how amazing Subaru's parents were "incredible Subaru that you have such amazing parents"

Subaru sad "yes but thanks to that they were very important, they worked hard and did not spend much time with me"

Rem grabbed Subaru's hand "I bet they still loved you a lot"

Subaru smiled "Well when they had time for me we had a good time"

Subaru opened gate entrance of the house with the key he still had in his wallet and they walked towards the door of the house and Subaru ringed the doorbell

 ***DING DONG***

Subaru ringed the bell again

 ***DING DONG***

They saw as the second floor window lighted up. Which made him nervous because he remembered that his mother does not like getting up early, so he prepared for more screamed than the scoldings for having disappeared

"WHO IN THE DEVIL RINGS THE BELL AT 6 A.M." they heard the screams of a woman on the other side of the door

The door opened abruptly leaving a beautiful woman in her late 30s wearing a nightgown

"WHAT!? ... " yelled the mother of Subaru when she opened the door but she was shock when she saw who it was

"hello mom" said Subaru a little scared

"su-susu-Subaru" she could hardly speak

"yes, mom is m ... he couldn't finish well what he said because he was stopped by a big slap

Subaru's mother hugged him tightly after hitting him "stupid son you know how worried i was" she said crying "KENICHI!" she yelled Calling her husband

Kenichi ran down after hearing his wife crying "NAOKO WHAT HAPPENED ARE YOU Ookay" he stopped to see his wife crying in the chest of his son

Subaru he was hugging his mom with one arm and his other hand on the cheek that his mom hit him "hi da ... .. " he didn't finish his sentence because he was stopped by a punch on the other cheek

Kenichi Hugged your son and wife "Stupid son you know how worried your mother has been" he said dropping a few tears "How dare you disappear without saying anything?"

Subaru dropped a few tears "I'm sorry I had no choice ... I had a lot of problems to be able to return"

"What do you mean?" asked kenichi

"Can we go in first? I'm breezing over here"

Naoko took the hand of her son "yes, of course you tell me everything, you have a lot to explain, young man"

Subaru dropped his mother's hand and backed out "before entering I have to introduce somebody"

Kenichi and Naoko were confused

Subaru turned to the entrance of the house "Rem! You can come in"

Kenichi and Naoko didn't noticed it but there was a beautiful girl in a maid's clothes standing at the entrance of their house a little scared to enter

Rem was scared to see how Subaru's parents beat Subaru when they first saw him "are you sure?"

Subaru was rubbing where they hit him, smiles and extended his hand "Yes, Rem come in"

Rem entered and grabbed Subaru's hand and stood by Subaru's side looking down from embarrassment as she stood in front of the parents of her beloved Subaru

Kenichi got serious "Subaru who is this girl that is with you?"

Naoko nodded wanting to know the same

Subaru "Mom, dad this is Rem" he then smiled proudly "my girlfriend"

Naoko and Kenichi both yelled "WHAT!?"

Rem turned completely red and hugged Subaru's arm hiding her face

Subaru was blushing and smiling

Kenichi blushed "Well I think you got my looks to have gotten you such a cute girl"

Naoko blushed "of course if it's my son after all, it was obvious that it would make him attractive"

Rem turned to see the parents of Subaru who were looking at her with a tender and welcoming smiled

"Well, I think it's time for you to come in, it must be freezing"

Subaru held Rem's hand and went in fast to the house passing between his parents "you don't have to tell me twice"

Kenichi and Naoko smiled when seeing that their son is well and energetic as always, and that he is accompanied by a Beautiful girl who seems to be completely in love with him, but at that moment they remembered that they had not seen his son in a long time and Their faces become serious. Kenichi asked Naoko to get some tea because it was going to be a strong conversation they were going to have with their son and his new companion. Subaru and Rem sat on the living room furniture, Rem could not stop looking around amazed at all the things that shone and moved, decorations and technology everywhere.

Rem was amazed " you have a very beautiful house, Subaru"

Naoko came with tea and passed a cup to Rem "not as beautiful as your dear" said Naoko smiling

Rem blushed with Subaru's mother complement "thanks but Rem thinks you are much more Beautiful"

Naoko sat down and put a hand on her face, smiling flushed "my, my, do you really think so?"

Rem nodded nervously as she is almost throwing her tea

"Oh my got you're so adorable and cute" said Naoko smiling

Rem blushed, looked down in embarrassment and drank some tea.

Kenichi drank some tea and looked at Subaru serious "well let's get right to the point. Subaru where have you been all this time?"

"Yes sure, I'll tell you but don't you think that you guys over did it a little? My face still hurts" said Subaru rubbing his cheeks "after all I was only gone a month"

Kenichi and Naoko looked at each other confused and worried

"Subaru ... You disappeared more than a year ago" said naoko

Subaru and Rem are surprised to hear what Naoko said

Subaru got up from his sit "that can' be, I count every day and I was in that place for a month and a week"

"Subaru you disappeared in October of last year ... We are in December" said Kenichi serious and a little angry "now Speak, where have you been all this time?"

Subaru thought it was another world maybe the time there is also moves different "maybe time moves slower in that place"

Kenichi got angry so he stood up and throws the teacup at the wall "what have you been doing all this time? ... Were you taking drugs? Maybe that's why you do not even know how long you disappeared"

Subaru got "scared wait dad I can prove that I was not stoned or anything" subaru calmed down and gets serious "you taught me very well that that road leads nowhere"

Kenichi saw the firmness with which his son spoke and that they really raised him very well, for him to fall into drugs and sat "well then explain, what happened to you?"

Subaru sighed and extended his hand to Rem "I think that in order for you to really believe me Rem must show you two something first"

Rem took Subaru's hand in confusion and stood up

Naoko and Kenichi were serious thinking how could Subaru explain his disappearance all this time

"show them Rem" he said pointing at his forehead.

Rem understood what Subaru meant and took a breath and slowly summoned her horn

Naoko and Kenichi took a leap back surprised to see the horn coming out of the girl

"Mom, Dad. Rem is a demon, from another world. A world to which I was sent and I had many problems to return"

Naoko and Kenichi couldn't take their eyes off Rem, which Rem looked down thinking that they would reject her for being a demon

"INCREDIBLE, A TRUE DEMON" Naoko and Kenichi both yelled rising from their seats

Rem is so surprised that she fell on the furniture and her horn disappeared

"Mom dad, sit down, now that you know about Rem, you can now believe what I'm going to tell you" said Subaru

Subaru started from the moment he went out to the store at night and suddenly appeared in the middle of the capital told them all the times he died trying to save everyone, this made naoko very worried, he told them how he met Rem and that at the beginning was not the best way to know each other. After what Rem did at the beginning but Rem put her head down in regret, Kenichi and Naoko looked at her and didn't bother them much because they could see how bad she felt and how much she loved their son. Then Subaru ended up telling them about the whale and the cult saying how Rem and he died many times and basically saved the empire. Subaru told them everything except about the fight Rem and Emilia because it was very embarrassing for him. Subaru's parents were sitting processing the story of everything that happened to their son in a month for him but a year for them

Naoko got up and gave him a hugged and started to touch his body to make sure he was okay "Subaru how do you feel?"

Subaru smiled "honestly dying only let you value more life" he turned to see Rem "and now I really have something to really value.

Rem blushed

Naoko reached out to Rem "come here Rem-chan"

"yes Naoko-sama" she said getting up and got surprised by a surprise hug

" Rem-chan I want you to know that I do not blame you for what you did when you met my son, and I thank you that you have taken care of him so far" naoko gave her a little kiss on the cheek "and from now on I want You call mom"

Subaru and Rem blushed at what Naoko said, since they knew what it meant

Kenichi got up and put his hand on Rem's shoulder "I also want you to call me dad, from now on this will be your family Rem-chan"

tears began to come out "thank you very much" Naoko gave her a hug and Rem started to cry in her chest "my mother died when I was very young so I don't know much about having a mother

Naoko petted her head "don't worry, now you have one and I will help you and support everything you need"

Rem hugged her and smiled by wiping her tears "thank you mama"

Naoko held her tight and teared up "it's so good to hear that from such a cute little girl"

"Well since everything was explained we can eat something ... I'm starving" said Subaru

"hehehe Well me too" said Kenichi

"I'll go and prepare a great breakfast, they must be very hungry." Said naoko

"Mom let me help, Rem wants to be useful" said Rem

Naoko blushed "UUII! I do not think I'm going to get tired of you calling me mom"

Rem blushed "Rem is happy to have one now"

Subaru smiled "Mom lets Rem help you cook. Rem is an amazing cook"

"oh yeah? I want to taste my daughter's food" said Kenichi smiling

Naoko smiled and took the hand of Rem's hand and guided her to the kitchen to make the breakfast. Kenichi and Subaru remained sitting, Subaru telling his dad more stories of everything that had happened and Kenichi with curiosity of how different this world was theirs. Everything is starting to shine for everyone. Subaru returned home with her parents and Rem that she thought she was only going to have Subaru at her side, she was greeted at Subaru's house with open arms and now she had parents who gave her the affection as if they were her real parents , Rem could almost cry from happiness.

 **To be continued…..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Re: Zero does not belong to me**

The sun started to come out, laughter was heard very early in a particular house, Subaru spoke with his father about his adventures, Rem was cooking with her new mother laughing while Rem told her mother the nonsense that Subaru did To get her attention, Naoko laughed non-stop. Kenichi was hearing how loudly they laughed in the kitchen and decided to ask Subaru something that was raising his curiosity since Subaru introduced Rem

Kenichi raised from his seat and sat next to his son and whispered to him "so Subaru, you were practically kidnapped by a witch suffered a lot, managed to save the many people and friends and now you return with a Beautiful maiden like Rem"

Subaru blushed and whispered "yes,what do you mean dad?"

Kenichi gave him a perverted smile "How far have you got with your 'girlfriend'?"

Subaru's got completely red "eehh well ... .." he gave the same smile to his father "we've got there already"

Kenichi smiled back "really!?"

Subaru nodded with perverted face "more ... than .. once" he said with a face of pride

Kenichi stroked his son's head "ooohh hohoho my son is a man now"

"hehehe yes" Subaru said embarrassed

"boys breakfast is ready" said naoko

Naoko and Rem came from the kitchen with four plates

"Well since Subaru told me that Rem was such a good Cook I just helped her cook so this was her creation" said Naoko

"Let's see how well my new daughter cooks" said Kenichi

Rem blushed "I hope you like it, dad".

"I also want to try it because it smelled great while she was preparing it" said Naoko

The four sat down and Kenichi looked at his plate and saw that it was a soup and put a disappointed face since he really likes the meat but Subaru smiled and started to eat since he sat, Naoko and Kenichi look curiously wondering if really It is so good and both started to eat, and from the first taste

Kenichi and Naoko shouted, "SO GOOD !"

"It's so intense flavor but it goes down super smooth" said Naoko

"Wow, Rem, how did you make something so simple taste so good"

Rem got embarrassed "my sister taught me how to cook and since then I practiced a lot"

"ooh so you have a sister?" asked naoko

"Yeah, Rem has a twin sister that looks just like her, but Ram has pink hair" said Subaru

Rem suddenly got a sad face

Naoko got worried "what's wrong? do You feel bad?"

" Mom when Rem decided to come with me she had to abandon everything ... Even her sister."

Naoko and Kenichi stopped eating they got up from their sits and moved to Rem's sides and both gave her a hug.

"I can not believe you let go of everything you had for my useless son" said kenichi

Subaru started feeling hurt "hey !"

"Rem don't worry, I know you had to leave everything so you could be with my stupid son, but now you've won another family so you're not alone" said Naoko

Subaru: was now feeling more hurt "mom !"

Rem grabbed the hands of her new parents "thank you for welcoming me ... But" she got up and hugged Subaru "please do not talk like that about my Subaru" she kissed Subaru on the lips "Rem loves Subaru very much that's why Rem decided to follow him"

Naoko blushed "aaawww sooo cuteeee. you Subaru must take very good care of Rem" she got serious "I order it as your mother"

"I say the same, Subaru. And if I know you made Rem cry" said Kenichi with a serious face

Kenichi and Naoko suddenly got killer face "you will feel our anger"

Subaru doesn't let his parent intimidate him so grabbed Rem by the waist and pulled her close to him "as if that could ever happen"

Rem smiled and sat on Subaru's lap) Subaru ...

The two started kissing passionately forgetting that they were being watch

"ahum" said Kenichi interrupting the love birds "I see that you love each other a lot but you will have time to do what you want later, now let's eat this demon soup that is the maximum"

Rem and Subaru blushed as they separated, then Rem stopped and sat down again, everyone kept eating and joking most of Subaru's parents telling Rem the antics of Subaru when he was younger when they finished Eat Kenichi went to prepare before going to work

"Rem" said naoko

"yes mama?" said Rem

"Do you have any other clothes besides your maid costume?"

"maid costume?" asked Rem Confused of some words

"Mom Rem is not from here remember she doesn't know much about this world yet" said Subaru

Rem remembered something that Subaru said before "Subaru also told the woman from before we came from a 'party'"

"woman from before?" Naoko was Looking at subaru

"While we were walking we ran into a runner and to avoid suspicions I told her we were coming from a party. Rem your uniform is a custom here." Said subaru

"but this is not a suit, it's my work uniform" said Rem

"hehehe how much innocence. Rem in this world the servants no longer exist, those clothes people only use them because they like how they look nice and usually wear it at parties" said naoko

Rem got surprised "there are no servants here?"

"Well there's a lot you have to learn from this world Subaru and I will teach you everything you need to know but for now" Naoko took Rem's hand "we have to find you more clothes"

"but ..."

"Rem listen to her, when my mom talks about clothes there is no one who can stop her" said Subaru

And so Rem was practically dragged into a room full of sewing materials

"Well, take off your clothes, let me take your measurements" said naoko

Rem blushed "but ..."

"heheh do not be embarrassed we're both girls here"

Rem turned around and removed her uniform and stayed in her underwear

"WOW!" said Naoko surprised "you have very good body" she got a perverted face "you are not using it with my son, aren't you? Hehehe"

Rem turned completely red letting her know the answer

Naoko got surprised "WOW, REALLY!? ... you young people really moving fast"

Rem blushed "Rem is sorry"

"Why do you apologize? Hehehe is something very normal if two people love each other obviously have an attraction towards each one" she was staring at Rem "and I can see, what is attracting my son"

Rem got embarrassed "Mom, can we talk about something else?"

"aawww, you're so cute when you embarrass her" naoko hugged Rem "I'm so happy to have a daughter"

"and Rem is happy to have a mother"

Both gave each other a nice hug before Naoko began to take Rem's measurements and was astonished to take the size to her breasts abdomen and waist as they were very attractive and started playing with Rem. At the end of all the pranks Rem was sitting in a chair in her underwear regaining her breath from the Naoko games.

"since I have your measurements now" Naoko took a suitcase out of the closet "everything that is here should fit you perfectly"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm a professional designer, of course I'm sure"

Rem opened the suitcase and saw a lot of clothes Beautiful blouses. Pants. Skirts Hair bands and dresses

Rem was surprised "all this is amazing. You did all this, mama?"

Naoko smiled "of course, I can teach you how to make clothes if you want"

Rem was marveled with a sparkle in her eyes "Rem would love that"

"well one of these days I'll teach you but now I have to go to work but before I go I want to see how my clothes fit you"

Rem grabbed a dark blue dress that looked like she had a skirt but it was all one piece with bare shoulders, she put it on and the dress was just right but revealed all her curves, Rem liked the feel of the dress material, which felt very soft on the skin

Rem was marveled looking in the mirror "this is amazing mama this dress is beautiful"

Naoko was seeing the curves of Rem "beautiful who has it on"

Rem blushed

naoko came up with something "Rem follow me I want to see something"

Naoko took Rem down the stairs to where Subaru wanted to see Subaru's reaction when he sees Rem so Beautiful. Subaru was in the kitchen washing the dishes thinking to remove some work from Rem so that she feels more comfortable since she will have to study much the language as the culture, Subaru had a plate in his hands when he heard something

"Subaru, look how my clothes look on Rem" said Naoko

"yes?" He turned and what he saw was too strong for him "eh ... eh ... ..she .. ah"

Rem's curved body her large breasts resting her white bare shoulders and as the dress was dark blue Rem's hair stood out much brighter. Subaru was in a trance without being able to blink

Rem blushed because Subaru was staring at her too intensely "Subaru? ..."

in his trance he dropped the plate he was washing

"hahahahahahahah, Subaru is Rem so Beautiful you can't even think straight" said Naoko while laughing

between his trance he responded without realizing "more Beautiful than an angel"

Rem blushed but gave him a seductive look "because Rem is a demon. Or did you forget Subaru?"

Subaru came back from his trance and couldn't help but to walk to grabbed her by the waist and give her a kiss full of desire

Rem wrapped her arms around neck and continue kissing Subaru with the same desire that he was kissing her

Naoko was super flushed to see those in love eating each other and whispered "well well" and goes to her room slowly leaving the lovebirds

Subaru stopped kissing Rem's lips for a second "I'm going to like to see you in different beautiful clothes that only highlight your own beauty"

Rem still hugging Subaru by the neck gave him a seductive look "what about without clothes?"

Subaru opened his eyes wide and looked up the stairs "after my parents go to work we go to my room."

Rem gave him a passionate kiss "Rem almost can't wait"

After Subaru gave her another kiss before turning around and picking up the dish he broke, Rem tried to help him but he did not let her, because he did not want her to be cut, moments later Kenichi and Naoko came down ready for Go away, both were blushing because they already knew what the lovebirds are going to do the sooner they go but before leaving Naoko told Subaru

Naoko whispered "we know what you are going to do, but I just wanted to ask you when you finish doing your things you start teaching Rem everything she needs to know about this world so she can adapt easier"

Subaru blushed that his parents already knew what's going to happen " ok mom"

Naoko gave him a kiss on the cheek "don't disappear again please my dear son, it hurt me very much to lose you once I don't want you to disappear again, it would hurt me more if Rem also disappears, I love that girl a lot and I just met Her" she smiled "I always wanted a daughter to wear with my clothes"

Subaru got angry when he remembered that his mom dressed him in a dress "yes, I know"

"hahaha, don't be like that Subaru" she put a hand on his cheek "you looked so pretty" Subaru took her hand off this face rage to remember that and Naoko started running out laughing "hahahahahahahaha, take care I'll see you at night"

Kenichi winked at Subaru and leaved the house behind his wife. When the door closed, Rem looked at Subaru, who looked back at her and took her hand and guided her to the second floor, while Rem was impatient with Subaru. Subaru then entered a room

"Good to know that my room is still the same after one year" said Subaru

The Subaru room was quite spacious with its own private bathroom a separate table for the computer, a kingsizes bed big enough for up to 4 people, bedside night tables and a large mirror Usher

Rem was astonished at how big the Subaru room was "with such a large room would come to think that Subaru is a prince"

Subaru smiled and lifted Rem in bride style "if I'm a prince I think it's time to crown myself as king"

Rem blushed and gave him a kiss, while he carried her like a bride "as far Rem knows, Subaru has already put on the crown ..." looked away out embarrasment "more than once"

Subaru smiled "let me put it back on then" he said while he took her to the bed

Rem embraced him by the neck "yes, my king"

Subaru took Rem to bed and climbed on top of her and started to eating her while one of his hands ran over her body caressing her and wishing her. while her "king" walked by her body Rem grabbed Subaru's shirt and almost broke it trying to take it off him, Subaru at the same time put his hand under the dress and slowly removed her panties. When Rem tried to take off her dress Subaru stops her

"Rem ... leave it in place I like the way you looks on you" said Subaru.

Rem looked at him seductively "what a pervert king"

"you make me like that"

He tried to kiss her but Rem flipped him over so she was on top of him.

"I'm sorry my king but Rem can't take it anymore "she pulled out her horn and looked at Subaru with a predatory look "Rem has been holding on since breakfast to do this with Subaru"

Subaru was only more excited to see the demon that looked like was going to rape him "well then, why don't you start then?"

Rem then grabbed Subaru's pants and pulled them off with a single pull with everything and underwear just to show that Subaru was ready for every action

Rem smiled seductively "It looks like you were already ready "she said while aligning up with Subaru's member and suddenly went down in a thrust.

Subaru groaned a little to feel that she entered everything with a single blow" look who's talking of ready ... you are so wet that it went all the way in one thrust"

Rem tried to move up but by the time she tried she couldn't contain herself and she came all over Subaru "AAAAHHH I was waiting for this so much"

Subaru grabbed Rem's waist and started to move "How dare you enjoy without me?"

"wait Subaru Rem is still sensitive ... AAAHH"

Subaru started to move Rem up and down brutally making Rem jump on top of his stick and moan like crazy since she couldn't contain herself because of how sensitive she was. Suddenly from one moment another Subaru buried himself inside Rem making her almost scream with pleasure and flipped her so that he was the dominant. Rem hugged him as he buried himself again and again in her.

"Subaru ... AAHH you're the best !" moaned Rem

"ooh yeah? ..." He grabbed the top of Rem's dress and lowered it a little revealing her breasts that were bouncing to the rhythm that Subaru pushing.

"yes, Subaru ... Ahh aahh AAHH"

he grabbed one breast making her scream "who I am?"

"Subaru-kun ... AHH"

Subaru squeezed her breast harder "wrong answer "pushing harder while Rem's the other breast bounced more

"AAAHHH MY HERO. ... .AAAAHHH" Rem yelled feeling like it was almost her time.

Subaru licked the breast that was bouncing "wrong" he started to suck the nipple and squeezes her other breast while still pushing vigorously

" AAAHHH MY KING !" At the same time she screamed she squeezes the Subaru's member

Subaru growled and moaned "CORRECT !" he released everything all the way in her

Subaru and Rem came at the same time, Rem interlaced her legs not releasing Subaru while Subaru grabbed Rem by the waist and kept pressing his member against her uterus while releasing all his cargo inside her

Subaru chuckled to Rem's side as her horn disappeared, both were catching their breath until Rem approached Subaru and gave her a kiss on the cheek and laid her head on Subaru's chest, Subaru put his arm around Rem and Rem Start stroking him by rubbing his chest and abdomen

"Subaru what was that? It almost seemed like you were trying to get me pregnant" said Rem with a smiled

Subaru gave her a look of hypocrite "you tell me? Holding me with your legs to keep me inside of you"

"hehehe Well if I get pregnant it will be the fault of the two of us"

Subaru put his hand on Rem's face and gave her a loving kiss "if you get pregnant it will be the best thing that happened to me"

"you mean it Subaru?" asked Rem smiling

"Rem I love you more than anything" hugged tightly "and having a baby with you the only thing I can compare with it would be like a dream come true"

"I love you, I love you, I love you Subaru" said Rem hugging Subaru

"And I can only say I love you because there are no words bigger to describe what you make me feel"

Subaru and Rem stayed there lying down thinking, caressing and telling themselves how much they love each other. When lunch time came Rem said

"Subaru, can I use your bathroom?" asked Rem kind of embarrass

Subaru looked at her confused and then laugh "heheheh Rem what are you talking about? Don't be silly. This room, this bed and bathroom are ours"

Rem smiled "I thought your parents were going to make me sleep in a different room"

" hahaha Good luck if they think they can keep me away from you, even if they put you in another room…." he kissed her on the neck "I would visit you every night"

Rem moaned a little from the kiss "or Rem would come here too" gave Subaru a kiss before going to bathe

When Rem finished washing, she put on her casual clothes the one she used the day she returned to the mansion after Felix cured her, she went to the kitchen to prepare food for herself and Subaru. Subaru went to bathroom after Rem but when he left and began to change with other clothes that were not his casual clothes he noticed that all his clothes were the same and even more organized than when before disappearing, he looked around his room and He saw that everything was clean without dust anywhere

" _they musted have been keeping the room clean while I wasn't here ... .. I had not noticed it because all I had in my mind when I entered was Rem_ "he thought with a perverted face

Subaru then put on a T-shirt and some sweatpants (clothes to be lazy lol) and went down the stairs to see Rem when Subaru arrived at the entrance of the kitchen he saw Rem with an apron preparing the food, Subaru couldnt throw the thought away And he approached her very quietly and hugged her around the waist and gave her a kiss on the neck

Rem jumped in surprised and moaned "AAHH SUBARU ... Don't scare me like that" she said while getting more kisses from him

Subaru Kissed Rem on the shoulder and the neck "I couldn't help it, seeing you dressed like that reminded me of when you attacked me in the dining room ..." he stopped kissing her and whispered in her ear "and that apron makes me feel like we're married"

Rem whined a little at what he just said in her ear so her face turned all red "whwh-what do-do you mean?"

"In this world wives cook for their husbands just as you are doing now" he whispered

Rem turned completely red "rererem didn't know that"

"I know, but I still like the image I'm seeing" he started kissing her on the neck again

Rem started to get excited so she started pressing her rear against the Subaru's member "Subaru ... I have to prepare the food"

Subaru was exited by Rem's movements and his member began to react to Rem's rear "you can stop whenever you want" he said while his erect member started to lift her skirt each time she pressed against it

Rem could feel how Subaru's member started rub against her private parts "Subaru ... Rem will not finish the meal if you keep doing this"

Subaru stopped and stepped back not far but enough so that when Rem tries to press against his stick, she wouldn't reach it "then let's stop here" he said knowing that Rem doesn't want to stop

Rem didn't feel Subaru anymore and looked back "eh? ... why did Subaru suddenly stop? She asked with an Innocent face not wanting him to stop

Subaru knew that Rem wanted more "you told me to stop" he saidwith his erect member pointing at her

Rem saw that Subaru was ready for all action so she couldn't hold it anymore "Subaru ..." she bended down, raised her rear and lifted her skirt showing her pantis to Subaru and how wet she was "please continue, Rem Can't stand it any longer"

"Rem ... .. " he pulled down his pants and underwear to his knees "you really know how to excite me" he said while lowering her panties and grabbing her waist

" what happens is that Subaru can't control himself when he sees Rem" she said with a proud smile

Subaru responded to her smile by putting it in a single blow all the way to the bottom colliding with her cervix

"AAAHHH YYYEESSS" yelled Rem

"aaaahh Rem you're squeezing me too much" he said as he started to move

"IS THAT REM REALLY LIKES THIS POSITION ... AAAHH YES SUBARU"

Subaru came in and out of Rem with a lot of vigor but Rem was squeezing him too much "AAAH REM I DON'T THINK I CAN HOLD FOR LONG"

"REM ALSO SUBARU ... EVERY TIME YOU GO IN, YOU TURN ME CRAZY"

"YOU ALSO TURN ME CRAZY REM ... " not long after that Subaru squeezed Rem's butt burying all his stick inside her "REM !"

Rem feeling Subaru in the depths of her, Rem tighten it tight "SUBARU !"

Both came at the same time, Rem womb catching all of Subaru's semen. Rem's interior didn't let go as Subaru kept pushing inside her. After a few moans of both Subaru and Rem fell off, Subaru still inside her leaning on Rem's back, both of them panting

"Haaaa hhaaa haa ... .. that was amazing Rem" said Subaru catching his breath

" haaa... You were great Subaru" said Rem panting

Both stayed like this for a moment

"Subaru ... " said Rem feeling embarrass that he was still inside of her

"yes Rem? .. " said Subaru Feeling like Rem was releasing him little by little

"at this pace i will get pregnant"

Subaru kissed her on the neck "I told you that it would be a dream come true"

Rem laughed a little pleased at what her lover was saying with much love. Subaru leaved Rem and put her panties up before he pulled up his pants, Rem blushed to feel how Subaru was dressing her back. when they both stood up they looked at each other and gave each other a kiss full of love and passion

"Subaru. Rem is so happy that she can't believe it" she said with a tender

"I can't believe how happy I am with you Rem"

Rem looked down "I wish nee-sama could see us"

"I'm sorry Rem, I know you sacrificed a lot to be with me. That's why I dedicate my life to just making you happy" said Subaru smiling

"Subaru !" said Rem Hugging him by the neck and putting her head on his chest

Subaru remembered that Rem's moves slower than his and he does some math in his head "hehehehe"

"Subaru?" asked Rem confused

"heheheh yes? MISS Rem?"

Rem got bother that he called her miss since she was 2 years younger than him "what do you mean by MISS REM?"

"hehehe do you remember that we discovered that your world moves slower than this one?"

Rem got confused "yeah, what's up with that?"

" if a month there is a year here, from your perspective I only have one year and seven months old hehehehe MISS Rem" he said with mocking face

Rem got annoyed and started tapping Subaru on the chest for calling her old "Don't make fun of Rem

"Rem, done be like that" he grabbed her chin to look into her eyes "plus older women have their appeal too"

Rem started pouting and whispered while looking away "but Rem is still too young to call her old"

Subaru hugged her by the waist "well that really i got it clear" said with seductive look

Rem blushed and rested her head on his chest "silly"

After all Subaru let her finish the meal and they both sat down and started eating

"mmmhh as delicious as ever" said Subaru

"Rem is glad Subaru likes it" said Rem smiling

"oh yeah, by the way Rem, mom told me that I should start teaching you all there is to know about this world. Starting with reading"

Rem got exicted

When they finished eating they washed the dishes and went up to the second floor to Subaru's Room

"come and see this" he guided her to the computer table

"What is this machine, Subaru?"

" this is a computer this can be said that is the most important machine in the world"

Rem was astonished "most important in the world? Wow your family must be very rich to have something so important"

Subaru smiled at her innocence "not that much Rem, anyone can buy one"

Rem got confused "if anyone can have one, why is it so important?"

"for all the things you can do with it. The possibilities are endless"

Rem was in ashtonish out of wonder "endeless? Incredible Subaru, how does this computer works?"

" I think it will be easier if I show it to you" he said while turning on the screen and the CPU

"wow the black box shines"

"this is the monitor it is for us to see what happens inside the computer"

" to see inside?" asked confused

Subaru pointed at cpu "Imagine this is a big brain filled with all the information of the world" then he pointed at the screen "but you need this to find the information you need"

Rem was amazed "INCREDIBLE"

"ok look at this," he pointed to an icon on the desktop "this is the internet, here you can ask whatever and if we already know about it, it will appear"

"what do you mean by we?"

"the internet is a great chain of information that goes around the world people who explore or investigate when they make a discovery put it on the internet so that everyone can see it and can learn more and at the same time the chain of information is always growing"

Rem started to make little jumps of excitement "incredible Subaru, how do you use the internet?"

"mmmhh Well let's start with something simple" he pointed at the screen "you see this bar here, if you type something that is a word or question, it will give you all the information you are looking for ... for example" he started writing "map ... Of the world"

 ***click***

The screen then showed a global map

Rem got surprise "wow that's how your world looks? All lands and countries?"

"yes, rem, and right now you and I are here" he clicked the country of Japan

"wow your world must be big enough for us to live in such a small country and still have so much land"

"yes, we have many countries cultures and languages around the globe"

"globe?"

"oo Right, you come from an era similar to the medieval, you believe that the earth is flat when in fact it is round"

"the earth is not flat? How can you say that, Subaru? If you can see the shore of the world in the distance"

"no rem. That was what we thought here too for a long time but it was discovered that the world really is Round. That line you see in the distance is the curve of the world and obviously you can't see from the other side, but being so big and wide to us seems like a shore"

Rem was amazed by Subaru's explanation "incredible Subaru you really are very smart"

Subaru blushed "not so much. I'm just an average, all this we learned in school from a very early age"

"your world is very intelligent" she said smiling

"Yes it is. Well now come here Rem, I'll teach you how to read Japanese"

Rem sat on Subaru's legs "okay if I sit here?" she said with a innocent smile

"good for me" he said smiling

Rem laughed a little and began to ask Subaru a million questions and more to Subaru, who answered all and more at the same time that he taught her to read. Subaru was astonished at the speed at which Rem was learning, leaving him with his mouth open. Until he saw the time it was

"mmh Let's take a break Mom is coming back soon"

"Okay, Subaru, I think I'm going to start preparing dinner"

Subaru got a idea "do you know what? Why don't we go to the supermarket to buy something dinner?"

Rem got confused "supermarket? It is a store? Why do you say super?

Subaru smiled "you will see"

He prepared to leave, Subaru looked for some pants from his mother that Rem could put under her skirt and a coat for the cold of the season that was outside. When they finished changing Subaru and Rem were leaving until he remembered something

"oh Rem, wait"

"what's up Subaru?"

"let me leave a note to Mom for when she arrives so don't worry thinking that we both disappeared again or something"

Rem smiled "Good idea not to worry your mother more than she already was"

[]

When Subaru and Rem arrived at the supermarket it was only a 20-minute walk, Rem was amazed how immense the building was with a strong smell of fresh food

"Subaru amazing ,this place has everything"

Subaru smiled "and that's why it's 'super"

Rem smiled "I see"

They passed through several corridors Rem was amazed with all the food and smells everywhere, Subaru bought some sweets so that Rem taste them that left her jumping off how delicious they were. They bought some supplies for dinner and walked back to the house. Each had a bag in each hand leaving a free hand to be able to hold hangs but Rem was hugging Subaru's arm for two reasons, one she was very happy and two because there were many girls staring at Subaru so Rem wanted to mark her territory well and subaru in the other hand was getting death stares from the other guy. When they arrived at the house they saw that Naoko had already arrived

Naoko smiled "welcome .. Subaru thanks for leaving me the note, I worry when I didn't find anyone in the house"

"I figured it out so that's why I did it" said Subaru

Naoko hugged Rem "rem-chan how did you spent the day"

Rem returned the hug "very well mama, Subaru taught many things to Rem"

Naoko stared at Subaru "ooh yeah?" she said with a smirk without Rem noticing

Subaru blushed

Rem smild "yes, Rem can almost read"

Naoko caressed her head "very well done Rem ... oh yes, I brought something for you and Subaru"

"what is it?" asked Rem curious

Naoko took out 2 cell phones "since you're going to be here a lot. I want to be communicated if you are going out for a walk or something else"

Rem was curious "what is a cell?"

Subaru showed the cell to Rem "remember the little box of light that I told you was a 'metia"

Rem nodded

"just like a metia is used to communicate from far away. It can even be used to call other countries and you can use the internet while you are out of the house if you have any questions on the street"

" wow, it's like having a small computer in your pocket and more"

Subaru was astonished at how fast she learned "wow precisely right Rem"

Naoko smied "oohhh WHAT A INTELLIGENT DAUGHTER YOU BROUGHT ME, SUBARU" she said hugging Rem

Rem got embarrassed "no mama, It was all thanks to everthing Subaru taught me"

Subaru showed Rem how to use the cell which she quickly understood by the part of how to call because in both world the symbols of numbers at least were the same. Rem and Naoko started to make dinner, Subaru turned on the television while dinner was ready, the news vein turned to Rem and smiled to see how happy Rem was feeling and how quickly she was adapting to a totally different society than her world

" _I hope all this is enough to make her happy"_ thought Subaru

Subaru started again to think about everything Rem sacrificed to be with him and remembered his last day in the other world or rather the last thing Satella told them

 **"REMEMBER YOU CAN'T RETURN TO THIS WORLD WITH MY MAGIC"**

" _why would she need to tell us that if there was no way to get back?"_ He thought again in the last part

 **"WITH MY MAGIC"**

" _I think she said that with a purpose, if we can't go back with her magic means there's another way to go back"_ he thought of something else while looking at his hand" _I can use magic, so magic exists In this world, but only that it has been forgotten. But if there really is then there must be a way to return ... I will not tell Rem because I don't want her to be happy or saddened by something I'm not sure yet. Tomorrow I will start to study and find out if there is anything about the empire ,the Dragon or the witch of jealousy, whatever it is of Rem's world, if there is something then there is a connection that we can use"_

Subaru was motivated to make Rem happy, so he was going to look for a way to return to the other world in case Rem was not happy here at least he could take her back home with her sister. At that moment Kenichi entered through the door with a wonderful smell of food in the house. Naoko and Rem served the dinner in which they all ate and laughed telling stories of Subaru's pranks and antics which embarrassed him a lot. When everything was over they all went up the stairs to their rooms until Subaru's mother said something

"Oh Rem, sorry I didn't tell you before but you can use the back room. It was for visitors, but I think you can take it for yourself"

Rem hugged Subaru tightly "Rem stays with Subaru"

Subaru and Rem flushed

Naoko and Kenichi laugh out loud

"heheheheheh uuiii" Kenichi wiped a tear of laughter "that we already knew, Rem we only wanted to see your reacted to the idea that obviously you were not going to accept"

Subaru and Rem blushed more and looked down out of embarrassment

"Okay, guys, have a good night, see you tomorrow for breakfast" Naoko made a mocking face "if you even sleep tonight"

Subaru took Rem inside his room and yelled before he slammed the door "GOOD NIGHT!"

Naoko and Kenichi went to their room dying of laughter to see their son embarrassed and happy that he returned and with such a cute girl. Now they were parents of two, they gained a daughter. Subaru and Rem took a bath each before bedtime put on sleepwear, Rem her dress and Subaru a pajama that had in his dresser. Both lied down and curled up together

"so Rem ... What do you think of my world?" asked Subaru

"it's wonderful Subaru ... it's safe, there are no monsters, people are friendly, their creations make life much easier and happier ... Subaru is like living in the ideal world is like living in paradise with the person I love"

"but don't you miss Ram?"

"I'll always miss my sister" she said in a sad tone "but…." she kissed Subaru "I have you and not only that, I have parents now, parents who love me as much as their own son, and that Accepted me despite what I am and what I did to you" a tear went down her face "Rem is happy, Rem is so happy that I am afraid that all this is a dream that I will wake up soon"

Subaru kissed Rem passionately with love and desire "did that feel like a dream?"

Rem smiled blushing "yes"

"Well that I can not deny. I've never been as happy as I'm right now, so happy that I can't believe" he said giving her another kiss "but now go to sleep Rem tomorrow will be another day and I promise I'll be here by your side"

"I love you Subaru"

"I love you too Rem"

They both cuddled again and quickly fell asleep waiting the next day, to wake up next to the person they love.

 _ **To be continued**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Re: Zero does not belong to me**

 **Roswal Mansion**

It was the same morning that Subaru and Rem were transported to the other world but by the difference of how time passes in different worlds, the day that Rem and Subaru spent in the other world was only a few minutes in this one.

The sun began to enter through the window of a certain pink-haired maid's room, as the sun rose and illuminated the room the maid began to wake up. Ram opened her eyes little by little until she saw the ceiling of her room, her eyes ached for shedding tears all night until she was exhausted since she spent the whole night thinking she was not going to see her dear little sister again . Ram got up from bed and went to her bathroom to wash and prepare for her new day of work thinking that she didn't have many days with her sister before she went with the man she chose to love, when Ram looked in the mirror, She saw that she had her eyes irritated so much for crying the night before, she started to wash her face so that she can see herself more presentable thinking that if Rem saw her like this she would think that it would be better if she stayed for not wanting to leave her sister alone. When she saw that she looked better she changed into her uniform and left her room and then headed towards Rem's room, smiling thinking to make a joke of Rem and Subaru who surely slept together the night before. When Ram arrived at the door she took a big breath to calm down before opening the door suddenly to surprise the lovers

"GOOOODDD MORNING LOve …..birds….."

Ram was surprised to see Rem's room empty without anyone in it. Rem's bed was fixed it and seem to be missing some of Rem's clothes. Ram ran to the front door of the mansion.

"it _can't be, it can't be, Rem would not leave without saying goodbye"_

She arrived at the front door and saw no sign of footprints or carriage, Ram ran to the gate entrance of the mansion while she ran tears began to fall from her eyes

" _Rem, Rem, Rem, please dont go without saying goodbye"_

When she reached the gate Ram put her hands on the bars of the door and began to look for signs of people walking. But she found nothing, finding nothing she fell on her knees still with her hands on the bars as her tears fell down her face still looking towards the entrance way hoping to see at least the flash of Rem's blue hair

"REM!" she yelled

Ram lowered her head now that she lose all hope of getting back to her sister

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? I dont think i have seen you cry in a while"

Ram looked for the one who had just spoken to her and looked back and saw Roswal descending behind her

Ram threw herself at Roswal's chest "ROSWAL-SAMA!"

Roswal caresses her head "well, well, you haven't hug me like that in a good time either. Tell me what's up dear, why are you so upset"

Ram started to breathe a little more normal "Rem ... she left…."

"What do you mean, Rem left?"

Ram looked up at Roswal's face "Rem and Subaru fell in love ... Suddenly Subaru said that he had to go to his homeland and wanted to take Rem with him, and I allowed her to leave because I didn't want to prevent her from falling in love"

"Then why are you crying Ram?"

"because if she was going to go at least I expected her to say goodbye correctly"

Roswal looked around "is a curious thing, but it seems no one passed walking around recently"

Ram got surprised "you think so too Roswal-sama?"

"Ram take me to Rem's room, I want to confirm something." Said Roswal

Ram wiped her face "yes, Roswal-sama"

They both return to the mansion and arrived at Rem's door that was still open because Ram ran out of the room

Ram entered the room "Here we are Roswal-sama. I noticed that some of her clothes were missing and the bed was arranged so I noticed that they left" she turned to see Roswal who had a serious face and a little annoyed

"Ram it is true that it seems that they left but it doesn't seem that they left this room ... I also want you to confirm me something Ram"

Ram was curious that they didn't leave the room "what happens? Roswal-sama?"

"you don't feel something strange here Ram or something that should not be here?"

Ram closed her eyes and tried to fill the room "I don't feel anything ... .but" she felt something in her nose "no ... .." she recognized the smell "no no it can't be" she said in shock

"What did you notice Ram?"

Ram got a killer look "this room reeks of the witch"

Roswal got thoughtful "So you smell the witch? It could be that Subaru had some relation to the witch of jealousy"

Ram got furious "we have to rescue Rem from that damn Subaru"

"wait Ram is not only the smell here there is also residues of magic di ... .."

Roswal could not finish what he was going to say because Ram ran out furious thinking that her sister might be in danger that the damn cult followers are trying to take her horn away from her

As Ram ran towards the gate

"So that was his plan all this time. Entering our house to gain our trust, pretending to go after Emilia but in reality just wanted to take my sister my only family. I wont allow it. I'm going to kill you Subaru and make you suffer before you die for playing with my sister's feelings" said Ram

Ram hopped over the gate of the mansion and ran down the road until she had a good distance away from the mansion, she stopped closed her eyes and focused on feeling her surroundings to feel magic emotions and smells. Combining the 3 felt magic with malice and the smell of the witch coming from a direction deep in the forest immediately ran so where it felt the magic come thinking that it was Subaru taking Rem to a less populated road. She ran and ran without feeling tired since the emotions for her sister and the desire to kill Subaru was what motivated her. When she felt she was near the smell of the witch Ram jumped

"SUBARU !" she yelled While she went to the place where the smell came

When Ram landed she was surprised that she didn't find what she was looking for but found some of the cult follower of the witch in the cult uniform walking towards the mansion but stopped when he saw the maid fall close to him.

"how did you find me" said the cultist getting into a fighting position

From one moment to another before letting Ram respond he started to create a fireball in his hand but it was too slow because before the fireball formed Ram threw a blade of wind to his feet cutting both legs from the knees down

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" screamed the follower while trying to grab both legs that he did not have anymore

The cultist crawled trying to get away from the demon servant who walked slowly toward him.

"NOO ... .. DONT GET CLOSE TO ME"

Ram was getting closer and closer "tell me where they are ... .."

"GET AWAY FROM ME, DEMON ..." he yelled trying to make another fireball to keep the demon from walking towards him

Again before the fireball was formed Ram threw another blade of wind cutting the hand that he used to tried to make the fireball

"AAAAHHHH" he yelled grabbing the wrist of the hand that was no longer there

"tell me where he is or I'll kill you slowly ... " she said with a murderous face

he removes his cultist mask with the only hand he has left "THIS IS, OK, SORRY, I ONLY WANTED TO KILL THE BASTARD THAT DESTROYED OUR CULT"

Ram got confused "what do you mean? Who did you come to kill?"

He grabbed the wrist again and gathering his legs trying to stop the bleeding "I came to kill the guy who killed my archbishop ... .. the boy that destroyed our cult ... .. I CAN KILL NATSUKI SUBARU FOR DESTROYING MY DREAMS OF MEETING "HER"

Ram was confused "you mean that Subaru is not part of the cult?"

"Of course not. After what he did the cult no longer exists we have no one to follow ... .aaahhh ... the cult is destroyed"

Ram did not believe what the cultist said because as the smell of the witch in Rem's room indicated that Subaru had a connection with the witch "I don't believe you"

"I AM SAYING THE TRUTH ... .AAAHH ... WHAT AM I GOING TO WIN WITH LYING IN THE SITUATION THAT I AM?"

"Where's Subaru? Tell me where he took my sister?"

"your sister? I don't know what you're talking about"

Ram cut what he had left of legs

"AAAAHHHHHHH"

"Again, where is Subaru and where did he took my sister?"

"hAAAA hAAA I TOLD YOU, I DO NOT, WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT, I JUST WANT SUBARU DEAD"

This time she cut the last remaining member leaving the cultist without arms or legs

"AAAAHHHHHH DAMN YOU! GO TO HELL!"

Ram couldn't stand to see the piece of man in front of her that didn't tell her the information she wanted "YOU FIRST" she said with great anger she threw a big blade of wind cutting what was left of the man in half

She was catching her breath thinking, what was she going to do now? She still did not know what happened to Subaru and her sister or where they were

" _Rem I'll find you and I'll rescue you from the claws of that bastard that took you away from me"_

The demon maid determined to find her sister and kill her kidnapper kept walking through the forest in the depths that could walk away from any other civilization. Ram stumbled with some mabeast but when they were starving they were too weak to be able to give Ram a fight, which killed them instantly. Ram went on and kept walking in the woods, she came across with another cultist who felt the same as the other, Ram tried to interrogate him in the same way as the first one but nobody knew anything about what she was looking for and so she continued deep in the Forest for 5 days until she could no longer stand, the pure determination to find her sister and the desire to kill Subaru was the only thing that moved her to that point. Ram couldn't anymore but continue walking until she collapsed in the middle of the forest.

[]

She began to open her eyes little by little but when she opened them she noticed that she was in her room

"It was all a dream?"

But the fatigue and pain from the excess of magic she felt were not

"It seems that not"

"I'm glad you're awake"

Ram turned to see who spoke to her and saw Emilia sitting next to her bed

"emilia-sama?"

"How do you feel, Ram?" said Emilia

"tired" she said trying to get up

Emilia stopped her "you shouldn't move much, Ram"

"I have to find Rem"

Emilia looked down "yes, Roswal told me what happened"

Ram got angry "then you know your fucking Subaru kidnap my sister"

"We still don't know that Ram. After what Subaru did for all of us Subaru deserves the benefit of the doubt"

"WHAT DO YOU NEED TO GIVE THAT FUCKER ... the smell of the witch was in Rem's whole room"

"Ram I understand how you feel and that you're worried about your sister but I want to believe that Subaru is not that kind of person, or maybe you think he is capable of hurting Rem after everything they did to be together"

Ram stayed a moment of silence "... .. I do not want to believe it ... but then where is Rem where is Subaru and where they left without telling us where they were going ..." she got an annoying face "and why the smell of the witch was In her room? ... Everything indicates that Subaru took her with him"

Emilia got serious "but from what Roswal told me Subaru gave the option to Rem if she wanted to leave with him or not"

Ram was silent for a moment before answering "... Yes, I know, and although Subaru has no bad intentions towards Rem and really loves her, I refused to think that my sister would leave without saying goodbye to me properly"

Emilia got thoughtful "Well you're right, that's why we have to find out what happened to both of them"

"And how are we going to do that?"

Emilia smiled "Luckily Roswal found a way to find them"

Ram got surprised "really !?"

"I'll go find Roswal and he'll explain it to you".

Emilia left the room and a few minutes later returned with Roswal behind her

"How do you feel, my dear Ram?"

"A little tired but I can walk" she said while sitting on the bed

"great because what we're going to do does not require much effort

"what do you mean Roswal-sama?"

"just follow me to the roof of the mansion I'll explain"

Roswal Emilia and Ram walked towards the roof of the mansion

"Emilia-sama please leave us alone for now, we will need as few distractions as possible" said Roswal

"but I also want to know what happened with Subaru and Rem" said Emilia a little annoyed

"I understand Emilia-sama and I'll tell you everything when we discover something".

Emilia was not very happy with her answer but understood and went inside the mansion again

'Very well, Ram, please sit down." Said roswal

Ram sat down "how are we going to find them Roswal-sama"

Roswal pointed at her "Well, with you, my dear"

"What do you mean, with me?"

"Ram, what are you and Rem?" asked Roswal

"we are demons"

"Of course my dear, but what are you?"

Ram thought of the connection she and Rem have "we're sisters"

"Right, but more than that you're twin sisters, do you know what that means?"

" What does it mean? Roswal-sama" she asked confused

"It means that before you were born you were both one being, one soul and that is a connection between you two that even death can't cut regardless of the distance"

Ram got surprised "what do I have to do to find my sister then?"

"You only have to use clairvoyance powers, but just think of your little sister Rem, feel her, think about her, and how much you want to see her

"ok Roswal-sama I'll try"

"Okay, my dear, just concentrate. Close your eyes and ignore everything else. Just think of your sister ... how much you want to see her ... How much do you want to feel her again ... And seek the other half of your soul"

Ram focuses on everything that Roswal says to her as he guided her slowly canceling everything around her except for Roswal to continue guiding her through the process of connecting with her sister. Between all the darkness Ram felt as the flame of her soul felt the other and between the darkness she saw the flame of Rem

"I can see her flame from her soul, Roswal-sama, but it's very far away" Said Ramwith her eyes closed

"Can you see what she sees?"

"No, it's still very far I can not touch it, I still do not have enough strength to get there"

"mmmhh I think this can help

he put his hand where her horn was cut and passed prana to make her clairvoyance stronger

"yes ! Keep going Roswal-sama I'm getting closer to her"

"How about Ram now you can see what she sees"

"Yes, Roswal-sama, I can see"

"well tell me Ram, what is it? Maybe we can know where they are"

"... I see…."

 _ **To be continued…**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Re: Zero does not belong to me**

 **HOUSE OF THE NATSUKI FAMILY - DECEMBER 24**

It's been several weeks, Rem already knows how to read and write in Japanese. Subaru has been teaching her everything she needed to know about her new world and how to use the computer to find answers for herself. Rem was able to get a small job at a flower shop and in her spare time she spent loving her Subaru surfing in the internet or learning to do fashion designs with Naoko which she loved. On the other hand Subaru began to study again which his parents totally agreed with him. Subaru spent a lot of time in the library both studying and looking for any kind of information about the kingdom of Lugnica and the Dragon. But since it was December 24 Subaru couldn't go to the library because it was closed for the holidays so he stayed home at the computer hoping it was time for Rem to leave her job to pick her up

 **FLOWER SHOP**

Rem was very popular in the flower shop both because of her great abilities to care for plants and for her beauty that attracted people especially many boys who went to the store to buy flowers just to go and see her. The owner was a woman a little younger than naoko named Mary who was totally delighted to have hired Rem as her assistant because her shop had never been so popular before Rem arrived. Rem loved her work since it was something she had a lot of experience and for the kind people who would buy many flowers and plants. A guy like Subaru's age named Yuuji was very regular in the store going for at least 2 and 3 times a week to the store since Rem started to work he was buying another flower while being attended by Rem

Rem was at the cash register "that's going to be 100 yen for the day's flower yuuji-san" she said smiling

Yuuji was blushing to see Rem's smile "t-th-thank you Rem-san" he said passing her the money

"thanks for your purchase yuuji-san" said Rem

"You're welcome, Rem-san, I'll see you later" said Yuuji leaving the shop with a blush on his face

Mary had a smirk on her face "I wonder if he going to stay silent or will he tell you someday"

Rem got confused "What do you mean Mary-san?"

"Come on Rem don't play dumb with me" said Mary with a smirk

Rem was confused "I don't understand what you're talking about"

Mary got surprised that Rem really didn't know what she's talking about "wow seriously? You didn't notice. oh poor boy"

Rem was now more confused

"Well anyway, do you have special plans for tonight Rem?"

"Not exactly, why do you ask?"

"eh? You don't know what day it is today?"

"December 24th?"

"don't you know what that means?"

"no, why? Is it a holiday?"

Mary got surprised "wow Rem, I knew that you were a foreigner but what country doesn't celebrate Christmas"

"Christmas?"

"hehehe I didn't think I would ever have to explain this to anyone but I think it's a first for everything"

"What's happening at Christmas?"

"Well, for starters, Christmas is tomorrow, that's why you don't work tomorrow, it's a family day to be with your loved ones"

"oh! it sounds beautiful" said Rem surprised

A smirk appeared on Mary's face "Yeah, Rem, it's very cute but today it's different

"What's happening today?"

"Well today is known among people as Christmas Eve or" Mary put a perverted face "night of lovers"

Rem blushed "and what do you do tonight?"

Mary smiled to see the innocence in Rem's face "tonight you're supposed to surprise your lover in a romantic and passionate surprise"

Rem got completely red "romantic and passionate?"

"Yes, Rem, so do you have any plans for your little man?"

Rem blushed and looked way "Subaru-kun is no little man"

Mary got surprised at what the innocent Rem just said "ohh ! How big is it? I didn't know you did those things Rem"

Rem covered her face out of embarrassment as she realized what she said "Well ... " she Looked up and blushed "Rem and Subaru love each other so doing those things is normal"

"Wow Rem, I didn't what a pervert you are" said Mary with a mocking face

Rem blushed "Rem is not so perverted ... Only when it comes to Subaru-kun"

"Now that I think about it, Rem, where do you live?"

"Rem lives with her boyfriend and his parents" she said smiling

"then you sleep together every day?" asked Mary with a smirk

Rem blushed "Subaru says no one can keep Rem away from him"

Mary turned to look at the entrance of the store and smiled "speaking of the devil"

"Good afternoon Mary-san" said Subaru

Rem turned around and looked at the entrance and saw her beloved Subaru smiling at her "SUBARU-KUN !" she Shouted his name while she threw at him, hugging him by the neck.

Subaru hugged her by the waist "Rem, do you have to jump at me every time I come to get you?"

"you talk like you don't like it" she said with arrogant face

Subaru sighed as he loses the argument "You won your point"

Rem smiled and gave him a short kiss on the lips "you love Rem too much to win against me"

Mary blushed to see how bold she is in front of Subaru "very well lovebirds I think the demonstration of love was enough in front of this old lady"

"don't be like that Mary-san you're still very beautiful you can still have any man you want" said Subaru smiling

Rem got upset pulled his cheeks "subaruuuu .."

Mary smiled, she approached Subaru put a finger on Subaru's chin and to make him look straight into her eyes "any man huh? ..."

Subaru blushed intensely

Rem pulled Subaru back and got between Subaru and Mary "Subaru is Rem's already, so Mary-san will have to look for another one"

"uuhh!, so territorial" she laughed out loud "hehehe don't worry Rem I'm just playing. Oh, you can go now, I can close the shop alone."

"are you sure Mary-san?" asked Rem

"don't worry, besides ..." Mary then whispered "you have to think about what we talked about earlier"

Rem blushed and nodded and took Subaru by the arm and leaved the shop

"hehehe that Subaru-kun really is lucky for finding himself such a cute and hardworking girl" said Mary

On the way home Rem was hugging Subaru's arm as if it were a teddy that she didn't want to let go. But for Subaru it wasn't a bother for how good it felt the warmth of Rem's breasts, Subaru could feel the looks of the guys in the street were stabbing him in the back. Rem was very striking not only beautiful but also sexy with all her curves and big breasts, and that she was so attached to Subaru was drawing more attention. On the other hand, Rem looked around and watched as the girls were staring at Subaru. Subaru was tall, athletic, strong look, and his walking said a lot of him since even as a young man he walked like a respectable man, for Rem as much as the other girls it was very attractive and Rem knew she had to make it clear what Her territory was. Both went through the same thing every day on the way home.

"What were you and Mari-san talking about?" asked Subaru

"huh? Well ... Mary-san told me about Christmas Eve" said Rem while blushing

Subaru blushed "what part?"

Rem looked at Subaru's face "the part of what lovers do"

Subaru and Rem were still looking at each other and stopped.

"Rem ..."

"Subaru?"

Subaru slowly approached his fae to Rem's

Rem waited for what Subaru was about to do so she closed her eyes

Subaru was coming closer feeling Rem's nerves and her breathing irregular, Subaru was surprised that she still was so in spite of the countless passionate kisses that they already had, Subaru found adorable and beautiful everything Rem did Within an inch of their lips touching

"Subaru?" said a voice close to them

Both got surprised at the interruption of their moment and looked at who called Subaru so both of them turned and saw a beautiful blonde haired woman long eyelash, red lips and blue eyes.

Rem came close up to Subaru's ear and whispered "Subaru who is that woman" she asked a little worried that such a beautiful woman would know Subaru.

Subaru ignored what Rem said or rather he was shocked to see who it was "Sasha-ob ...

Subaru was interrupted by the woman who grabbed his face and gave him a strong and deep kiss in front of Rem

"su-Subaru?" said Rem Didn't even know what to think

Sasha stopped kissing Subaru's lips "you don't know how much you miss Subaru-chi"

"Was it necessary for you to kiss me like that?" said Subaru With a face like it wasn't nothing serious

Rem saw the carefree reaction of Subaru a lot of thoughts of betrayal began to fill her head

Sasha was still grabbing Subaru's face "and this adorable creature who is it?, Subaru-chi"

Subaru tried to respond but before he could Rem ran out to his house because she couldn't believe what Subaru had done in front of her without any sign of repentance. Upon arriving home Rem came running and ran to to the kitchen where Naoko was cooking and hugged her.

Naoko saw how Rem was shaking and crying "Rem daughter, what's up? Why are you like this?"

Rem was crying "mama Naoko ... .. Subaru ... .."

Naoko got annoyed that Subaru did something to her "what did my stupid son do now?"

"Subaru ... Subaru ... KISS ANOTHER WOMAN IN FRONT OF REM AND DIDNT CARE ABOUT IT"

Naoko was shocked at what she heard she could not believe that Subaru her son, who is crazy about Rem would dare do such a thing and much less in front of her

Naoko got Angry "Take me back to where that son of a bitch is that I'm going to raise him all over again from the beginning"

When she finished her sentence Subaru entered the house with the face full of red passion lipstick marks on his face

"REM !" he Called "come on that I can explain what happened"

At the sound of her son's voice, Naoko stormed out and grabbed a vase and threw it directly at Subaru's face.

Subaru dodging the vase "MOM, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"How dare you return home after what you did to Rem. And much more to come back with the face like this" said Naoko while grabbing another vase

"Mom look at my face, doesn't it look familiar? He said Pointing at his face full of kisses

Naoko looked at his face full of kisses and remember something

Naoko got a little worried "she's here?"

Subaru didn't say anything and pointed to the entrance

Sasha entered the house and embraced Subaru's arm "good afternoon Naoko-chi long time no see"

Naoko got an annoying face "sashaaaaa ..." she approached Subaru and gave him a little smack on the head "you know that Rem is shattered in the kitchen go and explain what happened"

On hearing her name Rem slowly leaved the kitchen with her head down looking at the floor, she took a small step into the living room

"Rem ... listen" said Subaru

Rem looked up and saw the woman hugging Subaru's arm as she looked at her smiling. at that time Rem tried to run to the second floor for not wanting to see another woman hugging her beloved

"Rem-chan please listen to all this has an explanation" said Naoko

Rem stopped and turned to Subaru's direction but looking down

Subaru looked at Sasha "can you let go I have to talk to Rem"

"eeehh? I don't want to, I really miss you Subaru-chi"

"I know it and you can hug me and kiss me all you want later but I have to explain what's going on here"

Sasha smiled "okay but don't go too far I want to make up for lost time"

Sasha released Subaru and he walked to where Rem took a few steps towards her. When Subaru was in a good distance Subaru was surprised by a big slap

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT YOU HAD SOMEONE? ..." said Rem with tears in her eyes

Subaru put his hand on the cheek that she slapped "Well I think I deserved that"

"ANSWER ME !" Rem demanded

"it's not what you think Rem" he Sighed and pointed at Sasha "that woman is Sasha Romanoff and she's my aunt"

Rem got confused "your aunt? What kind of aunt kisses you like that?"

"Sasha-obassan is from Russia and in that country kisses on the lips are nothing more than a greeting there"

"but you don't look alike"

"Because Sasha-obassan is my dad's half sister. She looks like her mother who was also from Russia" he said rubbing his cheek "she is very affectionate so she over do it with the kisses and since I am her only nephew, she gives them all to me"

"you can stop calling me obassan .. I'm not as old as your mother"

Naoko glared at Sasha "Do not exaggerate. Sasha, I'm only 2 years older than you"

Rem covered her mouth when she realized what she did "then you mean"

"I didn't cheat on you if that's what you thought" said Subaru's

Rem came over and started rubbing his face "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry" she said as starting wiping the lipstick marks

Subaru wiped the teared "it's ok Rem understand why you did it besides you did not know anything about her or where she comes from"

Sasha came close to Subaru "Subaru-chi, you're not going to introduce me who this beautiful girl looks like she lives here"

Subaru turned around introducing Rem "Sasha-O BA SSAN." He Received a bad look from Sasha "this is my girlfriend and the love of my life, Rem"

Rem blushed

Sasha got close and grabbed Rem's face "Hi Rem-chi thanks for caring and loving my dear Subaru-chi"

"no problem, Rem loves much to Suba ..."

Rem was surprised by a strong kiss from Sasha on the lips

Rem wasin shock "ru ..."

Subaru pulled Rem from Sasha and got in front of Rem "SASHA-OBASSAN I LOVE YOU A LOT BUT REM'S LIPS ARE ONLY MINE"

"hehehehe, don't be like that, Subaru-chi, how could I resist kissing a girl as beautiful as Rem? Besides if she is your girlfriend is also part of my family"

"okay Sasha, what do you want, it's weird to see you around here" said naoko

"Kenichi told me that Subaru-chi had returned. Do you think I was going to stay in Russia knowing that?"

"Well since you're here you're staying for dinner"

"My flight leaves early tomorrow so I'll sleep in a hotel. I just wanted to see my beloved nephew and see that he was fine" she said approaching Subaru and gave him a hug "please do not go back and disappear like that, I was very sad when they said that they no longer found you"

Subaru returned the hug "I'm sorry for worrying you, Auntie"

After all that, Sasha talked a little with Naoko and Subaru, Rem was still sitting with her head spinning from kissing a woman. After some talk and laughter Sasha said goodbye and left. Subaru took Rem to their room because he thought she needed to lie down. When they entered the room

Subaru entered first grabbing Rem's hand "Rem ..."

"yes, Subaru?"

"the lips of another woman are marked on mine" said Subaru with a seductive face

Rem understood what he meant by that, from moment to moment Rem pushed Subaru to bed and before Subaru could react, she climbed up to Subaru and started to mount him grabbing his face giving him passionate kiss full Of desire and love. Their tongues almost fought for territory and domination over the other, until Subaru broke the kiss grabbed to Rem and they turned her around so he was on top of her

"Rem you know what? ..."

"yes ... my love ... What happens" she said panting

Subaru gave her a perverted smile "it's still Christmas Eve"

Rem grabbed Subaru and turned him around to ride again "then it's Rem's turn to surprise Subaru with something New " she while she moves her hips so that her parts rub with his

Subaru wasgetting hard "something New? ... what do you have in mind?"

Rem didn't respond, in return for feeling that Subaru was pulsing below her, Rem moved down from him and remove his pants, revealing his member ready for all action. She then got down on her knees beside the bed and started to masturbate Subaru"

Subaru felt good from Rem's hand "aahh Rem, what are you doing? ... Where did you learn those moves?"

Rem smiled "the internet has a lot of information but I was shocked by the incredible number of adult pages" she said while masturbating Subaru

Subaru was surprised to realize that Rem discovered porn sites "Rem? You were watching porn. AAAHHH" he couldn't finish the sentence when he felt Rem mouth sucking his shaft

Subaru could barely speak for the huge amount of pleasure that Rem was giving him "AAAHH ... ..REM ... THAT SO MUCH ... YOU WERE ... ... AAAAAHH"

Rem pulled the Subaru member out of her mouth and continued to masturbating him "enough to know that from your reaction that Rem is doing well" and then she resume sucking Subaru's member

"REM ... I'M GOING TO ... AAAHHH" he said releasing all in Rem 's mouth

Rem swallowed what she could and cleaned the rest with her tongue, from Subaru's member " mmhh taste better than I expected"

Subaru was catching his breath for a moment "maybe ... you're one ... Succubus"

Rem smiled "if is about Subaru, maybe"

Rem returned to bed and rests her head on Subaru's chest.

"Happy Christmas Eve Subaru" said Rem

" you think we're done", my love" said Subaru

"huh? But I surprised you already. Doesn't the night end here?"

"no no no my dear Rem, now it's my turn to surprise you"

Without wasting time Subaru got to the edge of the bed and likewise got on his knees between Rem's legs

"Subaru-kun? ..." Rem was nervous that his face was so close to her private parts

Subaru brought his face to Rem's vagina "mmhh Rem ... that smells so perverted"

Rem covered her face out embarrassment and pulled laid back because she didn't want to see Subaru, but she had to remove her hands from her face felt felt that Subaru was removing her panties

"su-Subaru what are you doing?"

"I just want to return the favor to my dear girlfriend who makes me happy every day"

"no Subaru you don't have to do sooooo ... .AAAHHHH"

Rem's sentence didn't end as she felt Subaru's tongue wriggling around her clit

"AAAH SUBARU ... WHERE YOU LEARNED ... .OOOOhhh ... " Rem was speaking between groans and moans

Subaru stopped eating Rem for a moment and started rubbing her clit with his thumb "I have more time than you watching those kind of adult sites than you"

"but ..."

she couldn't continue to speak because the moment Subaru finished talking continued licking and sucking Rem's vagina. Rem's groans grew louder and louder, making Subaru devour her more vigorously. Subaru reached out his hands to grab Rem's breasts giving them a good squeeze by sliding his fingers to also squeeze her nipples as well. Rem squeezed the sheets because Subaru was doing a good job sending waves of pleasure all over her body. Rem suddenly squeezed Subaru's head between her thigh because she already felt that her moment was about to arrive

"SUBA ... SUBARU ... I ALMOST ALMOST ... AAA..AAA"

Hearing as his love groaned, Subaru gave a great lick to Rem's vagina, which made she cried with pleasure and at that moment of the scream he gave her a strong suction to her clitoris that made Rem let out a silent scream and Which she had no air in her lungs, a second later Rem exploded over the entire face of Subaru. Rem stopped squeezing Subaru's head with her crotch and began to breathe heavily from the lack of air and pleasure that Subaru had just given her

Subaru stood between Rem's legs "it seems that someone enjoyed it more than I did" he said smiling

Rem looked at Subaru still breathing heavily "and it looks like someone is still not satisfied" she said seeing how hard Subaru was, while moving in bed get in four showing him and wagging her butt from side to side "Ready for another round, SU BA RU

Subaru was in a trance, hypnotized by Rem's hip movements and without warning by animal instinct he grabbed Rem's waist and in one swoop he buried his entire member in her wet tunnel

"SUBARU ! ... YES ! ..." yelled Subaru in pleasure

Subaru started to come in and out of Rem aggressively causing Rem to whine heavily and squeeze subaru's member with her wall

"AAAHHH REM IT FEEL SO GOOD ..."

"NO SUBARU, YOU FEEL INCREDIBLE"

They were both moaning and screaming as if they were the only ones in the house

 **LIVINGROOM**

Naoko was turning up the television volume "this kids really have a lot of energy hehehehe" she said feeling a bit jealous that Kenichi was not at home to do the same

At that moment Kenichi entered through the door

"Naoko, I'm here"

Without warning Naoko grabbed Kenichi by the collar of his shirt and pulled his face to give him a passionate kiss

Kenichi got surprised by the passionate kiss that his wife was giving him "Naoko, what caused this pleasant surprise?"

"SOFA ... NOW !" she order

Kenichi was suddenly pushed to the couch by falling backwards only to be ridden by Naoko immediately

"Let's show these kids how it's done ... "she said before opening his shirt breaking the buttons that came flying

 **SUBARU ROOM**

"SUBARU I'M ALMOST ALMOST COMING ..." shouted Rem

Subaru was striking Rem's cervix with vigor "AAAHH Me too REM"

Rem squeezed Subaru's member tightly squeezing the semen out of him

"REM ! ..." yelled Subaru

Subaru shouted Rem's name at the same time that he exploded all his being directly in her womb. Rem felt him release his hot semen get into her which made her own orgasm come as well. Rem herself started to push back wanting to feel everything of Subaru in her, while Subaru grabbed Rem's waist pulling her toward him while pushing at the same time wanting to release everything inside. Both remained connected for a few moments shaking occasionally by the strong love session they had. Subaru slowly pulled out of Rem and when his member came out of her both of them moan because they were both sensible from coming. Subaru fell next to Rem's side who used what she had of her strength to lie down and cuddle next to her love

"You were amazing as always Subaru" she said smiling

Subaru put an arm around Rem "and what about you, you surprised me with what you learned on the internet"

Rem blushed "Rem I wanted to make you happy that's all"

"Everything you do makes me happy Rem"

They both gave each other a passionate kiss and held each other for a moment

"Rem?" said Subaru

"Yes, my love ..."

"Do you hear something?"

 ***"AAHH YES KENICHII !"***

Subaru and Rem blushed to know what Subaru's parents were doing

Rem was blushing "your parents really love each other"

Subaru was blushing "have always been like this since I was little. I'm really proud to be the son of 2 people who love each other so much"

"I am also their daughter now and I am proud too"

Subaru and Rem give a little kiss before going to sleep ... .. **or at least try to because Naoko and Kenichi had already been doing it for 3 hours and they were still on. which made Subaru and Rem feel ashamed to be exhausted after 30 minutes (lol)**

 **HOUSE OF THE NATSUKI FAMILY - DECEMBER 25**

The natsuki family spent the day as a family sharing laughing eating together and an exchange of gifts. Rem was the one who received the most since she was the new member of the family, Rem was very much spoil by everyone in the house.

Rem received a beautiful light green dress from Naoko

Kenichi gave her a pair of headset that she can use with her cell phone

And finally Subaru gave her a silver necklace with a sapphire in the center that combined with her eyes

Rem cried for hours without stopping because she couldn't believe the amount of love she was getting from her whole new family. Rem was incredibly happy and completely grateful to everyone.

 **FLOWER SHOP - DECEMBER 31**

" Rem, I noticed that you're extremely happy since Christmas Eve, is something wrong?" asked Mary

Rem blushed "well ..."

Mary saw her reaction "now I really want to know what happened" she asked really exicted

Rem grabbed her necklace and started playing with it "is that Subaru-kun has been incredible lately"

"oohhh seriously !?"

Rem nodded "And not only that, his parents have been spoiling me a lot since Christmas too. So that's why Rem is very happy" she said with a huge smile

"aaawww you're so pretty Rem" said Mary giving her a hug "if you were my daughter I'd be spoiling you all the time"

Rem gave her a hug too "I'm not your daughter and you already spoil me too"

They both smiled and separate when they heard the shop door open

Yuuji entered the shop "good evening"

"oh! Yuuji-san, what are you doing here so late, you should not be getting ready for the New Year" said Rem

"yeyyyes. But I wanted to do something before the new year arrived" said Yuuji nervously

"oh yeah? Well Rem can help you"

Yuuji went around the store and took a bouquet of red roses

Rem was in front of the cash register looking at the beautiful roses yuuji chose and saw as yuuji walked towards her, blushing

" _mmh it looks like he finally decided" thought Mary_

Rem surprised by the big bouquet of flowers "wow yuuji-san, that bouquet of flowers" she looked at him with a mocking face "is it for a girl?"

Yuuji approached Rem while Blushing "Yes, Rem-san, I want to give this bouquet to a girl I like since the first time I saw her"

"aaww how cute, whoever that girl is, she'll be happy if you give her that bouquet" said Rem smiling

Yuuji blushed "I hope so ... ..because that girl ... is your Rem"

"huh?"

Yuuji offered her the bouquet of roses "i- I LIKE YOU MUCH, REM-SAN, I LIKE YOU SINCE THE FIRST TIME I SAW YOU TAKING CARE OF THE FLOWERS"

" _Wow, he really said it_ " thought Mary really surprise but then she looked at the entrance of the store " _usp!"_

Rem was blushing "yuuji-san ..."

"please go out with me Rem-san, I like you a lot" she said while still offering her the roses

Rem looked behind yuuji and blushed even more "yuuji-san ... .. I'm sorry but I can't accept those roses"

"Huh? ... but why rem-san?"

Rem blushed and pointed with her finger behind yuuji

Yuuji looked back and found this guy taller and stronger than him with intimidating look "eh? And who are you?"

"Rem-rim I came to get you"

Rem launched herself again towards Subaru "Subaru-kun !" she yelled while Hugging him by the neck

Yuuji got confused and shock that his Rem-san was embracing another man "Rem-san, is he your? ..."

"I'm sorry brother but I died 5 times for this sexy girl" said Subaru while grabbing Rem's butt "and I don't plan to lose her"

Rem blushed out embarrassment "SUBARUUU ..."

Yuuji got embarrassed to see what Subaru did to Rem in front of him "II-I SORRY ! ..." he yelled And ran out of the store

Rem pulled Subaru's cheeks with an annoying face "Subaru-kun why you embarrassing Rem in front of the people ... .."

"ouch! Ouch! ouch! I'm sorry Rem, but I had to let that guy know that this belongs to me and only to me" he said while grabbing Rem's butt with both hands and squeezed

Rem let got of his cheeks and hugged him by the neck "is fine but only this time" she said while giving him a kiss on the lips

"hehehe good way to get rid of my clients" said Mary

Subaru got embarrassed "I'm sorry Mary-san it was not my intention to bother your business"

"Don't worry Subaru-kun, that boy only came to see Rem anyway, but what did you mean when you said you died 5 times to have Rem?"

Subaru and Rem blushed "is a game of us !" they said

Mary got confused "O…K… Well Rem is late and your man is already here I think you can go ... .. oh yeah, and by that way, Happy New Year to you both" she said smiling

Subaru and Rem smiled "happy new year Mary-san" they said goodbye to Mary before leaving the store

Subaru and Rem were very caramelized on the road on their way home as always

"I can't believe that guy declared to you without even finding out if you had a boyfriend" said Subaru

"don't be like that Subaru, yuuji-san is a nice guy" said Rem

"mmhh Well maybe he is but he should have assumed that such a beautiful and sexy girl already had someone"

Rem hugged his arm "Rem likes this jealous Subaru" she said smiling

Subaru blushed "I'm not jealous"

"Subaru is not jealous?" Rem looked away and let go of his arm "Rem thought Subaru loved more Rem ..."

Subaru got scared to think that he made Rem sad "no Rem is not what I meant, I was really jealous very jealous"

Rem gave her back to Subaru "Rem doesn't believe Subaru ..."

Subaru turned around Rem to be in front of her "no Rem, I really love you and I just want you for me so, yeah, I was jealous ..." he then lookd at Rem's face

Rem had a big arrogant smile on her face

Subaru realized that Rem did all that so that he made fool of himself in front of her so he started to walk alone "dummy ..."

"hehehehe" she reached him hugged arm again "now i really know that you were jealous"

" Whatever ..." said Subaru a little moody

They continued walking with Rem having a big smile and Subaru yielding to her cuteness

"oh by the way Rem, how do you celebrate the New Year in your world?"

"well ... in the capital hundred fire wizards make a big circle in the center of the city and at the time of the arrival of the New Year they throw fireballs at the sky causing them to collide with each other. It is very nice and exciting to hear the whole city celebrating"

"mmh is very similar to how we do it here ... but ... They just do that. Just fireballs"

Rem was confused "what's the difference of how do they do it here"

Subaru Looked at his watch and see that it is 10 minutes before 12 "it will be better if you see for yourself"

Subaru took Rem's hand and ran home. Subaru took to Rem to the roof of the house a minute before the 12

"why did you bring me here? Subaru" asked Rem very curious

"this is the best place to admire the new year ... I always do it. every year"

"Do you also throw fireballs to the sky here? But I thought they didn't know how to use magic in this world"

Subaru looked at his watch and see that it's 20 seconds for 12 o'clock "just look at what's about to happen and listen before it happens"

"listed to what? ... " she asked but Subaru put a finger on her lips to shut her up

A few seconds of silence passed before Rem was surprised to hear the whole city shout

TEN

NINE

EIGHT

SEVEN

SIX

FIVE

FOUR

THREE

TWO

One!

The whole city shouted "HAPPY NEW YEAR !"

Rem was totally surprised to see the coordination of the whole city but was surprised even more to see in the distance many sparks that rose from the ground to the sky

"Subaru !?" she Hug Subaru a little scared

"don't be afraid to just look" said Subaru while hugging her

When the sparks reached the top, a loud noise was heard in the sky releasing a bunch of fireballs of many different colors everywhere. Everywhere around Subaru's house in the distance and nearer sparks flew to the highest exploding illuminating the sky with hundreds of colors causing people everywhere to shout for celebration. Rem stopped hugging Subaru so tightly because she was amazed by all the colors flying through the sky, that with the only thing Rem could compare with something from her world was that they seemed like hundreds of spirits dancing in the sky

Rem was out of breath almost unable to speak "Subaru ... What are those beautiful things"

"They are called fireworks. We use them in moments of celebration but more for this particular day"

Fireworks exploded everywhere, surprising Rem every time.

"your world never ceases to surprise me and to marvel me every time more ..." she turned to see Subaru's face "Rem is glad to have come with you Subaru" she embraced him by the neck

"and I love that you came with me" Subaru embraced Rem around the waist and bringing his face to Rem's

Both shared a beautiful kiss under the lights of the fireworks and the noises of the explosions and shouts of the people

"I love you Rem, I love you with all my heart and my soul just to see you every morning my heart jumps a bit to know that I have the most beautiful girl next to me and that she loves me and only me, You are my world and all I want is for you to be the happiest girl in this world or any other world, You are my everything" said Subaru staring into her eyes

Rem couldn't contain the tears of happiness at hearing words that had never been told to her and never thought to hear anyone telling her

Rem had tears of happiness running down her face like a river "Rem ... Rem also loves Subaru ... With everything Rem's got"

"that's more than enough for me"

They both gave each another a passionate kiss full of passion and love like they never given each other before

[]

 **TEMPLE - JANUARY 1**

The next day Subaru, Rem, Naoko and Kenichi went to a temple to thank for the New Year and wish for a good future

"why are we here Subaru?" asked Rem

"Every first day of the year people come to give thanks for the new year of life and ask for good luck during the year" anser Subaru

"that sounds nice to wish for good luck"

Subaru noticed how Rem was a little pale "Rem are you okay? You look a little pale today"

Rem rubbed her eyes "you noticed, is that we didn't sleep until late last night so I think I'm a little tired"

Subaru saw how she was almost having a hard time to be standing "well we're going to finish here fast so you can go back to sleep"

Rem smiled "thank you my love"

Subaru blushed that Rem called him my love in front of the people and then approached the kiosk to buy a fortune letter but hesitated before buying it

"what happen Subaru?, why don't you pick up the letter?" asked Rem

"the last time I bought a letter from here the letter had a prediction that a blue devil and a white witch were going to fight for my love" he said a little worried

Rem got surprised "wow seriously, you already knew that that fight was going to happen?"

"When I saw the letter I thought it was silly but when I met you and Emilia ... I did not look so foolish anymore

"now Rem is curious to know what will be your fortune this year"

Subaru hesitated before opening the letter

Rem made tired yawn "just open the letter at once Rem wants to good to sleep"

"Okay" he said while opening the letter "ready?"

Rem nods

 **"Bad bad luck"**

Subaru sighed "It looked like I'm going to have bad luck this year"

"from ... What is it about?…. Your bad luck? …" Rem said sounding a little dizzy

"let's see ..."

 **"At the end of this year you will be surrounded by demons"**

Subaru felt a chill go through his back "uuff I think this is worse than the last one I recived. Don't you think so? Rem" Subaru turned and saw Rem losing balance and faint "REM !"

Kenichi ran to hear his son shout "SUBARU WHAT HAPPENED?"

"I DON'T KNOW, SHE JUST FAINTED, SHE SAID SHE DIDNT SLEEP MUCH"

"Subaru get her and bring her to the car. Let's take her to the hospital" said Kenichi

"we can't" he carried Rem and he got close to his father "remember what rem is, we can't take her to the hospital"

Kenichi understood what Subaru said "okay then let's take her home I'll take care of her myself"

Subaru nodded and took the car home. When they arrived home Subaru carried Rem straight to their room and put Rem gently on the bed. Rem slowly awake

Rem was disoriented "Subaru ... what happened ... where are we?"

Subaru grabbed her hand "Rem, you fainted in the temple and dad and I brought you home

Rem was worried "Subaru what happened to Rem?"

"I don't know, Rem, but remember Dad is a doctor, he's going to take care of you now"

Kenichi entered the Room with medical supplies "Subaru I'm going to need you to leave the room"

"WHAT?, WHY?"

"Subaru I am a doctor and right now I have a patient to attend please leave me alone with Rem" said Kenichi

Subaru doesn't like the idea but understands "Rem will be outside the door with Mom if anything happens, Dad will check you now to make sure that you are not sick"

Rem nodded "okay Subaru. But please do not go away too far from Rem"

"never" he kissed her on the forehead and leaved the room)

Outside the room Subaru was spinning from side to side waiting for the door to open

"calm down son Rem-chan will be fine for sure" said naoko

Subaru was worried "but we don't know that Mom, remember that Rem comes from another world, what if there is a virus here that she does not have immunity against?"

Naoko got worried too because what Subaru said was right "had not thought of that, you're right Subaru?"

 **10 minutes passed**

"Why is Dad taking so long? Isn't he a good doctor?" said Subaru

"be patient Subaru, I'm sure that your father also wants to be sure that his daughter has nothing wrong" said naoko

5 minutes later the door opened Subaru and Naoko approached to the door to see what happened with Rem. But when the door opened Kenichi and Rem came out but Kenichi was with tears in his eyes and Rem was looking down with tears falling from her face,

Kenichi threw himself and hugged his wife "NAOKO ! ..."

Naoko got scared of what her husband discovered in her daughter

"Kenichi what happened" asked Naoko

Subaru looked like his strong father the man who never cry like a baby, was a mess over his wife and turned to see Rem "Rem?... what happened?" he asked afraid to know the answer

Rem jumped towards Subaru and hugged him just like Kenichi to naoko

"please please tell me what happened, please tell me you're fine"

Rem looked Subaru's face and wiped her tears

The next word Subaru heard them in slow motion as his Heart was going at a hundred miles per hour

"Subaru-kun ... rem ... .. is ... .. pregnant"

Subaru and Naoko "EH?" they said without assimilating what Rem said

Subaru was in shock "what did you say? ... .rem?"

Rem started to shed tears again "Rem is pregnant Subaru ... Subaru-kun and Rem are going to be parents ..."

Subaru was still in shock)

Kenichi was crying "our first grandson Naoko"

Naoko started crying "I'll be grandma ... I'll be nana-Naoko" she said hugging her husband

"I'm going to be a father?" asked Subaru

Rem smiled "yes"

"I'm going to be a dad I'm going to be a dad I'm going to be a dad" Subaru lifted Rem high in the air "Rem I love you I love you I love you I love you"

Rem laughed at the joy that Subaru finally react to her news "hehehehehehe"

"Subaru, put Rem down. Don't you see that she's a pregnant woman now" said Kenichi wiping his tears and smiling

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sorry Rem" he said slowly putting her down "I can't believe we're going to be parents"

Rem got on her tiptoe and kissed Subaru "I love you Subaru"

"and I love you more Rem. You just made one of my dream come true" said Subaru with a big smile

"and you've made mine real too" said Rem

Subaru got confused "eh? What did i do?"

Rem got upset pulled Subaru's cheeks "DO YOU THINK I DID THIS BY MYSELF!? ..."

"hey hey hey hey FORGIVE ME REM ... .."

Kenichi and Naoko laughed as they watched the parents of their future grandchild fight. Subaru screamed in pain while Rem smiled as she watched Subaru's face bulge.

 _ **To be continue …**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Re: Zero does not belong to me**

 **FEBRUARY 10 HOUSE OF THE NATSUKI FAMILY /**

The sun began to enter through the window and hitting a certain demon on the face who was beginning to wake up with a smile of enormous satisfaction. It was February and everyone in the Natsuki family enjoyed the good news that there will soon be a new member of the family, but nobody enjoyed the news more than Rem, because Since Subaru and Rem discovered that they were going to be parents the love of each one only became 10 times bigger, because of that neither of them wanted to be far from the other. Rem was enjoying this situation to the maximum, because since the good news was revealed, Rem had not be able to take Subaru off her since he just wanted to make love to her every day at all time. this had Rem in a Total satisfaction since Subaru knew what he was doing, Subaru took Rem to the point of extreme pleasure for at least 2 or 3 times a day.

Rem opened her eyes with great happiness that passed through her body still feeling the pleasure of the night before, but even more happy to feel the heat on her back of the man she loved holding her close like if he didn't want to let go of her. Rem passed a hand over Subaru's hand that embraced her abdomen but then she felt how Subaru took a great breath taking all her smell.

"Good morning rem-rim" said Subaru caressing Rem's belly

Rem flinched a little "Subaru tickles me ..."

"oh yeah?" he said before Kissing Rem's Neck

"subaruuuu ... You'll leave me marks again" she turned around to see his face "you know I have to work with clients and that does not look good" she said with fake anger

Subaru hugged and slide his hand down her back and grabbed her butt "I can't help it, you're completely irresistible to me" he said giving her a morning kiss

Rem blushed by Subaru's words and the cute kiss he gave her

"I really don't get tired of seeing that cute and innocent side of you" sliding his hand down her leg and put it on him to feel the heat of rem's crotch

Rem blushed "Subaru we can't this morning remember what your father said"

Subaru was stroking Rem's leg that was on him "I know, I know, that thing is that just seeing you and having you close to me puts me like this" he said touching her private parts with his erect member

Rem got completely red "do you really get like this just from having Rem close?"

Subaru didn't respond but instead rub the tip of his member between Rem's lower lips

Rem got all red "SUBARUUU STOP TEMPTING REM" she said covering her face but moving her hips slowly to rub her parts with his

Subaru stopped moving and lets Rem move alone "... If I'm tempting you, why are you the one doing perverted things?" he said With a mocking smile

Rem realized what she was doing and she tried to get off bed but Subaru stopped her by making her lie down and then he climbed on her "Subaru? ..."

Subaru began attacking Rem in an assault of kisses, erotic caresses and licks. Since the night before, she had been sensitive and everything Subaru was doing now made her moan like crazy. After stroking and licking Rem's breasts, Subaru raised and saw her as she is catching her breath.

Subaru was smiling "Well since we can't do anything today I think that I'll have enough to last me until the night" he said getting out of bed and walking to the bathroom

Rem was catching her breath and saw how Subaru walked to the bathroom "MEANIE !"

"if it's about doing all the perverted things possible to you then I'm the most evil in the world" he said still walking to the bathroom

Rem was a little annoyed by Subaru's erotic assault despite how good she felt. The reason they couldn't do more than that was because Kenichi asked them not to do much in the morning because he said he wanted to check Rem to make sure her pregnancy was going well.

Moments after Subaru and Rem took a bath each, Kenichi came to their room

"How are you guys? Did you sleep well?" asked Kenichi

Rem smiled "Good morning, Papa Kenichi, we slept good"

Subaru pulled Rem by the waist "we really slept 'GOOD'" said Subaru smiling

Rem blushed out embarrassment "Subaru ! Don't say things like that in front of your dad ..." she said really embarrassed

Subaru smiled

" don't worry Rem and we all know what you two do here, the fact that I'm going to be grandfather is proof more than enough"

Rem got all Red out of embarrassment "yes but Rem is still embarrassed to talk about those things in front of Papa Kenichi"

Kenichi caressed her head "what a beautiful daughter I have, really it's hard to believe you're a demon"

" I know, right?" said Subaru

"Stop treating REM like a child" said Rem a little annoyed

Kenichi and Subaru laughed at the little demon that started pouting

"Well since I'm here I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to check you tonight when I get back from work, okay?"

" Okay I'm just going to go to the library and then look for Rem when she get off work today, just that" said Subaru

"No problem with Rem" said Rem

"Well, it's decided then, I'll see you both at night" said Kenichi while leaving the room

After a delicious breakfast with Naoko, Subaru went to accompany Rem to her work and as always they were very lovey dovey down the street all the way to the flower shop. Upon arriving at the shop they met with Mary who was just opening the front door and noticed the little birds that just arrived

Mary smiled "so in love since so early I see, Subaru-kun are accompanying Rem to work lately" she looked at Subaru with mocking face "perhaps you think your pretty Rem is going to escape?"

Subaru blushed "a-as if that would happen, Rem loves me too much to leave me"

Rem looked at Mary winked without Subaru noticing and then she let go of his hand "I don't know Subaru-kun but lately you are not giving too much space , and I feel a little suffocated." She Turned her face so that Subaru couldn't see her "Rem thinks we should take some time apart"

Subaru gpt nervous "what are you talking about Rem, we even live together"

Rem was looking away from Subaru's face "we don't have to talk even if we live together."

Subaru felt so hurt that couldn't control your voice "rReEmM .." he said sounding sad

Rem turned around and hugged Subaru suddenly "hehehehehe. As if Rem could really get far from Subaru."

Mary had to cover her mouth so she wouldn't scream out of laughter

Subaru realized the joke that they played to him, got upset, he let go of Rem and started to walk away "goodbye ..."

Rem grabbed his hand to stop him " Subaru plan to leave without properly dismissing Rem?"

Subaru turned to see Rem's face of pure innocence, the face that doesn't matter how many times he sees it, he couldn't beat and sighed "okay ... " he said surrendering

Subaru and Rem share a passionate kiss without feeling any type of embarrassment in front of Mary

"I'll come for you later" said Subaru smiling with a hand on Rem's face

Rem was blushing "Rem will be waiting for you, my love ..." she said with a seductive look on her face

Subaru turned completely red not knowing that Rem could put a face like that "i-i. I'll see you later tonight ... " he said super nervous"

After a smile from Rem, Subaru went to the library to study

Mary blushing a little after the show of love they showed her "Well Rem, I see how your love just keeps growing"

Rem was feeling content "yes"

After an hour of work Mary began to think about some things she had noticed during the last month. Subaru would bring and then pick Rem every day, Rem would start humming while she took care of the plants as if she was very happy lately. Mary began to wonder if anything had happened between them, so she decided to confront Rem with the question.

"Rem ..." said Mary

Rem was spraying the flowers until she heard Mary calling her "yes, Mary-san?"

" Did something happen between you and Subaru?"

Rem was confused "what do you mean, Mary-san"

"mmhh Well, it's that lately I see you two more lovey dovey than ever, I see you much happier and even sing now while you work"

Rem got embarrassed and blushed "seriously? ... Rem had not realized that she was doing it"

"well, I thought that maybe something happened between you two"

Rem thought about it before she answersing "mmh Well, I don't think there's a reason why I should hide it from Mary-san."

" Then something happened. then tell me what happened, why are you both so happy?" asked mary Really excited to know

"well ... " said Rem embarrassed"

" you don't have to be embarrassed anymore, you know you can tell me anything"

" Well Mary-san the truth is that Rem was going to tell you sooner or later" said Rem putting both hands on her belly

"tell me what?" asked Mary Not understanding why didn't she just say it, But then she saw how Rem was caressing her belly slowly "NO !? It can't be !" she said realizing it

Rem turned all red and nodded

Mary couldn't contain herself and quickly hugged Rem "REM CONGRATULATIONS, CONGRATULATIONS, CONGRATULATIONS !"

Rem got embarrassed "thank you Mary-san"

"I can't believe it Rem, since when do you know?"

"We noticed it in New Year, Rem was dizzy and fainted, when Papa Kenichi examined me, we realized that I already had a week of pregnancy" she said smiling

"wow a week of pregnancy mmhh." Suddenly a smirk appeared on Mary's face "so, what happened on the Christmas eve must had been very intense"

Rem couldn't at look Mary in the eyes because of the embarrassment she had

"How beautiful you are when you are embarrassed. From now on I can tell that you will be a wonderful mother"

" th - thanks Mary-san" said Rem nervously

"Well, you know that I'm not only your boss but also your friend too, so if you need anything let me know. okay?"

"okay, Mary-san Rem also sees Mary-san as a trusted friend"

" aaw so cute, thank you for that Rem. Well we are going to work now we have many flowers that need care"

Rem smiled "yeah!"

 **LIBRARY**

In the library there was this girl, a girl name Sylvia. Sylvia was a very beautiful and smart girl. she was very well aware of that because during her whole life people had been telling her that for the longest she can remember. Family, friend, classmates, wherever she go she would always get complements everywhere and even with all this, she still was a kind girl, even though sometimes she would think she was too good for anyone, and how could she not, she was young, beautiful brown hair, gorgeous green eyes and a body of 80,65,88. She knew very well that she was a catch.

During her school years Sylvia used too be ask out almost everyday. She always rejected them all and forget about them the very next day, but when she was 16 there was one out the hundreds boys that asked her out that she would always remember. This boy was short, unathletic, and kind of depress looking. She rejected him without a second thought because she thought that he didn't had nothing to offer her. Sylvia saw how the boy turned around and started walking away in a very sad way. While she saw him walked away she never mentioned to anyone but she actually thought he was kind of cute, and that's why she never forgot his name. Natsuki Subaru.

Sylvia was 20 now and she was studying for a school exam for a class she was not understanding very well so she had to go somewhere that had more information than the books she had so she went to the local library. Sylvia was very glad that she had found all the books and materials she needed to finish the essay she was working on. Sylvia was very focused on her work until she heard a voice she had not heard in a long time greeting the librarian at the entrance. Sylvia saw the boy who was declared his love to her a few years ago in school, it was Subaru who had just arrived greeting the librarian since he went there almost daily and knew him well in the library. Sylvia stared for a moment admiring how Subaru had changed compared to how he was in school, antisocial, unfriendly, and un-Athletic, making him a loser in his school. Sylvia thought that surely Subaru was still in love with her since she was the most popular girl among the boys thanks to her attractive body and green eyes. Because of the proposals Sylvia received almost daily for her beauty she became a litte arrogant, thinking that she was too good for any man, so when she saw Subaru she thought that Subaru was going to annoy her trying to talk to her or something, so She decided to pretend she didn't see him or ignore him when he tries to talk to her.

Sylvia looked at him for a moment and saw the librarian passing a mountain of books which surprised Sylvia but when she saw that he started looking for a seat Sylvia buried her head in her laptop and began to write her essay waiting for Subaru to arrive and try to talk to her so she could ignore him right away so he would go away. But while she wrote ten minutes passed and she didn't feel that nobody approached her so she looked to see what happened to Subaru, and why he didn't came to talk to her And then she noticed that Subaru was sitting at the table in front of hers reading a large, a old book totally focused and ignoring everything around him.

" _He didn't even notice I'm here_?" thought Sylvia a little annoyed to be ignored " _Well so at least he won't bother me"_

Sylvia sat down normally and continued writing her essay but after ten minutes she couldn't help looking in front of her and see if Subaru wasn't looking at her and saw how he was submerged in his book"

" _he really doesn't know I'm here? Or is he pretending not to see me?"_

So she continue writing but every now and then she turned to see Subaru to see if he wasn't looking at her but all she saw was him changing from book to book.

" _He must be studying hard to be reading so many books like that_."

And so Sylvia continued without being able to concentrate on her own work but the more she looked and looked at Subaru she couldn't help but see how much he had changed, the short, lonely, antisocial, and un-athletic kid from school was now Tall, muscular, with a strong look, and he looked more social than when she was in school,

*an hour later*

" _when did he become so attractive" she Blushed "who would have thought Subaru was going to come back like this ... maybe I should say hello_ " She shoke her head shaking the thought " _no no no who knows if he even remembers me, he didn't even notice that I'm here in front of him."_

And so she kept thinking and thinking whether to say hello or not

" _Yeah, should I say hello, we're ex-schoolmates, right? ... it's normal for people who went to school together to greet each other_ ..."

Sylvia took a big breath and got up from the table where she was working and started walking to Subaru's table

/

Subaru had a couple of hours reading book after book looking for stories, or legends anything he could find about Rem's world but no luck, he couldn't find any legend of the empire of Lugnica or the Dragon.

" _Still no luck_ " Subaru thought feeling a bit frustrated " _maybe I'm looking in the wrong area. Maybe I should ask about people who traveled to other world_ ..."

As Subaru was submerged in his thoughts he didn't felt someone was approaching him until suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder

"hello Subaru-san, long time no see" said Sylvia

Subaru turned to see who greeted him feeling confused of who would call him Subaru-san since he doesn't know anyone who calls him that. When he looked up and he saw a girl with green eyes that he didn't recognize but that seemed familiar

Subaru got confused "eh? Hello…."

Sylvia got upset "don't remember me anymore?"

Subaru was confused but still looking into her eyes and then he got a idea "sy-Sylvia-san?"

Sylvia smiled "yeah, if you know who I am, why did you look at me like that?

"I'm sorry I didn't recognize you so fast " he said scratching the back of head

"Well, I recognized you from the moment you came in" she turned her face in false anger "a little inconsiderate of you not to realize that I was sitting in front of you"

" eh?" Looked at the table in front with books and a laptop "oh I'm sorry, the truth is that I come almost daily and almost never see someone I know here" he Looked away embarrassed "is not as if we talked a lot in school either" he said remembering that the last time they spoke was when she rejected him

Sylvia remembered the same thing and she got embarrass too and blushed "Well yes ... in that you're right"

They both stayed there for a moment.

"Would you mind if I sit and talk a little?" she asked a little nervous

Subaru smiled "not at all, I'd love to talk a little too"

Sylvia grabbed her stuff sat down in front of him "so Subaru-san how's everything going?"

"Well first thing first, call me Subaru. Nobody calls me Subaru-san so it feels weird."

Sylvia blushed at the freedom that Subaru just gave her suddenly "alright ... .. Subaru" she said blushing

"right now I'm just studying I was thinking of becoming an architect"

Sylvia got surprised "architect!?, What made you want to be one?"

" I met someone who isn't from here who found our buildings incredible. So I thought I could also create magnificent structures elsewhere"

"That sounds amazing Subaru!"

Subaru got embarrassed "thank you. And what about you Sylvia-san, how have you been?"

Sylvia smiled blushing "Well if you're going to give me the freedom to call you freely, why don't i do the same to you? Subaru"

Subaru blushed "that's fine .. Sylvia"

Sylvia blushed to hear the masculine way of Subaru speak "well ... I came here today because I couldn't find the right information for a college essay"

" wow. You're already going to college. Sylvia, that's incredible."

Sylvia blushed by praise "is not so incredible"

"well I'm still not in college so yes, it is amazing"

" thanks ..." she said embarrassed

Both were in silent for a moment

"Subaru .."

" yes?"

"You've changed a lot in the pass few years."

Subaru got confused "oh yeah?"

"don't be like that Subaru, you know how you were back in school, so unfriendly, somber ..." she said blushing and embarrassed "that's why I rejected you back then"

Subaru blushed "oh yeah? Why am I different now?"

Sylvia turned her gaze "good now you look more cheerful and mature …. especially muscular"

Subaru was blushing "well thanks" he said scratching his head "well you change too ... but just a little"

Sylvia looked up "I've changed?"

"well since school you were always dedicated to your studies, if I were to say that you changed I would say that you became prettier" said smiling

Sylvia blushed "flattery will not get you anywhere"

"hehehe I just say it because it's what I see. Still the same popular student but more beautiful"

Sylvia got completely red "well ... Thank you"

Both continued talking for hours losing the notion of time making jokes and remembering things of their old school until Subaru looked at his watch and realized that it was time to pick up Rem

Subaru rose from his chair "Sylvia, I loved talking to you but I have to go."

" Really? But we're having such a good time"

"yes but I have something to do later" he said picking up the books

"well ... Subaru ..." Sylvia said nervously

Subaru was with the books in hand "yes?"

Sylvia blushed "you think ... That we can meet again"

" eh?"

Sylvia embarrassed flushed "to speak only ... is that I like to meet you again"

Subaru smiled "sure no problem. If you want we can get together here tomorrow I'm here every day at the same time"

Sylvia smiled "that would love that"

Subaru smiled "I'll see you tomorrow, goodbye Sylvia

" Goodbye Subaru ... " then she Whispered "he really has matured ... I think I should go home"

Subaru took his way home before going to pick up Rem to clean up a bit while Sylvia was on her way home with a huge smile on her face.

" _GOD ! Subaru became so attractive and mature as well as very friendly_ , _a boy of those don't last long without a girl"_

She started to think deeper on him and how Subaru was behaving with her

" _does he still like me_?" she thought worried "... _he told me that I became more beautiful since we went to school" she smiled "but ..."_ she remembered when Subaru declared his love for her in high school. _"I reject it without thinking it twice at the time ... ..is he still interested, now?"_

While Sylvia had a fight in her head thinking if Subaru was interested in her or not, Sylvia was going through a street that she hadn't been in a while since she was very distracted in her thoughts and ended up taking the long way home

" _wow, I hadn't been here in a long time, if I remember correctly, there is a very popular flower shop ahead"_

Sylvia continued walking home on the long road and saw the flower shop entrance with flowers and plants at the entrance that were being watered by a beautiful blue-haired girl

Sylvia blushed " _wow that girl is so cute_ ..." Sylvia gave a glance at the figure of the girl with the blue hair _"and not only is cute"_ then she saw how the girl turned revealing something else " _WOW THOSE ARE HUGE"_

The girl waved her hand at Sylvia who was approaching the shop

"Good afternoon ..." said Sylvia

The blue-haired girl was about to speak until someone spoke before her

"oohh Sylvia-chan long time no see" said Mary

Sylvia smiled "Mary-san, I'm sorry I didn't came to see you before, but my classes have me very busy"

"Mary-san do you know this girl?" said the blue haired girl

"Yes, Rem, this is Sylvia-chan, she lives near here and used to come a lot when she was little" said Mary

"Yes, but now I'm very busy lately I couldn't come as often" said Sylvia

Mary smiled "I see you've grown a lot"

"yes ... by the way Mary-san who is she, I don't think I've seen her before" asked Sylvia

"Oh yes. Sylvia-chan this is Rem, my new assistant" said Mary

Rem bowed her head greeting "is a pleasure to meet you"

Sylvia smiled and did the same "the pleasure is mine .. you really are beautiful" she said while blushing

Mary laughed "I know right. Rem here is very popular, especially among boys" said Mary with a smirk

Rem blushed "Rem thinks Sylvia-san is prettier"

Sylvia and Mary spoke at the same time "NO NO NO on that you win against anyone"

Rem blushed by the flattery and the three began to laugh out loud

"hehehe being so pretty sure you have many suitors" said Sylvia

Mary smiled "well Rem-chan already has a good boyfriend"

Rem blushed

"Well it was to be expected since she is so cute" said Sylvia

"And what about you, Sylvia-chan, is there some guy in your life?" asked Mary

" not really not ... " Sylvia look up thinking "but I met with someone again from my school today who looks very promising" she said smiling

" Oh yes? How is it?" asked Mary

" well he used to be a loser in school .. but now ..." she blushed intensely

" but now ?" asked Mary really wanting to know

Sylvia was blushing "I can't deny that he became very attractive than how he was in school ... .. but he also became more mature"

" Yes, he sounds promising, why don't you invite him out?"

Sylvia looked away out of embarrassment "what happened is that I reject him in two seconds when we went to school"

"oohh" said Rem and Mary

" So I don't know if he still likes me or not"

" If you really like him you shouldn't give up."

Sylvia looked at Rem "how can you know if he likes me or not"

Rem got Embarrassed " well …. when I declare my love to my boyfriend ... .. he rejects me"

Mary and Sylvia spoke at the same time again "SERIOUSLY!? But you are so beautiful"

Rem blushed "yes, but at that moment he liked someone else"

" then how did you get him?" asked Sylvia really excited to hear the answer

Rem blushed "well ... .. Rem was ..." She covered her face with her hands "... She was more aggressive with him"

" WOW !" said Mary and Sylvia

Rem blushed "well, I always support him in everything I could, I was with him when he had problems and took care of him when he was feeling bad, so when he got to the point of who he really wanted more, he realized Rem was already way into his heart"

""did you always liked him since you saw him?"

Rem suddenly got a blank and disinterested expression "nothing like that, even more, I hated him, I thought he was disgusting and I just wanted to kill him to get him out of my life"

Mary and Sylvia were in shock

Rem then blushed and smiled "but ... he saved me and my family from a big problem that we had in my house, he protected me and almost died in the process. And since then I fell in love with him"

" wow, you guys really have a great story" said Mary

Rem smiled "yes, he became my hero ever since"

" Wow, what a story ..." said Sylvia feeling Determined "then I think I should be more aggressive like you, Rem. Because I really like this guy."

"well I wish you luck Sylvia-chan" said Mary

"Rem too, wishes you good luck Sylvia-san" said Rem

Sylvia smiled "thank you Mary-san, Rem-chan, now I really am motivated"

Sylvia said goodbye to both of them and went on her way home. Half an hour later Subaru came to pick Rem up

Subaru entered the shop "mary-san Good afternoon .."

" good afternoon hero" said Mary with a smirk on her face

" eh?"

" hehehe Rem-chan told me a little about how you guys met. I can't believe she hated you with how attached she is to you."

Subaru was scratching the back of his head "hatred is a very simple word to described what she felt for me at the moment"

" By the way Subaru-kun, how could you reject a girl as beautiful as Rem?" asked Mary

Subaru got embarrassed "she also told you that… well at that time I was too stupid to realize how special Rem was to me. but she looked for the way to earn my Heart and now I love her with everything I have" he said while blushing

"aww that's so beautiful" said Mary.

Rem returned from the back room and then noticed that was Subaru talking to Mary "Subaru !" she yelled while Jumping towards him

Subaru catched "Rem ! ? ... " he said angrily "Rem you can't keep jumping like that every time you see me, remember that you have to take care of yourself"

"I know, I know, now shut up and kiss me" she said while grabbing Subaru's face and giving him a strong, passionate kiss

Subaru sighed "I can't stay mad at you for more than a few seconds"

Rem and Mary laugh at how easy Subaru was to control

Subaru and Rem said goodbye to Mary and return home

" oh right!. Rem, I bought you something before I came to pick you up"

Rem got excited "you bought me something?"

Subaru smiled to see how childish she could be "is in a red box that is on the table"

Rem went quickly to the kitchen and looked for the red box that told Subaru her then she returned and put it on the table of the dining room

Rem was curious and impatient "what is it ?, what is it?"

"hehehe first bring some spoons"

Rem went to the kitchen quickly and looked for a pair of spoons for each and when she went back she found that there was a piece of cake with a cream color on the table

Rem was curious "is it a cake?"

"No, but it's a dessert. In your world they have cake but they don't have this yet"

Rem was more curious "what is it then"

"this is a dessert called flan and is super delicious"

Rem got excited "SERIOUSLY!?,"

"yes, so I'm going to give the first bite to you"

Rem was nervous but excited, she took the spoon and took a small piece and ate it "mmmmmhhhhuuummmm" she moaned inside her mouth when she tasted it "SUBARU-KUN THIS IS DELISIOUS. THERE IS NOTHING LIKE THIS ON REM'S WORLD.

" I told you" said Subaru smiling

They both continued eating their dessert, Subaru smiled and laughed every time Rem took a bite because of the strange faces and noises she was making

"haaahh that was delicious Subaru, thanks" she approached and gave him a deep kiss

Subaru licked his lips "mmuuhm and I thought your kisses were sweet before

Rem turned all red "You think Rem's kisses are sweet."

"the most delicious in the world"

"Subaru ... " she said embarrassed with her face completely red

Subaru started to laugh knowing how embarrass Rem was and then Kenichi entered to the house

"oh well how are you guys?" asked Kenichi

"hello dad" said Subaru

"Hello, Papa Kenichi. Rem is fine"

" I like to hear that. Now that you are here do you want me to check you out now?"

Subaru looked at Rem and Rem nodded that there was no problem

"yes, now is a good time" said Subaru

" Okay then let me look for my materials and see you in your room" said kenichi

" alright"

Subaru and Rem went up to their room while Kenichi was looking for his medical supplies, Rem laid on the bed while Subaru was looking for a chair for his father

Kenichi entered through the door "are you ready, Rem"

"yes" she said a little nervous

" Do I have to leave this time?" asked Subaru

Kenichi smiled "No, you can stay there I'm just going to inspect her vital and health, it shouldn't take long

Subaru and Rem smile and so Kenichi began to inspect Rem asking that she remove her blouse by staying in her bra.

" Don't worry Rem, I'm a doctor and I do this done all the time" said kenichi

Rem was embarrassed "yes"

Kenichi asked her to open her mouth to see her throat, put a stethoscope on her back and asked her to breath deeply

" lie back in bed, now I'm going to check your abdomen" said kenichi

"okay" said Rem

Kenichi gently touched Rem on the abdomen "does it hurt here Rem?"

"no"

Kenichi touched another part "what about here?"

"neither"

Kenichi smiled "that's all Rem, you can dress again"

"So how is this rem?" asked Subaru worried

Kenichi smiled "everything is fine son, Rem is very healthy and your pregnancy is going normal"

"you heard that Rem, everything is fine" said Subaru smiling

Rem smiled "yes"

Kenichi turned around and looked at Rem "Rem, one last question"

" Yeah, what's up? Papa Kenichi?"

" What is the difference of pregnancy between your race and ours, because all I felt was a normal girl"

"physically we exactly like the humans so a pregnancy of a demon and a normal human are totally the same except for a single detail"

" And that detail is?"

"babies are born with their horns out"

"mmhh that will be a problem" said kenichi

"why it will be a problem dad?" asked Subaru worried

" Well from what I had learned from Rem's body I thought that as long as she didn't take out her horn we could take her to the hospital and that the baby could born in the hospital where we have the necessary equipment for a delivery"

"what are we going to do then" asked Subaru

Kenichi smiled "Don't worry Subaru, I thought it might be a possibility that we couldn't use the hospital so I thought we just have to get ready for a home birth"

"Rem will give birth in the house?"asked Rem

" Yes, Rem, so it will be safer for you that someone find out of what you are and try to separate yourself from your baby or worse."

"you're right dad" said Subaru thinking

Rem got worried "but what if it is not a normal birth? The baby is half human, I don't know what could happen"

There was a moment of silence

" Rem don't worry it's not the first birth in this house"

" Another baby was born in this house? When did that happened?, I don't remember"

Kenichi rose from the chair and caressed Subaru's head "as if you could remember of your own birth ... Silly son"

Rem smiled "If Papa Kenichi is already prepared, then Rem doesn't have to worry"

"Well, since we're done here, I'm glad to know that your pregnancy is okay so you can go on with your business" said Kenichi with a smirk leaving the room

Subaru closed the door and sat on the chair on the side of the bed and grabbed Rem's hand "It's good to know that our baby is growing healthily"

Rem smiled "Rem is also glad ... .. but ..."

"what's up Rem? ..."

From one moment to another she squeezed Subaru's hand and gave him a strong pull causing him to fly for a moment and lie in bed

"ouch! What's up Rem " said Subaru confused

"Subaru got up since the baby is growing healthy and fast that means that Subaru and Rem will not be able to do these things soon " she said while brushing their hips with Subaru's

Subaru looked at her with a perverted smile "then we have to take advantage of the little time we have"

That was the last thing Subaru and Rem said before they both started to eat each other as if it was the last time they could do it.

 **SYLVIA HOUSE**

Sylvia had just got out of taking a bath and putting on some nightwear, a shorts and a shirt. Sylvia threw herself on her bed and started looking at the ceiling of her room and began to think about the day she had

"subaruuuu ... " she said while spinning on the bed "how and when did you become so sexyyyyy? ..."

Sylvia couldn't get Subaru out of her head, let alone what Rem said.

" If I really want him, I have to be more aggressive ..." she got up from the bed and started looking in her clothes "you'll see Natsuki Subaru, tomorrow you wouldn't be able to take your eyes off me."

 _ **To be continued….**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Re: Zero does not belong to me**

 **FAMILY HOUSE NATSUKI FEBRUARY 11**

Again Subaru and Rem woke up smiling. Rem got up and went fix up to the bathroom in her underwear while Subaru looked at her from their bed, admiring Rem's whole figure until he noticed something

"hey Rem .."

Rem turned around while brooming her hair "yes, Subaru-kun? ..." she blushed to see how intensevily Subaru was watching her "Why are you looking at Rem so hard?"

Subaru smiled "nothing that I hadn't already licked or bitten last night"

Rem turned completely red and turned around to keep looking in the mirror "... pervert ..."

" hehehehe you're so cute Rem-rim, but that's not what I meant .."

Rem was still brooming her hair "and what was it then?" she said still Blushing

"your hair is growing"

Rem turned around and smiled "do you like it?"

Subaru Smiled "Everything you do just makes you look more beautiful."

Rem blushed "as cute as ever"

"Now that I think about it ... that baby will be cuter than me"

"of course, it will be my baby after all " she said in arrogant tone

Subaru got up and went to the bathroom and hugged Rem from behind "since when is my Rem so egocentric?"

Rem turned around and hugged Subaru by the neck "since my Subaru kept spoiling, praising and flattering me every day and night"

Subaru suddenly got a perverted smile "especially the nights"

Rem blushed "you're lucky that I love you too much to be bother by perversities"

"Yes, I'm lucky, I'm the luckiest man in this world and all other worlds, just to have you, here by my side."

" that's the kind of words that make Rem almost love you more" she kissed him "more" kiss "more" kiss "more" kiss "and more" she said with a strong passionate kiss "do you know who is the luckiest?"

"Well I'm obvious" said Subaru

"let's see if it's true, I left my house, my family, my home, my world, and gain a new house, new loving family, a safe home without the daily fear that a monster walked in and attack my loved ones , A new world full of wonders that I never thought could exist" she gave him a passionate "a man who loves me above anything" she caressed her belly "and a blessing that I never thought I would receive ... ." Looked at Subaru with an arrogant look "who's the luckiest now. Subaru-kun?"

Subaru gave up "well if you put it like that ... then I'm the second most lucky in the world"

"exactly ... " she gave him a kiss

After their cares and games, both got ready to leave. Subaru and Rem went very lovey dovey on the way to the flower shop

"Subaru-kun, what are you doing today?" asked Rem

" I'm just going to study as usual ... mmhh .. oh yeah, and also I'm going to meet with someone from school to talk"

"... someone from your school?" asked Rem feeling Curious

" yes, someone I used to study with"

" It wouln't be a girl, right?" she looked at him Suspiciously

" eh? ... hehe well ..." he got nervous "yes, it's a girl"

Rem got an annoying face of jealousy "Subaru ..."

" no-it's not what you think Rem, I met her by chance yesterday and we just talked about how everything went just things from friends I swear" he said nervously

Rem looked at him suspiciously for a moment and then smiled "well ... It's not like someone could steal Subaru from Rem" she hugged his arm

Subaru smiled nervously "hehehe well in that you are very right"

Arriving at the flower shop Mary was opening the store

"Good morning, lovebirds" said Mary smiling

"good morning mary-san" said Rem and Subaru returning the smile

" Subaru ..."

"yes, rem-rim"

Rem got tiptoes and gave a surprise and passionate kiss to subaru "I love you .."

Subaru got little shocked by the surprise kiss "eh ... yes .. I love you too Rem .."

Suddenly Rem grabbed his face strongly causing Subaru to wake up from his trance and causing him to look directly into her eyes

Rem was looking at Subaru in the eyes "be very careful in your day, my love" she said with terrifying smile

Subaru got scared ran away "YES ! I'LL BE CAREFUL …. I LOVE YOU" he yelled while away

Rem covered her mouth while she smiled

Mary was confused "what was that all about?"

"nothing, just letting him know, not to deviate from the right path" said Rem smiling

Mary got even more confused "well, it must be things of couples that I do not understand

" don't worry Mary-san, Rem will tell you later" said Rem while laughing

Mary smiled hoping to hear what was so funny that made her boyfriend ran out. A few minutes later the shop door opened.

" Good morning."

" good day ... WOW" Mary was in shock for what she saw

Sylvia was wearing well-fitting leggings that revealed her curves well, a beautiful but revealing blouse that suited her with green eyes revolving her neckline and an ornament in her hair the same color

"Well, what do you think of girls" said Sylvia walking around showing what she was wearing

Rem blushed "you look really sexy Sylvia-san"

Mary got surprised "I say the same .."

Sylvia smiled "thanks, I took the advice you gave me Rem-chan and so I'm going to be more aggressive to get me that boy"

Rem blushed "with those clothes and that beautiful figure you have, you can get the man you want Sylvia-san"

"With such a figure you can get the president if you want." Said Mary

Sylvia blushed "that's enough girls I think it's too much already"

"if my boyfriend saw you he wouldn't take his eyes off of you"

Sylvia got surprised "seriously !?"

"yes, because the very perverted I love loves breasts? Said Rem while clutching her breasts

Mary looked at with a smirk "then with you he won the lottery."

" hahahaha, don't worry Rem-chan, I will not take your boyfriend away, and if your boyfriend insinuates me, I'll tell you right away" sadi Sylvia

Rem smiled "thanks, but as perverted as he is, I have him very in love with me, so I don't think he would even dare"

"woua, you two must be very close then" said Sylvia

Rem touched her belly and smiled "you can say that"

" You can bet whatever that that they really are close, the Rem here, however innocent she may look, she already has a gift from her boyfriend growing in her" said Mary

Sylvia blushed and got surprised "ARE YOU PREGNANT !?"

Rem blushed and nodded

Sylvia hugged her "Congratulations Rem-chan"

Rem returned the hug "thanks Sylvia-san"

Sylvia let go of Rem and went to the exit of the store "well I have to go, I'm supposed to get together with the gentleman in a while"

Mary suddenly got mocking face "you already have an appointment with the 'gentleman'?"

Sylvia blushed "it's not a date, we're just going to get together to talk and maybe eating something together"

"Well, I don't know what they call it these days, but in my book that's a date" said Mary.

Sylvia got all red "well, anyway, I'll see you later"

"good luck Sylvia-san" said Rem

"thanks Rem-chan, goodbye Mary-san" said Sylvia while going out

"well there goes another woman in love" said Mary and then turned to Rem "soooo ... Subaru loves breasts?"

"too much if you asked me" said Rem

"hehehe good since we're talking about that and we're alone in the store, why don't you tell me what happened this morning?"

"hehe well ... Subaru told me he was going to join a friend from school ... .."

 **SYLVIA WALKING /**

Sylvia was smiling while walking " _hehehe well if I cause that effect on women I think it is clear that I will leave Subaru drooling when he sees me .."_

Sylvia was walking very smiling and proud of her figure thinking of how she was going to try to get Subaru's attention to get him to be interested in her. Sylvia attracted a lot of attention not only because of how she was dressed which was already very noticeable already but her way of walking was very sexy too, attracting the look of many men in the street even the boys that were walking with their girlfriends next to them . Sylvia was very smily walking almost arriving at the library, until 2 boys stopped her

"woua babe, you look sexy" said the boy with the black hat

"Let us invite you to eat something." The the other boy with the red jacket

Sylvia got annoyed "no thanks, I have things to do" she said trying to walk between the two guys

The one with the black hat got in front of her "don't be like that baby let us invite you something"

" I already said that I have things to do so your permission" Sylvia moved to the side to walked around the boy

The one with the Rem jacket grabbed Sylvia's hand "come on don't be moody, we're being nice to you, why don't you come with us?"

Sylvia got upset and a little frightened "let me go, I already told you that I don't want to go out with you" she said trying to release herself

The one with the BH stood up behind Sylvia and grabbed her breast "why don't you calm down and come with us? .."

Sylvia got scared "WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TOUCHING, LET GO OF ME" she said trying to get the guys off her

"just come with us, I know a good place here where we can have a good time" said the one with the RJ trying to pull Sylvia

The one with the BH started squeezing Sylvia's breast came close to her ear and whispered "we're going to have such a good time"

Sylvia realized what they want and got terrified "LET ME GO!" she yelled

The one with the BH squeezed her bosom "shut up and come with us alread ... .pugggff ..

The guy with the black hat couldn't finish his demand because of a big punch in the face that made him fall several meters away

Subaru was Angry "Leave her alone right now." He said Standing where the boy with the BH was

Sylvia was scared but happy to see Subaru "SUBARU ... .."

" and you are" said the one with the RJ without letting go of Sylvia's hand

"I told you to let her go" demanded Subaru

Sylvia saw how the attention of the boy was on Subaru so bit his hand so he would release her

" AARRfff ... " yelled the guy with the RJ releasIng Sylvia and grabbing his hand "damn bitch"

Sylvia quickly moved behind Subaru frightened

The one with the BH got up and pull out a knife "why don't you go somewhere else, loser " he said wagging the knife "if you don't want to get hurt"

The other one took out a knife too "and leaves the girl here, because now she owes me after what she did to me " he said showing the bite that Sylvia gave him

"why don't you leave ?" said Subaru

The one with the BH pointed to Subaru with the knife "look loser, or you leave the girl here with us or I'll kill you here and now",

Sylvia started shaking at the thought that Subaru would accept the proposal of the guy and leave her there with them "Subaru? ..."

Subaru without taking his eyes off the boys "do not worry Sylvia will not leave you alone with these guys

"Hey or you leave now or I'll kill you" said the one with the RJ.

Subaru gave them a murderous look and suddenly his eyes turned completely black

 **"Try it if you want and see who will end up dead"**

Both boys dropped their knives on the ground.

The one with the BH got terrified "let's get out of here, he's a demon" he said before running alway

They both ran, leaving no trace because of quickly they left.

" _if they think I'm a demon they should meet my girlfriend "_ thought Subaru and then turned around to see Sylvia "Sylvia are you okay?"

Sylvia quickly hugged Subaru burying her face in his chest "SUBARU ! ..." she was trembling "I was scared ... I thought they were going to rape me ... or worse."

Subaru Hugged her and stroked her hair " everything is fine, lucky was near and I could hear you scream"

Sylvia was still shaking without wanting to let go of Subaru

Subaru looked how terrified she was "why don't we go and sit down in the park that is near here"

Sylvia nodded and let herself be guided by Subaru holding his hand " _he has strong hands ... I don't know what would have happened if he had not appeared right now_ " she blushed _"I can count on him if I have problems"_ she Watched Subaru's back as they _walk "is my own hero"_

Subaru and Sylvia arrived at the park was nearby, Subaru helped Sylvia to sit

"stay here for a moment, I'll go and get something to drink" he turned around and took a step before he felt something stopping him

Sylvia grabbed Subaru's hand "don't go ... just sit next to me for a moment"

Subaru smiled "Okay, if that makes you feel better."

Sylvia nodded

Subaru sat next to her and they remained silent for a moment, but then Sylvia softly embraced Subaru's arm and rests her head on his shoulder

Subaru got nervous "sy-sylvia?"

"thanks for saving me Subaru" she said while leaning closer to him

"No problem, but aren't you too close?" Subaru said nervously

"Just let me stay like this for a moment, okay?" said Sylvia

"If it makes you feel better then fine." Subaru felt Less nervous but something was going through his mind " _this is not right, this doesn't look good, I have a girlfriend and an attractive girl is curling at my side ... But Rem should understand, after what happened to her, it's okay to want to feel safe for a moment. yeah that's it, she just wants to feel safe with me, I save her after all from those idiots"_

" Subaru?" said Sylvia

"yes? .."

"is it Okay ... if we are going to eat something and so we can continue with the day and we forget what happened"

"if it helps you forget everything that happened that sound good by me" he said smiling

Sylvia blushes "thank you ... you so cute" she said before looking up and giving Subaru a deep kiss on the lips

"Subaru's mind turned completely around "eh? Kjas; lkdjf ... that; alskjdf _... I'm kissing someone who is not Rem"_

Sylvia slowly broke the kiss and blushed looking into Subaru's eyes then she turned and realized what she had just done and got nervous _"did I just? ... I couldn't control the urge to kiss him"_

"sy-sy-sylvia what was that " said Subaru in shock

Sylvia released Subaru and sat a little away from him while blushing " don't get confused, I just did that to thank you for saving me from those guys."

Subaru blushed "well .. the truth is that wasn't necessary"

Sylvia got angry and annoyed for what he said "you don't like me, is it disgusting to kiss me?" she said With watery eyes

Subaru got nervous "no, no, no, that was not what I meant"

Sylvia approached him and looked at him in the eye "then what was it what you wanted to say"

Subaru was nervous "what-what I wanted to say is that I would have saved you even without expecting anything in return"

Sylvia looked at him and saw the sincerity in his face "ok, I believe you ... and my kiss? ... .." she asked while blushin

" Your kiss?"

Sylvia blushed "my kiss ... how did it feel?"

Subaru blushed "it was ... Soft and cute ... .." he looked the other way "the truth is that it was very pleasant"

Sylvia turned completely red sat normally and smiled "good then _. HE LIKE MY KISS, HE LIKE MY KISS. he sure want another one right now"_

Subaru was blushing and nervous " _How do I explain this to Rem now? ... no, no, I didn't do anything wrong, I saved a girl and that girl thanked me with a kiss that was it. Everything should be fine"_

They sat side by side nervously looking at each other

"ehhh ... let's go for a Burger then?"said Subaru

" I would love that" said Sylvia while smiling

"Great Let's go"

Sylvia took Subaru's hand to get up but as she got up she noticed Subaru's face was completely red and she noticed that Subaru's eyes were watching her neckline

Sylvia got a mocking face "do you see something you like?" she said while Showing her cleavage even more

Subaru looked away from her and blushed "not anything ..."

"weren't you looking at my breasts right now?"

Subaru walked away and lowered his head apologizing "I'm sorry I didn't want to stare" he Raised his head and look at her "it's just that those clothes look good on you"

Sylvia came a little closer to him "just good?"

Subaru turned her face and blushed "you look incredibly sexy with those clothes, okay I said it"

" hehehehe you look cute when you're nervous, well let's eat something I'm hungry"

Subaru and Sylvia found a fast food restaurant and they took a table for two and ordered a bunch of Burger which both of them devoured in Second, after what happened with the boys the appetite of both was immense. After they finished eating Sylvia thank him again for saving her and calming her, Subaru said that there was no problem that she can count on him when she needs help, to hear that Sylvia asked Subaru to exchange cell phone numbers to make their Friendship more deeper, Subaru He gave it to her without any second intention but Sylvia just wanted to win Subaru more and more, however small Sylvia wanted Subaru for her. After a while in same in the restaurant the two continued talking making some more about school jokes and the face of the guys when Subaru threatened them, they both laughed non-stop as the hours passed

"hahahaha, that was funny ..." said Sylvia

Subaru smiled "yes it was"

"Subaru is something I wanted to ask you yesterday but I didn't have time because I was very entertained with our conversation"

"what was it?"

"When you told me that you were studying architecture, I saw your book and noticed that you were reading legends. What's up with that?"

"oh, did you notice that, well the truth is a personal interest, I'm looking for a particle legend"

"a legend in particle?"

"yes, I'm looking for a legend from other worlds or from people who find themselves gone to another world"

" Interesting, what kind of other world do you expect to find"

"For personal interest, I'm looking for a legend that speaks of a kingdom that was created by a Dragon"

" A Dragon?"

"yes, a kingdom or empire that was created by a Dragon"

Sylvia remained thoughtful "that reminds me of a story that I read some time ago about a man who said that he was leaving this world and that he was going to a world where a great Dragon made the kingdom"

"oh yeah? How was that story?"

"I don't remember well but I remember that he said the name of this world was ... mmmhhh... .eeeehh was lu-lu-tica .. not like that ... LUGNICA!"

Subaru got up from his chair "WHERE DID YOU HEAR THAT NAME?"

Sylvia confused by Subaru's reaction "eh? What happens ?"

Subaru calmed down a bit and sat down "I'm sorry, I've been looking for information from that place for months and I hadn't found anything. Please tell me what else you know about this place, Lugnica"

"I don't remember exactly how it was, but it was a testament of a samurai who disappeared thousands of years ago and in his will he mentioned that he went to a place called Lugnica"

"Do you know where I can find this will?"

"I have a copy in my house, I had it because it seemed interesting,"

"How did you get something like this?"

"it was a class of history that I had in school, we had to look for old people of this town, apparently this land where they built the city belonged to a shougon thousands of years ago so it is information that you can only find here and not in The internet"

" incredible!, you wouldn't mind if I borrowed it, I would like to see it"

"Not at all, it's in my room, We can go get it now if it's okay with you" she sais whily blushing

Subaru smiled "of course, let's go now because I have to do something later"

Sylvia blushed even more but Subaru didn't notice "wa-want to go now?"

"if it's not much of a problem"

" Okay, we can go now."

" awesome, let's go" said Subaru smiling

Subaru and Sylvia started to walk in the direction of Sylvia's house, Subaru was excited to have found information from Rem's world so he was very smily, while Sylvia was sneaking all the way thinking she was going to be alone with Subaru in her room, Subaru was walking very smily until he noticed he was passing through a familiar area.

"What's up Subaru?"

"it's nothing, it's just that where I had to go, it's close to here"

"Really? Then when we finish with this you wouldn't have to go very far"

Subaru Smiled "You're right"

They kept walking and the more they walked a little more nervous Subaru was getting until Sylvia notice it

"Are you okay Subaru? You look agitated"

"No, it's nothing, let's continue"

The more they walked, the more he recognized the area until he reached the point where Subaru could no longer deny it

" _We are on the same street of the flower shop_."

"Subaru, come with me, there's someone I want to introduce you to."

"oh yeah? Who?"

" They are friends, they are ahead."

Subaru could already see the flower shop " _don't tell me that the friends are_ ..."

"It is in this flower shop" Sylvia said already at the entrance

Subaru was nervous "well ... At this shop I'm already known"

"Seriously !?"

" yes"

" well, why don't we come in and say hi" Sylvia said while pulling Subaru in

As Sylvia entered, she released Subaru's hand and say out loud "MARY-SAN REM-CHAN…."

" _then she does know them_ " thought Subaru

Mary and Rem came out from the back door

"who's yelling?" said Mary coming out from back door with Rem behind her

"I'm sorry I wanted to introduce you to someone who seems that you already know" said Sylvia

"we really know him well" said Rem smiling while starring at Subaru

Sylvia suddenly embraced Subaru's arm "Mary-san Rem-chan this is the guy I was talking about yesterday"

" oh! " said Mary Nervously turning to Rem

Rem gaspped with surprise "Subaru was the guy you were talking about ?, Sylvia-san?"

Subaru was nervous "Rem is not what it seems ..."

"Subaru, why are you so nervous?" asked Sylvia confuse

"well ... the thing Is that …. " Subaru Looked at Sylvia then turned and looked at Rem who looked at him seriously and nodded her head letting him know to tell her "... Sylvia the truth is ... You are hugging me in front of my girlfriend"

Sylvia opened her eyes wide and looked at Rem "Subaru is your boyfriend? ..." she asked in shock

" yeah ..." said Rem while looking how Sylvia was pressing her breasts against Subaru

Sylvia noticed Rem was staring at how close she wass to Subaru and let go him immediately "I'm sorry Rem, I really didn't know ..."

Sylvia stayed still for a moment while her eyes got teary at the thought of everything she did thinking she would have a chance with Subaru, but a bigger truth hit her in the head. Sylvia couldn't fight for Subaru like Rem did, Sylvia already knew what Rem did so Subaru corresponded her feelings beside that Rem was also waiting for a child of Subaru. It was a fight that didn't even start.

A tear drops down Sylvia's face and then ran out of the shop "I'm sorry Rem ..."

"Sylvia ..." yelled Subaru and Rem

"Subaru go after her" said Rem with a serious face

"Are you sure?" asked Subaru

"Rem doesn't think that you have been unfaithful to me ..." She put her hand on her belly "Rem has the proof of Subaru's love right here growing up, so go and fix the misunderstanding with my friend"

Subaru nodded but he stopped before leaving

"Mary-san where does Sylvia live?" asked Subaru

"go straight, it's the white house on the left" said Mary

"thanks" Subaru ran out hoping to catch up to Sylvia " _I have to fix this misunderstanding_ "

When Subaru arrived at the fifth house, he saw thtat the door was open as if someone just ran in. Subaru slowly entered the house slowly and whispered "With your permission.."

As Subaru entered, he realized there was no one in the house. It seemed that Sylvia's parents weren't there and so Subaru decided to go up on his own to the second floor. When Subaru got there he could hear someone crying, Subaru stopped in front of the door where he heard the crying and knocked the door

* knock knock knock *

"Sylvia is me ... can I come in?" said Subaru

Subaru didn't hear her but the door opened slowly showing Sylvia still shedding tears "what do you want? ... did you come personally to make fun of me? Like you've been doing all day"

Subaru got confused "what do you mean? I've never mocked you ..."

Sylvia got angry "don't play dumb with me, you know very well what I'm talking about"

" I don't understand Sylvia I'm telling you the truth"

Sylvia noticed the sincerity in his face and realized that he was telling the truth "then you really didn't noticed" she said shedding tears

" noticed what?"

Sylvia got angry "that I like you ok ..." She turned around and sat on her bed "I like you since we met again yesterday"

Subaru got confused "but ... .. I didn't do anything so ..."

Sylvia Interrupted him "You didn't have to do much ..." She looked at the floor "you really changed a lot Subaru ... you became very attractive, kind, sociable ... And your personality makes you the kind of person that anyone would like to have close ..." she laughed while crying "hehehe now that I think I was a fool for not ask if you had girlfriend ... Obvious that such a boy wouldn't be free"

"then that kiss you gave me before ..."

"I couldn't resiste to do it ..." she Wiped her tears "after you saved me from those guys ..." she blush "I fell in love ..."

Subaru stayed quiet

Sylvia covered her face with embarrassment "I can't believe I kiss my friend's boyfriend ... " she uncovered her face and looked at Subaru with concern "Rem-chan is not mad at me?"

" no ... She actually was the one who asked me to come and talk to you."

" as cute as ever ... .."

Both are silent for a moment

" Subaru ..." said Sylvia

"yes?"

" Congratulations on your baby" she said smiling

Subaru scratched his head "hehe she already told you"

" yes ..." she said while getting off bed and opening her closet "stay there for a moment ... " she said while looking for something in her closet

" OK ..." Subaru blushed to see Sylvia crouching wagging her butt with her leggings while looking in her closet

" I found it ..." she said while she got up out "here it is ..." she noticed that Subaru wass totally red "what happens Subaru? ..."

"no, nothing .." he said nervously blushing

Sylvia realized that the position she was in was giving Subaru a good view of her Rear so blushed hard and grabbed her butt "... Perverted."

"sorry it was not my intention"

Sylvia approached and pressed her breasts against Subaru's chest "you liked what you saw"

Subaru looked away "you know that you are very attractive, and as a man it was impossible not to stare

Sylvia smiled before stepping back "I know they are not as big as Rem's but I'm glad you like them" she pulled a small book behind her "here is Subaru, this is the testament we talked about earlier"

Subaru extended his hand "thanks Sylvia, you really were a great help .. " he grabbed the book but Sylvia didn't let go "Sylvia?"

Sylvia looked at the floor "before you leave ... .." she blushed "could you do me a favor? ..."

"anything" he said smiling

Sylvia smiled and looked at Subaru's face "I wouldn't like to regret it later, so I'll ask you now ..."

" what is it?"

"could you ... kiss me like you would kiss Rem ... I don't want to keep thinking what would it have been like if I were really your girlfriend?" she Embarrassed blushing

Subaru blushed "Are you sure?"

Sylvia blushed "please .."

Subaru didn't want to insult Sylvia or get her upset so that later she wouldn't want to give him the book, Subaru approached Sylvia and put a hand on her cheek which made Sylvia blush intensely, Subaru was slowly approaching her face , Causing Sylvia to close her eyes. Subaru was slowly approaching and softly their lips touched exchanging a deep and passionate kiss. Slowly Subaru broke the kiss and step back away from Sylvia, but Subaru noticed that Sylvia was still standing there with her eyes closed

Sylvia slowly opened her eyes "Rem is very lucky ... thanks Subaru, here's the book " she passed him the book with her face all Red

Subaru extended his hand "thanks Sylvia" he gabbed the book and Sylvia didn't let go again

"I know we can't be much, but can we be friends?"

Subaru smile "I thought already we were

Sylvia smiled and released the book "thanks Subaru, when you come back please apologize to Rem-chan from me"

Subaru nodded before leaving her room and her house

Sylvia threw herself on her bed looking at the ceiling of her room and touched her lips " Rem really is lucky ..."

On the way to the flower shop Subaru put the book away because he didn't want Rem to see it, he still didn't want to be in the position where he had to explain that he was looking for a way to return. When he arrived at the shop Mary and Rem were talking but they shut up and turned to the entrance when Subaru entered

" and well? What was that all about?" asked Mary

Rem had a serious face

"well then what happened was ..." said Subaru

Subaru then began to explain everything that had happened since yesterday as he met with Sylvia as they spoke of the past as they were going to get together to do it today again, how she got attacked and Subaru saved her from possible abusers with much grief and shame he said how Sylvia Kissed him, which made Rem look at him badly for a moment and the rest that they already knew

"But that doesn't explain why you were coming together, were you going to her house?" asked Mary

" yes, but is not what you think Mary-san" he took out a corner of the book "Sylvia had a book I needed so we were going to look for it"

Rem was still serious

"well ... I don't think you've done anything wrong. Not intentionally at least" Mary turned to Rem "what do you think Rem?"

"Rem thinks Subaru and Rem will have to talk when they get home" said Rem with a serious face

"Rem?" said Subaru very nervous

" Well Rem you can go if you want, today was not a busy day so I can close easy" said Mary

"thanks Mary-san" Rem started to walk to the entrance passing next to Subaru

"Rem?" said Subaru

"Let's go home. Natsuki Subaru" she said coldly

Subaru got white from the terror at the thought that Rem might be furious right now

On the way home Rem walked in front of Subaru without saying anything

Subaru was worried "Rem Please, please talk to me"

Rem kept walking "we'll talk when we get home" she said coldly

Subaru was frightened that Rem was furious. When they arrived at the house and entered, Subaru stood by the door and Rem stood in front of the stairs

"Rem will take a bath and when I finish, " she turned to Subaru's face and coldly say "LET'S TALK " she said before going up the stairs

Subaru stayed cold for a moment and then sat on the sofa. he pulled out the book "well, if I'm going to die today at least I want to know what's here" and opened it

 **"Hello, whoever is reading this will**

 **I am Sakamoto Yoshida once I was a proud samurai for the shougon that dominated this land, my life was full of riches and honor, my shougon was loved by all in this land for his great food administration, nobody was hungry thanks to him. But unfortunately others envied my shougon and one terrible night during a new moon when the darkness dominate the land my shougon was killed. Hearing this of how my shougon was assassinated the emperor gave me and all the others samurai the title of "ronin" is the most humiliating title that a samurai can receive by failing to protect his master. After that, my life totally changed, wherever I was people knew who I was and what I was, because of that people refused to give me work. I was able to help my wife and newborn daughter by growing vegetables in my house and so we could go through those difficult times. But even though we were living a quiet life the way people looked at me and my family was something I could not stand so I wanted to take my family and go away, away from everyone, so I went to see a witch who lived In the mountain that was said to have come from another world. It took me a week to find her, since it was said that she lived in the deepest part of the forest, when I found her house knocked the door but when the door opened what I saw was not what I expected. The witch was a beautiful woman with silver hair named**

Subaru got totally surprised "satella !?"

 **I explained my situation and after thinking carefully she decided to help me but she told me that I couldn't use her magic to send me to the other world because once I entered they were going to kill me, so after a month the witch created a spell herself to Let me go to that world without using her magic. Very grateful o asked her what she wanted as payment, but she only told me that as long my family and I live a long life that was enough. Satella told me that the world where she came from was called 'Lugnica' which was a land with a kingdom created by a Dragon, I asked if it was a safe place for my family to live and with a sad face she told me that because of her wasn't anymore, but she said that she could send me to an area where a great spirit could protect me and take care of me and my family. When I asked her how was this spirit like she told me it was a giant lion named**

Subaru was incredibly surprised "PUCK!? ..."

 **She said puck would take care of me and my family as long as I didn't tell him we knew her. After accepting I returned with my family and explained my idea to my wife and she quickly accepted my proposal since she was also tired of how people looked at her and our daughter. So after packing my samurai sword, my wife and I took our daughter and we made the spell and went to a new world to start a new life, from zero.**

after reading the will put the book on the table "woua! What a story ... whoever reads this and has not gone through what I've been through, would think this is nonsense or a fairy tale."

Subaru stayed there for a moment thinking about the will and thought about what Emilia once told him. When Emilia and Rem were fighting for him, Emilia found the fortune letter that predicted her and Rem's fight, Subaru recalled that Emilia told him that Puck was the one who translated the letter because puck met a man who came from another World with his wife and daughter

"that must have been sakamoto yoshida thousands of years ago" he kept thinking about the will "now that I think about it ... .. he didn't say how to do the spell."

Subaru began to read the book again and again and he noticed that Yoshida said he traveled to the other world but didn't said how. Subaru began to check the book from corner to corner

"please, please, this is the closest I've been to finding a way to get back"

Subaru continued to check the book almost surrendering ... until he noticed something strange. The cover from where the book opens was thicker than the back cover. So he started to look at it deeper and noticed that the cover felt like a flat box, in a hurry Subaru took the paper covered and found a small scroll at the base of the book. Slowly Subaru began unrolling the scroll and began to read.

 **"If you are reading this it means that you read my last words in this world and you are interested to follow me. Here I leave the spell that gave me the witch Satella the spell is supposed to take you through different world as long as you know the name of that world, and if you know where you are going you can appear anywhere you want in that world. Well here I leave you the spell and wish you good luck my friend "**

"this is, this is !, yes! It's the recipe and it's pretty simple. And the way it works we can appear in the mansion of Roswal if we want"

Subaru was excited already found the way to take Rem home and also a way that would let him be in Lugnica all he wants without fear that the smell of the witch continue to bring problems. During all that excitement Subaru didn't notice that someone was looking at him

"You are very happy for someone who is about to die" said Rem at the bottom of the stairs wearing a bathrobe

Subaru got cold and turned around putting the scroll in his pocket "rem ..."

" Come to the room, Natsuki Subaru. We have to talk" she said as she started to go up to the room

Subaru very quietly accepts his fate and followed rem. When he entered Rem lock the door, the sound of the door closing made Subaru feel a chill go through his spine.

Rem stared at him without saying anything

Subaru was nervous "rem? "

"take off your clothes" said Rem

" what? ..." said Subaru confused

" if you make me repeat it again, Rem will summon her horn"

without losing any Second Subaru undressed completely, leaving not even anything covering his private parts that looked very sorry because of the terror that Rem is imposing on him. Slowly Rem was approached Subaru to pushed him to the bed and without losing any moment Rem began to mount him

" Rem? .. you're ..."

Rem gave him a deep passionate kiss for a few seconds "Rem knows that Subaru didn't do anything wrong ... but" she gave him a slap not very strong but enough for him to feel it "do you think Rem would not notice Her smell all over you when he returned to the shop

"it was just a farewell Rem" he said Really scared

"It seems that Rem will have to give you a lesson so that Subaru knows who you belong to"

Without wasting time Rem began kissing Subaru strongly demonstrating dominance over him while riding him, at the same time that one hand was caressing his face and with the other began to masturbate his soft member . Subaru didn't take long before getting completely hard

"It seems that you are ready" she removing her bathrobe and revealing that she wasn't wearing anything under it

She quickly aligned her entrance with Subaru's member and without any warning she impaled herself in a single blow causing Subaru to grunt. Without wasting time rem began to rise and fall on the member of Subaru aggresively

Rem had a malevolent smile "what do you think Subaru ?, this is your punishment for being so naughty"

"ggrrhh aaahhh ... ... I'm sorry Rem ..." He said between grunts

"I can't hear you my love" she said while squeezing Subaru's member

"AAAAHHH GRRH I'M SORRY !"

Rem buried Subaru's member deep inside her and began to move her hips from side to side

"aahhh Rem ! ... if you continue like that I will not last long ..." said Subaru

"Really? Let's see if that's true ..."

Rem began to move her hips vigorously

"AAAHHH REM ..." he Felt like he was coming but Rem prevented him by grabbing the base of his member "AAAHHH GRRRHH REM ... .. WHY!? ..."

"because you have not yet learned your lesson"

Without releasing the member of Subaru Rem started to go up and down but this time was more aggressively

" AAAHH REM PLEASE ... .. AAAHHHHGGGHHRR ... LET ME FINISH " he was receiving waves of pleasure and pain that he couldn't bear

"hehehe not yet" she said while moving faster

" PLEASE REM ... .. AAHHHH AND I CAN'T BUT ..."

" mmmhhh okay ... .. but tell me who you belong to"

" TO YOOUUUU... "

Rem Squeezed the full member of Subaru as She kept going up and down

"you have to say the name of who you belong to ..."

" AAAHH ... .. I BELONGS TO YOU ALONE AND PURELY TO ... .. NATSUKI REM !"

"huh ..." said Rem surprise

She was so surprised to hear what Subaru called her and released the base of Subaru member but tightened her vagina causing subaru to explode completely inside Rem without leaving anything inside him to the point that the semen overflowed from inside her . The same explosion of Subaru made Rem's orgasm making her to shouted in pleasure while squeezing Subaru's member. At the end of their orgams Rem collapsed on top of Subaru catching her breath while Subaru was also panting still pouring inside her.

"sorry Rem, I really had no intention with Sylvia or anything like that ..." said Subaru

Rem put her hands on Subaru's chest and raised her head to see Subaru in the face "forget about that, how did you call me?"

"i call you Rem" he said confused

"no. Before ... .. when you said who you belong to" she said while blushing

Subaru remembered what he said and blushed "I'll call you ... .. Natsuki Rem"

Rem got serious and grabbed Subaru's face and look him in the eye "Why did you call me that? Subaru"

Subaru saw how Rem wanted an answer "rem".

The next words went through Rem's mind like a burst in slow motion

""Would you marry me?" said Subaru

Rem opened her eyes wide and smiled "what took you so long?" she said Giving him a strong and passionate kiss full of love "do you know since when have Rem been waiting fo you to ask that?"

Subaru smiled "since when?"

"since Subaru chose Rem" she said giving him another kiss

Subaru stroked her hair "Sorry to have taken so long"

Rem smiled "at least you did it and that's what matters to me"

Subaru and Rem shared another kiss full of love as they curl up to each other sharing kisses and cares all night happy to be together now and for what it seems will be forever.

 **HOUSE OF THE FAMILY NATSUKI MARCH 3**

Subaru and Rem told the news to their parents, who were not surprised because their response was "we already thought that you were already engaged from the beginning" which made Subaru and Rem feel bad about for not making it official long ago. 3 months have passed since Rem and Subaru arrived in this world, Subaru continue to study but no longer looking for how to return because he already found it, Rem was still working at the florist while she still could, her belly began to grow a little , Her breasts had also grown a little that made Subaru very happy, Rem hadn't get rid of Subaru who wanted to be on top of her all the time but didn't bother her at all.

Rem had her day off so she stayed in the house, Subaru decided to take the day off too and stay with Rem all they long. Rem was sitting on the sofa in the living room watching TV while subaru had his head lying on Rem's lap watching television with her while Rem stroked his hair. Naoko also had the day off so she stayed taking care of Rem in whatever she could so she was preparing tea . While watching television the image began to distort for a moment

"Subaru that happened to the television. Did it break? She asked while Stroking his hair

"it's nothing Rem, that happened sometimes when there is an interruption with the signal" said Subaru shaking his head to give a few kisses to Rem's belly

"subaruuuu ! Enough, that tickles me" she said while pulling his cheeks

Subaru still giving her kisses "I'm sorry" kiss "but I" kiss "I can't" kiss "resist"

Rem smiled "I wonder who's the real baby here"

Naoko came from the kitchen with a tea pot "Subaru stopped bothering Rem. Here you go Rem I brought you a cup of ..." she dropped the cup "... Rem-chan, are you okay?" asked Naoko worried

Rem got confused "what's up? Mama Naoko?"

"What's up, Mom?" asked Subaru

"Subaru looks at rem ..." she pointed with her finger "what is happening to her?"

Subaru worried sat up and looked at Rem's face and got surprised "Rem ..."

"you are scaring me." Said Rem worried while touching her face "what happened do I have something on my face?"

Subaru took Rem's hands and looked straight into her eyes "no, Rem ..."

"then what is it ?. Why are you looking at me like that?"

" Rem ... Your eyes ... are red like Ram's"

 _ **To be continued…..**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Re: Zero does not belong to me**

 **ROOF OF ROSWAL HOUSE**

"Tell me Ram what you see" said Roswal with a hand on Ram's forehead passing her mana

" ... I see ... something strange is like a painting but the image is moving" said Ram

"a painting with image that move? Interesting. What else do you see? Ran"

"I see the hands of Rem. Is caressing someone's head"

" mmhh ... Look at her hands Ram. Are chained or hurt"

Ram smiled while her eyes are closed "no. Thank God …. They are good and pretty as always"

Roswal smiled "I'm glad to hear that"

"The one she is caressing is moving ... .." Ram's face changed and she looked angry "IS SUBARU ..."

"Calm Ram or you'll lose the connection, we need more information on where they are"

Ram took a deep breath "alright Roswal-sama"

"Now, my dear, what else do you see?"

"Rem is pulling Subaru's cheek ... .. " she got confuse "but it seems to be a game"

" tell me about the place, Ram, what does the place look like? where are they?…. Is it some kind of dungeon or prison?" asked Roswal

"No Roswal-sama ... it's a house ... but it looks strange. It has vases and is very pretty but other things I can't even describe them"

"That doesn't help much ... Keep looking maybe we can find out more"

"understood Roswal-sama ... I see a woman walking towards her ... Mmmhh looks like Subaru I think it's his mother"

"What can you tell me about her, does She seems dangerous?"

"no. It doesn't seem like he even knows how to fight. If I may say something, she is a very beautiful woman"

Roswal got confused "if they aren't warrior why would they take Rem? ... " he notices how she flinched a little "what happened? Ram" he asked very worried

"The woman saw Rem's face and dropped a cup ... It seems that she realized that I am watching"

" mmhh noticed the color of Rem's eyes"

"Should I cut the connection Roswal-sama?"

" no, keep watching, let's see how they react and if they try to stop the connection or hurt Rem for it"

"Okay Roswal-sama ... " Ram suddenly put on an annoying face

" What happened to Ram?"

Ram had an annoying face "nothing Roswal-sama ... It is just that…. Subaru's stupid face is directly looking at me ... or rather Rem's."

Roswal smiles without Ram noticing "just continue to watch my dear"

 **HOUSE OF THE NATSUKI FAMILY**

"my eyes are the color of nee-sama's? said Rem Surprised

"yes, Rem ..." said Subaru

Rem got happy "that means nee-sama is watching what Rem is seeing right now"

Subaru got nervous "You mean that Ram's been watching us, and everything we've been doing?"

 **ROSWAL HOUSE**

"Subaru got nervous, because of his reaction I think Rem told him that I'm watching" said Ram

" Is he upset?" asked Roswal

"No, just nervous"

" interesting ... Keep watching"

"yes, Roswal-sama"

 **HOUSE OF THE NATSUKI FAMILY**

"Rem doesn't think that's the case, if rem eyes changed color now, it means she's watching now" said Rem

 **ROSWAL HOUSE**

"Subaru looked relieved. And now it seems that he is asking Rem something"

 **HOUSE OF THE NATSUKI FAMILY**

"what should we do then Rem?" asked Subaru

"If nee-sama found a way to connect with me, it means she should be worried. " Rem suddenly got a Sad face "we left without any warning, so I understand her concern"

Subaru started thinking for a moment "Rem ..."

"yes? ..."

"You said that Ram can see everything you see, right?"

"yes" said Rem confused

"I have an idea" said Subaru running to the second floor

"Subaru? ... " said Rem confused

 **ROSWAL HOUSE**

"Subaru asked Rem something and suddenly ran out to the stairs" said Ram

"mmmhh must be planning something. Watch what happens Ram, in case Subaru does something that cuts the connection"

"If that fucker dares, I'll look for him at the end of the world" said Ram angry

" calm down Ram" said Roswal

"uh ..." said Ram Surprised

"What happened Ram?"

"Subaru came back ... .. and it looks like he's got something in his hand"

" a weapon?"

"doesn't look like it ... He's giving it to Rem and he's saying something"

 **HOUSE OF THE NATSUKI FAMILY**

"here Rem. If she wants to see you I think you need this" said Subaru passing Rem a hand mirror

Rem smiled "Good idea my love" said Rem taking the mirror and began to look at herself noticing her sister's red eyes on hers

 **ROSWAL HOUSE**

Ram gasped of surprise and tears began to fall from her face

" RAM, WHAT HAPPENS, something happend to REM?" asked Roswal worried

"Subaru gave her a little mirror ... .. so I could see her" said Ram with tears falling down her face

" Then what is it?" Roswal got serious anger in his voice "don't tell me they did something to Rem's face?"

"No, Roswal-sama ... ... Rem is ... okay and more beautiful than I've ever seen her in my life" said Ram with tears of happiness falling from her face

"What do you mean Ram"

"Rem is happy ... I can see it in her face"

" Are you sure? Maybe they're forcing her to appear happy."

"no, Roswal-sama ... ..is my sister and if it was a hoax I would already know"

Roswal started thinking about what Ram said "you're right Ram if anyone could know if Rem is happy is you... but we still don't know where are they"

"Rem is greeting me ... but I can't let her know how I feel" said Ram almost about to cry

 **HOUSE OF THE NATSUKI FAMILY**

"I hope nee-sama is watching me right now... .." Rem thought of something "Subaru come here ..." she said without looking away from the mirror

" what is it Rem?"

"just come, my love ... " Rem smiled "I want nee-sama to see us together"

 **ROSWAL HOUSE**

"Subaru is approaching Rem ... .. it seems that Rem called him" said Ram

"What are they doing?"

"Subaru is hugging Rem and they are both looking in the mirror ... I think Rem wanted me to see them."

But Suddenly Ram Blushed intensely

Roswal smiled to see Ram blushing as which was not something he saw often "what are they doing now?"

Ram blushed "Subaru is kissing Rem on the cheek but Rem is still looking in the mirror so I can see him ..." she smiled "I had never seen Rem so happy, so beautiful, I never thought I see her laugh like that"

Roswal smiled "It seems that Subaru is making her very happy"

"But why did he have to take her? ... he could have made her happy here"

"From what you told me Subaru had to leave, and you gave Rem permission to go with him.

Ram got a sad face "I know ... huh?"

" Is something wrong?"

" yes"

 **HOUSE OF THE NATSUKI FAMILY**

Subaru was still kissing her while she caressed his face

"hehehehe Subaru I think it's enough" she said laughing at Subaru's kisses "I don't want nee-sama to stop watching us because she got tired of seeing us kiss" said Rem

Subaru suddenly thought of something else "that gives me an idea ..." he turned to see his mother that you are sitting alone watching the little love birds have what seems like a magic call "mom. Can you pass me the notebook and the pencil that are on the table?"

Naoko smiled "no problem" said Naoko giving Subaru what he asked

"Thank you, Mom."

Naoko smiled

Subaru passed the notebook and the pencil to Rem "here, Rem, if Ram can't hear you that doesn't mean she can't know what you want to tell her

Rem smiled "as smart as ever my love" said Rem giving him a kiss on the cheek

 **ROSWAL HOUSE**

Ram suddenly got an annoying face "that Balse is intelligent" she said smiling

Roswal got curious "what do you mean?"

"he knows I can't hear them so he passed a notebook to Rem so she can write and tell me what I want to know"

Roswal smiled "well that really is clever"

"She's writing"

"What is she saying?"

 **"Hello nee-sama ... I miss you a lot, but don't worry too much about me, as you can see I'm very well cared for, ... .. Subaru's family welcomed me with open arms, his parents adopted me when they met me, so I have parents now ... Or rather we have parents" she drew a happy face "I got a job in a flower shop near our house with a very kind lady named Mary who takes care of me a lot. I like very much to be here with subaru, who hadn't done nothing but to make me happy, happy and happier ... .. for the most part "**

 **HOUSE OF THE NATSUKI FAMILY**

Rem turned to Subaru and pulled his cheek

"hey hey hey hey hey hey" said Subaru in pain

Rem smiled and kept writing

 **ROSWAL HOUSE**

Ram smiled

"what happened" asked Roswal curiously

Ram smiled "I'll tell you later, Rem is writing again"

 **"They teach me new things every day and I really have to say that this is a very interesting place ... but I have to tell you something very important ... .don't try to find us because you will not find us"**

"what does she means?" asked Roswal

 **" because The truth is that Subaru and I are in another world ... Subaru came from another world and when he had to return I decided to come with him, Subaru brought me with him ... I don't know how you managed to make a connection with me but given the place where I am, I'm sure it wasn't easy ... "**

"another world ... That's why I felt dimensional magic in the room" said Roswal

 **"I love you very much nee-sama and please don't blame Subaru for taking me away from you, because I was the one who wanted to leave, with him."**

" put the notebook on a table and grab the mirror ... she and Subaru are waving in the mirror ... she Turned to look at Subaru and WWUAAARRRH ... " Ram suddenly Opened her eyes breaking the connection with Rem

"What happened Ram, why did you interrupt the connection?"

Ram covered her mouth and her eyes were wide opened "rem ... Rem kiss subaru ... and since I was watching everything through her eyes…"

Roswal smiled "It seemed like you were kissing him"

Ram turned completely red and nodded

Roswal tried to get up "well at least we know where they are ... .. wuuaaa" he fell

"are you okay Roswal-sama? Asked Ram Worried

Roswal sat back up "Yeah, Ram, I'm okay, it's just that I use too much mana in your connection, apparently dimensional connection ... Now that I think about it, it makes more sense now why the connection was sucking all my mana"

"I'm sorry Roswal-sama" said Ram helping him get up

"Don't worry Ram, I was also worried about Rem"

While the 2 walk to the entrance of the roof of the mansion Ram wanted to ask something

"Roswal-sama ..."

" yes, my dear? ..."

"Do you think we can do that again when you get better?"

Roswal caresses her head "I'm sorry, my dear Ram, but it will take me 2 weeks to recover all my mana to one hundred percent, so you'll have to wait a little so that you can see your little sister again"

"That's fine Roswal-sama ... At least I know that she is well and that she is happy wherever she is. at least the useless Balse was good for something"

Roswal smiled "make our Rem happy"

Ram smiled "yes, and that's enough for me"

When Roswal and Ram opened the roof door they noticed that Emilia was coming down the stairs

"What happened? did you gave up in find them so soon?

Ram got confused "what does Emilia-sama mean? Roswal-sama and I have been watching them for an hour"

Emilia got confused "one hour? But Roswal had just told me to leave so there would be no distractions."

Ram looked at Roswal "what's happening here Roswal-sama?"

Roswal analyzed the two who are saying and notice that they have a disagreement of the time that has elapsed since they made the connection so far, Roswal looked at his hand which he was passing mana to Ram, and thought of something

"Ram"

"yes, Roswal-sama?" ..

" When Rem saw herself in the mirror did you notice something different about her?"

"Besides how happy she was?"

"besides how happy she was, you said she looked beautiful. Why did she look like that?"

Ram thought of what she saw "was very ... smiling ... Her face looked like she laughed a lot ..." she thought about it more and remembered what was that made her think why Rem looked prettier "HER HAIR ... her hair was longer"

"How long? Enough to grow in a week?"

Ram shook her head " no, ... more like months of"

"Just as I thought "

"what is it Roswal-sama?"

"It seems that the time that flows in Subaru's world is different from ours"

"How so different?"

"I'm not completely sure, but if what I think is correct, a week here, it should be about 3 months there"

Ram got surprised "that's too fast ... .. but Roswal-sama, if the time progresses faster in that world, doesn't that mean they are getting older faster too?"

"correct .." said Roswal with a serious face

Ram got worried "but that means that what for me will be a few years for Rem will be decades

" also right"

Ram was worried "we have to do something Roswal-sama and fast or Rem will waste her life there"

" Not so right, my dear Ram" said Roswal moving his finger

"but she can die in less than 5 years"

"Yes, Ram, but what would be a couple of years for us, for them will be a complete life. Rem will not be missing any experience, Rem will be loving Subaru, growing up with Subaru, and getting along with the person she loves for many years. and from what she told us, it seems that she is in very good hands and is very happy to be also"

Ram got sad "but I will not be part of her life ... "tears began to fall from her "I know I gave her permission to go with Subaru ... But ... I didn't think Rem was going to a place so far away that she couldn't even come to visit me from time to time ... Rem is part of me, part of my life, and I miss her with All my being"

Roswal stroked her head "Don't worry Ram, it will not be the last time you see your sister"

Ram looked at Roswal's face

"I will help you to see your sister as often as is necessary. Even if I run out of mana, I will only recover and help you again." Said Roswal With a great soft smile)

"Roswal-sama" said ram throwing herself into a strong hug

"Don't worry dear. You are also my family so I will not leave you alone in the moment that you need me most"

Roswal and Ram shared a nice hug before going down to the mansion with Emilia where they both helped him to get to his room to lie down so he could recover his strengths

 **HOUSE OF THE NATSUKI FAMILY**

Subaru and Rem were still kissing passionately and slowly broke the kiss and looked at each other in the eyes

"It seems that Ram got tired of watching us" Subaru said smiling

Rem laughed out loud

"Why are you laughing?"

Rem was catching her breath "haaaa ... Knowing nee-sama, she probably cut the connection since I kissed you because she felt like she was the one kissing you"

Subaru smiled " did you do it on purpose" said Subaru staring at her

"eh? ... " said Rem avoiding Subaru eyes "well ..."

Subaru "what a naughty devil" said Subaru Giving her a kiss

"would you like me any other way?" said Rem with an Innocent face

" I love you just the way you are."

"you always know what to say" said Rem smiling

"Rem, i was thinking ... " said Rem as they return to the position they were before the color of her eyes changed "why didn't you tell Ram about our baby, or that we are engaged?"

"i think i going to make some more tea" said Naoko walking toward the kitchen giving them privacy

Rem started strocking subaru's hair again "Rem don't think nee-sama is ready for none of does news"

Subaru thought for a moment "you're right, they Will have a lot to talk about just by knowing that we are in another world"

"Rem thinks so too…. Besides with this they should also notice the different between the time of both worlds"

"you're right. next time they make a connection they Will be surprise when they see how big the baby will be"

Rem smiled "you are right my love "

Naoko came back from the kitchen with another cup of tea for Rem who accepted it with a big smile while she was stroking her boyfriend's hair ….. or better said, her fiancé

 _ **To be continue ….**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Re: Zero does not belong to me**

 **SHOP OF MARY .. FLOWER SHOP - JULY 5**

Rem and Subaru continued their normal routines, Rem continued to work happily at the flower shop with Mary while Subaru continued to study in the library, but the routine was already about to change this day because Mary had other plans. It was almost the end of the working day and Rem was watering the plants.

"Rem Come back here" called Mary

"eh? ... what's up Mary-san?" asked Rem while walking towards Mary

Mary was serious "Rem ... I'm so sorry to say, but ... today will be your last day of work"

Rem got surprised dropped water springer and covered her mouth "what!? ... Did Rem do something wrong? ..." she asked with her eyes watering

Mary felt bad to see Rem's reaction "Rem is not what I meant"

Rem wiped her tears "then you're not going to fire Rem?"

"Rem I'm not firing you, I'm letting you go"

Rem got confused "what do you mean You are letting me go"

"Rem I can't have you working anymore"

Rem was in shock "but why?"

Mary pointed at her belly

Rem grabbed her belly and looked half annoyed "what's wrong with Rem's baby Mary-san"

Mary smiled "nothing is wrong with your baby Rem. But you already have SIX MONTHS OF PREGNANCY" she said pointing to what was already very obvious "I can't continue to let you work, when all you have to do now is prepare for your delivery"

"but ..."

"no buts Rem." Mary approached Rem and caressed her belly "Rem I'm not saying goodbye, I'm leaving you to rest and prepare for this miracle that is growing in you"

"but Rem really likes to work here" said Rem in a sad tone

"It's alright Rem. After your baby is born, you can come back anytime you want" said Mary smiling

"you mean it?" said Rem Surprised

"Well Rem, there's no one who can replace you" said Mary

Rem embraced her "thank you Mary-san"

Very happy they both gave each other a strong and friendly hug just before Subaru arrived to pick up Rem. Mary explained the situation to Subaru of why she was letting Rem go, which Subaru shared the same feelings. After a good farewell Subaru and Rem leaved and then they arrive at the house

"don't worry Rem, you can go back to work if you want once the baby is born" said Subaru

"I know." She said sounding Sad "but what am I supposed to do while I'm at home then"

"you can let me take care of you" he hugged her from behind he grabbed both breasts and gave her a kiss on the neck

Rem groaned loudly since her breasts are super sensitive because of her pregnancy "SUBARU ... .. PLEASE NOOO"

Subaru smiled seductively "you're much more sensitive than yesterday"

Rem released herself from Subaru and looked at him upset "you know very well why I'm sensitive" she said while blushing

Subaru smiled "Of course I know. That's why he did it ! .." he said the last part in a surprise tone

Rem got confused "Subaru are you okay?"

"Rem ... Your eyes went red for a moment"

Rem got surprised "seriously !? ... nee-sama must be trying to connect with me again"

"I will go get mirror" said Subaru before running upstairs

 **ROOF OF THE HOUSE OF ROSWAL - A WEEK AFTER THE LAST CONNECTION**

"How are you doing Ram? Can you make the connection? Said Roswal Passing mana to her

"I found her soul but it's harder than before" said Rem with her eyes closed concentrating

 **HOUSE OF THE NATSUKI FAMILY**

Subaru came back with the mirror "There Rem, look at yourself"

Rem took the mirror "thank you my love" she quickly looking at herself in the mirror "it seems that nee-sama is having problems with the connection." She said Because she noticed how her eyes were changing color from blue to Red and Red to blue

 **ROOF OF ROSWAL HOUSE**

"I can see her ... .. but only moments" said Ram

"What do you mean just moments?" asked Roswal

"Rem is looking in the mirror but the connection is unstable"

"How unstable?"

"I don't know, it's like there's something else with her ... .. there's a magic around her doing interference"

Roswal got curious "someone is interfering"

"I'm not sure but there seems to be a magic near her ... .. if it is someone who is interfering I don't think that person knows that is doing it"

 **HOUSE OF THE NATSUKI FAMILY**

" I can feel the magic of nee-sama ... but something is ... something is clashing with her"

"Is something interfering?" asked Subaru

"yes ... " she said watching her eyes still changing color "is as if the magic of someone is interfering"

"but the only ones who can use magic are us"

"Yes, Subaru, only we can do magic in this world so I don't know who else could ... " Rem paused and thought for a moment

"what's up Rem, you know who's interfering?" asked Subaru

Rem smile "Rem is not sure Subaru"

Subaru got confused "then why are you smiling?"

"because Rem knows someone else who can do magic too" she said with a big smiled on her face

"who?"

Rem caressed her belly "this one right here ..."

Subaru got surprised "THE BABY !?"

Rem was still stroking her belly "Rem is not sure, but it's a great possibility"

"Then what can we do?"

"I do not know"

 **ROSWAL HOUSE**

"Rem put a sad face ..." said Ram

" were you able to connect at the end?" asked Roswal

"No, only I saw her for the moment, she still has the mirror in her hands ... maybe she noticed that I have trouble connecting"

" mmhhh ... I think we should leave it like that, Ram" he stopped passing prana to her

"Huh? But why? Roswal-sama"

"I don't think today is our day, I'm still not one hundred percent, maybe if I recover completely we can make the connection, besides that other magic is still there"

Ram got Sad "Roswal-sama is right, I can wait a little longer. besides she didn't seem in danger"

Roswal stroked her head "Don't worry Ram, we'll have another chance"

Ram gave him a small smile before they both return inside the mansion

 **HOUSE OF THE NATSUKI FAMILY**

Rem notice that her eyes stopped changing colors "it looks like nee-sama couldn't establish the connection"

"don't worry Rem. I don't think this is the last time that Ram is going to try it" said Subaru

Rem got depressed and tears came out of her eyes "but Rem wanted to show nee-sama the good news that she's going to be an aunt ... now we don't even know if we can even show her"

"But Rem, Ram really loves you she'll try again and soon" said Subaru trying to comfort her

"but, how can we be sure that the connection can be made like before? ..." Tears were still falling "or if she could do it again"

Subaru couldn't bear to see Rem so depressed, almost shattered, so he helped her to sit down trying to comfort her, Rem hugged Subaru and buried her face in his chest not wanting him to leave her side and started crying while saying the name Of Ram between her cries. Subaru could no longer see Rem like this so he ended up exploiting.

"AAHAAAHH" yelled Subaru letting go of her and turning his back on her

Rem extended her hand trying to reach him "Subaru my love please stay by my side" said Rem with tears down her face

"i'm sorry Rem …" said Subaru not facing

Rem opened he eyes wide after she heard what he said "what do you mean Subaru…"

Subaru scratched the back of his head and turn around "i'm sorry so much Rem….. the truth is that i wanted to tell you about as a surprise once the babe was born but i can't stand it see you like this"

Rem was confused with her face covered in tears "what are you talking about Subaru?"

Subaru approached to Rem, grabbed her hands and kneeled in front of her "i really didn't want to hide it, it was supposed to be a surprise ….. But" he smiled and looked at her in the eyed "I found a way to go back to Lugnica"

Rem opened he eyes wide and stopped breathing for a few seconds "….. su…..Subaru…."

Subaru saw how Rem was in shock "Rem are you okay…i told you i found a way to go back to you home, to your sist...PUUAAAHHHH"

Pregnant Rem tackled Subaru in a super demon strength hug leaving Subaru completely out of air

Rem lifted Subaru high in the air squeezing him more and more "SUBARU SUBARU SUBARU SUBARU SUBARU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU "

Subaru started tapping Rem in the back using his last breath "Rem Rem Rem Rem re…hhhhhaaaa"

Rem heard Subaru last breath and then she realized how hard she was squeezing him "Subaru Subaru? Subaru? my love?" she stated shaking him "my love please answer me!"

Subaru's face turn purpule and one second he looked at Rem and suddenly closed his eyes

Rem saw how Subaru closed his eyes and noticed that he wasn't breathing "SUBARUU!"

 **HOUSE OF THE NATSUKI FAMILY – 4 HOURS LATER**

Subaru began to recover the conciseness and noticed that he was in his room. Subaru Kept looking and saw that Rem was lying next to him holding his hand, sat up and when he did Rem opened her eyes

"hello sleeping beauty" said Subaru

Rem saw that Subaru woke up and tried to hug him "SUBARU!

Subaru jumped back out of bed and took a defense position "heeeyyy ... wait, stay there, I still remember what happened before I fainted"

Rem looked sad "Rem is sorry ... .."

"well I know it wasn't your fault you just were happy, but well, what can we do ?." He approached the edge of the bed and opened his arms " now, do What you tried a while ago"

Rem saw how Subaru was waiting for a hug and slowly moves in the bed approaching Subaru who receives her with a soft and tender embrace

"You see ... was that so difficult?" said Subaru smiling

"It's not my fault that you're a weak human" said Rem smiling

"judging by your screams and moans every night that we spent together, I would swear that I was quite strong" said Subaru perverted face

Rem turned completely red and moves away from Subaru covering her breasts "pervert ... .."

" if it's about you, I'm super perverted" he said approaching her slowly beckoning her with his hands that he was going to grab her breasts

Rem was getting back "nooo ... Get away from me, perverted monster" she said with false fear

Subaru jumped over her four watching her "I'm Natsuki Subaru, the devourer of blue demons"

"nooooo, Rem is just a normal human girl ... .." she said with innocent little face

Subaru smiled to see that Rem followed the game "oh yeah? Well that I will have to check because for me you smell like a demon"

Rem got seductive smiled "check yourself devourer of blue demons and you will see that I'm not lying"

"We'll see if you're telling the truth, young lady" said Subaru sliding his hand down Rem's leg and putting his hand under her skirt

 **Soldado350: Sorry guys, but I don't feel comfortable writing a Lemon scene with a girl with a pregnancy so advanced so I'm going to skip this part (lol).**

Subaru was lying down with Rem at his side hugging him resting after their love session, Subaru gently stroked Rem's shoulder while she was caressing Subaru's chest.

"my love ..." said Rem

" Yes, my little blue devil"

"how long have you been looking for a way return to the other world?" asked Rem

Subaru stayed silence for a moment and then sighed "from the first day"

"but why?"

"Because I couldn't bear to know that I took you away from your family and home."

"but this is my family and my home now" she said stroking his chest

"Yes, I know, but you still have another who loves you as much and who surely miss you very much"

Rem stayed silent

"I also love them a lot and on the other hand I see it impossible for Ram to stay in Lugnica knowing that she will be aunt" said Subaru smiling

Rem giggle "I think you're right"

Both stayed there are still fondling lying down, until Subaru thought of something

" Rem .."

"Yes, my love"

"how come I didn't die for your demonic embrace?"

Rem upon hearing the question of Subaru Rem stopped caressing his chest and flinched without moving

"Rem ..."

"yes, su-Subaru-kun"

" _subaru-kun? ... when was the las time she called me that? Here's something fishy_ ... rem, how come I didn't die?"

"So ... when you fainted ... I tried to wake you up and you didn't react"

"continue ..." said Subaru Stroking her shoulder so she felt more comfortable and say it all at once

"At that moment Papa Kenichi arrived and ... .."

"and?" Subaru was Feeling how Rem's body got hot

"Rem told Kenichi what happened and he did something that you called 'CPR'"

hearing how they saved his life, Subaru jumps out of bed and quickly went to the bathroom

"Subaru? .."

Subaru grabbed his toothbrush and started brushing his mouth aggressively

Rem looked how he brushed from the bed "Subaru, it wasn't so bad, he saved your life after all"

Subaru looked back and looked at her face "he might have saved my life but it seems that you hadn't realize that you kissed my dad indirectly through me"

Rem stared for a few seconds thinking about what Subaru had just said and so she also jumped into the bathroom and began to brush the same way as Subaru.

 _ **To be continued….**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Re: Zero does not belong to me**

 **HOUSE OF THE NATSUKI FAMILY - OCTOBER 2**

Rem was about to give birth it was her nine months pregnant so the baby could come at any time. since Naoko was her own professional designer she could take vacations anytime she wanted, so she had been taking care of Rem since August and teaching her more about designing every day they spent together. Rem was very happy to spend time with her mother, being taken care of from her and learning useful skill that she could use in the future. Subaru spent less time in the library since all he could think of was in Rem and the baby, but the only problem he had of being house was that Rem didn't leave his side bombing him with questions of , How were they going to return to Lugnica ?, with what method? And why couldn't they tell their parents? But he didn't answer any of those question because he wanted to give her a total surprise once the baby was born **.**

Rem and Naoko were cooking and talking until something came up to Rem's mind "Mama Naoko, Rem would like to visit Mary-san at least once before the baby is born"

"Are you sure Rem? The baby is coming up soon" said Naoko

"Yes, it's been a long time since the last time I saw her"

Naoko smiled "okay, but we'll take my car, I don't want you to walk too much"

Rem smiled and gave her a hug "thanks mama"

"Let's leave the food ready for my stupid son and we can leave whenever you want"

"Mama!, Rem already told you that I don't like it when you talk like this about my Subaru" said Rem pouting

"hahahaha I know, I know, I just say so that you made that face so adorable that you put when you're annoyed" said Naoko smiling

"MAMA ! ." yelled Rem with fake anger

After a few mother and daughter games, Naoko and Rem finished cooking and left the food on the table for Subaru before leaving to visit Mary in the flower shop.

Naoko was driving "so Rem, why do you want to go see Mary-san suddenly?"

"Nothing special, I just wanted to see her because It's been a couple of months since the last time I saw her"

"I understand, I'm sure she will be happy to see you since you're about to give birth"

Rem smiled caressed her belly "sure"

"another thing, how long we are going to be there?, I mean I'm not say it because I don't want to be there for long but because you know how Subaru gets when he gets home and he doesn't see you there"

Rem laughed "hahahaha sometimes he acts like a kid"

"hehehe you're right, it's always been like that since he was little"

Rem thought for a moment "mmhh little Subaru ... I would like to see him back then"

"if you want I can show you when we go home, I have a lot of photo albums of my baby Subaru" said Naoko while driving

"YES PLEASE MAMA I WANT TO SEE THEM" said Rem very excited

"hehehe okay, but first let's see your friend, because we are here"

Naoko and Rem got out from the car and slowly entered the flower shop

" maaarryyy-saannn" said Rem in a low tone

Mary came from the back door washing her hands "yes, Good morning, how can I help? ... ..REM !" Mary Ran and gave her a hug

Naoko was standing behind Rem smiling while watching the friends hugged each other

" How's Mary-san?" asked Rem smiling

"good, good, and you, how are you ... by God, look at you, I've never seen a pregnant woman so pretty and happy" said Mary

"hehehe I'm fine Mary-san and thanks" said Rem

Mary turned to see Naoko "oohh naoko-san, how are you, I haven't see you in a while"

"I'm fine Mary-san, I just came to accompany Rem who said that she wanted to see you" said Naoko

Mary looked at Rem "Seriously Rem?"

" yes, the truth is that I miss working here" said Rem with a little smile

"I miss you too, I've been lonely without you here, at least Sylvia visits me from time to time"

"oh yes? And how is Sylvia-san?"

"Okay, studying a lot lately, she told me that she sees Subaru walking to the library all the time"

"surely with a sulky face"

"That's what Sylvia said, how do you know"

Rem smiled "I live and sleep with him, so I see that face every morning"

Mary, Naoko and Rem laughed out loud.

"hahahah haaaa ... well Rem, thank you for visiting me I am very happy to see and that you are well" Mary pointed and caressed Rem's belly "and that this little devil here is quite big"

Rem got surprised to hear Mary call the baby devil so she thought Mary knew what she was "the little devil?" asked Rem with a Worried face

Naoko smiled because she knows what Mary meant

Mary saw Rem's face and laughed "hahaha I forget you're a foreigner Rem, calling babies little demons here is a saying, because children don't stop crying jump and make mess like little wild demons"

Rem smiled to understand that Mary had no idea what she was "well, with that comparison, Subaru and Rem will have to prepare to tame this little devil"

Naoko and Mary laugh

"Well, in that you guys really have to be ready. But I think we should go, Subaru probably came back home and is probably going crazy because he can't find Rem" said Naoko before looking at her cell phone and finding 7 missed calls from Subaru "as you can see he's already going crazy" she said showing her phone to Mary

"hahahaha well, yeah, you better go. " Mary gave another hug to Rem "thank you for coming, please once this baby is born, please come and bring it because I want to see it"

Rem smiled "I will do it as soonest I'm better, and the baby can leave the house"

Mary smiled and gave Rem share one last hug before she and Naoko got into the car and leaved again on their way home.

Naoko was driving "Rem. Why don't you use your cell phone And let your stupid fiancé know to stop worrying that we are already on our way back"

"Okay, I'll do it right away." Rem saw her cell phone and noticed she had 30 missed calls from Subaru "wow, I think he is exaggerating a little"

"What's happening?"

Rem showed her phone to Naoko that now had 31 missed calls

" heheheh better leave it alone so that when we get home he realizes that we just went for a walk"

Rem smiled "Good idea mama!"

Arriving home and parking the car Naoko and Rem got out of the car and start walking to the entrance of the house. By which Subaru came running out of

Subaru was running "REM, WHERE WERE YOU? I was very worried"

When Subaru was approaching with his big hug but Rem suddenly dodged him and hit him on the neck

" PUAAARHH ... .." said Subaru while falling to the ground but Rem caught him by the collar of his shirt and started dragging him into the house

Rem was dragging Subaru "Mama Naoko, Rem is going to take 'this' to his room so he can rest"

"Okay ... Subaru okay?" asked Naoko worried

Rem smiled "yes, Rem just knocked him out, I used to do it all the time in lugnica every time he got out of control"

Naoko got a little nervous "well, okay, take him put him in the bed until he wakes up"

"Okay" said Rem while dragging Subaru in the house

Rem took Subaru to their room threw Subaru on the bed and stared at him for a moment.

"so this is the man that I'm going to marry ..." she Looked at him and smiled "might be rude sometimes and overprotective, but it will not be a boring life" she said while blushing

After a few hours Subaru woke up and was a little annoyed that Rem knocked him out like she used to do in Lugnica but his anger vanished immediately as usual. Kenichi arrived a few hours later very hungry which made Naoko and Rem cook a great and tasty family dinner. Everyone had a good time laughing at the photos Naoko promised to show Rem, who was amazed by each and every one of the photos.

"mama Naoko. Mama Naoko, look how cute Subaru is in this photo" said Rem very excited

"Yeah, yeah, Subaru was really cute as a kid"

Subaru got a bit annoyed "Are you guys saying I'm ugly now?"

Rem smiled and put a hand on the Subaru's cheek "no my love, that's not what we meant"

" Then what did you mean?" asked Subaru

"Rem means that before you were cute and adorable" said Rem smiling

"And now? " said Subaru Waiting for the Rem answer

Kenichi and Naoko just sat quietly watching the couple

"now you're cute and adorable and something else" said Rem with a seductive smile

Subaru was frozen completely red while Naoko and Kenichi began to laugh out loud at the reaction of Subaru, while Rem looked at Subaru with a victorious smile demonstrating her dominance over him. Subaru didn't have another option than to surrender upon the games of his beautiful fiancé and future mother of his child so he let it go. At the end of the delicious dinner Subaru helped Naoko to wash the dishes and told Rem to go first to get ready to sleep, Rem agreed and went to their room to take a bath before bed. Subaru finished washing the dishes and fixed the kitchen with his mother, both went up to the second floor and said goodbye in the hallway. Subaru entered the room Subaru realizes that Rem was lying down but playing on her cell phone.

"I see you're ready to sleep." Said Subaru

Rem was playing "yeah, I'm ready, so why don't you go and take a bath and get ready to lie down too" she looked at Subaru and smiled "handsome"

Subaru smiled at what he said Rem "as you wish my demon princess" said Subaru bowing

Rem blushed and smiled "It's a demon queen for you, young man"

Subaru smiled "I regret the disrespect towards you my queen Natsuki Rem"

"heheheh I love to hear you say that name"

"likewise I like to saying it"

After a few giggles Subaru went to take a quick bath and came back to find Rem lying down. Slowly Subaru climbed on the bed and put his right arm over Rem and started caressing her belly, but he got surprised when he felt Rem's hand on his.

"I thought you were asleep" said Subaru

"I almost was but you woke me up" said Rem

"I'm sorry my queen" said Subaru giving her a kiss on her shoulder

Rem stayed quiet for a moment and then say "Subaru ..."

"yes?"

"how do you do it, how do you make me happy all the time, I hadn't been anything but happy since I got here. ... Well not counting the moments of Sasha-obasan, or Sylvia-san, beside that I just been purely happy. So how do you do it?"

Subaru kissed her on the neck Rem ... I ... Natsuki subaru has only one purpose"

"which is?"

" Rem, I love you, I love you, and I want you with every fiber of my body ... make you happy, at this point it is nothing more than natural instinct for me"

Rem got hot "you want me?"

" of course"

"Do you love me?"

" have I showed you something different?"

" ... well, a certain guy I liked rejected me because he liked a half-elf girl"

"... Well that guy was a stupid blind man for not realizing what he was losing"

"hehehehe he really was stupid at the time." Rem Squeezed Subaru's hand "but luckily he realized his stupidity later"

They remain silent for a moment.

"then ... .. " Rem got hot " what did you mean when you said 'you want me'"

"you know very well what I mean" he kissed her on the neck "even pregnant you're irresistible to me ..." he slide his hand and grabbed her breast "or don't you believe me?"

Rem grabbed his hand to stop him "I believe you, I believe you, but stop please for now ... .. the baby is coming soon so I am very sensitive"

Subaru let out a sigh of lack of satisfaction "Haaa. Killjoy"

Rem grabbed Subaru's hand and put it on her belly again "as soonest the baby comes out of me we can go back to what we were doing before it grew so big"

"do you promise? ..." said Subaru giving her another kiss

"Of course Subaru ... .. or perhaps you think it has been easy for Rem. It's been a month and a half since the last time we did something serious ... as soonest the baby is born, I might be even rape you

Subaru got extremely hot

Rem felt the temperature of Subaru and smiled "did you like to hear that?"

"quite ..."

"hehee pervert ... But hey, it's not like it was a lie. I also want you, Subaru." she said Turning around

Subaru didn't waste the moment and kissed Rem passionately while getting on top of her. Rem let Subaru do whatever he wanted for a moment while she also enjoyed their making out session

Rem put one hand on Subaru's chest and the other on his cheek and slowly broke the kiss "... At this rate, I really going to end up raping you when the baby is born"

Subaru smiled tenderly "I'll be waiting anxiously"

Subaru took his place again embracing Rem

"I love you Subaru"

" I love you my demon queen"

"hehehe I think I can get used to that"

Subaru lets out a small laugh before they both fall into a deep sleep, both holding each other's hand

 **HOUSE OF THE NATSUKI FAMILY - OCTOBER 3 - 3:16 A.M.**

Subaru was sound asleep until he felt something warm in his legs. Subaru didn't gave it much thought to what he felt but seconds later he felt a great pressure on his hand which made him open his eyes immediately, to the second that Subaru opened his eyes, he was blinded with a strong pink light directly in his eyes. Subaru Tried to cover his face with his right hand but couldn't since he noticed that he couldn't move it, when his sight came back to him after a few seconds Subaru saw that the light that blinded him was actually Rem's horn, who was shaking and squeezing Subaru's hand tightly. Subaru worried about what was happening to her so he began began to shake Rem to wake her.

"REM? REM? What's happening to you, why are you trembling?"

Rem slowly opened her eyes and stopped shaking "eh ..." she turned to see Subaru "Subaru? ... what happen?"

" You scared me for a moment. You were trembling and your horn was out"

"Rem's horn is out? ... ... AAAAAHHHHH" she suddenly screams

"REM !? WHAT'S GOING ON?.."

"I don't know ... .aaahhh " she grabbed her belly

Subaru noticed how Rem was grabbing her belly so he removed the sheets from them and discovered that the sheets were all wet between the legs of Rem

"Rem seems that your water just broke" said Subaru worried

Rem was clutching her belly "WHAT ... AAAHHH ... SUBARU ... I'm scared…"

"don't worry Rem everything will be fine I'll find my parents right now"

"DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE" said Rem taking Subaru's hand

Subaru took Rem's hand "don't be afraid Rem, it will only be a Second, I'll go get my dad. It will only be a second"

Rem nodded "don't take too long ... AAAAHHH"

Subaru ran out of his room ran down the hall and without asking permission opened the door of his parents' room.

" DAD. MOM WAKE UP" yelled Subaru

Kenichi woke up suddenly and looked at the door "eh? What's up, what's up? What time is it? I have to work in a couple of hours"

Naoko was yawning

"DAD FORGET THAT, REM'S WATER JUST BROKE, IT'S TIME THE BABY IS ON THE WAY" said Subaru

Kenichi and Naoko opened they eyes wide and soon yelled "WHAT!?"

Kenichi without wasting time he got out of bed "NO TIME TO LOSE" he Pointed at Subaru "SUBARU SEEK A BOWL WITH HOT WATER, NOT HOT BUT WARM." He Pointed at Naoko "NAOKO SEEK ALL THE CLEAN TOWEL OF THE HOUSE DOESN'T MATTER THAT THEY JUST BRING THEM ALL"

Subaru and Naoko soon nodded "UNDERSTOOD"

"Well, I'm going to prepare and looked for my materials. See you in 5 minutes in Subaru's room.

Subaru and Naoko they nodded again "understood"

Each of them ran after Kenichi gave his instructions. Naoko went through each and every closet of the house looking for clean towels . Subaru found a bowl twice the size of a baby, the first thing he did was washed it with boiling water and then filled it with water of pleasant temperature for the body. When he finished Subaru went as fast as possible to his room because he was super worried about Rem. Kenichi on the other hand, since he gave the orders it only took him a minute to get ready and went immediately to the Subaru and Rem's room with his materials

Kenichi entered the room "REM, DEAR DON'T WORRY I'M HERE ..."

"AAAAHHHH ... .PAPA KENICHI .." said Rem with tears in her eyes "where is Subaru?"

Kenichi made Rem comfortable with the pillows "don't worry Subaru is on the way with what we need"

"papa I'm scared ..." said Rem holding Kenichi's hand "Rem doesn't know if she's ready for this"

Kenichi took Rem's hand with both hands "Rem, you are ready, all these months that I inspected you, you and your baby have always been healthy and strong. Everything's going to be fine dear"

"where is Subaru. I want to see Subaru .."

" he's coming soon." Said Kenichi preparing

Naoko walked in with a pile of towels in her hand "Kenichi here are the towels, where do I put them?"

"Pass me two and put the rest next to Rem" said Kenichi

Naoko did as Kenichi said

Subaru came in with the bowl "I'm here with the hot water"

Rem extended her hand "Subaru ..."

Subaru put the bowl next to the bed and took Rem's hand "it is okay, Rem, I'm here"

"Subaru stay with Rem and let's start." He Looked at Rem "Rem are you ready?"

Rem squeezed Subaru's hand and nodded

After seeing the confirmation of Rem Kenichi began to attend to the childbirth helping to make room for the baby to come out.

"WUAO! ... .. that's New .." said Kenichi surprised

"What's up, Papa? is something wrong with the baby" asked Subaru worried

"If by something you mean a little white horn coming out first than the head then, yeah ..." said Kenichi

"that's normal ... haaaa hhaaaa ... " said Rem Controlling her breathing "if it is white means it is ... AAAHHHH"

"save your strength Rem .. tell us when we finish" said Kenichi

After a look of confirmation, they all continued to attend and help with the delivery. Subaru was holding Rem's hand and caressing her head, Naoko had a towel waiting for the baby and Kenichi with almost the head of the baby in his hands.

"Let's go push, push. ,,, I know you're very strong so push." Said Kenichi

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" yelled Rem

"Come on, you can ..." said Subaru Supporting her

" some more." Said Kenichi

"Subaru I can't I can't do this ..." said Rem with tears in her eyes

" yes you can, Rem .. once more. And put everything you have this time" said Subaru

Suddenly Rem's horn began to shine brightly and with a loud shout Rem pushed with all her strength

The whole room went silent for a few seconds, until suddenly a small cry began to be heard. Subaru and Rem looked down as they watched Kenichi doing to what he seemed to be cutting something. Shortly after they heard some splashing water. They were both silent waiting to see what was happening to the creature they no longer heard crying. Kenichi moves toward Naoko and saw her wrapping something with a small white light with some towels.

"... it's beautiful ..." said Naoko holding the little white light with some towels

Subaru and Rem could only stared because the cravings were so strong that they were both in shock. Slowly Naoko walked towards them while still looking at the little creature.

"Congratulations Subaru, Rem ... it's a boy ..." Said Naoko Passing the small baby into Rem's arms

Rem took the baby that was wrapped in white towels and as soonest she saw his face, tears began to fall from her face. It was a small baby with a white horn, blue hair like his mother and with pale brown eyes like his father.

"Subaru ... " she wasn't crying but tears were falling "look at him ... .. is our son ... isn't perfect?"

Subaru approached Rem and the baby "... yes, I give him that he really is ... I mean, it doesn't compare to you but I think it's the closest thing to perfect ... ..PUUAAARRRHH"

Rem hit Subaru hard on the stomach that made Subaru fall on the floor "you just had to ruin the moment" said Rem while Naoko and Kenichi were laughing

Subaru was getting up and grabbing his stomach "I'm sorry but you know that you are pure perfection for me ..."

Rem frowned at him and then smiled "well now you have another perfection right here in my arms"

Subaru approached and looked at the baby and smiled "he looks like me ..."

Rem smiled "that I love ... If he had your hair color I would love him even more"

" no. is Better that way, you know how much I love your blue hair .." said Subaru giving her a kiss on the head

Kenichi looked and gave Naoko a hug "WE ARE GRANDPARENTS !"

" I know, I know, don't say too much, I feel old already" said Naoko

"Now that you mention it, me too."

Everyone in the room laughed

"so guys, what will be the name of my beloved grandson?"

Subaru looked at Rem "your choose Rem. Here in this world, we love different names than the normal ones we have"

Rem smiled "okay. I had already thought of one any way"

"oh yeah, what is it then" said Subaru

Rem stroked the baby's head and smiles and looked at everyone in the room "Rigel."

"Rigel? ... mmmmhh ... Rigel ..." Subaru smiled "I like it"

"Rigel sounds cute" said Naoko

"It sounds strong too" said Kenichi

"Rigel." Subaru Put a hand on Rigel's head "welcome to the family son"

Naoko looked at Kenichi "Kenichi? ... ..today is? ...

" Yes, you also noticed." Said kenichi

Subaru and Rem got curious of what were they talking about

"what is so special about today apart from Rem and I becoming parents" asked Subaru

"today. October, 3 ... was the day you disappeared 2 years ago" said Naoko

Subaru and Rem got surprised and looked at each other

"Well it looks like it's a special day."

Rem got a sad face "also the day you started to suffer"

Subaru made Rem looked look up "Also the day I travel to another world where I met the girl of my life and today that girl made me the happiest man of all worlds"

Rem put a hand on Subaru's cheek and gave him a beautiful kiss full of love and affection "I love you Subaru"

Subaru smiled "no more than I do you right now. My heart is about to explode from happiness right now"

Rem smiled and gave him a kiss "you're so exaggerated, silly"

"for you, and now Rigel, I'm a super over the top happy"

Everyone in the room started to laugh until the little Rigel also showed his first smile which made everyone stop laughing and say "AAAWWW" Subaru gave another kiss to Rem and when he did Naoko and Kenichi say "AAAWWW" but only to Annoy them


	11. Chapter 11

**Re: zero does not belong to me**

 ***happy holidays everyone***

 **HOUSE OF THE FAMILY NATSUKI- OCTOBER 3- 9:30 A.M.**

Rem and Subaru couldn't sleep since the birth that happened a few hours ago, not because they couldn't but because they didn't want to. After they changed and arranged the bedsheets Rem and Subaru put Rigel between them, so that Subaru and Rem could just watch and admire the baby that they had been waiting for so long.

Rem was smiling "isn't it so beautiful, Subaru?"

"he's just cute because he got your hair. But the more I look at him, the more he looks like me. Even the shape of his hair resembles mine" said Subaru stroking his son's hair)

"That's why I like it so much. I feel like he is getting cuter by the second" said Rem

"I don't know what you're talking about, you're practically pure beauty walking" said Subaru putting his hand on her cheek

Rem blushed and turned away "and to think that you were after a woman you thought was the most beautiful woman of the world not even a month ago."

"what are you talking abo ..." Subaru thought about 'a month ago' and thought about Lugnica's time "oooohhh yeah you're right she's the most beautiful woman in the world."

Rem got an annoying face and hit Subaru's head "you fuc ..." said Rem trying to hit him again

Subaru grabbed Rem's hand before she hit him and smiled "but ... I got engaged with the most beautiful woman of all worlds" said Subaru kissing Rem's hand

Rem turned completely red and put the hand that subaru kissed on his chest "your compliments will not save you forever."

Subaru smiled with Victoria's face "I think they will"

Rem got an annoying and blushing face

"Rem, aren't you hungry?" asked Subaru

"Now that you mention it, yes, a little"

"Well, I'll go and get you something" said Subaru getting up and walking towards the door

Rem turned and said "I see you later, DADDY" said Rem smiling

Subaru stopped and looked at Rem "Stay with Rigel I'll be right back. MOMMY!" said Subaru smiling

Both started laughing happily knowing that they were parents but before Subaru left Rem called him

"Subaru ..." said Rem sitting on the edge of the bed

Subaru turned around and saw her moving "Rem don't move, you just gave birth"

Rem smiled "don't worry I'm fine, remember the demons we recovered fast"

Subaru suddenly got a perverted face "how fast?"

Rem blushed and tried to cover herself "NOT THAT FAST. ..."

Subaru smiled "so Rem, do you want special for breadfast?"

Rem shook her head "no, whatever you made would be fine." She suddenly got a serious face "but Rem want to talk about something important".

Subaru saw how serious she looked "what is it Rem?" he asked already knowing what she was about to ask

Rem strocking Rigel's hair "Subaru, why do you want to go back?….. go back you lugnica I mean"

Subaru got serious and looked at her in the eyes "because I don't want to keep you away from your family. and more less now, Rigel has another family that I bet they will scream out of happiness when they meet him." He then blushed and whispered to himself "and for another razon."

" yes, but….." she didn't heard the last part

"don't you want to see Ram again?"

" no!... is not that…"

"do you want Rigel to grow up without knowing his aunt or Roswal whos been like a father to you."

" no….."

"so then, why does it sound like you don't want to go back?"

Rem looked at him "since Rem arrived here, i been nothing more than happy, there are so many wonderful things in this world. How fast people can learn new stuff by using the internet, how happy people live here, without the worries that one day your family and loved ones can be attack by a monster…" she smiled "like how you celebrated so many good things like the new year, that was incredible how the sky got fill with lights of different colors and the streets fill with the screams of happiness from everyone, you guys even have a day dedicated to love and friendship…. Subaru…. Why would you want to leave all this behind? A world which Rigel our son could grow up healthy and protected."

Subaru smiled with a victorious face "that's the beauty of everything, Rem ..."

Rem got confused "what do you mean?"

"We can take whatever we want from here to there. Like for example ... mmhhh ... the recipe of how to make fireworks."

Rem got Surprised "Can we take what we want? ... What about food? Here are sweets I don't think they are going to invent over there"

"We can take with us anything"

Rem got worried "and what about the medicine, the medicine there doesn't even compare with the one here. One pill I could cure you in just a couple of hours

"we take the medicines with us them"

"And what happens when we run out of all of those thing? huh? Said Rem Almost annoying

Subaru smiled "that's the best part."

"What good is of us running out of something so essential?" said Rem glaring at Subaru

"Rem, the way I found out of how to get back is not just a one way?"

"what Do you mean?"

" we can go and return when we want. Besides money would not be a problem since lugnica use gold, here we can use that gold and sell it for a lot of money and use it to buy anything else we need from this world."

"that's ... that ... Sounds INCREDIBLE ..." said Rem surprised

Subaru got victorious smile "I know, right?"

"stop making that face and come here .. " said Rem opening her arms

Subaru smiled walked beside the bed where Rem was and was greeted by a passionate kiss

Rem was blushing slowly broke the kiss and looked at Subaru "Subaru, I love you"

Subaru pointed at Rigel and smiled "I know ..."

"hehehehe ... " she gave another but short kiss to Subaru" but my love, what are we going to tell your parents?" asked Rem Worried

Subaru got serious "well, obviously we can't leave without letting them know and much less without their approval"

Both remain silent looking and thinking

"OOOOHHHH ... .." said Subaru surprised

Rem smiled "as always your brain works incredibly faster than mine"

" I have an idea."

"Do you mind sharing it?"

Subaru kisses her on the forehead "it will be a surprise to you too"

After a smile and a kiss from Rem, Subaru went to the kitchen and made a couple of sandwiches for him and Rem. When Subaru returned to the room he found Rem breast feeding Rigel.

"Believe me when I tell you that's the most beautiful image I ever seen in my life." Said Subaru

Rem got surprised because she didn't see him come in "AAH WHAT ARE YOU HERSELF" Rem Covered with sheets

"I don't know why you're still embarrass that I see you. We have a child together and I have seen, touched, licked, kissed and bitten everything you have so I don't know what are you trying to hide right now" said Subaru with a normal face

Rem turned completely red on hearing everything Subaru said and remembering everything they've done before "we-we-well, RE-REM IS STILL A LADY AND SHE SHOULD NOT BE SHOWING THAT EVERYWHERE" said Rem Super embarrassed

Subaru smiled and started harassing Rem trying to remove the sheets, which ended with Subaru knockout on the ground for a few hours. When evening came, Naoko returned with a gift truck for Rem and the baby Rigel. Lots of clothes toys and baby car for when they go out with him. Rem was amazed at all the things that her mama Naoko had brought her and so they began to dress Rigel. After a few hours later Rem was able to get out of bed to take a bath while Subaru and Naoko looked after Rigel. When Rem came out of the bathroom Rem came out with a towel over her but tightly showing her curves again which Subaru was staring at her intensively, when Rem noticed that Subaru was staring, she saw that Subaru's eyes were full of desire. Naoko noticed how Subaru was looking at Rem and hit him on the back of his head.

"By God, you can't control yourself for a second. The girl just gave birth and you want to put another baby inside her already?" said Naoko

Subaru and Rem blushed heavily and gave each other a seductive and terrifying hungry look.

Subaru and rem then thought to themselves " _soon we will have our moment"_ each thought without the other knowing it

The rest of the day they were all playing around Rigel making him laugh and putting cute clothes on him. Hours later Kenichi arrived a little late than usual but they realized that he arrived late because he arrived with a big blue-eyed teddy for Rigel, everyone in the room laughed at how Kenichi rushed into the house, and the sound Of laughter made that Rigel also laughed what made the laughter change into a "AAAWWWW". As dinner time approached, Subaru whispered to Rem that she prepare dinner so that when they tell their parents about their trip they at least had a good meal in their belly so they could take the news easier. When everyone ate Naoko and Kenichi were playing with Rigel, Subaru and Rem sat on the couch

"Mom, Dad. Rem and I have something to tell you." said Subaru

"what happen son?" asked Kenichi Confused because they seem serious

"can you sit first? It's important" said Subaru pointing to the couch across him

Kenichi and Naoko were confused that what might be as important for them to get serious, but as Subaru asked them they sat down

"and well guys? what happened? why so serious?" asked Naoko

Subaru sighed and took Rem's hand "well, it's not easy to say this but I'll tell you straight. Rem, Rigel and I are going back to lugnica ..."

.

.

.

AFTER 10 SECONDS THAT SEEN LIKE HOURS

Naoko and Kenichi yelled "WHAT!? ..."

"What do you mean, you're going to Lugnica?" said Kenichi getting up from his sit

Subaru got serious "just like I said. We are going to Lugnica"

"but why?" asked Naoko Embracing Rigel

"please Dad sit down" Kenichi sat down, angry "well, we're going back because Rem has a family there that must miss her a lot and they also have the right to meet Rigel.

"So you plan to leave and leave us alone again?" asked Kenichi Angryly

Naoko got tears in her eye hugging Rigel "and you are taking our first and only grandson"

"don't cry mama Naoko" said Rem feeling sorry "is not what it seems."

"It seems that my children are leaving us behind and without even giving us the opportunity to be part of their life." Said Kenichi

Rem turned to Subaru "my love tell them something, I feel like I'm the bad one here"

Subaru smiled "Do not worry I'll fix this." He Turned to his parent who were in tears "I have a proposition for you"

"what a proposition can you make Subaru that will allows us to be close to our grandson and you since you are literally going to another world." Asked Kenichi

"I have a proposition that you can't refuse."

"Say it already. How do you plan to fix this?" said Naoko Crying and now angry

"why not come with us? ... " and Subaru Very smily

Naoko, Kenichi and rem were like "huh? ..."

"I mean it, come with us." Said Subaru

" What are you talking about Subaru?" asked Kenichi More confused than ever

" I thought about it well and it would be incredibly good for you to come with us"

Rem and Naoko "how?" As confused as Kenichi

"Dad, the medicine of Lugnica doesn't compare to ours, do you know how good a doctor like you would be there? with all your knowledge and medicines, You could even have your own line of clinics ... no, your own line of hospital across the whole kingdom. Your knowledge would be recognized all over the world"

Kenichi got surprised "a whole world waiting for my skills in medicines ..."

" Mom ..." said Subaru

"what could I do in a medieval world, Subaru, I'm just a fashion designer" said Naoko.

Rem was understanding where Subaru was going "mama, Rem understands what Subaru means, in my world there is nothing like a fashion designer. You would be the first in the world. Your designs are totally wonderful If you went to Lugnica with your designs you would be opening the fashion sense all over the kingdom and the world." she stood on the couch very excited "and Rem can see it already, kings and nobles would be making lines for your designs opened schools of designs everywhere ... .MAMA YOU COULD BE, THE QUEEN OF FASHION"

Naoko got incredibly surprised with a breeze of inspiration in the eyes "THE QUEEN OF THE FASHION ... .."

" exactly ... so what do you say ?. Why not come with us?" said Subaru

Naoko and Kenichi wiped their tears looked at Rigel then looked at each other and think. After a few minutes of silence

" I agree." Said Naoko

"Naoko? ,,," said Kenichi surprice

"Think about it Kenichi. Without Subaru, Rem or Rigel. What do we have in this world?" asked Naoko

"sasha?" asked Kenichi

Naoko got an annoying face "the one that only comes once per decade?" said Naoko sarcastically

"nothing?"

"Exactly ... let's go Kenichi, this way we will have our family and a whole world to which we can start again. We could even go down in history as the king of medicine and I as queen of fashion." Naoko put her hand on Kenichi's shoulder "what do you think? my love"

Kenichi was thinking for a moment

Rem and Subaru clenched their hands tightly waiting for his answer

" that ... that sounds incredible." Said Kenichi smiling

"So you mean?"

Kenichi took Naoko's hand and with the other caressed Rigel "to be with my family, I would have gone even without the fame and wealth. So yeah, let's all go to Lugnica."

Everyone in the room threw a cry of joy and victory that made Rigel start to cry so Naoko and Rem attended. While Kenichi approached Subaru

"Subaru .. so when you plan the trip?" asked Kenichi sitting next to Subaru

"I plan on leaving in a week"

Kenichi got surprised "in a week. One week? Why so soon?"

" I have an issue to solve in Lugnica as fast as possible"

" Why are you in such a hurry?"

" well ..." Subaru blushed, got close to Kenichi's ear and whispered something to him "so that's why I want to go as quickly as possible"

Kenichi smiled and put a hand on his shoulder "that's what I call a man"

Subaru blushed "thank you, dad".

After everyone talked Naoko asking Rem about lugnica while Kenichi did the same with Subaru. Subaru told Kenichi that he and Roswal would get along very well and that Roswal would be willing to invest once he heard the proposal of what they were going to bring to their world. When everyone finished they went to their own rooms to go to sleep but Rem had to ask something to Subaru before going to sleep

"My love, can you do me a favor tomorrow?"

"anything, you know that"

Rem smiled "yes, I know but I still have to have manners, or not?"

Subaru gave her a kiss on the forehead "tell me what do you need tomorrow"

" could you accompany me to the flower shop tomorrow, I promised Mary-san that i was going to show her the baby when the baby was born. and since we are not going to stay here for a long time, I will not be able to work with her anymore." Said Rem with a sad Face

"mmhh I think you're right. If you're not going to be here, she'll have to hire someone else. well no problem. I'll escort you to the flower shop tomorrow."

Rem gave him a cute kiss on the lips "thank you my love. I love you so much"

" I love you more."

After many kisses Subaru and Rem went to sleep with Rigel in the middle.

The next morning, Subaru and Rem managed to get out, Rem gave Rigel a bath and prepared him to leave. Putting it in the baby car. They both said good-bye to Naoko, who began to pack things that they were hoping to take the other world. On the way Subaru and Rem were very happy with Rigel laughing all the way because of the faces that Subaru was making. Shop owners who already knew them gave them congratulate them for their son, which made them blushed every time they were congratulated. As they reached the flower shop, Rem called Mary.

Rem was getting in with the car and Subaru behind her "MARY-SAN! ... oh" she smiled to see that Mary was behind the cash register talking to someone else she knew

"REM! ..." yelled Sylvia running towards Rem and giving her a hug "long time no see"

"DON'T TELL ME THAT THE BABY IS BORN .. SO SOON?" said Mary Walking towards Rem

Subaru was staning there smiling at the side and letting the girls talk, Mary approached Rem and gave her a quick hug before turning around and seeing the little Rigel in the car.

Mary and Sylvia soon yelled "SOOOO CUTE ! ... "Mary pullED him out of the car and carryed him

"Wow, apart from the hair he is identical to the father." Said Mary

" but look at his hair, even his shape is like dad's." said Sylvia

Mary got surprised "you're right ..."

Mary and Sylvia were still playing with Rigel while Rem smiled and answered their questions, but she noticed how Sylvia slowly moved back to Subaru.

"Hi Subaru" said Sylvia smiling "Congratulations"

Subaru smiled "thank you Sylvia, how have you been?"

"Well, I had some very difficult exams but I passed them all."

"Congratulations to you too" said Subaru smiling

"thanks" Sylvia approached him "Subaru did you think about going to college?"

"mmmhh I won't deny that it had not gone through the mind before."

Sylvia got closer "why don't you enter mine? I could help you get in."

"it sounds interesting"

"I could show you the whole campus," she got closer to him and pressed her breasts against Subaru "I can also help you study" she gave him a Seductive look "a couple of private lessons would help you a lot"

Subaru blushed "th-th-that would help a lot"

Sylvia smiled "why don't I help you study one of these days? ..." she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned her head to see who it was

Rem looked annoyed "Sylvia-san, are not you trying to seduce my Subaru again?"

Sylvia moved away from Subaru quickly "no, no, no Rem nothing nothing like that, I just wanted to help him with his studies."

Rem glared at her for a moment and then smiled "if they are only studies, there is no problem"

" _That's my fiancee, leaving her territory clear_." Thought Subaru

Rem came back with Mary who was still playing with Rigel "Mary-san beside showing you Rigel, Rem also had to come and tell you something"

"What's wrong? Rem" asked Mary

Rem took Subaru's hand and they both lower their heads in apology "I'm sorry, Mary-san, but I will not be able to work here again"

Mary got surprised "but why?"

"Rem and Subaru decided to return to Rem's country" said Rem

"you going to another country?" asked Sylvia

"yes." answered Subaru

"For how long?" asked Mary

"if we come back it would only be to visit" answered Subaru

"So this is the farewell?" asked Mary a little sad

Rem nodded a little sad as well

Mary and Sylvia gave Rem a hug together.

"Thanks for coming. Thank you for working with me you were an amazing helper and friend" said Mary

tears started come out of Rem's eyes

"I'm sorry for the misunderstandings we had when we met, but thanks for being my friend even after That" said Sylvia

"thanks YOU for being my friend" said Rem crying

After a few cries from the three. Rem said goodbye to Sylvia and Mary and leaved the shop with subaru and Rigel, they walked home again while Rem hugged Subaru's arm. When they got to the house everything was normal, was Subaru helping his mom to pack while Rem was taking care of Rigel. At the end of the day Subaru and Rem took their sides of the bed with Rigel in his usual place between his parents. Subaru ran his hand through Rem's hair.

"Rem .. you think we can ..." Subaru blushed "you know ..."

Rem looked how he got and knew what he meant so she also blushed "but we can't with Rigel here."

"tomorrow we can leave him with mom while you and I leave a moment" he said caressing her cheek

Rem was blushing and just nodded

Subaru nodded too, before approaching her and giving her a passionate kiss.

Rem slowly broke the kiss and grabbed Subaru by the shirt "I hope Subaru is prepared, because Rem has been very hungry for more than a month" she She before pulling him into a strong kiss full of desire

Subaru took his position in bed and gave Rem a seductive look "I hope to see who is more hungry tomorrow"

The next morning Subaru woke up feeling something heavy on him, when he opened his eyes he saw Rem lying on top of him with her head resting on his chest. When Subaru tried to move her, he felt something between his legs when he looked down he noticed that he had his member inside Rem.

Subaru was moving Rem to wake her up "Rem, what did you do last night?"

Rem didn't open her eyes "I told you ..." she yawned "haaa .. I was going to rape you as soonest I had the chance

" WHAT?! ... how much did you do to me last night?"

"You just woke up right now when I put my head on your chest" she opened her eyes looking at Subaru with a huge smile

"YOU VIOLATED ME ALL NIGHT !?"

Rem only smiled seductively

Subaru got surprised by her shameless reaction "but Rigel is right here"

"don't worry my love, I did everything carefully and in silence, the beautiful Rigel didn't wake up at all"

Subaru blushed remained thoughtful "well that explains that dream I had last night."

"ooh, did you dream about me" she said very smily

"I dreamed that I made love with my beloved Rem, not with a succubus who raped me all night."

Rem smiled "it's not like you did not enjoy it"

"What do you mean" he asked confused

Rem got all seductived "What do you think Rem is full of right now?"

Subaru opened his eyes wide when he saw the face of the hungry demon that he had on top of him

Rem smiled at his reaction "so ...?"

"so what?"

"Do you want to continue?" asked Rem with an Innocent little face while shaking her hips

Subaru blushes and remained silent

Rem feels something inside her getting bigger and smiled "I'll take it as a yes"

" but not here, Rigel must be about to wake up"

"we leave him to your mom?"

" yes and then we go to a hotel or something because I assure you there will be screams" he said with a predatory face

Rem smiled "I hope so" she said sitting on Subaru revealing all her naked figure "you see something you like" she said with Seductive look

Subaru got perverted face "I see two things that I like a lot"

"and you know what?"

"what?" asked Subaru

Rem took Subaru's hands and put them on her breasts "they are still super sensitive"

Subaru gave her a little squeeze

" mmmhhh aaii ..." Rem moaned

" there will really be screams, we'd better go somewhere soon I don't want them to hear what I'm going to do"

Rem got seductive look "and what are you going to do?"

Subaru squeezed one of her nipples

Rem squeezed Subaru member "aaaaahhhh ... .."

"Rem wait ..." he said before exploding suddenly inside her

Rem fell on Subaru's chest "haaa haaa ... let me ... take a bath ... First"

" I ... ..also ... .."

Slowly and carefully they both got out of bed to took a bath but unfortunately since they moved they woke the baby so Rem told Subaru to go first. When Subaru finished he stayed taking care of to Rigel for a while in which Rem took her turn. When they were both ready to leave they went down stairs to the room where they met Naoko who was drinking coffee quietly until she noticed the little lovebirds in their clothes like they were going out.

"And you? are you going somewhere?" asked Naoko Curiously

"Mom,could you take care of Rigel for a while, Rem and I have something to do outside the house." Said Subaru

" And what can be so important that you have to leave your child behind?" asked Naoko

Subaru and Rem looked down turned completely red without wanting to say, what it was

Naoko noticed how embarrassed they were and she knew what they were going to do so she smiled "ooohhh I know, hahahah don't worry take your time I can stay with Rigel-chan all day if you want"

Rem got surprised "all day !?"

Naoko winked at Rem

without wasting time, Rem grabbed Subaru by the collar of his clothes and took him dragging him out of the house

" aaaahhh wait reeemm ... …" yelled Subaru

Naoko just kept laughing and started playing with the baby as soonest the parents left. Once outside Rem noticed that she didn't know where she was going so pick Subaru up to ask him, Subaru pointed out a street that looked like an alley but it was full of hotels for lovers. They entered the first one they found, and paid for a room. Once inside Subaru tried to take off his shoes but certain demon threw him towards the bed and hop on him.

Rem was on top of Subaru "Rem already waited long enough"

" after last night I don't think you waited at all" said Subaru

Rem only smiled for a second before attacking Subaru's mouth with a kiss full of passion and desire. Subaru responded to Rem's kiss in the same way as he stroked her body and at the same time undressed her little by little. Rem felt Subaru's hands all over her sensitive body, she couldn't help groaning between kisses and likewise she began to undress Subaru. When they were completely naked Rem sat on Subaru's hard member and gave him a seductive look while Subaru admired her whole figure as if he was looking at her for first time

"would you believe me if I told you that you look 100 times more beautiful than when I met you?" said Subaru while putting a hand on her cheek

Rem blushed and smiled tenderly " would you believe me if Rem told you that she loves you 1000 times more than before" said Rem

Subaru: (sat down and puts a hand on Rem's cheek) yes, I believe you.

Rem put her hand over the one Subaru had on her cheek and closed her eyes hopping that Subaru would understand what she wanted from him. Subaru understood exactly what Rem wanted so he came closer to her and put his other hand on Rem's back to bring her closer, Rem's soft breasts touching Subaru's firm chest, Rem felt as if electricity passed through her back when she felt The strong hand of her man, they were feeling each other's breath, the smell and heat of the other, until finally their lips touch in a passionate and loving kiss full of love and affection. Subaru and Rem felt like it was the first time they kissed and remembered the first time when Rem jumped from that carriage and kissed Subaru with pure emotion while Subaru only received pure joy of being able to feel her lips. Seconds seemed minute, minutes became hours. and they continued until the notion of time was no longer something that neither of them felt. Slowly they broke the kiss and opened their eyes, looking at each other, each with a look full of love

"I love you" Rem said with tears falling down face her face of pure and true happiness

Subaru smiled and wiped her tears "I love you too Rem"

Rem smiled at Subaru's words as she moved her hand grabbing Subaru's member by placing it in her entrance

"Rem ..."

"I want to feel you right now" she said slowly pushing him to lie down

Subaru lied down slowly without taking his eyes off Rem. At the same time Rem didn't take her eyes off Subaru admiring him too, when Subaru was lying down Rem slowly started down on his member. While Rem started to go down and a small moan began to come out of both. When Rem was completely down and the whole member of Subaru was inside her colliding with her cervix, she let out a small moan and began to tremble

"Rem, did you just came ?" asked Subaru

Rem looked away out of embarrassment "Rem is still sensitive that's all"

Subaru smiled at her beautiful expression and grabbed her by the waist "Well I promised that I would make you scream with pleasure and that's what I'm going to do."

Rem got frightened because she was still very sensitive "Subaru, no. Wait ... AAAAAHHHHHH ..."

Subaru began to beat Rem's cervix with a pure desire to feel her too. Rem's cries of passion and pleasure were heard throughout the room, Subaru was pounding inside Rem so loud that he was making her jump, but Rem didn't mind Rem was enjoying every second of it and just wanted to feel more of Subaru and make him Feel good too. From time to time the interior of Rem started to tighten the member of Subaru, feeling that it was coming, and likewise the time was also reaching Subaru so he began to push with more vigor. When their moment was close, Subaru let go of Rem's waist and grabbed Rem's breasts, which caused Rem to scream with pleasure and squeeze Subaru tightly so that Subaru couldn't contain himself and let all his seed inside Rem. After a few moments of cum, Rem fell forward on Subaru's chest, both of them catching their breath

"that ... .. was ... incredible ..." said Subaru

Rem was panting on his chest

"Are you okay? Rem."

Rem's horn came out and slowly she raised her head and with a murderous and predatory look she looks directly at Subaru **"do not think we're done, because this is just the beginning"**

"Rem? ..."

 **NATSUKI FAMILY HOUSE - ALMOST MIDNIGHT**

Naoko and Kenichi were playing making Rigel laugh. When Suddenly they heard the door open and Rem came in very smily with Subaru on her shoulder. Kenichi and Naoko stood up worried

"Rem .. what happened to Subaru?" asked Naoko

" Is he okay?" asked Kenichi

Rem smiled "Subaru is fine mama Naoko" she walked and put Subaru on the couch

Subaru raised a hand as if to ask for help "Dad ..."

Kenichi took Subaru's hand and kneeled beside him "I'm here son tell me what you need"

Subaru looked at his father with numb eyes and pale face "dad ... I need ..."

"anything son tell me what you need?"

"... I'm going to need a blood transfusion. ..." and suddenly fainted

"SUBARU !" yelled Kenichi and then Looked at Rem "Rem, what happened?"

Rem blushed a little and put her hands on her cheeks "well ... .." she looked at Naoko

Naoko realized what happened "don't tell me that you did that to him"

Rem got embarrassed "well ... Rem over did it a little"

Naoko almost dropped Rigel because of her laughter

Kenichi: What? I do not understand, where were you?

Naoko looked at Kenichi while wiping her tears of laughter "hahahahha haaaaa. Well my love what happens is that Subaru and Rem were to take care of something they had not been able to do in more than a month" and she winked at him

" oh ... " Kenichi looked at Subaru "oh ..." And looked at Rem "ooooohhhhh ..." then looked at Subaru again "hahahahahahah that's why he asked me for a blood transfusion hahahahahha he must be totally dehydrated"

Naoko and Kenichi began to laugh at Subaru in agony while Rem was dying at the same time out of embarrassment.

 **BACKYARD OF THE NATSUKI FAMILY**

For the passed 4 days Subaru and Rem were "supposedly making up for lost time" but finally came the day they were going to do the spell to travel back to Lugnica so they were in the yard. Subaru had a shovel and was making a circle big enough for the baby's car a mountain of book and suitcases full of clothes and materials that they wanted to take with them. Once the circle was ready Subaru Rem and Kenichi started to put everything inside the circle. When they finished Rem was looking at Subaru with a curious face

Subaru noticed how Rem was looking at him "what happened Rem?"

"Nothing, Rem was just wondering how we are going to get to Lugnica from here if we appeared in the forest outside of the city" said Rem

Subaru smiled "don't worry Rem, the spell I found we can go and come back when we want, as long as we have the necessary materials and the name of the place where we want to go to"

Naoko got surprised "then you're going to go using magic? But I thought there was no magic in this world."

" yes, there is mom, it's just that magic is something so old that it was forgotten by almost everyone"

} So how does that spell work?" asked kenichi

Subaru took out a copper cup and got close to his dad "pay close attention dad, because you're going to need to remember well how it's done when you and mom go and do the spell yourselves"

"okay, how is it done?"

Subaru put the copper cup in the center of the circle "first put the copper cup here"

" Okay ..."

" the sizes of the circle doesn't matter" Subaru looked for burning oil "we put burning oil because we're going to burn something"

" Ok ..."

"now this is the most important piece without this you can't go anywhere" and take out a piece of paper with words that Kenichi could not read

"What is this? Is it the spell?"

" no. The spell works with a circle and a copper cup in the middle with burning oil or any flammable oil and the most important pieces." Subaru Looked at Kenichi with a serious face "you need a feather of the messenger bird of the gods and a piece of paper with the name of the place of where you are going, written in the language of the place where you are going to."

Rem Kenichi and Naoko got confused and said "messenger bird of the gods?"

"yes. A feather of a korasu or as they say in another language 'Raven' the legend says that the Raven went through dimensions sending messages to the gods"

"yes, you're right I also read about it when I was studying" said Naoko

"Do you have Raven's feather then?" asked Kenichi

Subaru tooked out of his pocket a piece of paper and 3 black feathers

" why 3 feathers?"

Subaru passed one to Kenichi "one for you, one for Rem, Rigel and i and the other one for when we need to return. The truth is I don't know if there are ravens in Lugnica"

"how does that ra-raven look like?" asked Rem

"it has a longer peak than an eagle, black eyes and is completely black. Oh yes and he likes to eat the eyes of corpses" said Subaru

Rem suddenly got face of displeasure "eeeuuu! ... I do not think we have such a creepy bird in Lugnica"

Subaru smiled for her cute reaction "well that just means we're going to need more." He Looked at Kenichi "dad when you come make sure you bring more. Just in case"

" okay" said Kenichi

Subaru pointed to the sheet of paper "Dad that paper I gave you keep it saved. there says 'lugnica. Mansion of Roswal' I guess the spell will leave us in front of the mansion or inside of it. Anything works for us"

" So this is Lugnica's language" said Kenichi

"you can learn it when you arrive and become famous." Said Subaru smiling

Kenichi smiled "got it"

"Very well, are you ready? Rem" asked Subaru

Rem smiled "yes my love. Rem is ready to see the surprise face of nee-sama when she sees Rigel"

"Very well. Hehehe I want to see her face too when she sees her cute nephew"

After a few hugs and farewells Subaru and Rem enter the circle and Rem put Rigel in the baby seat that was in the car.

Rem was caressing Rigel "you'll soon see your aunt"

Rigel laughed beautifully

Subaru took out a box of matches and lights oil, wrapped the feather with the paper and throws it in the fire."

Kenichi saw that they were still there "nothing happens?"

"The spell activates when the feather and the paper are burned. Oh yeah dad, when the spell activates the circle, oil, feather and paper will disappear minus the cup so you can use it again"

"okay cool"

Suddenly the circle began to shine Naoko and Kenichi were surprised to see it glow.

"It looks like we're out of time. Remember what i told youuuuuuuuu ..." and in a flash Subaru, Rem Rigel and everything that was inside the circle disappeared

Naoko and Kenichi were covering their faces because of the glow, when they recovered their vision they noticed that their children and grandson were no longer there

" wow ... the magic really is amazing" said Kenichi

Naoko started to cry

Kenichi held her "do not worry Naoko, it's not goodbye. It was literally, a see you later"

" I know, ... .. but I miss them already."

" If you miss them so much, let's hurry up and finish everything we need to solve before we start our new lives in another world."

Naoko wiped her tears and smiled "you're right let's horry up, I want to see my grandson and my children as soon as possible"

Kenichi kissed her and they enter the house to continue preparing for their trip

 **MEANWHILE IN A DIMENSIONAL TUNNEL**

Rem was scared squeezing Subaru's hand in what looked like it was in a tower made entirely of light

"don't be scared Rem everything is going according to plan. Right now we're supposed to float for a second !."

For a second all the things that were being carried began to float for a moment slowly touched the ground

"Well, that was a surprise" said Subaru

"I thought we were going to fall" said Rem

Both looked down and saw the ground was no longer made of light but of earth

" It seems that we arrived" said Subaru looking around that they were still inside the tower of light "the light should dissipate at any moment"

"Subaru look" said Rem pointing to something across the light "it seems that there is someone there

Subaru looked "there seems to be somebody on the other side of this wall of light"

From a moment they hear something

"i* *ooks lik* t**re is som***e ther*"

"Rem, did you understood that?" asked Subaru

"no. The wall of light distorts the sound"

Suddenly they saw the shadow on the other side move and attack them

"Rem!" yelled Subaru

"HUMA!"

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED….**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Re: Zero does not belong to me**

 **ROSWAL'S MANSION**

A week passed from the last attempt of Ram and Roswal to connect with Rem to see how was the new life of Rem in another world. Ram had been servicing the mansion with the help of other servants that Roswal brought since Ram didn't have Rem to help her in the mansion. Every day until now Ram had been very impatient for this day to arrive, since she knew that where she was the passing of time was faster than where Rem was, Ram didn't want to miss her little sister's great moments since it was the most Closes that she could be to her little sister's life. Roswal on the other hand rested accumulating Mana to help his dear Ram with the connection with her sister. Roswal didn't care that Ram used him as a battery because in the way he saw it, he was helping his daughter. Ram and Rem were the closest to daughters, to the family he never had, and since Rem went to another world all had was Ram so he wanted to help her in whatever he could, anything that could make her happy , Which in this case was to help her see her sister.

Apart from resting, Roswal sat down to see papers and government documents that were for the election of Emilia since he couldn't let the election be lost because of a personal affair. For a week since Roswal and Ram failed to make the connection, Ram was taking good care of Roswal so that his mana would return as quickly as possible, cooking him, massaging him, or helping him with the documents so he wouldn't stress so much, which it was for his recovery. Roswal also was happy to spend time with his dear Ram

Ram got up very impatiently from the bed because it was the most anticipated day of the week for her, today was the day to try again. The pink-haired maid put on her maid uniform as fast as she could and ran to the kitchen to prepare a delicious breakfast for Roswal since she wanted him as happy as possible for this morning. When Ram finished with breakfast she ordered the other servants what they had to do for the rest of the day. At the end of the orders, Ram served Roswal's breakfast on a tray and rushed to Roswal's room, but when she was on her way she met him walking down the hall.

Ram got surprised "Roswal-sama, what are you doing here? I was already taking your breakfast to you room"

Roswal was walking towards her, smiling "yes, Ram, I imagined you would" he petted her head a little "and also know how much you've been waiting for this day, so why not go to the roof and as soonest I finished my breakfast we can start"

" are you sure? You really don't have to work so hard for me."

Roswal smiled "everything is okay Ram, I'm not doing it just for you but for me and Rem. I am also curious to know how Rem is doing."

"thank you Roswal-sama."

" No problem dear. Come on let's go to the roof the smell of your food is already making me hungry."

Ram smiled and followed Roswal and walked to the roof of the mansion. Ram was walking slower since she was walking carefully to not dropp Roswal's breakfast, which didn't mind walking slower since they had all morning to do what they were going to do.

When they reached the roof of the Roswal mansion, they sat down in the usual spot where they both had been before. Ram set the tray down while Roswal sat down in front of her and began to eat his long-awaited and delicious breakfast. While Roswal was eating he noticed that Ram was shaking a little while she looked down a lot as if she was looking for something or nervous, Roswal saw everything she was doing and realized that Ram was very eager to start

"don't worry Ram we're going to start as soonest I'm done with this delicious dish that you prepared me" he said while eating

"yes but ..."

" BUUUT ? ..."

Ram was discouraged "what if we can't make the connection again? What if something happened to her ... what happens if I can't see her again"

Roswal saw her for a moment while he finished eating and when he finished his last bite he wiped his mouth with a handkerchief and looked at Ram with a tender smile "Ram I have all my confidence that you can do it. Something was interrupting you the last time I don't know if on purpose or by accident but that day I was not at my maximum capacity so I wasn't much of a help. Now we can make the connection without interruption"

"Are you sure?

Roswal smiled "totally, dear"

"okay let's start" she said crossing her legs in a meditation position

" agree" said Roswal taking the same position "let's see what our beloved Rem is doing"

Ram nodded and gave Roswal one last smile before closing her eyes and starting to concentrate " I'm looking for her soul"

"let me help you with that" he slowly moved his hand to Ram's forehead

But just as soon Roswal touched Ram's forehead a small tremble occurred bringing them both out of their concentration. Roswal fell back while Ram suddenly opened her eyes

"what happened Roswal-sama?" asked Ram Getting up

Roswal was also getting up "it looks like there was a small earthquake"

At the moment the 2 took a sigh a large tower of light appeared in front of the massion

Ram looked at the light tower with her eyes wide open "what is that?" asked Ram A little scared

"I do not know, but maybe they're attacking us." He ran to the entrance of the mansion on the roof "Ram, we have to protect Emilia-sama, it may be that someone came to attack her again"

"You're right."

Both run to the mansion and they meet Emilia and two armed maids coming up the stairs

Emilia was scared "Roswal what's happening?"

"I do not know but you could be in danger Emilia-sama. Please go to the library with Beatrice, she will be able to keep you safe."

"Okay ... " she said and ran off to find the magic library of Beatrice

Ram looked at Roswal, "what should I do"

"You and I are going to see that tower of light that is in front of my house"

"understood" said Ram serious but a little angry

Roswal and Ram run off to the entrance of the mansion, Roswal worried to know what or who was disturbing the tranquility of his home while Ram was having other thoughts

" _why did it had to be today ?, today why today ?, the day that I can finally see and know how my sister is doing_ " thought Ram with an annoying face " _whatever it is, it will feel my anger for interrupting my moment with my sister"_

Upon reaching the entrance Roswal and Ram stop at the top of the stairs and stare at the light tower that was just in front of the entrance

"what in the name of god, is that?" said Roswal

Ram went down stairs slowly approaching the tower of light "it seems as if it was made of light"

" Ram be careful we do not know what it is"

"understood Roswal-sama" said Ram approaching the tower

When Ram approached the tower she heard something from within

"Sub*ru it lo*ks li** th*re is ***eone the**" a voice said Inside the tower

"the** mus* to b* s***ebod* on th* oth** sid* of th** *all of **iht" said another voice from within

Ram heard voices coming from inside the tower but the voices were distorted so she did not understand anything she heard from the syllables. And as she approached she saw 2 shadows moving in the light

Ram turns her head, but without taking her eyes off the tower or the 2 shadows "there seems to be somebody there"

Roswal looked at the tower but can't see anything from where he was

"*em, *id **u ****stand th**"

" no. **e w*ll of ***ht ****orts the **und"

Ram was very angry with whoever was inside the tower because if it wasn't for them she would be looking at her sister right now

"this is all your fault" she took some wind in her hands and shot 2 blades of wind to the 2 shadows in the tower

When the blades approached the tower, Ram heard something just before making contact

"RE*"

"HUMA!"

A thick wall of ice appeared in front of the tower bearing the attack of the two blades of wind

"Huma? ... ice?" said Ram confused

The tower of light began to dissipate but the ice wall was still there. Ram remained in attack position until a familiar smell entered her nose

"The tower disappeared? Who's there?" said Roswal from where he was

"It can't be" she said While still smelling the familiar smell and the air was still filling more and more of it

"And to think that that's the welcome they gave us" said a man's voice

"Rem can't believe that the first thing they did was attack us" said a female voice

From one moment to another the ice wall disappears revealing the two figures that were in the tower of light

"Rem? ..." said Ram

Ram was shocked to see the person she had not seen in almost a month but who had missed as if she had seen her in a year. They were Rem and Subaru watching her both very smily and surrounded by a lot of things of neither Ram nor Roswal had idea of what it was

Roswal was smiling "well well ...what a surprise"

" Rem? ... balse? ..." said Ram

Subaru was smiling "hehehe that's a name I had not heard in a while"

"nee-sama ..." said Rem smiling

Ram didn't say any word but instead she ran to where her sister was and gave her in a strong hug

"rem, rem rem rem " said Ram

Rem hugged her sister who was shaking from the surprise "I miss you too nee-sama"

Ram let go of Rem and gave her a good look "Rem your hair is beautiful ... and those clothes? ... they are very nice where did you get them ... and all this that came with you?"

"we had to bring some things from my world" said Subaru

Ram glared at Subaru "Balse ..." she walked and slapped him " how dare you take my sister, not far but literally to another world" said Ram very angry

Subaru put a hand on his face "but you gave her permission ..." said Subaru Complaining

"I thought you were going to be another country or something NOT LITERALLY ANOTHER WORLD" Ram yelled

As soon Ram yelled at Subaru, some moans began to be heard from a car that was next to Rem

"What is that?" asked Ram confused

Rem smiled "nee-sama, here's someone I want you to meet"

Ram got suspicious confused and then surprised "it wouldn't be what I think it is" she said Looking closely at the car

Rem opened the car and entered her hands in it "because of this one it was why you couldn't make the connection the last time you tried"

"it can't be ..." said Ram with her eyes wide open

Rem took a little blue-haired baby out of the car and walked over to where Ram was in shock staring without blinking.

Rem stood in front of Ram and shows her the baby in her arms "nee-sama ... This is rigel. your nephew" said Rem very smiling

"my my my my my my my nephew ..." said Ram with her face all Red

Roswal came walking "what am i hearing about a nephew? ..."

Ram doesn't take her eyes off her baby

Roswal was walking very smiling but that smile changed to a surprise expression when he saw the blue-haired baby in the arms of his little Rem.

Rem was smiling "Roswal-sama, let me introduce you to Rigel" she said showing baby

" bababababababa ..." Roswal Looked at Subaru with a murderous look "SUBARU ... WHAT DID YOU DO TO REM? ..."

Subaru started waving his hands "NOTHING BUT BUT TO LOVE HER ..." said Subaru really scared

Roswal walked over towards Subaru grabbed him by his clothes and looked him in the eyes very angry

Roswal made a forced smile "Congratulations ... .."

"th-thank you .." said Subaru

"don't worry Roswal-sama Subaru and his family took good care of me"

Roswal pointed to the baby "that's what it seems ... and this beautiful creature, what is it? Human or demon?"

Rem smiled both ...

"Does he have horns?"

" yes but only one"

"It must be because of the father." He look at Subaru, which made him to scratch his head

"also because Rem only has one" said Rem

As Roswal and Rem spoke Ram was next to them still without taking her eyes off her from the baby that was in the arms of her sister

Roswal looked at Ram "dear, what's wrong with you, you're very quiet, you're not happy that your sister came back"

Ram was in shock "Rem ... have ... .. a baby ... ... I am ... Aunt"

Rem smiled "Do you want to carry him?"

" huh? ..."

Rem then passed the baby to her sister "here you go"

"wait Rem ..." Ram got nervous but it was too late, rigel was already in her arms "my nephew ... .."

Ram looked at him nervously suddenly Rigel looked at his aunt in the eyes and smiled

Ram smiled "he likes me... he's so cute."

"you are his aunt, of course he likes you" said Rem

"aunts always love their nephews" said Subaru smiling

Rem got sarcastic face "but yours yours loves you too much for my taste"

" I already told you that it's normal where she comes from" said Subaru

Rem looked awas "but you still enjoy it"

" Of course, she's my aunt, I love her very much"

"and her kisses too."

" you talking Like you didn't like them" said Subaru smiling

Rem blushed "SHE JUST TOOK ME BY SURPRISE"

Subaru rolled his eyes "yeah right 'surprise'"

Ram and Roswal watch as new parents fight like a married couple

" forgive interrupting but what are all these things?" said Roswal Pointing to suitcases books and so on

" are things from my world" said Subaru

"your world ?." asked Roswal

"yes, mostly clothes others are useful tools and materials"

"materials, tools, do you bring weapons?" Roswal gave him a Suspicious look

"nothing like it. I don't know how to explain it, it will be better if I show it" Subaru started looking through the suitcases "Rem, do you remember where I put the Tablet?"

"the suitcase with the red stripes" answered Rem

"yes, you're right" he kept looking in the other suitcase and took out a Tablet

Roswal got curious "What is that flat box?"

" this is a Tablet. It has a lot of uses. For example" he turned the Tablet towards Roswal and Ram were holding the baby and a click sound was heard

" What was that?" asked Roswal

Subaru turned the Tablet revealing a photo of Roswal and Ram "captures images instantly, it has games, videos, oh yes, videos are like images but they move"

"I saw that when I connected with Rem for the first time but it was bigger" said Ram

" that was the television. It does not have as many functions as the Tablet but it does display videos. It also records music and also my favorite function, it plays music." Subaru Played something

 **Beethoven's fifth symphony**

Roswal got impressed "amazing device. Can I touch it?"

Subaru passed it to roswal "of course"

Roswal started to play and more "impressive. Works with touch"

Rem smiled "If it seems incredible to you, you should have seen the computer"

Roswal stopped touching the table for a second "the computer?"

"yes, it's this machine in Subaru's house with all the information in the world, also from the past and even some predictions of the future" said Rem

Roswal and Ram were very surprised

"INCREBLE ... I would like to see this world of yours Subaru" said Roswal

Subaru smiled "maybe someday. But you will have to wait a little."

" Are you planning to return?"

"Of course, but after my father come"

Roswal and Ram got surprised "Your parents are coming too?" they said

Rem smiled "yes, Papa Kenichi and mama Naoko will come when they finish packing things"

"Papa Kenichi and Mama Naoko?" asked Ram

" Yes, ever since I arrived at Subaru's house and told them my story, Subaru's parents welcomed me into their family" said Rem smiling

"So, you have parents?" asked Ram

"you too nee-sama, when I told them I had a sister they said you are also their daughter"

Ram blushed "I have parents? ..."

"Well, I think I have been replaced" said Roswal

Rem and Ram yelled at the same time "NO ONE CAN REPLACE YOU ROSWAL-SAMA"

"Even we have parents that does not mean that you are not part of my family" said Rem

"Rem is right Roswal-sama" said Ram

Roswal bowed his head as thanks "thank you girls, I'm very happy to hear you say that" he Looked at Rigel and caressed his head "and it seems that our family just keeps growing"

Ram hugged Rigel "he is so cute that I don't want to let go"

Rigel laughed beautifully at the embrace of his aunt Roswal smiled and then put a face of curiosity

"Subaru-kun ..."

" yes? .."

"If your parents are coming here, why didn't you come with them?" asked Roswal

Subaru smiled "I had a very important issue to resolve before they come"

" and that is?"

Ram and Rem look at Subaru curiously Rem especially more than Ram since she herself didn't know what was Subaru's rush to come back

"well the truth is that I wanted to do this in front of all of you ..."

he didn't finish his sentence because of an interruption from a familiar voice

" Subaru? ..."

Everyone looked at the entrance of the mansion and they saw Emilia, Beatrice and a couple of maids at the entrance

" It seems that the idiot is back, I supposed" said Beatrice

" I missed you too beakio" said Subaru smiling

" I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT" yelled Beatrice kicking the floor

Emilia smiled for a moment before running towards Subaru giving him a hug. "Thank God you're okay, I was very worried." She said Squeezing Subaru

Subaru hugged her too "I'm fine Emilia. Didn't they tell you where I was?"

"Yes, but I was still worried."

Ram turned to see Rem thinking that Rem would get annoyed or jealous but surprisingly Rem was smiling quietly. So Ram approached her and whispered to her

"Is it okay that Subaru is hugging another girl, plus one that he liked?" asked Ram

Rem whispered back " it is okay nee-sama, Subaru loves me much more than anything in this world or the other. The proof of his love is in your arms after all"

Ram looked at Rigel and smiled "I think you're right"

Emilia released Subaru smiled and looked at Rem "Rem ..."

Rem approached her "how are you? Emilia-sama."

without any warning Emilia hugged her "I am also glad that you are well, that the both of you are"

Rem was surprised but hugged her too "thanks Emilia-sama"

"and they didn't come alone" said Ram

" What do you mean Ra ... .." Emilia got surprised to see what Ram had in her arms

Emilia released Rem and walked slowly to where Ram was without taking her eyes off the blue-haired creature that resembled Subaru

Emilia was in shock in front of Ram "…. This is..?"

"is the son of Rem and Subaru" said Ram smiling

" can i carry him ?"

"Of course Emilia-sama" said Ram passing the baty to Emilia

Emlia was with Rigel in her arms "he is so cute ... .. looks like Subaru ..."

Rem smiled "right?"

Ram rolled her eyes "unfortunately"

Emilia stared at Rigel as the little demon smiled into her arms beautifully and then Emilia whispered something that Rem alone heard

" I could have been your mother ..." whispered Emilia

Rem felt a little sad for Emilia so she came over and put her hand on her back "Emilia-sama ..."

Emilia looked at Rem and Rem realized that Emilia had watery eyes.

"Emilia-sama, Rem would be honored, if Emilia-sama do us the honor of being Rigel's godmother." Said Rem

Ram and Emilia kept their eyes wide open while a big smile formed in the face of Subaru and Roswal for Rem's idea

Emilia was in shock "his ... godmother ..."

Rem smiled "yes, so Emilia-sama will be part of our family and part of Rigel"

"I like and approve this idea" said Subaru

tears began to come down Emilia's face because she couldn't believe what they were asked "are you ... sure"

Subaru and Rem smiled and nodded

Emilia started to cry, hugged Rigel with her face next to him "Yes ..." she said with tears coming out of her face "yes, yes, yes, the honor would be all mine ... .."

They all saw Emilia crying with joy that her family had grown and that she was now part of a larger family

" then subaru-kun, what was what you were going to say?" why was it that you had so much of a rush to return?" Asked Roswal with a serious face

They all turned and look at Subaru, who was with a smile of Victoria in his face

Subaru was smiling "The truth is that I have something to do and I didn't want to do it without any of you being present"

Rem was confused so walked towards Subaru "what do you have in mind? my love"

Roswal, Ram, Emilia, Beatrice, and even the servants had a serious look waiting for Subaru's response

Subaru took Rem's hands and looks into her eyes "Rem ..."

Rem was even more confused "yes? ..."

" I know I said it before, but now I want to make it truly official ... .. " he said getting on one knee

Rem got surprised and blushed "SU-SU-SU-SU-SUBARU?!"

Everyone around them got surprised

Ram covered her mouth with astonishment

Roswal put his hand on the chin "well ..."

Emilia was with Rigel in her arms with her eyes wide open

Beatrice had a disinterested look but still surprised "oh ..."

While the servants blushed and covered their mouths

"Rem, you're my life, my world, my everything. I know that we didn't meet each other in the best of circumstances, and that we didn't get along at all. But at some point you fell in love with me, because you saw something more of me, something that even I didn't know I had. And in spite of everything that has happened, everything that we went through, pain and suffering, I don't regret anything, and if I have any, it would be not realizing that you loved me sooner. And even more that I didn't corresponded you much sooner.

Rem started to shed tears "Subaru ..."

" Rem, you are incredible and undoubtedly Beautiful, your kitchen is second to nobody, you gave me courage when I needed it, I pointed me to the right direction when I was lost. Rem, you have given me the greatest blessing a man can receive, you have given me a family and for all that, what I can tell you is that ..."

" _ **I love you Rem. You are the girl of my life"**_

Rem was in a sea of tears of happiness "I ... .. me too ... .. I love Subaru"

Subaru smiled "then I have a question for you ... " He let go of Rem's hands, looked for something in his pocket and pulled out a black box "Rem ...

Rem opened her eyes wide and covered her mouth

Subaru Opened the box, revealing a beautiful silver ring with a sapphire in the center "would you marr….PUUUAAGGHH"

Subaru could not finish his proposal because Rem could not stand the joy, and jump on him

Rem was on top of Subaru hugging him by the neck "YES, YES, A MILLION YES. YES, I WILL MARRY YOU, SUBARU."

Subaru smiled at the cute and cheerful response of his now official, fiance. Subaru still had the box with the ring in one hand while with the other he hugged Rem. While he hugged her Subaru sat with that and took her hand, as he took the ring out of the box

"and with this, we make it official." He said Sliding the ring on her ring finger of her left hand

As soonest the ring was in place Rem grabbed Subaru's face and pulled it towards hers giving him a surprise full kiss, of love, passion and affection. While the engaged couple kissed Ram took her hands off her mouth and together with Roswal they both started clapping, which made the servants and even Beatrice start applauding

"CONGRATULATIONS TO THE COUPLE" yelled Roswal throwing a fireball into the air

When the ball of fire reached the top it made a big explosion but spreading thousands of sparks through the sky that were descending slowly.

 _ **To be continued….**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Re: Zero does not belong to me**

When everything calmed down Subaru and Rem were still sitting on the ground looking at each other stroking their faces.

Ram walked towards her sister "well, you don't believe that it's about time you get up off the ground ?".

Subaru and Rem looked at Ram and come back to reality and they realized the show they gave everyone in the mansion so they got completely red. Everyone began to laugh for a moment until Roswal approached them too

"Well, since you're engaged, I don't think it would be a good idea for the both of you to sleep in separate rooms like before" said Roswal

Subaru grabbed Rem by the waist and pulled her towards him "as if that would keep me away from her"

Rem blushed intensely

"No, I don't see it happening, well, why don't you come to the dining room and tell me more about your trip to another world? I'll tell the workers to prepare one of the guest rooms into a couple's room And also for the baby."

"thank you Roswal-sama" said Rem

" Whatever for my family, Rem." Said Roswal

Ram went to Emilia "Emilia-sama, is it okay if I take my nephew back"

Emilia smiled and passed the baby to Ram "no problem but you do not go far, I still want to play with him more"

Ram smiled "why do not we play with him in the dining room together? I also want to hear about this other world"

" I'm curious too. Come on…"

They all entered the mansion, the servants gathered all the books and other things while others prepared the room for Subaru, Rem and Rigel. When they arrived at the dining room Roswal sat in the middle of the table, Subaru and Rem sat on one side while Ram and Emilia sat on the other side together playing together with the baby Rigel.

"So Rem, I want to hear it from you, how does Subaru's world differ from ours?" asked Roswal

"huh?" said Rem and then Looked at Subaru

Subaru smiled "tell them yourself, Rem. I'll explain what they don't understand" he said while taking her hand

Rem smiled tenderly when Subaru took her hand "okay ... mmhh where do I start?"

"why don't you start with how you leave first?. I'm curious to know why there was ... Mmmhh how do I put this ... .. some unpleasant smell in the room when we didn't find you in it" said Roswal

Rem looked at Subaru

"Well, I think this part really is my part." Said Subaru

Emilia and Ram were playing with Rigel but they turned their eyes because they also wanted to know what did the witch had to do with all this

Roswal smiled "Well then I'm all ears, Subaru-kun. Please tell"

Subaru sighed "Well ... I think I have to start with when I got to this world. When I was in my world, I was in a store buying something to eat when suddenly my sight got distorted, before I could realize what was happening in a blink I appeared in the Capital Market."

"You just showed up like that, no more?" asked Roswal

"yes. Shortly after thieves found me in a street and tried to mog me and possibly try to kill me but there was where I met my heroine who saved me from thieves. A beautiful girl with silver hair and long ears" said Subaru smiling

Emilia was playing with Rigel's hands but was surprised by what she heard "eh? ... you met someone who looks like me"

"no. Not someone who looks like you, that day I appeared here I met you Emilia" said Subaru

Emilia got surprised "but that's not how I remember it, I met you at the store when you saved me from Elsa"

"You don't remember how we met because it did not happen that way" said Subaru

"What do you mean, it did not happen that way. Are you making up a stories now?" said Roswal

"no. No, but let me explain to you what happened when I met Emilia." Subaru then got Serious "when Emilia saved me from those thieves I wanted to return the favor so help her find the girl who stole the badge that she had lost, when we got to the store where they told us where to find the girl, we found a Dead man inside the store but when Emilia and I went into the store to investigate what happened to him, we didn't realize that the killer was still inside and before we could react the killer killed us"

Rem squeezed Subaru's hand

Roswal got serious "what do you mean you two die. If you are right here at my table"

Subaru sighed "Well this is the part that I really did not like. just when I closed my eyes feeling my blood leave my body and my life fading, from one moment another i appear again in the market without wounds and totally alive"

"I don't understand Subaru, how are you alive if you died or rather we died." Asked Emilia

"Well I didn't realize until soon after but for some reason I was brought here by someone and that someone gave me a power that allowed me to die as many times as I wanted to prevent a disaster"

Roswal got very serious and looked at Subaru "and I guess that someone was the witch of jealousy"

"correct. Satella gave me the power to return from death to stop a disasters" said Subaru

Emilia was shocked to hear that Subaru was dying over and over to save others "that's why you always knew what to do when we were in danger?"

" yes. I already knew what to do because I had already lived it and failed in the attempt to stop it"

Roswal got surprised "if you've been dying to save us. My question is, why didn't you say it before?"

"that was the worst part. I couldn't, every time I tried to tell you or anyone else, Satella would squeeze my Heart to keep my mouth shut"

Emilia got annoyed "and why would she do that?"

" to protect me"

" protect you?" asked Emilia

"yes. Because if someone knew that I could return from death some enemy could have put me in a situation where I couldn't escape. if she didn't stop me, I would have ended up dying infinitely." Said Subaru With fear in his eyes

Emilia saw the fear in Subaru's eyes "Subaru ... .. how many times did you die for us"

Subaru looked at Emilia when she asked and turned to see Rem before answering

"It's fine Subaru you can tell them. I already overcame it" said Rem

"Are you sure?" asked Subaru

Rem approached him and kissed him on the cheek "very sure"

Subaru smiled and then got serious looking at everyone else "Emilia do you remember when I save you from Elsa in the store?"

Emilia got worried "yes ..."

" Before I saved you I died 3 times"

Emilia got surprised "THREE TIMES? ..."

"When we entered the store they killed us, when I still didn't know what was happening, I met Elsa before you and she killed me again. and then the thieves found me again and killed me,"

Roswal Ram and Emilia were surprised and worried about the ignorance of what Subaru had to gone through to save them

" Subaru-kun ... how many times did you die" asked Roswal very serious

"after those 3 times it was when I arrived to the mansion and ... .." he looked at Rem at the moment and looked at Roswal "I died 4 times more"

" FOUR MORE TIMES? ... and how did that happen to you in my house?" asked Roswal very angry

" The first time I died without even realizing it, I died because of the curse of a mabeast who was in the village. The second time since I didn't know what it was that had killed me I stayed awake and when the curse activated again I went out to ask for help and there was where ... .."

Rem interrupted "There was where Rem killed Subaru ..."

" did you kill him? ... do you remember doing it?" asked Roswal

" yes. Before Rem left with Subaru to his world the witch woke the memories of all those times in which I died and which I also ... killed Subaru" said Rem

"and why would you do that. Subaru was my guest back then" asked Roswal

"The second time Subaru died in the mansion. He had a strong smell of the witch so at that time I thought he was a spy of the witch cult so I had to stop him" said Rem

"I understand but still there's no reason why you didn't tell me about" said Roswal

"Roswal is fine. I understand why she did it, besides, after hearing her story with the cult, I don't blame her if she would it wanted to kill me as soonest she saw me" said Subaru

"Well how else did you die after that?" asked Roswal

"The third time I died, Well while ...a certain sexy blue devil with a chain tortured me trying to get me information…."

Roswal got surprised " she killed you again?"

Rem blushed an embarrass face

"no. Well although yes I was very beaten, that time the one that killed me was Ram."

" Me?" asked Ram surprised

"yes. While I was being tortured by your beautiful and sexy little sister" Rem got super red and Subaru smiled "you were hidden among the trees and from one moment to another you cut my throat with your magic getting me out of my misery, so thank you Because of that Ram" said Subaru

Ram was embarrass "there is no Problem ….. I think ..."

Subaru smiled when he saw Ram's face) "after that death, I tried to do nothing to see if how long i survived. But by doing nothing, the mabeast cursed Rem and ended up killing her ... I couldn't allow that, so I ended up committing suicide to save to her"

"thank you my love" Said Rem hugging Subaru's arm "even though we weren't together you were dying for me"

Subaru got embarrassed and smiled "Well if you put it that way, then then yes, I was dying for you and also because of you" " said Subaru smiling

Rem understood what he meant "Well I think I have to say it's I'm sorry and thank you"

Subaru smiled and gave her a little kiss to her that made Emilia and Ram blush

" And what happened after that?" asked Roswal

"After that you know everything that happened since it is where I didn't die for a while"

" for a while?" asked Roswal

" After my fight with Emilia ..." Emilia felt bad to remember that "When Rem and I tried to return to the mansion, the cult killed you all. Rem left me sleeping in an inn, when I got to the mansion they were all dead. Rem was dead in the garden, which made me very ill, Ram was dead inside the mansion, nor was it was something that I enjoy watching, when I look for Emilia. I found a room that was completely frozen and when I tried to open the door that was below and I freeze in just a few seconds. It seems that Emilia died and puck killed them all"

Puck doesn't appear but they heard his voice "that sounds like something I would do if my Lia died"

"Well that's what you did. And if it had been the only once I would have been fine" said Subaru

"I did it more than once?"

" yes but the second time i really deserved it"

"why do you say that ?, what could you have done to deserve to die like that again" asked Emilia

" because that other time I was the one that killed you ..."

"You killed me? ..." asked Emilia Surprised

"yes. ... .. although it was not my intentionally"

" What do you mean?"

" That time, before we reached the mansion, Rem and I came upon the white whale. I don't know what the whale did to Rem but whatever it was that it did, the whale deleted Rem from everyone's memories" said Subaru

"No one remembered rem?" asked Ram

" no one, not even you, it was as if Rem had never existed. I was so upset that everyone told me 'who is rem' that I try to shout everything to Emilia even if Satella exploded and ripped my Heart out" " but when I try, instead of trying to squeeze my Heart, Satella killed Emilia to really stop me. Puck was so upset that he froze the whole world"

"And how did you save us all" asked Emilia

"Well you know that, in order to save them all, I had to kill that stupid whale and get rid of that damn archbishop to get here. And Well the rest was .. that stupid fight between Emilia and Rem."

Rem and Emilia raised from their seats "THAT FIGHT WAS VERY IMPORTANT TO ME."

They both looked at each other then smiled and sat

Subaru was blushing "well ... after that important fight happened. Satella appeared in my dreams and told me what my purpose was. Why she brought me to this world and why she gave me this power"

"And that purpose was?" asked Roswal

"Apparently she brought me so that I would get rid of the bad things she left before losing her body. Because of what I did the mabeast died of hunger" said Subaru

" You are right because of the report I made and sent to the capital and the capital sent to the whole world, the mabestias starved after 2 weeks without food. Now their corpses can be found all over the woods" said Roswal

"Of course. Besides that she also wanted me to get rid of the whale and the cult. So when there were not any of those here anymore Satella told me that she had to send me back because it looks like because of the way she brought me I was always going to have her presence inside me, and that could bring me problems later." Said Subaru

"Then what did you do?" asked Roswal

" Well she was right but I didn't want to leave. By that time I already had Rem with me and I did not want to leave her, so Satella said she could come with me but if she wanted to come with me she had to remember everything I did in the past that no longer exists ... And what she did too"

"It was not a very good thing to remember" said Rem

" Was it then when you asked me to leave with Balse?" asked Ram

"yes. Rem was not going to leave Subaru just when I finally got him" said Rem while hugging his arm

"and Well when Rem decided to leave with me Satella sent us both to my world. Probably that was what left its smell in the room." Said Subaru

After a moment of silence all taking all that information that Subaru and Rem just released on them, Roswal decides to break the silence

"Wow. That is a long explanation to know from where a certain smell came from. But now I want us to return to the subject. How is the other world Rem?" said Roswal

"Well hold to your seats because what I'm going to tell you is not something you can even dream of." Said Rem really excited

"this sounds interesting" said Ram smiling with Rigel in her arms

Roswal was smiling "now i really want to know. Tell us what was your experience since you got to Subaru's world"

"well, I'll start when we arrived ... when Subaru and I were transported we both fainted but I woke up first"

" Where were you?" asked Roswal

"I woke up in a forest, suddenly I was scared not knowing where I was, but when I looked around I saw Subaru unconscious. I went quickly to him and I was relieved to know that he was just sleeping. The more I looked around I only saw that it was a normal forest but suddenly I heard something, a sound that I didn't know so I looked over the hill where we were and what I saw was only the beginning of the most wonderful thing that I have seen in my life"

Subaru was smiling watching Rem explain her first experience of his world

"what did you see?" asked Ram impatient

" mmmhh ... .. it was the city of Subaru but it was like nothing I had ever seen before."

"what is the closes thing that you can compare it to describe it?" asked Roswal

"well. It was night to begin with. But the city looked as clear as if it was during the day" said Rem

Everyone in the dining room was surprised

"the city was shining so brightly that the light reached where we were in the forest. I could not look away for a second because of the wonder of the city that looked like if it was made of light" said Rem

Roswal was incredibly surprised "AMAZING ... must be a very important city to shine that way. Was it the capital?"

Rem shook her head saying no "nothing like that, Roswal-sama. It was not the capital or anything like that. It was just a normal city. In the world of Subaru, each and every one of the city shines at night."

" ALL OF THEM!" said Emilia Surprised

Rem smiled "yes"

Roswal got curious "if the cities shine. Why did you say it was difficult to describe ?, if the only difference is that they shine"

" no Roswal-sama, that was not the only difference. The structures are also very different, it is more like nothing at all to what we have here." Said Rem

"What do you mean? How do they differ?"

Rem smiled "well the main difference would be" she got up from the chair and raised both hands in the air "THE BUILDINGS REACH SO HIGH THAT THEY TOUCH THE CLOUDS"

Roswal, Emilia and Ram were so surprised that they all yelled "THE CLOUDS !"

Subaru begins to laugh at their reaction to their expressions on their faces, Rem also started laughing along with Subaru for the same reason

" _Maybe they're making fun of us_ " Roswal got seriously "Was it all just a joke?"

Rem wiped the tears of laughter "I'm so sorry Roswal-sama. But your faces were too funny" she pointed to Emilia and Ram "those two still have their mouths open."

Emilia and Ram blushed and closed their mouths.

"it's not a lie in our cities we have buildings called 'skyscrapers' because of their large size" said Subaru

Roswal was doubtful "mhhh I'll believe it when I see it. But if such structures truly exist, they must see very great builders and magicians to create them."

Subaru and Rem looked at each other and smiled

"What happened?" asked Roswal

" Tell them Rem." Said Subaru smiling

Rem smiled "Rem thought the same Roswal-sama, but what Subaru told me left me with my mouth open"

" Why?"

"the skyscrapers we made them without magic" said Subaru

Rem smiled "because in the other world there is no magic."

At that moment everyone was silent in shock of what Subaru said and Rem

" THERE IS NO MAGIC !?" asked Emilia

"A WORLD WITHOUT MAGIC !?" asked Ram

" HOW DO YOU SURVIVE !?" asked Roswal

"Calm down guys, it's not that it doesn't exist is that all sorts of magic was forgotten thousands of years ago and so magic are just fairy tales in my world."

" But that only makes my question stronger. How do they survive, how do they protect themselves from monsters? How do they make barriers ?, How do they travel from one place to another without magical carriage or without being able to fly ?" asked Roswal

"everyone calm down and we'll explain. Let's begin with you Roswal-sama. In the world of Subaru has no way of protecting themselves from the monsters ..." said Rem but got interrupted at the end

" then how then? " asked Roswal really intrigued

Rem smiled "because in the other world there are no monsters of any kind."

Everyone was surprised to imagine a world with the tranquility of a world without monsters

Ram smiled and looked at Rigel "a world without monsters." Then Looked at Rem "it sounds great to me"

Rem smiled "It really does ..."

"When you go back, I want to go with you." said Ram

Rem looked at Subaru "how many people can we take with us, my love."

Subaru Smiled "all that fit in the circle and we can make the circle as big as we want"

" everyone can come if you want " said Rem smiling at Ram "as soonest we go back I want to introduce you to my friends"

"you have friends in the other world?" asked Ram

Rem smiled "yes, there's Mary-san who was my boss when I worked at the flower shop and also Sylvia-san." But she got a serious face "but when we go to see Sylvia we will only see her without Subaru".

"Why can't Subaru come with us?" Ram was curious about her sister's tone towards a friend

"because Sylvia-san likes Subaru," Rem turned to where Subaru sat on his legs and pulled his cheeks "and she always flirts with him when Subaru is around"

" ay ay ay ay ay ayyyy but I didn't do anything" he said while Rem let go of his cheeks and gave him a kiss

"I see you did very well in your stay in the Subaru world." Said Roswal

Rem was sitting on Subaru's legs and turned to see Roswal "of course, Subaru and his family took good care of me but I still miss you all. I never had time to be sad." She Put her hands around Subaru's neck "my future husband here did nothing but to make me happy for 10 full months." Gave him a passionate kiss to Subaru without caring that they were being watch

Emilia and Ram turned completely red as Rem was practically eating Subaru with kisses.

" ahem!" said Roswal To attract the attention of lovers

Subaru and Rem broke the kiss looked at each other passionately and Rem whispered to Subaru

" Later?"

Subaru whispered back "of course."

"Well Rem, why don't you tell me? How are the parents of Subaru ?, since we are waiting for them." Asked Roswal

Rem turns around and smiled "Papa Kenichi and Mama Naoko are the best".

Roswal smiled "I see you're very fond of them. I will thank them for taking care of you."

" you'll see Roswal-sama I'm sure you're going to love them."

" why don't you tell me a little about them? What are they like? What do they do? What are their profession?"

" mmhh. Well, Papa Kenichi is a respectable doctor with a lot of medical knowledge. he was the one who helped me during childbirth."

" so a doctor mmmhh I think I would love to hear how your medicine differs from ours."

" the medicine of his world is amazing Roswal-sama. Subaru's world medicine is so advanced that it can heal almost anything." Said Rem

"amazing. And how about the dear Mama Naoko that you talk so much about. How is she." Asked Roswal

Rem put a big tender smile on her face that left Roswal and Ram surprised "Mama Naoko is the best. She is so beautiful, kind and intelligent. Mama Naoko is the pure representation of what I want to be when I grow up."

"What does Mama Naoko do?" asked Ram

"mama Naoko is a fashion designer" said Rem smiling

" A fashion designer." Asked Emilia and Ram Curiously

" Yeah, Mama Naoko's job is to create beautiful clothes. Mama Naoko is so talented she has her own clothing line that people come up from other countries to buy her clothes" said Rem smiling

" from other countries ?" asked Roswal impressed

" That's what you got on, did she?" asked Ram

" yes. Mama Naoko really enjoyed dressing me in different designs. And I loved wearing her clothes. I brought a lot of clothes that she made for me." She got up from Subaru's legs and turned around to show them what she's wearing "she did it exclusively for me on this trip"

Rem had black sneakers with gold edges, a black jean with a gold floral design sewn on the right leg of the trousers and a black blouse that fit in the abdomen not tight but enough to reveal their curves the blouse revealed a little Neckline as her maid's uniform, had long sleeves with the same design blooming on the right sleeve, making it look like the design of the pants grew from her leg to her sleeve.

Emilia was marveled "how cute ! I want to meet Naoko."

Ram was marveled too "me too me too, I want to see more of her clothes"

Rem smiled "I brought a lot of clothes if you want to see later"

The girls started talking about clothes shoes and even underwear, everything Naoko designed while Roswal was thoughtful looking at Rem.

" _in the material of which the shoes is made is first class, the decoration and the design in them also incredible, they are literally of another world, the pants is adjusted but when moving it is seen that it is also flexible without impeding the mobility to Who is using it, I see that also reveals the curves of her hips making her look very attractive, blouse looks totally soft and refreshing, light for mobility of arms and design that goes up from one leg to the arm is not something there Seen on any side and the colors is what most attention calls me black goes very well with the white skin of rem but it is a color a little depressed but by putting those designs in golden color, the attention of the eye falls totally up Of the designs without ignoring as the clothes marks the figure of who uses it. This Naoko must have enormous creativity and talent. I wonder if ..._ " his thoughts are interrupted by hearing what he wanted to hear

while Rem talking to the other girls "... and doesn't only make women's clothes ..."

Roswal stood up suddenly and said aloud "ALSO MAKES MEN'S CLOTHES ? ..."

All the girls and Subaru were surprised to see the unexpected reaction of Roswal

Roswal realized what he said and how he said it and sat down "ahem ... I mean. I see the lovely clothes you have and I see how smart the creator should have been so I was curious if she also made men's clothing" he said A little flushed

Rem smiled to see how embarrassed Roswal was "yes, Roswal-sama. Mama Naoko makes all kinds of clothes and for all kinds of people. she also did Rigel's clothes." She said pointing at Rigel

Roswal smiled "good to know ..."

Rem looked at Emilia and Ram "why don't we go to my room? And I show you more of what Mama naoko's does"

Emilia and Ram get up from their seats and very happy they said "YES"

All the girls left the dining room while they play with Rigel and talk about things of women and the world of Subaru. Leaving Roswal and Subaru alone

"mmhh .. subaru-kun. Since the girls left, why don't you and I go for a walk and talk a little. what Do you think?" asked Roswal

" Sure, no problem. you must have a lot of questions" said Subaru smiling

" Of course" said Roswal smiling too

Both left the dining room and went to the garden

"tell me Roswal, what else would you like to know." Asked Subaru

"well, first of all." Roswal Put a hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes "Subaru-kun thank you very much for loving and taking good care of my dear Rem, Ram and Rem for me are my dear daughters so I am happy that if I go to Give to one of them to somebody I am happy that it is to you, you did what my money, education and prestige couldn't do. You made Rem happy and for that, I give you a million thanks Subaru"

Subaru smiled "no problem, Roswal, after all Rem is the one who takes care of me and makes me happy to me. there is no one like her in this world or the other. So I feel like the luckiest man in the universe." He said blushing

Roswal gave him a couple of taps on the back "hehehe very well said boy. I hope you continue to care for her for the rest of your life."

" of course"

"Well since we have that in order I wanted to ask you something."

"and that is?"

Roswal gave Subaru a suspicious look "Are you and your parents looking for an Investor?"

Subaru smiled "as smart as ever. Well, as you must suspect, my parents come with a great talent each, a talent with which they can help and make many people happy. But since they don't know anything about this world they are going to need a little push"

" and so they need someone who can invest in extraordinary medicine and luxurious clothing designs"

" exactly ... " said Subaru smiling

" And how confident are you that you can really become great with just that? And that I'm not throwing my money away? " asked Roswal with a serious face

Subaru pointed to a window of the mansion

Roswal turned to look at the window and saw Ram, Rem, Emilia and all the maids of the mansion in a single room trying and exchanging clothes everywhere. Roswal was shocked by the commotion that was happening in the room all the girls shouting for joy at the clothes that they brought with them

" They're all crazy about my mother's clothes, and she's not even here yet" he Put his hand on Roswal's shoulder who was still staring at the window "what do you think is going to happen? When the creators of such clothes comes here and want to do business with you"

Roswal couldn't look away from the window he says quietly "I would make millions ... Clothes crossed the country ... .. people would come from other countries just to be able to buy her clothes ..."

" And how much do you think you would do when the man comes with the skills and medicine to cure illnesses that everyone thinks are incurable? And that man also wants to do business with you."

Roswal opened his eyes wide and turned to see Subaru "WHEN DO YOUR PARENTS ARRIVE ?"

" well I don't know. Time passes differently here than in my world. A week is three months and they have issues to resolve before they come. Mmmmhh so in a week or two I think."

" Well, when they come, I will give them the greatest welcome this world can offer" said Roswal smiling

Subaru waved his hand saying no "none of that. My parents hate welcomes. With us being there should be fine, everything should be fine"

" Well if you say so, that's fine ... then what are your plans until they arrive?"

" nothing special, to continue loving my fiancé and my son, maybe to explore a little since there are no Mabeasts in the woods"

" I'd say wait a month, but let's be sure they all died of starvation first"

"Maybe you're right ... and what will you do until then?"

Roswal was looking at the window "I'll stay here for a while"

" hehehe will only be watching" Subaru turned to see at the window too " the girls fighting for clo ..."

Subaru remain beaded and completely red. When he saw the window, he saw that Emilia, Rem, Ram and all the maid were in their underwear about to take off the last thing they had to try on the underwear that Rem brought

" what a good view" said Roswal

" ro-ro-Roswal we can't stay here" said Subaru nervous

" Why not. Maybe you're not Subaru man ... I know you're getting married but a man has instincts"

"yes, I know but seriously Roswal this may end bad ... " said Subaru hypnotize by the sight

The girls began to remove the undergarments the maid whistled their bras while Ram began to unbutton hers until she saw Roswal and Subaru drooling looking out the window

"Emilia-sama Rem ... Subaru and Roswal-sama are watching us"

Emilia and Rem yelled "WHAT !?"

Subaru and Roswal were delighted by the naked maids

"really that is good sight ... .. " said Subaru drooling

" I told you ..". said Roswal staring at the maids

Suddenly the window opened

Emilia Ram and Rem yelled "PERVERT !" Emilia threw a lamp, Ram threw a chair and Rem threw a night table at Roswal)

" aaarrrhhAARRRHH" growled Roswal while getting hit which made him fell on the ground in pain GARJ GARJ. Why only me"

The maid shouted and covered themselves.

Emilia and Rem said at the same time "because it is nothing that Subaru hadn't already seen" they said while blushing

"Because I expected more from you." said Ram

They all looked at each other and laughed out loud but suddenly Rem stopped laughing and looked at Subaru who was frozen with fear.

Rem gave him a seductive and predatory look "I hope you know what awaits you ..."

Subaru ran away yelling "NOOOOOOOO ... .."

Ram smiled "It looks like you got it right on the line."

" if you don't do it. Another one would take him away from me, Subaru has only become more and more attractive since I know him"

Emilia was blushing "I thought I was the only one who had noticed."

Ram blushed "I will not deny that he has a good physique"

Rem got perverted smile "if you knew how he used it ..."

A maid blushed "is he really so good?"

Emilia and Ram looked at Rem "details, details" they asked while blushing

Rem put on a face of pride and began to tell them all of Subaru's victories in how he had brought her to the point of extreme satisfaction. All of them were listening to Rem attentively and blushing, and some even looked at her with envy.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED….**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Re: Zero does not belong to me**

Subaru ran because of the threats of his fiancée. Subaru knew he should have not been spying but his manly instincts were stronger than him and his morals. Roswal had gotten off the beat that the girls gave him so he was in the middle of the garden on the ground. Meanwhile, Emilia, Ram and the rest of the maids kept trying on clothes and listening to Rem's sexy stories about how good it felt about being with Subaru, not just as a lover but as a couple as well. Rem told them how Subaru and his family treated her and how she enjoyed the other world. All the maids had their faces completely red as they heard about Subaru's abilities while some looked at Rem with envy to hear how Subaru cared for her, treated her, and how she still loved him the same. But out of all the envy in the room the one that had the most was Emilia, since she had the opportunity to have all this with Subaru, so there was a question came to her mind.

"and he also took me and pick me up from work every day" said Rem with a big smile as she told them, how everything went in the other world

Everyone in the room was naked or semi naked saying "aaaawww". All except Emilia

"Rem? ..." said Emilia

Rem looked at Emilia who was a little serious "yes? Emilia-sama .."

"I remember you mentioned a friend who was flirting with Subaru" asked Emilia a litter curious

"Yeah, Sylvia-san, she's always looking at Subaru" said Rem a little annoyed

" What is she like?" asked Emilia

"Yes, I also want to know how it is that you are friends with a girl who wants to take your boyfriend away" said Ram

"mmmhh ... Well, Sylvia-san is incredibly beautiful, very intelligent, very good person, very kind too, and as far as Subaru told me she was his first love." Said Rem

" HIS FIRST LOVE !? AND YOU ARE HER FRIEND !?" said everyone in the room

Rem smiled nervously "hehehehehe yes. It's a little story. The truth is that I became friends with her before I knew who she really was."

" If she was Subaru's first love, how come they didn't end up together?" asked Emilia

"and why she flirts with him even knowing that he is not single?" asked Ram

" and how come you didn't kick her ass for doing it?" asked Maid1

" Well, let me start with Emilia-sama. They are not together because apparently Subaru was nothing like the Subaru we know now, Sylvia told me that he was of small stature, thin, and without muscles, other than that he was also antisocial and somber. Subaru had no friends or anything like it when they studied together. When Subaru studied with Sylvia-san, Subaru confessed his love for her because Sylvia-san was always very attractive and popular, but Sylvia-san rejected him in a second because at that time Subaru had nothing to desire from him."

Emilia got confused "but the Subaru we know doesn't look anything like what you described" she blushed and whispered "to me he seems very attractive now"

Rem heard Emilia's whisper but decided not to do anything now "I didn't believe it either when Sylvia told me, but I asked Subaru and he confirmed everything.

"but if she rejected him, why did she chase after him now?" asked Ram

Rem smiled "I think that by just seeing Subaru you already have your answer"

Maid2 got perverted face "yes I have it."

The other servants said "uuuuuhhhhhh ... .."

Rem blushed

Ram blushed "And even knowing that you're with him, she's still going for him?"

"Even knowing that you have a son with him and everything?" asked Emilia

Rem nodded "yes, because the truth is that not only is a different world, they also have a very different mentality than ours. In the world of Subaru people especially women, if they really like a boy, they do not care if that boy has a girlfriend or even if he is married, they go with everything to get the person they like. The only reason why Sylvia hadn't rape Subaru already, is because she respects and loves me too much, if it were not for that Sylvia-san would already have gone to Subaru with everything"

" _If they really like someone they go with everything? I think I have to learn from the women of Subaru's world" thought Emilia_

"and why haven't I beat her up?" Rem Smiled "because I love her too" she got an annoying face "although I do not like that she is hinting on Subaru EVEN in front of me."

" _I want to tell Subaru what happened after they disappeared."_ Thought Emilia

The girls continued to try on the underwear that Rem brought with her, they were all very happy with the dresses talking and exchanging clothes, the girls were distracted until Rem took off her bra. Suddenly they all went silent and looked at Rem. Rem noticed that they were all looking at her especially Ram which had a very annoying face

Rem got nervous "what, what happened? ... Why are you all looking at me like that?"

Maid1 whispered "is not fair .."

Rem got confused "huh?"

Emilia got a little discouraged "and I thought I was close to you."

Rem got even more confused "what are you guys saying? I don't understand."

Ram came close to Rem "Rem ..."

" what's up nee-sama? Why are they all staring at me like they want to hit me?"

Ram looked at Rem annoyed "of course they all want to hit you ... Because it's not fair"

Rem was confused "that is not fair? I do not understand."

" Not only did you get super beautiful from another world with a lot of beautiful clothes that not even queens wear, you came back with a boyfriend who apparently treats you like a princess and. And" she blushed "…. and that takes you to the clouds every day and not only that you have all that we all hope to get, at least one of them in our lives ... you also have a child AND YOU LOOK LIKE THAT" said Ram pointing at Rem's waist

" I look like what? Rem put her hands on her abdomen "What's wrong with my body? She asked Confused

"How could it be possible that you have a child and you still have them like that?" Ram moved behind Rem and grabbed her bare breasts

Rem blushed "NEE-SAMA what you're doing" she grabbed Ram's hands trying to take them off her

Ram was squeezing and caressing Rem's breasts "I was always jealous that my little sister had bigger breasts than me ... " Ram got surprised " it can't be."

"NEE-SAMA ..." yelled Rem

" I can't believe it" Ram got upset "THEY GROWN MORE ... IT'S NOT FAIR" yelled Ram

Emilia was blushing "and not only are your breasts Rem, also that thin figure and curvy hips ... No wonder Subaru can't get off you."

"it's not what you think ... NEE-SAMA LEAVE ME NOW" yelled trying to take Ram's hands off her

Ram was still with her assault on Rem's breasts "it can't be, not only grew they are also super soft"

The maids grabbed their breasts and look at Rem "IT'S NOT FAIR ..." they said

"NO IT'S NOT..." Ram releases Rem by letting her fall on the bed next to Rigel

Rem was panting " haaa ... haaaa ... It is not my fault that my body developed like this ..." she Blushed " and that Subaru touched me every day did not help much."

Everyone in the room yelled "WE ARE ALREADY JEALOUS. OKAY?"

At that moment they all look at each other smiling and heard Rigel laughed and made them say "AAAWWWW" again and they laughed out loud

After their laughter, all the maid took a piece of clothing that they liked some took dresses others tight jeans since they highlighted their curves and others took sexy underwear to seduce their boyfriends. But after all the maids left, only Ram, Rem, and Emilia remained in the room, Rem and Emilia were in sexy underwear. Rem laid down next to Rigel while Emilia laid down on the other side of Rigel and they stayed caressing him and making him laugh. Ram had a nice black skirt and a red blouse that matched the color of her hair.

Ram put on her maid's uniform "well, I'm leaving, I still have things to do" she approached Rem and gives her a big hug "I'm very happy that you're back with us Rem" she crawled up to Rigel and gave him a kiss on the forehead "and with a beautiful nephew for me"

Rem got a smirk on her face "If you say that Rigel is beautiful, do you mean that you also find that Subaru is cute?"

Ram blushed "that was not what I meant ..."

" hahahah don't worry nee-sama I'm just playing with you .."

Ram smiled "I see you also came back more playful from that other world." She fixed her uniform, took the clothes she chose and she leaved the room and screamed down the hall "I AM AN AUNT !"

Emilia and Rem heard Ram's cry of joy of being an aunt and they laughed out loud, making Rigel laugh too. When they stopped laughing, they both stared at Rigel but Rem stared at Emilia curiously.

"Emilia-sama, why don't we chat for a while?"

Emilia looked away from Rigel and smiled "that sounds good, what do you want to talk Rem?"

"why don't you tell me how everything was while Subaru and I weren't here"

" mmhh well everyone was super worried about you two, especially your sister, she thought you abandoned her for leaving without even saying goodbye"

"I'm really sorry about that, but the truth is that we didn't even have the time for that, as soonest the sun touched Subaru and me, we were transported to the other world."

" Well, I don't think that matters anymore" Emilia smiled "we're all very happy that you came back"

Rem smiled "Rem is also glad to be back, although I miss the other world"

" oh yeah, now that you mention it, please tell me more about this other world that supposedly has no magic, how they move from one place to another, do they have dragon carriages?"

Rem smiled "no, no, no, nothing like that, they have something much faster and comfortable than the dragon carriages"

" Oh yeah? What do they use for transportation then?"

" they use cars"

" cars? How is that?"

" mmhh imagine a carriage made of metal with seat comfortable"

" Metal? They must be very heavy, and how do they move ?, who pushes them or pulls them" asked Emilia very curious

Rem smiled "that's the best part, cars move by themselves"

Emilia was Surprise "by themselves!? But how?"

"imagine that that metal carriage has a machine of pressure like the one of making coffee but super incredibly advanced"

"Advanced machines? Hahahah as if I would believe that, however good a machine, the machines have their limits"

Rem smiled "Emilia-sama, if you saw them right now, you'd have your mouth open for a week. Since Subaru's world did not have the facilities of magic, they concentrated on advancing their technology to do incredible things that even with magic can be done"

Emilia was not believing it "oh yeah? How incredible can a machine be. Tell me"

"well for starters they have cars that can go 10 times faster than a carriage with 10 dragons. It has machines that helps them travel to other countries in hours, not days, they have machines that can even take them to the moon."

" THE THE MOON !" said Emilia aloud

" yes. And that's not even the part that I liked the most."

" There is something more impressive than a machine that can take you to the moon."

" yes. The most impressive thing they have created was the internet"

" internet. What is that?"

" ohhh Emilia-sama internet is the best, internet is a machine with infinite possibilities is a network of information that goes around the world sharing information between all the people of the world and that only get bigger every second"

" INCREDIBLE, endless information"

"Well, it's not infinite. But the information grows every moment every second, so if you are looking for a particular information and you do not find it just have to wait a few days and the information might appear"

"I want to go see that other world as soon as possible"

" We can go anytime"

"Subaru said he wants to wait for his parents before he returns. But, well, one more question"

"what is it?" asked Rem

"And the people of that world, how are they?"

" I love that part very much. The people there are no kings or nobles all are kind people who work hard every day to be better people"

" no kings or nobles, they have no leaders?"

" yes but they are replaced every period and a new leader is elected by the same can by whom they themselves believe that it is act for such title to be leader"

"Wow, they really have a good organization." Said Emilia really impressed

"yes, each and every day, it was like being in paradise, a world without wars or fights, everyone is kind, everyone just wants to learn to grow up to love and share that love with someone special, that's how Subaru's world is like, Emilia-sama"

Emilia was in a trance imagining a world so wonderful "and share that love with someone special huh?"

"now I have a question Emilia-sama"

Emilia came out of her trance "eh? Yes, tell me what you want to know"

"well ... I wanted to know what happened to you, what happened to Julius-sama for what I heard from Subaru, I thought you were going to send him a letter to invite him to a date."

Emilia looked at Rem carefully before answering "Rem ... can I trust you? Because what I'm going to tell you I don't want anybody else knowing it"

Rigel made a cute giggle

Emilia smiled "and Rigel. Between us and Rigel."

"you can trust me. Emilia-sama I trusted you" said Rem with a smile

Emilia smiled "thank you very much Rem. ..." sHe became thoughtful and serious as she caresses Rigel's head "yes. I sent a letter to Julius to have an date with him."

Rem got intrigue "and what happened?"

" Subaru told me that Julius was in love with me. So i wanted to confirm it"

"and he came to see you?"

Emilia nodded "Yes, the very polite and respectful came to the day before I asked him to come, it seems that he was very enthusiastic to respond and when I sent him a letter saying that I wanted to see him

" And what happened, he didn't do well with you?"

" Not at all the opposite. Julius was a gentleman, as he is, he even brought me a bouquet of flowers with him."

" how cute .." said Rem with a smile

"yes, everything was very cute" Emilia smiled "we ate together we went out walking we talked about how our lives went until we had a little practice duel that was very exciting"

Rem got excited "and then what happened?"

"Between our duel I stumbled and fell on top of Julius"

Rem got more excited "and then !?"

" We both looked into each other's eyes and it was almost as if by instinct, I approached Julius and he hugged me gently, our faces were closer and closer until….."

" YOU KISSED ?" asked Rem with a wide smiled on her face

"Yes, Julius and I kissed each other very passionately. And at that moment I could feel it. Julius loved me, he really loved me, Julius really wanted this with me but ..."

" what happened? " asked Rem confused

" but I did not feel anything" a little tear down her face "hurt him Rem. I hurt him very bad"

"What happened?"

" I told him ..." Emilia did not want to say the following

"what did you told him, remember that you can trust me and that this will not leave between of us" said Rem putting a hand on her Shoulder

"Rem…." Emilia sat up and covered her face with her hands "I TOLD HIM THAT I LOVE SUBARU"

Rem was lying on the bed looking at Emilia and upon hearing what Emilia said she sat up suddenly with a shocked expression since she couldn't believe what she had just heard

Emilia was still covering her face "I'm really sorry Rem, and I know that I especially should not be saying this, but I really love him"

A moment of silence took them by surprise, the temperature of the room was rising by the nervousness of both of them, but that silence was interrupted by Rem.

with a serious tone and without hesitation Rem asked Emilia "and what do you plan to do now that you know that I'm going to marry him?"

Emilia removed her hands from her face and with her eyes wide open she looked at Rem surprised, since that was not the reaction she expected from a girl who is about to get married, much less a demon she was very well aware how very jealous she was.

Rem was looking at Emilia in the eye "perhaps you plan to stop our wedding? Take my Subaru? Or worse get me out of ... "

Emilia interrupted her

"I WOULD NOT DO THAT ... " she got a tear coming out of her eye from thinking that Rem sure thought she was a monster "I wouldn't do that not to you, not to Rigel ... .. much less to Subaru"

"Emilia-sama I thought that you and Subaru clarified things and knew that what you felt for each other was not love." Said Rem with a serious face

" I thought so too ... "She hugged her legs and lowered her head "I also thought that what I felt for Subaru was just a great friendship ... But when I kissed Julius I realized."

" you realized what?"

" you should know by now you've probably kissed him countless times already." She looked up and stared at the ceiling of the room "when I kissed Subaru for the first time. I know it was just to make you jealous at the time. But when I kissed him I felt it, I felt my breathing stop, I could feel my heart and his heart beating our chests as if they were going to out, that moment was so intense that I lost all notion of time and space where Only I was with his lips and his heat ... .. I know very well that something like that doesn't happen with anyone… I realized that when I kissed Julius"

Rem was Blushing "... That's ... exactly what happens to me every time I kiss Subaru. every time

Emilia turned to see Rem "then you know that what I feel is for real."

"then what will Emilia-sama do?"

Emilia lied down and turned in the direction of Rigel and started playing with his little hands "nothing ... I do not plan to do anything. I had the need to tell someone and I'm glad I told you and not Subaru."

Rem lied down too and looked at Emilia playing with Rigel "why do you say that?"

Emilia looked at Rem and smiled "you can imagine what would happen to Subaru if I release some great news like that"

Rem smiled "would stay like a statue from the shock and confusion"

They both laughed out loud a moment and played a little with Rigel and stayed quiet

"the truth is that I do not care at the moment, thanks to you now I am part of a family much bigger, I have a beautiful child as a godson and although I am not with Subaru, at least I will be part of his life" Looked at Rem "and I really tell you very sincerely Rem, I'm really happy that Subaru is with someone who loves him as much as I do"

Emilia continue playing with Rigel for a moment and the room is the small giggle of the baby until Rem decided to tell emilia something she did not know.

Rem sighed "Emilia-sama, I have something to tell you. But I do not even know why I'm telling you"

Emilia got confused "what happen?

"The truth is I have to make a confection."

Emilia was confused "what are you talking about? Rem"

" emilia-sama I am the woman, the lover and the fiancée of Subaru, I love Subaru with all my being and Subaru loves me in the same way ... But…. Even with all the love and affection that Subaru has for me. Subaru can't hide from me that he also loves someone else"

Emilia got a little excited "you mean that he too ..."

"yes, emilia-sama. Subaru also loves you too"

Emilia turns completely red "WHAT, BUT, HOW, NO. ..." she got super nervous and suddenly put on an angry face "but that cheeky bast…. How dare he love two women at the same time?"

" I know, I know, but you must know that it takes a great heart to have safe so many people at the cost of his own life ... or should I say lives since he died multiple times for all of us"

Emilia blushed "you're right ..."

Both remain silent without knowing what to say but Emilia wanted to know how things were going to be since these confessions were on the air.

"Rem, would you have a problem if I decide to ... " said Emilia but Rem interrupted her

"first thing first Emilia-sama there are some things that I have to clarify with you" Rem said very demanding

Meanwhile in the garden

Subaru was circling the mansion looking for another entrance giving the girls time to get dressed and so the punishment that he is 100% sure he will receive would not be so painful. While rounding the mansion Subaru found an open window and so I entered through it but he got surprise by a maid who was sweeping a corridor and so he ended up scaring her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." said Subaru trying to apologize

"SU-SU-SUBARU-SAMA ... " said Maid1 super nervous while blushing

Subaru came closer concerned "Hey, are you okay?"

Maid1 didn't let subaru get closer and ran away "SUBARU-SAMA PERVERT"

Subaru was incredibly confused "pervert ?. But if I did not do anything"

After a few moments thinking that it could have been that, Subaru decided to keep walking and stumbles with another maid who was cleaning the vases.

"hello" said Subaru

Maid2 turned to see Subaru and blushed "su-subaru-sama. How can I help you?"

"well, I just wanted to know what's going on I just ran into another maid and she ran from the moment she saw me. Do you know what's going on?"

Maid2 was still blushing "the truth is that some of my companions are nervous that you and Roswal-sama, you saw us naked"

Subaru lowered his head quickly "I'm sorry, it was not my intention"

Maid2 smiled at his sincere apology "okay, subaru-sama thank you very much for apologizing"

Subaru nodded and smiled "thanks for forgiving me. By the way, you know where can I find Roswal"

Maid2 smiled "yes, I recently saw him being dragged by Ram into the dining room with a first aid box"

" sure to treat the wounds she did and the other two to him." He Started walking "thanks for everything and forgive me again"

Maid2 was waving goodbye "you're welcome and don't worry everything is fine" she said while smiling

Subaru continued walking toward the dining room, he met up with some other maid in the hallways who were cleaning or organizing the mansion. Some of them gave him an annoyed look, some embarrassed, and some even looked at him with a seductive look. Subaru understood why they gave him a look of hatred and shame but he had no idea why it seemed that some wanted to seduce him. When Subaru arrived at the dining room he found Roswal sitting and Ram bandaging his head, but it did not seem that she was doing it with care.

"ayayayayayay be more careful Ram, I'm still sore. The chair that you threw me was right in my head." Said Roswal complaining

Ram picking up the bandage "maybe you haven't learned not to spy on a girl when she's changing." She Turned to see to Subaru "and youuu" she said very annoyed walking toward him

Subaru stood there nervously "yyy YES?"

Ram stopped just looking at him in the face "tell me the truth. How much did you see?"

Subaru was nervous and confused "what I saw? What do you mean? ..."

" HOW MUCH DID YOU SEE OF ME NAKED?" Ram yelled while Blushing

Subaru thought for a moment if he said the truth will be beaten if he tries to avoid the question he will be beaten even more so he decides only to give a commentary "well, I would say that it is obvious that you and Rem are twins"

Ram turned completely red at the thought of what Subaru does to Rem's body so she hitted him in the stomach that made Subaru fall on the aching floor and so she walked out of the dining room "Perverted ..." and she whispered "If I look like Rem you liked what you saw huh?"

Subaru heard what Ram whispered while he was aching on the floor *cough* cojj ..cojj .. I guess I can say yes, if you put it like that"

Ram steam came out of Ram's head as she leaved the dining room

"hehehe good it seems that we paid our due for spying" said Roswal

Subaru was getting sore, he picked up a chair and sat down "I remind you that it was your fault, I already knew that it would not end well."

Roswal got a perverted face "mmhh maybe you're going to dare say you did not enjoy the view?"

Subaru blushed "Well I can't deny that it was an amazing sight. Not every day you see the woman you love naked with another group of beautiful women who are also naked"

" hahahah well said." Grabbed the tablet that was still on the table "Subaru mind if I take this for tonight. I'm fascinated by how it works, and although I can't read it, the symbols that have each function help me to identify what is what."

" no problem I have all electronic gadgets in another suitcase that I can use. But just so you know the symbol in the corner of the screen is the duration of how much can be used."

Roswal looked at the symbol that said Subaru that looked like a half box "you mean this symbol that is half empty?"

"yes, that's the battery or the power of the Tablet, when it's gone out and can't be used

" Then you can't use it again?"

" No, just recharge the battery. Since there are not have chargers in this world, I brought a solar charger with me"

" solar charger?"

"yes it is a device that is used to recharge other electronic devices using sunlight and converting it into energy."

"awesome !. Really, your world is totally amazing. Turning sunlight into energy sounds like madness to someone who has lost his sanity but your world does the impossible, possible"

Subaru smiled "that's funny because in my world the existence of magic and creatures like dragons are things that we believe are impossible."

" if you don't believe in any of that, how did you know about magic and everything else?"

" because in my world dragons and magic are fantasy things we enjoy a lot in fantasy stories. Stories of power to use magic to be able to fly in the skies or to be able to speak and to converse with creatures other than humans like lizardman, cat girls" Subaru smirked "or sexy devils of blue hair, are things that we love to hear and dream about"

Roswal smiled with perverted face "that last one lets me know quite a lot of how much you enjoy being with Rem."

Subaru got perverted face "uuii Ros-chi you have no idea. You know when she was pregnant we couldn't do anything but after one day the baby was born I was raped by Rem all night"

Roswal got surprised "ohh really?"

" When it comes to making love, Rem has the title of demon"

"Why do you say that? Are you not supposed to make love to the person you love, it is something to enjoy"

" Of course, but not when your partner attacks you and force you to make love aggressively for more than 12 hours squeezing you of all body fluids, causing you to faint from fatigue and dehydration"

Roswal surprised "did she really do that to you?"

"that wasn't even a week ago!" said Subaru aloud

" Wow" said Surprise

Subaru worried "and I'm sure I'll be raped tonight too"

Roswal stood up took the Tablet and put a hand on Subaru's shoulder "well I wish you the greatest of luck mate and I hope to see you alive tomorrow."

Subaru gave him a small smile "thanks for the support."

Roswal went out of the dining room touching the Tablet putting different songs that he found some that he liked. Subaru on the other hand took a big sigh before getting up from the chair because he knew where he had to go now, to the most dangerous place in the house for him in particular. On the way to his room, Subaru saw a servant passing a cloth to the vase table, so he decides to congratulate her for her great work

" thank you very much for your work" he said with a friendly smile

Maid3 turned to see Subaru and put a seductive smile "thank you Subaru-sama." She walked slowly provocatively looking at Subaru in the eyes "Subaru-sama, is there something that I can help you with?"

Subaru got nervous and started to step back "that you can help me?"

" Yes, " she said with seductive smile "I like to be very helpful." She said Getting closer to Subaru

Subaru was now with the wall on his back "i-I have nothing, everything is fine"

Maid3 approached Subaru and pressed her breasts on Subaru's chest "are you sure? That I can not help you with anything?" she said Grabbing Subaru by the waist

Subaru knew where this was going, so he put his hands on her shoulders to push her back and escape "Sorry but Rem should be waiting for me." And so he ran down the hallway

Maid3 got annoying face "sshh damn He escaped me"

Subaru arrived in front of his room, nervous of what had just happened.

"Okay Rem should have told them something because all of the maids are acting very strange towards me."

As Subaru approached the door, Rem was saying something inside the Room.

"as long as you keep in mind that I am Subaru's number one, we will not have problems." Said Rem from the inside of the room

" Understood" said someone with a cheerful tone

Subaru heard someone else in the room as he entered through the door, but before entering he looked down the hall where he came to see if that maid who had just tried to seduce him wasn't following him

Subaru opened and entered the door but looking down the hall "Rem, did you say something to the Maids? They have been behaving strangely with….. " when he was inside he no longer can see the hallway so he turned to see the bed "meeeeeeee" he saw a sight he never expected to see in his life

Rem was wearing very sexy underwear with pantyhose a thong and a transparent bra, all sky blue as her hair. While Emilia had a thong, stocking that was tight and sexy between her waist with a with a transparent sexy nightgown with a pink bra that was beautiful and sexy with her skin color and violet eyes

" da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da " Subaru's brain did not work as he was taking every second of the image in from of him

Rem saw how Subaru was in shock unable to even think straight and she smiled seductive "what happened my love? Are you okay?"

Emilia saw Rem for a second and noticed what Rem was doing so she tried to play alone her "Subaru, it looks like your eyes are going to pop out of your face" she lifted part of her nightgown to show her figure and little of her chest

"EH-EH-IS- THAT I- EH-EH" Subaru tried to talk with his face all red while releasing heat because his body was on fire

Rem looked at Emilia and smiled now that both of them knew how to continue playing with him "speak clearly my love we can't understand you" she said in a seductive tone while running a hand over her leg, waist abdomen and chest

Emilia saw what Rem is doing and tried to seduce Subaru too "it almost looks like his brain stop working" she said while passing a hand from her hip to her inner thigh

" OOOHH HE HE EH IS THA I" his eyes started turning red because in all this time he didn't blink once.

Emilia and Rem saw how Subaru is turning into an abnormal color so they started to worry

"Subaru you are starting to worry me" said Rem getting up from the bed fast

" are you sure you okay?" Emilia got up from the bed too and stood next to Rem

They both got up so fast that because of the cloth they had on their breast started to bounce which made Subaru's brain process the whole thing in slow motion.

" oooo myy ggGGOOODDD" falling back and having a strong nose bleed

Rem and Emilia yelled "SUBARU!?"

Both of the ran to him and got on his side and try to shake him because he fainted

Rem was shaking Subaru "SUBARU, SUBARU, WHAT HAPPENED ? ANSWER ME PLEASE! " said Rem really scared

Emilia put a hand on his shoulder and tried to shake him too "Rem, what happened to him? And all this blood?"

Rem put a hand his cheek "i don't know, this never happened before."

" whatever it is we need to know he is okay" and then Emilia started to check Subaru's body and noticed something "eehh. Rem."

Rem didn't take her eyes from Subaru's face "what happened?"

Emilia was nervous and embarrassed "i-i know what's the problem."

Rem turned to see Emilia "what happened to him?"

Emilia blushing and pointed to Subaru's pants

Rem turned to see what Emilia pointing and then blushed to see that Subaru's pants have a tent shape "hahahahaha" she turned to Subaru's face and she started to caressing his cheek "oohh my poor Subaru he got too excited."

Emilia didn't take her eyes off from Subaru's pants "is that his? Mhh "

Rem looked at Emilia and smiled "one wouldn't think he is so big, right?"

Emilia shook her head blushing

Suddenly Ram entered through the door "WHAT HAPPENED? I Heard screams" she saw that Subaru has blood on his face "what happened to balse?"

"heheheh it looks like there is a limit to how much beauty a man can see" said Rem

"i don't understand what does beauty has to do with balse having a bloody face?" asked Ram confuse

" Subaru saw us dress like this, so he got too excited and fainted" said Rem

" he got too excited?" asked Rem

Emilia smile and step aside so Ram could see his pants

"WOAHW!?... " Ram was wide eye looking at his pants "is that his his his his?"

Rem smiled "hehehehe yes that's his"

" and you get on that every day?" asked Ram

" uuiih Yes ! and if you knew how he use it you too would like to be on it every day at every moment" said Rem with a pervert face

Ram and Emilia got all red because none of them had any experience on what Rem was talking about

"Nee-sama, could you take Rigel with you, Emilia-sama and I are going to take care of Subaru" Rem winked a eyed at Emilia

Emilia saw how Rem winked and smiled)]

"okay, is it ok if i keep him tonight?" asked Ram

"no problem, besides I'm going to need privacy tonight" Rem winked at Ram this time

Ram blushed "i got it" she walked towards the bed and when the baby saw her, he started laughing "sooooo cute, tonight you are going to sleep with your aunty Ram " she walked towards the door "well I think I'll see you guys tomorrow" and then left the room

When they couldn't hear Ram steps anymore Emilia got up close and lock the door and looked a Rem "what are we going to do now Rem?" she said with her back on the door

" well first we need to clean up the blood take his cloth off and put him on the bed." Said Rem

Emilia blushed "understood"

And just as Rem said they put Subaru on the bed. Emilia found a Little towel and started to clean up the blood from Subaru's face while Rem was taking his cloth off starting from his shoes and pants. When Rem took his pants off leaving him only in his boxers, subaru's member was now more visible which made Emilia and Rem stare at it

"we are going to have a lot of fun together" said Rem with a hungry face

Emilia put a hand on subaru's chest "and now what are we going to do?"

Rem put a hand on Subaru's abdomen "now we wait for him to wake up and see how is he going to react towards tonight's idea"

"you think he Will accept?" said Emilia

"i'm not sure, i know he got feelings for you Emilia-sama but Subaru is very loyal towards me so i don't know is he Will accept even if I'm good with it" said Rem caressing Subaru

Emilia got sad "i hope he does"

10 MINUTES LATER

Subaru started to wake up while he was feeling that someone was caressing him, Subaru took a big breath but doesn't open his eyes

"Rem?" Subaru called

"you finally wake up my love." Said Rem

Subaru felt how she is caressing his cheek "what happened to me?"

"it looks like you got dizzy and fainted" she said laughing a little

"well that explain the weird dream i had"

"weird dream?"

" yes" Subaru moved his arm and hug her by the waist "I dreamed that you were wearing really sexy clothes"

Rem pinched his cheek "pervert, ….. what was your dream about?"

Subaru stayed silent for a moment and then blushed "well…. that wasn't everything"

"oh yes?" she gave him a Kiss on the neck "tell me, I want to hear it"

Subaru got nervous "okay, but please don't get angry"

Rem kept kissing him "don't worry my love, it was just a dream, right?"

"yes, but….. what happened is that you weren't the only one there" he was getting excited from Rem's kisses

"oh…. who else was there?" asked Rem while kissing him

"well it was just a dream so i don't have control of what happened….. but in my dream… Emilia was there too " he was getting hot by Rem's erotic kisses

Subaru felt like one hand of Rem was caressing his ear and the other began to caress his member too but strangely also felt like another hand was caressing his chest

"mmhh Emilia-sama was there too? Well my love it doesn't bother me, the truth was inevitable that you would dream of her someday"

" So you're not upset?"

Rem kissed him on the lips "my love, you're safe"

"and for this afternoon too?" asked Subaru hoping for the best

"well, that deserves another totally different punishment"

" What-you have in mind."

" mmhh well" she continue exciting him "so tell me something my love, ... .. don't feel something strange" asked Rem

" ... Well now that you mention it, I wanted to ask you. How many hands do you have ?. Because I feel like you're caressing my whole body" said Subaru joking

"yes, I'm caressing you. But…. Someone is also helping me." Said Rem in a happy tone

Subaru got confused "what do you mean? Rem?"

"we're not alone, Subaru." said Rem

Subaru suddenly opened his eyes "eh?"

"Good evening, Subaru." said Emilia smiling

" EMILIA !?" Subaru Tried to get up but Emilia and Rem pushed him to lie down "Re-re-re Rem what's going on here?"

" Rem was talking to Emilia-sama and we agreed that Emilia-sama will help me with your punishment" said Rem

" So Rem and I have a proposition for you." said Emilia

Subaru got confused "proposition? What are you talking about?" he noticed how the two were dressed "and why are you dressed like that?" He gave them a good look "wait a second. That wasn't a dream?"

Rem and Emilia smiled and looked at him "nope" they said very smile

"It seems that Subaru couldn't stand to see so much beauty in one place and fainted." Said Rem

" You frightened us for a moment, until we saw what was the reason you fainted" Emilia told him while pointing at his erect member

Subaru tried to cover himself but Emilia and Rem do not let him "what are two doing? Rem, Emilia shouldn't be looking at me like this."

"Rem knows but for today, Rem is willing to share" said Rem

"WHAT !?" said Subaru surprise

Emilia got sad face "do you find me that disgusting?"

"No Emilia, that's not what I meant, but it is that... I'm with Rem ... and we're getting married" said Subaru trying to make her feel better

"Rem appreciate how loyal you are my love, but you can't deny that you have feelings for Emilia-sama" said Rem

Subaru got surprised "h-How do you know that?"

Rem gave him a passionate kiss "maybe you think you can hide something from me?"

Subaru was blushing "no ..."

Emilia grabbed Subaru's face and made him look at her "Subaru .."

Subaru blushed by the way Emilia was looking at him "yes, Emilia"

" Is it true that you really feel something for me? You love me?" asked Emilia staring into his eyes

Subaru was silent for a moment seeing Emilia in the eye and saw how she was waiting for an answer, he tried to look away and look at Rem before responding but Emilia didn't let him look away.

Rem and Emilia "ANSWER ... " they both demanded a clear answer

Subaru unable to evade the question looked Emilia in the eyes who seemed to be about to cry went she saw how Subaru hesitated to answer a simple but not so simple question. Subaru looked deep into Emilia's eyes and said

" yes, it's true, it's true that I feel something for you Emilia. Yes i love you" said Subaru finally giving up

Emilia's eyes brightened at the words she always wanted to hear from Subaru

"but I chose Rem, I decided to stay with Rem, I love her and I'm completely hers" said Subaru

As soonest Subaru said those words Rem grabbed Subaru's face and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips as a reward for his words of love and loyalty but The moment Rem left Subaru's lips, Emilia did the same, she also grabbed the face of Subaru and also gave him a passionate kiss but with much more eagerness since she had been hoping to do that with Subaru for a long time. Subaru was completely confused to see how Emilia kissed him but even more confused knowing Rem didn't say anything or do nothing to prevent that from happening. Subaru in the middle of the confusion felt like Emilia's tongue began to play with his so he was carried away by the sensation. When Emilia finally released Subaru, she and Rem lie down on Subaru's chest and look him in the face with a very happy smile and they both said

"good answer !"

"eh? What? What do you mean? Rem, why did you let Emilia kiss me like that after what I said?" asked Subaru confused of what was happening

"well, just before you came Emilia-sama and I clarified how our relationship was going to be if you declared your love for her" said Rem

"clarified our relationship?" asked Subaru

" yes" Emilia gave another kiss to Subaru surprising him "Rem will always be the number one since you chose her. And I can do little things with you as long as I have her permission first"

" she'll give you permission to use me when you please? What am I? A sexual object?" asked Subaru

Rem gave him a passionate and surprising kiss "well my love you said that you belong to me completely, so I have the right to use you as I please, and if I want to share you a little you have no right to protest." Said Rem with a victory smile

"So what kind of relationship is this?" asked Subaru

"I am your fiancée, your woman and the mother of your son." Said Rem

"and I'm your best friend and from now on, your lover too" said Emilia with a huge smile

" my my my, what?" asked Subaru with his face all red

"starting tonight Emilia-sama will be your lover. But only until we get married" said Rem

"So I have to take the time I have with you now that I can" said Emilia

" Don't I have an opinion on this relationship?"

Emilia and Rem yelled "NO"

Subaru was surprised how good of friend they were

"How about we start now Emilia-sama" said Rem

Emilia Smiled "Can we now?"

Rem smiled "of course"

Subaru got confused "start with what?"

"with your punishment for spying on us and seeing other naked women besides us ..." said Rem with an annoying face "especially nee-sama."

"Subaru, from now on if you want to see something you just have to tell me." Said Emilia with a seductive face

Subaru got nervous of how new relationship was already going "o-okay ... I think."

"Well, since everything is clear, let's start" Rem moved down and remove Subaru's underwear, revealing his erect member

Emilia got surprised "wow ..."

Rem smiled "I never tire of seeing him"

"What are you doing to me?" asked Subaru

"your punishment tonight will be, make love with us. All. Night. Long." Rem moved and sat on the Subaru member "I'm going first I can barely hold back" said Rem with pervert face "just having Subaru nearby is enough to get me wet".

" What should I do? While you are ... .. top of him " Emilia was blushing while watching how Rem was rubbing the tip of the Subaru's member with her entrance

"why do not you keep kissing him ?, since you have a lot of time to make up for" said Rem

Right after Rem said she impaled herself with Subaru's member. Emilia was startled to see how Rem started to jump up Subaru's member, causing them to moan with pleasure, but after a few seconds Rem began to move Emilia turned around and started assaulting Subaru's mouth. Subaru couldn't believe what was going on, not one but two women who love him and who he also loves, agreed to share him with each other, even more they put their own positions in the relationship.

" _if my parents find about this … i don't know what they will do." Thought Subaru while he was being rape by his fiancée and his lover_

Rem put her hands on Subaru's abdomen while she moved her hips up and down. Subaru on the other hand the pleasure that Rem was giving him as always was incredible but this time he couldn't moan with pleasure because the fight of tongues that was happening in his mouth. Emilia was kissing Subaru, caressing him, feeling him, all this time she had endured without being able to touch him, all those instincts and hormones that she had been trying to control, were all out now, and finally her wish had come true, Emilia could already feel the softness and warmth of Subaru's lips as much as she wanted.

" _I love him, I love him, I love him so much, I want to be with him always ... This may very well be the first and last time I can do this so I have to take advantage of the time I have now_." Emilia thought while she kissed Subaru feverously

" SUBARUU ... .. hAAA ... I NEVER GET TIRE OF YOU ..." moaned Rem

Subaru broke the kiss with Emilia for a moment "nor I of you Rem ..."

Emilia grabbed Subaru's face and made him look at her "less talk and more action" she said before kissing him again with the same passion and desire

A few minutes after feeling the beautiful and sexy devil riding him like a horse and the sexy half-elves kiss him with burning desire, Subaru began to feel that his time was coming

Subaru growled "mmmhhhh" broke the kiss with Emilia "Rem and I'm going to ..."

" YES, YES, ME TOO ... aaaaahh….. let everything come out as always my love." Said Rem

Emilia watched as Subaru grabbed Rem's and started pushing it inside Rem with vigor so she was moved back a little to see how it was a climax between a couple who love each other so much, but at the same time she was seeing Subaru so masculine, treating to Rem like what she was 'his woman' Emilia could not help touching herself while she watched the pair about to come.

Suddenly from moment to another, Subaru pushed hard for the last time to the deepest of Rem making her almost scream with pleasure and making her squirt all over him At the same time that Subaru came inside of her, he let out everything inside her, feeling how the inside of Rem tightened around his member. Rem fell a little exhausted above Subaru catching her breath after her love making with her beloved but then she turned to see Emilia who had both hands between her legs.

Rem looked at Emilia and saw where her hands were and smiled knowing what Emilia was doing "Emilia-sama, Rem thinks it's her turn now."

Emilia looked at Rem and turned completely red "eh? ... but I ..."

Rem sat up Subaru's member still inside of her "what happen? Emilia-sama. Are you planning to escape? After coming so far"

Emilia was still with her face all red, she looked at Rem sitting with the member of Subaru inside her and tried not to look too much "is not that ... is that I still ... .." she said nervously

"you still what?" asked Rem Confused of why Emilia was so nervous after seeing how she was eating her Subaru to kisses savagely

Subaru stroked Rem's legs and slides his hands up to her abdomen, to catch her attention "Rem, what Emilia means is that she, still has not done it".

"done what?" asked Rem

" what you and I just did, Rem" said Subaru smiling of how clueless she could be

Emilia covered her face out of shame

Rem blushed from the embarrassment of not noticing what Emilia meant "I'm sorry Emilia-sama, I did not notice that you still ... .. ..."

Emilia's face was still completely red "no no no Rem no problem ... The truth is that I always wanted to do it with the person I like"

Rem smiled "well, are you ready? Because he is right here" said Rem giving Subaru a couple of taps on his chest

"Are you sure that I can Rem?" asked Emilia nervously

"we talked about this Emilia-sama" Rem began to stand up "jii ..." she moaned when Subaru's member came out of her

Emilia saw how Rem growled and got curious "Rem does it hurt? ..."

"aaaa ... not at all .." she sat on the other side of Subaru "on the contrary, it feels so good that it literally makes me shout for pleasure" she smiled with a seductive face looking at Subaru

Subaru blushes from how perverted his fiancee had become

" b-but I don't know what to do" said Emilia nervously

Subaru sat up "don't worry, that's what we're here for"

"come here Emilia-sama, Subaru and I will help you to make it easier for you" said Rem extending her hand

Emilia nervously took Rem's hand and slowly Rem helps her to lie down. Subaru laid down next to her and looked into her eyes.

Subaru started stroking her cheek as he looked into her eyes "Are you sure, Emilia? Are you sure that you choose me? ... this is something that is only done with someone special, with someone who you have the confidence to trust your first time.

"Subaru .. you are special to me "Emilia smiled "and I think that you have saved my life enough times to have all my trust."

Subaru smiled and almost tried to kiss her but he stopped her

"What happens?" asked Emilia

" I just want to be sure of something." He Sat and looked at Rem who was sitting on the other side of Emilia "Rem, I want to hear it from you one more time. Are you okay with me make love to another woman, even if it is Emilia.

Emilia was lying down turned around to see Rem because she also wanted to know how Rem really felt about all this, because if Subaru wasn't okay with it, Emilia would not feel so calm about doing the deed

Rem was in silent with a serious face, when suddenly she jumped over Emilia and fell on Subaru giving him a loving kiss "Subaru, I love you, I love you, I love you very much, you are mine and I want you only for me." Emilia was surprised at what Rem said and sat up "but if I have to see you with someone else, if I have to share with someone else" Rem turned to Emilia "I'm glad it's someone like Emilia-sama, who loves you As much as I do" Rem turned to see Subaru "so yes, I agree with this, Subaru" she said giving him a passionate kiss

"thanks Rem" said Emilia with a smile

" no problem Emilia-sama" Rem got up from Subaru and sat behind Emilia "well now we can start with the second event" she grabbed Emilia's head and put it on her lap

Emilia looked up to see Rem "I'm a little nervous and scared Rem"

"do not worry Emilia-sama, Subaru knows very well what he does" said Rem with a seductive look

Emilia felt a little more relief and now even a little excited

Subaru got up and leaned forward to kiss Emilia and caress her so she felt more comfortable and while he caresses her, Subaru slide his hand little by little to her private parts "why are you so wet?"

Emilia blushed and looked away "I been like this since I kissed you"

"When Rem was on top of me?" aske Subaru

"when I finally could kiss you again, that alone was enough to make me come" admitted Emilia

" If that was enough to make you come what we're going to do now will make you crazy" said Subaru as he moved between Emilia's legs

Emilia looked how Subaru was getting his great erection between her legs "are you sure that will fit? It seems too big for me" she asked a bit worry

Rem took Emilia's hands "don't worry, Emilia-sama, Subaru will be careful not to hurt you, just like he did with me."

Emilia looked at Rem and nodded nervously

"Emilia relax, you will feel better if you give in" Subaru started to rub the tip of his member with her wet entrance "here I go Emilia"

Slowly Subaru lined up with her entrance and began to push slowly. Emilia was shaking and squeezing Rem's hands since this was a new sensation for her. Subaru continued pushing until he felt that he reached her hymen so before pushing forward again and making Emilia a woman, Subaru decided to give her a deep kiss and when he felt that Emilia relaxed he pushed forward with a lot of strength and vigor, Subaru pushed forward to The deepest part of Emilia.

" AAAAaaahh ... hhhaaaaa hhhhaaaaa" Emilia scream and started panting

Subaru got worried because he did not plan to push so deep but Emilia was so wet that all went in a single push "Are you ok Emilia ?, I'm sorry, I was not planning to push so hard"

"haaa ... haaaa ... is Okay Subaru" Emilia released one of Rem's hands and pull Subaru to give him a kiss "this is what I've been wishing for a long time, to be here with you"

Subaru smiled and looked at Rem who was smiling too

"Be gentle with her, my love." Said Rem

Subaru nodded before giving Emilia a kiss "I'm going to start moving Emilia"

After another kiss, Subaru began to move back, Emilia began to growl a little out the pain from her hymen, but from one moment to another Subaru began to go in and out of Emilia. After a few moments the growls from Emilia, her growls began to change and began to turn into moans. Subaru saw how Emilia was getting used to the feeling, even more, she was starting to like it so Subaru started to accelerate his pace. Emilia's growls grew louder.

"haaa ... Subaru ... move more…" said Emilia between moans

That was all Emilia had to say so that Subaru decided to accelerate his pace even faster. Before either of them realize Emilia and Subaru were moaning

"Emilia ... I'm almost going to" said Subaru

" Me too Subaru ... Keep going I'm almost…." Said Emilia

Subaru was pushing inside Emilia with care because he didn't want to be too hard on her since it was her first time and being her first time Emilia had been squeezing Subaru's member all this time so he couldn't take it anymore. From moment to another Subaru accelerated his pace because he felt that he was about to come

"Emilia I'm going to come ..." said Subaru

After letting Emilia know Subaru pushed all the way to the end colliding with her cervix making Emilia come. Subaru felt how Emilia was coming and squeezing his member, he felt like his semen was coming out but before it came out he pull out and released everything on her abdomen. Emilia was panting and looked at Subaru who was doing the same and looked at him with a look of lust and love but also with a little disappointment when she saw that Subaru came on her abdomen and not inside her. she longed for the seed of the person she loved, but still this was still the happiest moment of her life. Subaru moved from between Emilia's legs and sat next to her, Emilia was still feeling the pleasure that Subaru left in her private parts, she was feeling disoriented until she felt like someone was caressing her hair and looked up and saw how Rem was smiling at her.

"It was incredible Emilia-sama, how do you feel?" asked Rem

" as if I'm in a dream" said Emilia smiling

Rem smiled "Subaru usually has that effect on me too every time we do it."

" I'm so jealous of you Rem" said Emilia

"of me? why?" asked Rem

" Because you've been enjoying this every day for almost a year. How am I not going to be jealous? ... .." Emilia looked away "and you have a son of him. Subaru didn't even have the desire to get me pregnant."

"Emilia is not that I didn't want ... Rather, I couldn't" said Subaru

Emilia turned to her "why couldn't you? You just had the opportunity to do it" said Emilia, not upset but curious of why he didn't do it

"Emilia I love you and having a son or daughter with you would be wonderful ... .. but at some point this we have now will end when Rem and I will marry or when you take the throne of the empire. You can't have an illegitimate son of the throne. At some point when you win the election of the throne for the empire you will marry a noble or a knight."

" And if the son I want to have is from the person I love?" asked Emilia a little annoyed

"you will have to give up your dream of governing and changing this country. And destroying your dreams is the last thing I want to do to you" said Subaru

Emilia was silent because she had not thought about as much as he did, so she gave one last look at Subaru and she accepted what he said

"very well since we have all this clear, we can continue now" said Rem

" eh? " said Subaru worried

Emilia sat up quickly "eh? We are going to continue?" she asked really Excited

Rem smiled "of course" she turned to see Subaru with a predatory look on her face "this is a punishment for the pervert of our Subaru after all"

Emilia looked at Subaru with a hungry look for sex "oh true, I almost forgot."

Both began to crawled on the bed approaching Subaru each with a look that only a succubus could give

Subaru started to lean back. "We can talk about this. I just did it twice"

Rem summoned her horn "if we let you rest it wouldn't be a punishment" she said with a predatory smile

Subaru already knew that same look Rem gave him that time she left him almost dead, so he tried to jump out of bed but when he was in the air Rem grabbed him by the leg.

"no, no, no my love, you can't get away from this." Rem pulled him to the middle of the bed where 2 hungry succubi were waiting for him

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" screamed Subaru in terror

8:00 PM.

"DO YOU LIKE IT SUBARU ... YOU LIKE TO SEE OTHER NUDE WOMEN" yelled Rem while jumping aggressively on Subaru's member

Emilia was holding Subaru's arms so he couldn't resist "I'M SORRY, REM I WON'T DO IT AGAIN ... I'M SORRY"

11:00 P.M.

Emilia had Subaru entire penis inside of her while she was moving her hips like crazy feeling the tip of his penis rubbing against her cervix "AAAAHHH IT FEELS SO GOOD ALL THE WAY IN."

Rem was sitting on Subaru's face feeling his tongue in her "is incredible hhaaaaa ... you've improved a lot Subaru"

1:00 AM.

Rem was sitting in a reverse cowboy position "YES ... THIS POSITION IS INCREDIBLE"

2:00 A.M.

"let me try it myself, I also want to know different positions" said Emilia rubbing her legs together

4:00 A.M.

Rem and Emilia were completely satisfied and laid down side by side of Subaru both hugging him

Subaru was feeling dizzy because he felt he lost a third of his blood "at this pace I will not get to the wedding"

Rem and Emilia said "we'll help you get there"

Each one approached him and gave him a kiss full of love and passion and they curl up next to him they giggled because of how happy they were. Subaru on the other hand felt as if gradually fainting from exhaustion but this feeling was not just tiredness but something more, it was something he knew very well, it was the same feeling he felt before seeing 'her' for the first time.

" _NOT AGAIN_!" screamed Subaru in his head

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED….**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Re: Zero does not belong to me**

Subaru was again feeling that fainting feeling as if his body was no longer with him, and he knew very well what that meant, Satella was calling him. Subaru's sight was slowly clearing up and when he could see where he was he sat up quickly.

Subaru got boring face "here again huh?"

After complaining about being in that room full of black haze Subaru heard a voice behind him

" Hi, Casanova ..."

Subaru turned around and saw the shadow of satella watching him. Satella's shadow had no face but from the look she was giving him he could know she had a mocking look.

Subaru got a disinterested look "helloooo Satella ... .. uuuuiiii long time no see"

" I see you're not happy to see me." Said Satella

"it's not that I have a problem with you but I thought you had already finished everything with me" said Subaru

" Yes, yes, I know that I used you to fix the problems I left in my past, but I thought that in exchange for all the good that you had done thanks to me, maybe you could see me as a friend."

Subaru got an annoying face "After everything that happened you think that I can see you as a friend!?".

Satella came close to him "Subaru, I made you go through horrible things, I torture you practically make you fix my mistakes, and even in the position where you are right now you don't think you should be a little more grateful to me."

" GRACEFUL!? ... Why should I feel grateful after everything that happened because of you? Tell me one thing for which I should be grateful to you."

Satella got closer to him "even more, I'll give you 3." she said happyly

"oh yeah? I want to hear what you think I should thank you for." Said Subaru Thinking he owes nothing to her

Satella stared at him "do you think you would have your little demon Rem without me?"

Subaru was going to say something but he kept his mouth open without answering

"I see that you can't deny the first one, well the second you are the father of a beautiful half demon baby"

Subaru remained silent and looked down

" and now for the final blow. Something I can't believe that happened. Now that you came back ... ….. you have a new relation that began just now"

Subaru turned completely red and looked at Satella "YOU SAW ALL THAT!?"

" I felt your presence so I wanted to see how you were and I saw that you returned with a son. I am very happy for you Subaru, congratulations, after everything that you really went through you deserve it".

Subaru blushed at the sincerity in her voice and looked away "thanks, ... thanks for everything, I never thought I could be as happy as I am now"

"You're welcome Subaru, as I said before, you really deserve to be happy."

Subaru smiled and got an arrogant look "well the last one, this new relationship happened because I decided to return here, I return on my own."

Satella decided to put him down from his cloud "of course. With a spell I created myself"

Subaru lost all argument at that moment

Satella approaches him and caresses his head "hehehe don't worry Subaru just brought you here to greet you and congratulate you on everything you've achieved so far"

" And what are you going to do now that everything is over."

"While in this state I am eternal. I think I'll just see the world change for now."

"it sounds lonely"

"A little." Satella said in a Sad tone

Subaru saw how lonely must be in that place "... well since I owe you so much I think it's fair if I come here from time to time to talk a little"

Satella got surprised "would you do that for me ?"

Subaru: smiled "As you said before, I owe you a lot, I think that would be a good way to start thanking you"

Satella jumped and hugged Subaru "Thank you, thank you, thank you"

Subaru returned the hug "no problem ..."

"Subaru, if you have any problems big or small that you think I can help you just let me know"

Subaru smiled "alright ... .. oh yes. By the way, why didn't you tell me that a year had passed in my world ?. When only spent a month here"

" I'm sorry, I didn't want to tell you because I didn't know how much time had actually passed in your world."

" a little warning would have been good"

" no Subaru you don't understand, let me explain, it's true that the time in your world is faster than here but the time difference is not that great"

"why do you say that is not that great?, a month equal to a year, that sounds great to me"

" Originally it is not like that, the original time form of our world is a week here in fact it's only ten days in your world."

Subaru got surprised "and if so, why is there so much difference now"

" well ... That would be my fault." Said Satella

"why?"

" Because every time you came back to life it wasn't that you were reviving, the truth is that I was manipulating the time of this world to return you to a time where you weren't dead and you had time to get out of the problem you had in hand. Because of manipulating time so many times the course of time in this world began to move much slower than normal to be able to recover" explained Satella

"wow, so that was why, and what can we do to bring it back to normal?" asked Subaru

" Nothing, time should only be fixed in a month and a half or so. I would say that in a week from now the time of our worlds should go more equally."

"great, so I can go back to my world without having to explain to anyone why I look so young"

Satella smiled "Yes, I suppose it would be a problem if a year go by in here and when you return to your world, a decade had pass and you are still the same."

" yes, and difficult to explain"

Suddenly the black room filled with black haze shines twice in a bright light

Subaru got worried "what was that?"

Satella got nervous "uuuu ... Eeeh ... well Subaru ... .."

Subaru saw how weird she was behaving "what's going on with that light?"

"Subaru, I know I told you I would help you in whatever I could ... but in this I can't interfere"

"What's happening,?"

Satella put her hand on Subaru's chest "someone is waiting for you to wake up ... And he's very angry" she pushed him making him to fall "good luck Subaru ... I'll see you again later"

Subaru's consciousness slowly began to wake up and the first thing he noticed before opening his eyes was that someone is breathing right in front of your face. Very Slowly Subaru opened his eyes and got surprised when he found that that someone was actually Puck, who was sitting on his chest looking at Subaru with an annoying look on his face.

"Subaru, we need to talk." Said Puck in a serious tone

Subaru could already imagine why Puck was so angry with him "okay"

Puck started to float and stopped in front of the door. Subaru began to get up carefully from the bed to not wake Rem or Emilia up since they were asleep next to him. Subaru got out of bed very carefully not to make noise, he put on some clothes on and came out of the room with Puck. It was still early but not so early for the maids who were already working, Subaru could hear cleaning noises all over the mansion indicating that they were already awake but didn't see anyone. Subaru and Puck continued their way to the garden of the mansion and when they arrived Subaru decided to break the silence.

Subaru was serious having a good idea of why Puck was so upset "what happened Puck? What did you want to talk about?"

Without a response Puck moved quickly and grabbed Subaru by the collar of his shirt and he flew at high speed into the middle of the forest. When they were both away from the Puck mansion, he threw Subaru into a forest meadow

Subaru was grabbing and rubbing his shoulder "aaayyyy ... was it necessary to throw me away like that?" he turned around and opened his eyes wide when he encounters a giant lion in front of him

Puck was in its original form "SUBARU, YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF WHAT YOU DONE" the trees around them froze suddenly

Subaru covered his face because of the cold breeze that hit him "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT PUCK"

"Subaru I know what happened last night. I could feel it ever as soonest I woke up. Lia became a woman, YOUR woman" said Puck angrily

Subaru looked Puck in the eye and could see that he was angry "Puck, let me explain what happened"

"Subaru you have to take responsibility for what you did" demanded Puck

"Puck I didn't want that to happen that way"

Puck got annoyed at Subaru's comment "YOU DEFLOWERED MY DAUGHTER AND YOU ARE NOT PLANNING ON TAKING RESPONSIBILITY?"

" PUCK !." Subaru screamed to make Puck hear him "Please let me explain what happened."

Puck shrunk returning to his normal form and floats towards Subaru with an annoying face "Okay Subaru, I'm going to listen, I know you're not a bad person and that you love Lia too much, so tell me ... .. how could you sleep with my daughter when you already have someone in your life." Asked Puck A little more calm but still annoyed

Subaru sighed "Thanks for calming down ... Well, I know you're upset about what happened, and let me tell you that I didn't agree with the idea because like you said I have someone in my life, but what happened last night was not in my control."

"What do you mean? Are you telling me that you didn't even want to sleep with her !?" The ground began to freeze

Subaru stepped back a little so he wouldn't freeze his feet "no ... .. I'm saying that she was the one that asked me."

Puck was so shocked that all the ice on the ground and the trees disappeared "she asked you ... And you accepted just like that"

" no, no, no, of course not."

Puck got an annoying face "What? is Lia is not enough for you, is your demon girl more beautiful than Lia?"

" don't say that Puck, you know very well that I find Emilia incredibly beautiful, but I couldn't accept what she asked because I already have Rem, we already have a son and we are getting married. It wouldn't be right for me to go in bed with another woman, even if it was Emilia who asked me, I respect Rem very much and I am very faithful."

Puck saw the sincerity of his words so he calmed down "then how did things end up like that?"

Subaru sighed, blushed and looked away "apparently my fiancee and my best friend agreed that the three of us would have a new relationship"

Puck got confused "a new relationship."

"starting yesterday Emilia will be my lover until Rem and I get married."

Puck was blushing and got annoyed "your LOVER ! ? ... Subaru, how did you let that happen, you know very well that Lia deserves much more than being the number two of someone."

"Of course I know, that's why I didn't agree with their idea."

"And how did things ended up like that if you refused?"

"they both begged me to accept the idea, Rem herself told me that if she was going to see me with another woman, she would prefer to see me with Emilia than with any other because she knows how Emilia feels for me."

" And then you did?"

"weakly accepted... But as soonest I said yes they both attacked me and put me to the point that there was no going back, after that ... well, you can imagine what happened."

Puck sighed "Well, I see it's not all your fault, ... I'm going to have to scold her for going after the man of another woman."

" ... well since everything is clear you think we can go home, I'm getting kind of hungry."

" mmmhh ... " Puck began to float "well, although I understand what happened last night ... I'm still a little annoyed with you, so as punishment you'll have to walk home." And then he Disappeared

.

.

" ... PUCK !" yelled Subaru all alone in the forest

MASSION OF ROSWAL- NATSUKI ROOM

Emilia began to wake up remembering what had happened the night before and smiled

" _I can't believe I finally made love to Subaru ... .. AAAAHHHHHHH"_ she screamed out of happiness in her head

Slowly she began to notice that the heat beside her was gone, so she began to reach for Subaru, with her eyes still closed. When she extended her hand she touched the shoulder of someone who was next to her so she assumed that it should be Subaru and that Rem should be on the other side of him, and so she started caressing the shoulder by sliding her hand from shoulder to arm and From arm to neck.

" _Subaru's skin is softer than I expected ... It feels so good!"_

Emilia continued stroking it and little by little she slipped her hand to his chest but instead of finding a muscular chest she found something softer and pleasurable to the touch.

" _What is this? It's very soft ... it almost feels like a ..."_ suddenly Emilia heard something

Rem moaned "aaa Haaa ... ..yuubaruuu ... .."

" eh? ..." said Emilia confused

Slowly, Emilia and Rem opened their eyes and both of them opened their eyes wide. Rem saw Emilia a little confused as to why was Emilia in her bed, and suddenly looked at Emilia's hand and noticed that Emilia was grabbing her breast. Emilia stared at Rem confused because Subaru was not in the middle of them but without realizing she was still grabbing Rem's breast

Rem and Emilia "AAAAAAHHH ..." they both moved away and covered themselves with the sheets

" e-e-emilia-sama what are you doing in our bed?" asked Rem with her face all red

"Rem don't remember what happened last night?" asked Emilia also blushing

Rem started thinking and looked around and remembers that they returned to Lugnica and the same day she agreed to share her Subaru with Emilia "ooh yes ... Excuse Emilia-sama, it's just that I'm still used to waking up with Subaru by my side."

Emilia Smiled "It's okay, Rem, and sorry touching you while you were sleeping."

" By the way, why were you doing that?"

Emilia was blushing "is that I was with my eyes closed and I was looking for Subaru"

Rem it took a second to look at the room and notice that Subaru was nowhere "now that you mention it where is Subaru-kun."

"I do not know but it seems that he left because his shoes are not here."

"Well, if so, he will return later," Rem smile "the poor thing must be confused about what happened last night."

Emilia smiled "Now that you mention it. Rem, I want to thank you for letting that happen last night. It was the best experience of my life, thank you very much for sharing your Subaru with me."

" Well, for now it's OUR Subaru."

Both began to laugh when suddenly Puck entered through the window, not opening it, but passing through it like a spirit. Both of them got surprised to see him enter and not coming out of the crystal of Emilia."

Rem blushed covered better with the sheets "g-good morning Puck-sama"

Emilia was covering but not like Rem, then she smiled "Good morning Puck."

Puck put an annoying face, floated towards Emilia and pulled her ear "don't good morning me young lady, you are in so many troubles"

" ay ay ay ay ay ay Puck, what are you doing? You are hurting me." Complained Emila

Puck annoyed look "silence! ... Right now you are going to leave that bed you are going to put your clothes on and we go to your room and you are going to take a good bath because you and I have to talk."

Emilia could feel how angry Puck was so she did exactly like he demanded with no buts. When Emilia was changed she stopped in front of the door where Puck was waiting for her, and all this happened while Rem was sitting still covering the sheets.

Puck looked at Rem "I'm very sorry for the inconveniences of my daughter Rem, Subaru will explain later."

" Do you know where Subaru is?" asked Rem

"Yeah, do not worry, he's not in trouble or anything, we just had a conversation ... .mmmhhh from man to man kind of speak."

Emilia got surprised "what did you and Subaru talk about?"

Puck glared at Emilia "You know very well what we talked about" he pulled her ear again, but this time he pulled her out of the room, but when they opened the door there was Ram with Rigel in her hands

Ram got confused to see Puck pulling Emilia by the ear, and more confused as to why Emilia is coming out of Subaru and Rem's room, and why was Rem covering herself with the sheets as if she was naked "eh? . what's going on? is Everything okay?"

" Do not worry, Ram. Rem will explain everything" said Puck floating out of the room pulling emilia's ear

" aaa ay ay ay ay ya okay okay be more careful Puck ..."

Ram was completely confused about what just happened but she could smell the smell in the room, since it smelled purely of Subaru, Rem and Emilia, which indicated that Emilia had slept in the same room as them.

Rem was nervous and blushing go-good morning nn-nee-sama, how was Rigel last night?"

Ram had serious look "very well, we played a little" she smiled "he smiled a lot until he fell asleep peacefully." She got Serious again and looked at Rem "but from what I notice here, it seems that you guys had a very salvage night."

Rem got nervous "what are you talking about? Nee-sama."

"Rem do not play dumb. You know very well that we have a good nose, and I can smell you all over the room." She got Serious "what happened here last night ?." she asked while sitting on a chair

" weeellllll ..."

Rem told her everything absolutely everything and how everything happened last night.

"REM, ARE YOU CRAZY? ... " yelled Ram while blushing

"low your voice or Rigel will start crying" said Rem

Ram lowered her voice "... what were you thinking? You agreed to share Subaru with Emilia-sama. The last time Subaru was in between you two you almost kill each other."

"I don't know, but Emilia-sama really loves Subaru-kun and Subaru also feels something for her, so I allowed Subaru to love her as he loves me, at least Until we get married."

"Until you guys get married?"

" Yes, I made it clear to Emilia-sama that I would allow her to be with Subaru-kun as his lover as long as she is clear that Rem is number one, and that it will only be until he is my husband."

"and she accepted that just like that?

"yes, she was more than happy to have the opportunity to do it at least once, she is more happy to know that she can do it as many times she wants."

Ram was thoughtful for a moment "... and you, how you feel about all this."

"to be honest nee-sama, ... I am better than I expected. The truth is that I hate seeing the other girls hinting on Subaru trying to seduce him and so on, but when I saw Emilia-sama, it did not bother so much because I know how she really feels about him."

"well ... I do not like the idea, but at least this is only temporary."

"Since everything is cleared, can you take care of Rigel-chan a little more while I take a bath."

Ram smiled "I would not mind if you leave him to me all day."

"Well, that's not going to happen because I love spending time with my son too."

"eeeww don't be like that Rem, you have him all the time"

" And you have work to do." Said Rem with a Victory smile

Ram started pouting because she knew Rem was right

HOURS LATER ALMOST AT LUNCH HOUR

Subaru finally arrived at the mansion.

"well there is the morning exercise" said Subaru

Subaru continued walking until he arrived at the entrance of the garden and found Rem with Emilia, and Ram playing with Rigel. Subaru was very happy to see the image that totally deserved a picture

Subaru was walking towards the girls "it seems that my son is going to be popular with the girls."

Ram had mocking smile " not even if reborn again you would be this cute."

" says the girl that said Rigel looks just like me" said Subaru with a taunting smile

Ram blushed "whatever." She said looking away

Emilia took a plate of food that was next to her "Subaru, Puck told me what he did to you this morning so I thought you must be starving."

" FOOD ! ... " Subaru took the plate quickly from Emilia's hand, grabbed the spoon, but before starting eating he turned to where Rem "almost forgot." He moved towards Rem and gave her a passionate kiss in front of the other two "good morning Rem."

Rem blushing like every receives kiss from Subaru "good morning my love."

Emilia and Ram weren't surprised by how casual Subaru and Rem express their love for each one regardless of who might be nearby. Emilia suddenly put on a face, not of jealousy but wanted to do what Rem and Subaru just did. Rem turned to see the other two and noticed Emilia's face and smile.

"it's okay, Emilia-sama, Ram already knows about last night too."

Subaru was blushing "you told her !?"

Emilia got surprised "you told her !?"

Rem got an annoying face while glaring at Ram "as soonest she walked into the room, nee-sama notice that the smell in the room was too strong to deny happened.

Ram turned to Emilia with a serious look "Rem explain your ... New relationship"

"So you want to say that I can ..." said Emilia blushing

Rem smiled "do as you like Emilia-sama"

Emilia suddenly got up from her seat and quickly grabbed Subaru's face and gave him a deep kiss.

Emilia was blushing with a seductive look on her face "Good morning Subaru."

Subaru was blushing and nervous "go-good morning Emilia ... .. it's going to take me a while to get used to this."

Puck came out of Emilia's crystal and appears in between Subaru and Emilia causing them to separate. Puck looked at Subaru and then looked at Emilia. Puck crossed his paws and closes his eyes.

"the truth is that I do not approve of this relationship, Lia deserves much more than a temporary love ... ... but " he floated down on Emilia's head "I don't even remember when was the last time I felt or saw Lia so Happy as she is right now."

Emilia smiled "Thank you for understanding Puck."

" Are you sure this is enough for you?"

" I can't deny that yes I have a little envy of Rem ... But I have accepted that Subaru chose her and not me. If I can be with Subaru even if it's a little time, it is much more than I could have wished for..." se turned to see Rem "thanks Rem for Giving me this time with him

Rem smiled and nodded

" I have one request for all of you." Everyone looked at him "who else besides from us knows about this?"

"just the presents I suppose." Said Rem

"Puck realized because he and I are connected and could feel what happened to me last night when he woke up." Said Emilia

"nee-sama because of her demon nose." Said Rem

"well if it is just us, let's just keep it between us, not to attract attention or rumors not wanted. If Roswal or my parents find out about this relationship, I'm dead." Said Subaru really worry

Everyone replied "mmmhhh ... probably."

Everyone began to laugh until lunchtime came, Ram gave Rigel to Rem to prepare the meal, Emilia gave Subaru a little goodbye kiss before going to work on election papers. Subaru stayed alone with his family for a while. Subaru sat next to Rem and started caressing Rigel's head.

"my love .." said Rem

" Yes, Rem?" said Subaru

"Did you sleep well last night?"

" You know very well how I slept last night" said Subaru with a perverted face"

Rem blushed "yeah, I know, but I mean, did something happened last night?"

Subaru sighed and got serious "you noticed, right?"

"as soonest you came to kiss me I noticed, but I wanted to ask you alone."

" well. To answer your question. Yes. Yes, I slept well, but I had an unexpected visit."

Rem got an annoying face "the witch."

"yes, "she" just wanted to say hello to me for my new family" and ... .. for my new relationship"

Rem got surprised and annoyed "she's spying on us !?"

" not all the time but sometimes yes"

" damn witch, why don't you leave us alone?"

"well apart from just greeting me she also gave me information that I think will help us very well."

Rem got confused "what did she say?"

""she" explained to me why our worlds have different time."

"how? We already know that your world moves faster than mine."

" Yeah, but it doesn't really move that fast. According to what she told me a week here is not 3 months, but actually only 10 days."

Rem got surprised "wow, that's a lot of difference from the one we believed in, so why is it faster now?"

" not that it is faster, but this world is going slower, apparently every time I died and came back to life, in fact she was manipulating the time of the world to return me to a point where I wasn't dead And had time to solve the problems, but because she had to manipulate time so many times, the time of this world had to recover and that caused it to move slower than normal." Explained Subaru

"and how can we fix it to make it like before." Asked Rem

"that's the best part, we don't have to do anything, time will recover only in a week, and the course of time of our worlds will move more at the same pace as before."

Rem smiled "So we can go home? ... to our house in Japan?"

Subaru smiled "we can do whatever you want, Rem. We can live here, we can live there, and if you feel ambitious we can have the best of both worlds."

Rem smiled and put her head on Subaru's shoulder "will you still love me even if I'm an ambitious girl?"

" I would still love you even if you were a tyrant who only wanted to use me as a slave." He said with sarcasm

"mmhh is not a bad idea" said Rem

Subaru got a bit pale "Rem, I was just joking."

Rem smiled "mmhh ... yeah, yeah, of course."

A small chill ran down his spine.

" returning to the subject. What do you want to do Rem?"

" I like my world, despite the dangers that exist, there is also a lot of magic beauty everywhere, besides my family is here ..."

" but? ..." asked Subaru

"Your world is totally amazing. Technology makes life much easier, ... .. " she blushed "and if I'm honest with you, I'm missing the internet already."

" hehehehehe. Me too."

" An infinite network of information is something that will not be seen here in a long time. Besides, we can't think about ourselves anymore."

" What do you mean?"

"I'm talking about Rigel, Subaru. I want to give Rigel and any other child we may have the best education that can be give them." Said Rem

"Rem. Do you want to have more children? ..." asked Subaru curious to know

Rem turned completely red "no, no, I do not know ... .. I thought you wanted more."

Subaru looked at Rem in the eyes and he could tell that she was really embarrass "wouldn't be bad to have ninety-nine more ..." said Subaru with a predatory smile

Rem got up from her seat when she saw Subaru's hands approaching her "YOU WANT TO HAVE HUNDRED CHILDREN .."

Subaru had a grinning smile "you were the one that talked about the subject."

" I-I only said like one or two more." Said Rem nervously

Subaru got up and started walking to where she was "let's go Rem. You are a strong demon, surely you can have about twenty or forty more ... " he said Approaching her

When Subaru was close enough Rem hugged Rigel with arm and threw a punch at Subaru with her other one

"NOOOOO ..."

Subaru knew that blow was coming so he dodge it and moved behind Rem, and hugged her and gives her a kiss on the neck.

" Subaruuuu ..." Rem moaned

Subaru gave her another kiss "I'm just joking, Rem. If we are blessed with one or two or three children more that would be incredable, but for now, you and Rigel are more than enough for me."

Rem let herself be hugged and kissed by Subaru "... I love you."

" no more than I do you." said Subaru

They both stayed like that for a moment, until Subaru took Rem's hand and sat down again.

Rem grabbed Subaru's head and put his head on her lap while Subaru takes Rigel and put him on his chest, while Rem caresses his head.

" You're right, education in my world is better for him." Said Subaru

Rem smiled "here people still believe that the world is flat."

"hehehehe yes, it's true you're right."

"My love, can we live in Japan and spend the holidays in Lugnica?"

" whatever you want Rem, as long you and Rigel are with me, I do not care where I am."

Rem bended down to give him a passionate kiss for his beautiful words and they stayed like that talking and playing with Rigel until Ram called them to eat. Emilia and Rem sat side by side with Subaru, Rem put Rigel in his baby car to give him his food, while Ram and Roswal sat on the other side of the table. Roswal was still very interested in Subaru's world technology, but he could not get a lot of information out of Subaru because he had Rem and Emilia taking all of his attention by saying "aaaahhh" to feed him. It seemed a little strange to Roswal that Emilia was so attached to Subaru suddenly, but since he saw that Rem wasn't bother by it he just thought they were just being good friends. When everyone finished eating, the girls and the baby went to the kitchen, leaving Subaru and Roswal to finally talk.

When the night arrived, Subaru told Emilia that it wouldn't be convenient for them to spend the night together because if someone saw her in the morning coming out of their room she could raise suspicion. Emilia was not very happy with the idea but I accept her because she knew that Subaru was right. Subaru and Rem just fell asleep that night, embracing Rigel between the two of them.

A week passed quickly, Roswal still had a lot of questions about Subaru's world, Emilia had her moment with Subaru twice more during the week, not counting the countless times she found him alone in the halls and took the Moment to eat him with passionate kisses. Rem was very happy to be able to talk to her sister about everything that had happened in Japan, she told her more about Sylvia, Mary, and even Yuuji, the boy who confess to her not knowing if she had a boyfriend, Ram was astonished at everything Rem told her, since it all seemed like a fairy tale from her perspective.

At the end of the week Subaru woke up one morning hugging Rem and as usual Subaru liked to wake Rem with a kiss on the neck because that always made her moan, and by this point, Rem's moans became A drug for him

Subaru smiling at Rem "good morning Rem."

"mmmjhhh I love you ..." moaned Rem had asleep

" I love yo ..."

 **BOOM!**

Suddenly they hear an explosion and felt a tremor that caused Rigel to start crying.

"Subaru ... what was that?" asked Rem a scared

Subaru ran and looked out the window "wow ..." he smiled "it seems they arrived"

Rem was trying to calm Rigel "who? Assassins of the cult?"

"eh? ... none of that. Come and see" said Subaru pointing out the window

"what is that?" asked Rem Surprised

" it is the tower of light in which we arrived." Said Subaru Smiling "you know what that means?"

Rem got excited "papa Kenichi and Mama Naoko are here?"

" correct. Let's get ready quickly before they show up."

While Rem and Subaru were moving, Ram quickly walked through the door.

"ARE YOU OK, HOW IS RIGEL?" yelled Ram when she walked in

"don't worry nee-sama" said Rem while changing "papa Kenichi and mama Naoko are here. Let's go now to welcome them"

Ram understood what was happening and calmed down a bit, all of them headed for the entrance where the tower of light appeared. When they arrived they met Roswal, Emilia, Beatrice, Puck and a few maids in the entrance waiting.

"you took too long, sleepy heads" said Roswal.

"hehehe we're sorry, it's that we had to change ..." said Subaru

As soonest Subaru spoke the light began to dissipate revealing a lot of luggage and the shadow of two people. At that moment when the light was completely dissipated, Roswal, Ram, and the rest of the maids bowed.

" WELCOME MISTER AND MRS NATSUKI. WELCOME TO THE KINGDOM OF LUGNICA." Said Roswal with his head down like the rest of the maids

" SUBARU, REM, RIGEEELLL ..." yelled naoko

Roswal curious to know if that beautiful voice was of Subaru's mother, slowly raised his head

Roswal looking up "welco ..."

Air and oxygen stopped coming in and out of Roswal's lungs when he saw the beautiful woman walking toward him. For a mother this woman had a very great figure, her face beautiful, not as a young girl but as a woman in all her glory, her hair combed in a style never seen in this world, and with clothes that were literally from another World, making her beauty only stand out even more.

Roswal could feel how the air stopped circulating in his body but also felt a lightning struck his heart causing it to stop.

 _ **To be continued…**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Re: zero does not belong to me**

 **'Mindcleaver27' lol sorry but that was what people demanded at the time so i had to do a chapter like that.**

Roswal was in a trance as the beauty rushed toward him with open arms, the more the woman came closer, the more Roswal's body began to move instinctively and so he began to open his arms. Roswal could see the big, beautiful smile with which the woman approached him, which also made him smile.

As if in slow motion, Roswal was ready to receive a hug. But then and there, the woman began to run, passing next Roswal in a flash, which made him smell the fragrant breeze that she left behind.

Naoko ran towards her children with a big hug "REM, SUBARU, RIGEL, I MISS YOU SO MUCH !" she shouted

Subaru was strangled by the embrace of his mother "coff cofff ... we miss you too, mom."

Rem had her face buried between Naoko's breasts "I miss you too. Mama Naoko. ..." She pulled her face out from between Naoko's breasts "you look great Mama."

Naoko let go of them and put her hands on their shoulders "my god, you haven't changed a bit ... .." she looked at Rigel who was in Rem's arms "Rigel didn't grow either ..." she almost rip him off From Rem's hands "Rem, are not you feeding my dear grandson? She started tickling Rigel to make him laugh and he laughs beautifully

"hehehe is not that we did not change anything Mama, is that here only a week has passed since we arrived." Said Subaru

Naoko had Rigel in her arms "ONE WEEK ... But Kenichi and i have been getting ready for the pass 2 months" she said really Surprised

Subaru was surprised too "only 2 months ... The times must be aligning already."

"What did you say?" asked naoko

"No, nothing ... I'll tell you later." Said Subaru

Everyone was very surprised to see the woman who claimed to be the mother of Subaru, really was a very young and beautiful, as well as energetic. Emilia was at the side of Ram surprised to meet Subaru's mother so she got a little nervous. Emilia approached Ram and whispered.

" Ram ... is this the woman you saw when you made the connection with Rem for the first time?" asked Emilia

Ram whispered to her back "yeah, but she looks much prettier in person."

"For her clothes I would say it's her. Rem said that she made all her clothes"

"do You think she brought more"

" I hope so. I really liked the dress Rem gave me."

"we can ask her later, for now let's just introduce ourselves."

Naoko was very happy and excited talking to Subaru and Rem until she noticed how two girls approach her and saw how one of them looked like Rem.

Ram bowed "Welcome to Lugnica Nao ... " she could not finish her words because she was stopped by a big loving hug

" you must be Ram ... it's a pleasure to finally meet my other daughter" said Naoko sweetly in Ram's ear

Ram kept her eyes wide when she heard those words from a person she just met, but Ram could still feel the love and sincerity of her words and she could not keep her eyes from watering.

"But Naoko-sama, you still don't know me ..."

"none of that 'Naoko-sama'. If you are my daughter's sister Rem, what does that make you?"

Ram had tearful eyes " ... your daughter"

Naoko was smiling "exactly. And if you are my daughter that means that I am your ?" She let Ram answer

"my mother ..."

Naoko gave her another loving hug "exactly, my daughter. So please from now on I want you to please call me Mama"

Ram hugs Naoko and grabbed her without wanting to let go "okay ... ..Mama Naoko."

"That's my girl." Said Naoko Caressing her head "stay close to me because like you said we still don't know each other, so I want to know everything about you." She gave Ram a kiss on the forehead ohh yeah, I also brought you a lot of things that I want you to model for me"

" Did you bring me something?" asked Ram Curiously

" well, of course, I wouldn't dare come to meet my other daughter and come with empty hands." Said Naoko With a big smile "I brought you a lot of clothes that I want to see how they look on you"

Ram smiled "did you bring me your clothes?" she asked really Excited

Naoko smiled and saw how excited she was "you know my clothes?"

Ram smiled "Mama Naoko is already famous here."

Naoko got surprised "I'm already what?"

suddenly all the maids approached Naoko and bowed.

All the maids "welcome Naoko-sama, we were waiting for you."

" You were waiting for me?" asked Naoko Confused

Rem approached Naoko "Mama Naoko became famous because Rem showed them the clothes I brought with me. Since then they have all become your fans."

" my what?" asked Naoko Surprised that she already had fans

All the maids began to bomb Naoko with a lot of questions.

Maid 1 "Naoko-sama Naoko-sama, did you bring more clothes with you?"

Maid 2 "Naoko-sama will open a store nearby?"

Maid 3 "Will your clothes be for all or only for kings and nobles?"

Naoko was surprised at the impact her designs had already made without she being here.

Ram took command "everyone calm down, Mama Naoko just arrived, so let her settle down first before attacking her with your questions"

Maid 1 "but Ram, we want to know if she brought more clothes with her"

Ram got a serious face "no buts, go and prepare a room for Mama Naoko and ... .. Papa Kenichi" she turned to see Naoko with a curious look

"Don't worry, you'll meet him now, he's back there with his suitcases." Said Naoko Pointing behind her

"Okay, Mama" said Ram blushing a little because she still doesn't get used to saying Mama

All this time Emilia had been just smiling, watching the family gather.

Naoko notice the beautiful silver-haired girl that was there "what a beautiful hair you have."

Emilia blushed "th-thank you Naoko-san"

Naoko passed Rigel to Ram and approached Emilia and started to walk around her "mmmhhh"

Emilia was blushing that Naoko was looking at her so much "wa-what's happening ?, Naoko-san"

"You must be Emilia-tan, right?" asked Naoko

Emilia got Surprised "You already knew me?"

Naoko smiled "Subaru and Rem told me about you, a beautiful half-elf girl with silver hair. But they didn't tell me you were super cute."

Emilia turned completely red

"aaawww you're super cute even when you are embarrass" said Naoko blushing

Emilia covered her face with her hands

Naoko started laughing at how adorable Emilia looked with embarrassment after that she noticed that they were begin watch by a strange man with painted face and strange and flashy clothes, when Naoko saw him the man blushed which made Naoko smile And and walk towards him.

Roswal got nervous "heh heh heh heh ..." he was trying to talk

When Naoko approached him she looked directly into his face and smiled, which made Roswal turn completely red. Suddenly and without any warning Naoko grabbed his face and started to pulling his cheeks

"hahahahahahahaha Subaru, you didn't tell me that they were buffoons here too." Said Naoko

Subaru got nervous "Mom no ..."

" What's up? Subaru." asked Naoko Still playing with Roswal's cheeks

Rem got scared "Mama Naoko. That is not a buffoon ..."

Naoko confused "eh? ... if he's not a buffoon then who is it.." she asked while still playing with his face

" Mom, that's Roswal. The lord and owner of this mansion and of these lands" said Subaru ashamed of what his Mother was doing

Naoko turned to see Roswal's face "eh? The owner ..." she blushed and let go of his face "I am so sorry" she said lowering her head

Roswal massaged his cheeks a little "no problem, your son also mistook me with a jester when he saw me dressed like this."

Naoko was completely red and embarrassed "I'm sorry"

Roswal took her right hand and bowed "there is nothing to forgive since being touched by a lady as beautiful as you, is only a privilege."

Naoko blushed by the words of Roswal

" It seems you made a good impression Naoko." Said Kenichi coming from behind Roswal

Rem: Papa kenichi ! ..." ran and gave kenichi a hug

Kenichi returned the hug "Rem, I missed you a lot daughter."

"I missed you too, Papa, even though it was only a week"

"Well, for us it was 2 months and that was just too much to be away from my children, by the way, where is Rigel?" He saw the little baby in the arms of a red-haired maid "oh, there he is"

When kenichi approached where his grandson was, he realized that the maid got nervous and he looked at her in the face.

Kenichi smiled "you look like my daughter Rem, you must be Ram." Said Kenichi Standing in front of her

" yeyey yes ... I am Ram." Said Ram nerveously

" Well, do you know who I am?"

" kenichi-sa ..."

" nah nah nah ... I am no sama for you young lady" said Kenichi smiling

"Pa ... Papa kenichi"

Kenichi approached her and gave her a big hug and a kissed her on the forehead.

"Exactly, I've wanted to meet you since Rem told me that she had a twin sister."

Ram blushed and with her free hand she embraced Kenichi "I also wanted to meet you ... .. I can't believe I have parents"

"Well believe it because you are my daughter from now on." Said Kenichi with a big smile

Roswal walked over and put his hand on Kenichi's shoulder "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Natsuki"

Kenichi turned around, smiled and offered his hand "you must be Roswal-sama"

Roswal looked at Kenichi's hand and couldn't help but analyzed and judged who this man who had a great woman like Naoko. What Roswal saw was a tall, fit man with a sincere smile on his face. Slowly Roswal also reached out to salute him. Kenichi grabbed Roswal's hand and gave him a strong squeeze that made Roswal open his eyes wide

Kenichi was crushing Roswal's hand with a big smile on his face "I'm Natsuki Kenichi but please just call me kenichi, since we're practically family.

Roswal looked at Keneni in the eyes as his face turned red from the pressure in his hand "a- a pleasure …I am Roswal L. Mathers, but just like you said we are practically family so please just call me Roswal."

Kenichi let go of Roswal's hand and let him slacken it a little "I see that my wife made a big impression on you."

Roswal was shaking his hand "well, I had been hearing about the fashion designer Natsuki Naoko for a week now so I wanted to meet her, but I did not imagine that she was such a beautiful woman."

Kenichi turned to see Naoko who was talking to Emilia, Ram and Rem "yes, she is really beautiful, but her personality was what took my soul."

Roswal also turned to see the girls "I know I just met her, but I can safely say that she's a great person."

" hehehe, we'll get to know each other better, why don't we get all this into the mansion first? And we talk more inside, I want to know more of this other world."

"It will be a pleasure to exchange information with you, Kenichi, I am also curious about your world." Said Roswal

Both smiled and began to enter the suitcases along with the maids, Subaru who was with the other girls and his mother who were only talking about clothes decided to help them too. When Naoko and the others saw that everyone else started entering the mansion Rem took her hand and started to guide her inside but when Rem took Naoko's hand, Naoko noticed something that she didn't see on Rem before.

"Rem, what is that on your hand?" asked Naoko

"eh? ... what do I have in my hand?"

Naoko turned Rem's hand and looks at the beautiful silver ring with the sapphire in the center "and this ring? Where did it come from?"

Rem blushed "Subaru ... subaru gave it to me when we arrived. The reason he wanted to return was because he wanted to ask me to marry him again in front of my other family to make it official. So when we arrived and when everyone gathered, Subaru got on his knees and I declare all his love in front of everyone" she turned completely red at the words of Subaru from that day "and-and so he gave me this ring ..."

Naoko smiled blushed and gave Rem a big hug "Congratulations Rem, it seems that i raised my son well."

"although I think he is totally useless, at least he knows how to make my sister happy."

Naoko turned to see Ram with a big smile "YOU THINK SO TOO?. I also think Subaru is useless, and that the only thing that he is good at is making Rem happy"

Ram got confused "Mama Naoko also thinks that Balse is useless?"

"absolutely. Even more, I think the only thing he's good at is keeping Rem happy."

Ram got a big smile "I think so too"

" hahahahahah" Naoko gave Ram a hug "finally a daughter who understands me."

Ram returned the hug "I think Mama Naoko and I are going to get along better than I expected."

Naoko and Ram started laughing at how useless they both thought Subaru was.

Emilia and Rem yelled "please don't talk that way about Subaru !" they said Angrily

Naoko got confused of why Emilia was so angry, apart from Rem because she already understood that "why are they so angry?"

Ram took Naoko's hand and guides her to the door "do not worry Mama Naoko. Those two are fans of Subaru so they don't like when people talk bad about him."

Naoko walked with Ram "I understand why Rem was upset, I always upset her with that. But why was Emilia so upset too?"

" Emilia-sama, is Subaru's best friend, and doesn't like it whey people talk bad about her first and best friend."

Naoko smiled "aawww .. that's so cute"

They both walked smiling but Naoko still thought it strange that emilia got upset in that way, since it did not seem like an angry friends. That was the anger of a girl in love. Naoko didn't want to give the matter much thought at the time so she kept walking with her new daughter.

"Emilia-sama needs to be more careful. Mama Naoko may have noticed, that you are in love with Subaru." said Rem

Emilia got embarrass "forgive me, is that I don't like that they speak badly about Subaru."

"Rem also doesn't like either but Mama Naoko really likes playing like that, and she knows it bothers me. That's why she does it. But even so she knows very well what Subaru did to save us and knows very well that her son is not a nobody."

" Then why does she speak like that of him?"

"mother games from the other world." Said Rem smiling

"mother games?"

"people in the other world are very sociable and affectionate, not like here where nobody wants to get into anyone's problems. Mothers there always look at their children as if they were still babies. So Subaru is still the baby of Mama Naoko." Said Rem smiling

"The more I hear, the more I want to go to this other world." Said Emilia

Rem and Emilia entered the mansion, smiling, Emilia asking Rem more about what the people in Japan were like and then the great exchange of cultures began. the rest of the day everyone laughed and made sounds of astonishment when Ram began to model the clothes that Naoko brought to her. Ram got to dress in dresses, pants, leggings, mini skirts, blouses, shirts, each one in a totally new style for that world. The maid went crazy screaming "WOAH" "OOHHH" "AAAAWWW" with every clothing Ram came out of the locker room. The sense of fashion had not really been introduced to that world until Naoko arrived "the queen of fashion" Naoko began to describe fashion to everyone and everyone who did not know how clothes define you as who you are and how you feel. So Naoko began to demonstrate what she meant by using Ram as an example, if a girl wants to draw the attention of a boy, the girl wears provocative clothes but not indecent. Naoko dressed Ram in a blouse not too tight but comfortable with a mini skirt and wearing a shorts of leggings, this made Ram look sexy by how the leggings and blouse made her look curves and the mini skirt made the imagination Of man wonder everywhere. To prove her point Naoko pointed to the only three men in the room and it was clear to them that none of the men could take their eyes off Ram. When Ram saw how concentrated Subaru, Kenichi and Roswal were looking at her, she could not help blushing. All the maids began to say "WOAHW" upon hearing an expert and began to take notes.

Rem came and pulled the ear of Subaru "what are you looking at my sister so much ?."

"hey hey hey hey I'm just paying attention to my mom's explanation." Said Subaru in pain

"of course. I have seen that look many times from you." Rem pulled his ear harder

" AYAYAYAYAYAYAY ... and what about them, why don't you scold them too"

Roswal turned to Subaru and raised his hand "I'm not married or engaged."

" and dad then? Hey hey hey hey you're gonna rip my ear off."

Kenichi turns to Subaru and raised his hand "I'm just a father watching his daughter model."

Kenichi and Roswal looked at Subaru and grimaced. Which made Subaru put a face of 'this is not fair'

Rem let go of his ear and started walking away "fine, do whatever you want ..."

Subaru got up from his seat and went after her "Rem, wait .. don't go ..."

When everyone saw Subaru running after his girlfriend everyone started to laugh but Ram, who was totally embarrass that Subaru was looking at her with lustful eyes.

After all the action and modeling, the maids got to take Naoko's clothes for them some were happy to be able to stay with the free clothes others were more content of what they learned of how they can conquer a man."

And so a week passed every day were of joy, learning, laughing, sharing and exchanging stories and experiences. Kenichi and Roswal quickly became good friends and began to exchange ideas of how they would introduce medicine to the kingdom. Naoko very much enjoyed spending time with her daughters and her grandson. Ram spent all the time and every day with her new mother, which surprisingly had much in common, both had a passion for clothes, although they were not very good at it they both liked to cook and both also shared a huge Love for Rem and Rigel, not counting the joy that both get to annoy Subaru at every opportunity. Emilia was with the girls whenever she wasn't attending the election papers, everything was fine for Emilia except for one thing.

Since the parents of Subaru arrived Emilia haven't been able to do anything with him and that already made her nervous.

With everything going so good Rem was very happy with everything but when she was sitting feeding Rigel a question appeared in her head, and a duty came along with the question. When she was thinking about this, Subaru went into the room and found her breastfeeding Rigel.

Rem quickly covered herself with the sheets "DON'T YOU KNOCK?"

" I still don't understand why are you so embarrass" he Casually sat next to her and gave her a nice kiss on the lips "you know very well that what you are doing is nothing that you should be ashamed of."

Rem blushed and smiled "I like it when you talk to me like that ..." she looked around

"What's wrong?" He saw how thoughtful she was

" it's nothing. ... It's just that I was thinking."

" tell me what happen? You don't have to think about it too much" he said caressing her cheek

" mmmhh" she hummed smiling "well, what happen is I was thinking. We were all here already. So ... I was thinking ..." she Turned completely red

Subaru smiled "can you please stop embarrassing yourself and saying it already. You look very cute when you're embarrass you're going to make me do something to you" she said with a perverted smile

Rem blushed "I'm not talking about that ... .."

Subaru made her look him in the face because he wanted to know what's wrong with her "then tell me what it is."

"I was thinking .. since we were all here ... .. Rem wanted to know when the wedding will be." She got all red

Subaru blushed and smiled "hehehehe I see that you're in a hurry to declare me absolutely and completely yours."

Rem put a good girl look "is that something bad?"

Subaru turned completely red "eh? No. ... hehe ..." he smiled and looked at Rem "I think that since our families are already here we can talk to them and date the wedding."

Rem smiled excitedly "seriously !?"

" Of course, if it were for me, I marry you tomorrow at first light"

"No, we can't tomorrow."

" Eh? But why?" asked Subaru Surprice

Rem fixed herself and put Rigel on the bed "because before talking to your parents, Rem has to talk to hers."

" but your parents are ..." he stopped before saying it

"I know, but even so, you and I have to pay our respects and ask for their blessing."

Subaru was surprised "you want to go there?"

" yes, ... we have to go there, if we want to ask for their blessing."

" And you want to go there tomorrow?"

" yes."

Subaru looked at her for a moment and saw how determined she was and smiled "Okay, we can go tomorrow"

Rem threw herself on him and gave him a loving kiss "I love you I love you I love you."

"anything for you, Rem."

Rem started laughing as she cuddled into the subaru's chest as her laughter made her infect Rigel, and Rigel's laughter spread to both of them.

The next day Rem told everyone that she and Subaru were going to solve a matter and that they were going to return in the afternoon, but the only one who knew what they were going to do and where they were going was Ram, who was worried about Rem.

On the way, Rem was silent and thoughtful because during the journey all she could think about was everything that happened in that town while growing up as all the other demons said that if it weren't for her Ram would have had her two Horns, and like any day, all the people she knew eh even her parents died. Subaru saw how serious and thoughtful Rem was so on the way they he made her laugh. Slowly, Rem burst out laughing and rested her head on his shoulder.

"That's why I love you so much." She said smiling

" hehehe I only do what I can."

"more than enough, and I love you very much for that."

They sat close until they came to what looked like debris.

" We arrived." Said Rem

When they arrived they both got out of the carriage and started to see the area. Everything seemed a part of the forest except for the pillars of burned wood everywhere, indicating that there was once a village where they were standing.

" So this is where you grew up." Said SUbaru

"I was still very small when it happened. But, here, I passed my childhood."

She took Subaru's hand and they walked through the destroyed village. Swords of the witch cult could still be found everywhere. Rem told him that just before Ram had lost her horn she had killed most of all the worshipers with her magic. Rem guided Subaru to a small house or what was left of it and told him that there was where her sister, her parents and she lived.

" Subaru, I don't feel so good ..." said Rem

" Rem, are you okay? Do you want to go back?"

" no." she started walking "I need time, I want to be alone for a while."

Subaru let her walk "... Okay, I'll be waiting right here."

Rem gave him a small smile before continuing to walk and get into the woods.

Subaru stayed alone looking at Rem's house. And he kept thinking what it could have been like if that incident had never happened. Rem might never have known him, maybe she would have grown up hating humans, Rem would marry another demon in the village and have lived a totally different life than she had now.

" would she have been happy without me? ... NAHH ... her cries of happiness do not tell me that she is unhappy in any sense." He said in perverted tone

"looking at this house well, she and I are really from totally different worlds."

Subaru continued to look around and saw that everywhere there were only cult swords everywhere.

" Ram really did a massacre here. ... .. by the number of swords I see here, did she really killed them all? I hope there is no one left of that damn cult alive."

Suddenly a chill ran through his back to Subaru, it was a very family feeling for him, what Subaru was feeling was a killer instinct. Something or someone was watching him, and that something or someone wanted him dead.

" _I have to get out of here and find Rem_ ..." Subaru quickly thought

Before Subaru could finish his thought he could only hear two steps behind him. When Subaru turned around, he couldn't identify the approaching figure, but what he could see was a sharp weapon approaching his chest.

When Subaru saw that he couldn't dodge the weapon that was approaching him, Subaru put his hand in the middle letting the weapon pass through his hand, but the strength of his attacker was greater than he expected and so before the The blade was stuck in his chest, Subaru moved his wrist and ended up burying the sharp weapon on his shoulder.

Subaru: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH ...

 _ **To be continued…..**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Re: zero does not belong to me**

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH ..." screamed Subaru

Subaru could feel the sharp object burying more and more in his shoulder as it was passing through his hand. His attacker pushed so hard that Subaru falls to the ground and his attacker also fell on top of him. Subaru had his eyes closed from the moment the weapon started to penetrate his shoulder, but when Subaru felt he was on the ground he opened his eyes quickly to see who or what had attacked him. When Subaru's sight adjusted Subaru found a salvage figure, but not animal, but a man with long dirty hair, the man had a maniacal and psychotic look on his face in addition to the hatred that was well nailed in his eyes. Subaru could see how half of the man's face was also burned, and how those burns were old wounds.

"eh? ... AAAHHH ... .. WHO ARE YOU? ..." asked Subaru panicking

The man didn't respond but pulled his weapon from Subaru's shoulder and hand brutally. Subaru's cried of pain for the way the man pulled his weapon, Subaru saw what that the weapon was a small hand scythe used by the peasants to cut wheat. The man raised the scythe and with hatred in the eyes pointed it at Subaru's face

"DIE !" the man yelled the man

"SHAMAC !" shouted Subaru

A large black smoke cloud burst out from Subaru's body, clouding the view of his attacker. Within the cloud of Shamac, since it was his own magic, Subaru could see inside the cloud of Shamac and just like that he could avoid that the scythe was coming to his face.

" WHAT IS THIS? ..." yelled the man waving his hand trying to blow away the haze in his face

Subaru took the moment of distraction from the man and kicked him in the chest to get him of him. The moment the man fell to the ground, Subaru got up as best he could and started running out of the Shamac.

Subaru ran out of the Shamac grabbing his cut hand " _who the hell was that guy? would he be a cult survivor? Either way I have to find Rem."_

Subaru continued to run until he finally emerged from the cloud of Shamac.

 _Shamac should keep him busy while I get out of here."_ He thought while he ran but suddenly he heard footsteps behind him

Subaru turned around to see what were those steps behind him, when from moment to moment from inside the cloud a figure came out of the shamac like crazy.

"Even if I can't see you or hear you, I can still smell you." said the salvage man running towards Subaru

Subaru was surprised to see how the man followed him only by his smell and kept running "WHAT DO YOU WANT? WHY DO YOU WANT TO KILL ME." Yelled Subaru

" You and your race will pay for killing my family." Said the man getting closer

"Your family? But I didn't do anything."

"But you're still one of them, I can smell it on you, and if you're here it's because you want something."

Subaru saw the man approaching him with great speed "no, wait ... .."

The man raised his scythe ready to stick it in Subaru's back "DIE ! ..."

Just when the scythe was about to descend on the back of Subaru the man stopped when he saw something big approaching, when the man stopped, a morningstar with a chain fell in front of him.

"SUBARU !" Rem ran and stood in front of Subaru and the wild man "Subaru, what's going on?"

Subaru was grabbing his hand "I do not know but that man came out of nowhere and attacked me wanting to kill me."

Rem saw how Subaru's hand and shoulder were bleeding "he did that to you?"

Subaru nodded without taking his eyes off the crazy man with the scythe

"So you had company, it does not matter ... I WILL KILL YOU BOTH ANYWAY." Said the man angrily

Rem's horn came out slowly "HOW YOU DARE TO HURT MY SUBARU ... .."

" _A horn ... is she a demon?" thought the man staring at Rem_

Rem suddenly moved her morningstar and threw it at the man. The wild man was so confused that he could hardly react in time, he could dodge the morningstar but it scratched his arm.

Rem moved her chain again so that her morningstar return to her.

" _A single horn ... Blue hair_ ….." thought the man still looking at Rem

"AL HUMA !" Rem began to throw him a flurry of ice spears, which the man could only dodge because if only one hit him, he would be dead.

During the blast of ice spears Rem threw her morninstar again but threw it where the man was moving putting him in a position where he couldn't dodge it

"you got him!" cheered Subaru

Suddenly Subaru and Rem were blinded by a white flash but what they saw next left them totally surprised.

" AAAGRRJJJHHHH ..." the man punch Rem's mornings with his own hand so hard that even the chain flew from Rem's hands

Subaru and Rem were surprised to see the wild man was not a normal man. The wild man had 2 big white horns coming out of his head, and he was looking at them both with a serious look, but to be more specific, he was looking at Rem.

Subaru was behind Rem "this is not good, he is a demon too"

" I did not know there were more demons" said Rem

"HEY ! ... .. YOU" yelled the man pointing at them

"What do you want?" asked Subaru

" not you. I'm talking to the girl with the horn." Said the man

Rem got angry "what do you want with me?"

" you are a demon? Like me?" he asked

"isn't it obvious?" said Rem glaring at the man

"If you are a demon, what is your name?"

"why do you want to know?"

" I've only known a demon with blue hair with a single horn. I want to know if you are Rem." Said the man looking at Rem

Rem got surprised "how do you know my name?"

Slowly the man's scythe fell on the ground and his horns disappear "Are you Rem? My rem"

" your Rem?" Rem got Confused and her horn disappeared too "what are you talking about? Who are you?"

"Rem it's me ..." the man moved his hair to reveal his face "I am Quark ..." he revealed his face with tears in his eyes

Rem opened her eyes wide in shock "DAD !?"

From one moment to another Rem dropped her defense and ran to her father, and gave him a strong hug.

Subaru came up to them confused and put his hand on Rem's shoulder "Rem, is that your father?"

"Get your dirty hands off my daughter, human" said Quark angrily

Rem let go of her father when she heard her him yelled at Subaru "dad, do not talk to Subaru like that."

" Subaru? Rem, are you involved with this human?" asked Quark confused

" yes, ... "Rem was Blushing "Subaru is my fiancee."

" FIANCEE!?, Rem, you are engaged with a human, his race was the one that exterminated us." Said Quark glaring at Subaru

Rem glared at her father "and our race wanted to kill me the moment I was born." Said Rem a little angry

" ... " Quark stayed silent and looked at Subaru and turned to see Rem again "I'm sorry, ..." he pulled Rem in to a hug again "I'm sorry, I do not want to fight any more, I'm glad that you're Alive"

Rem hugged her father for a moment and turned to see Subaru "Subaru, come here." She approached him and makes a water ball on his wounds from his hand and shoulder

Subaru and Quark looked at each other and the atmosphere got uncomfortable.

" I'm sorry ... I had no idea that I was attacking my daughter's fiancee ... I didn't even know she was alive." Said Quark not know how to talk really talk to his future son in law

"Don't worry, my wounds aren't so serious." Said Subaru with a little smile

"For a human, you reacted quickly to my attack."

"This is not the first time I see death in my eyes."

" I can tell."

" all done." Said Rem finishing healing Subaru "how do you feel? My love."

Subaru smiled "perfectly thanks to you."

Quark looked at Rem "Rem, and your sister? Is she alive, too?"

"yes," Rem was smiling "nee-sama is fine"

Quark fell on his knees and covered his face with one hand "my girls ... my daughters have been fine all this time ... .. thank you, thank you god."

Rem was going to help him get up but she noticed something strange. All this time her father had only been using one arm "dad, what happened to your other arm?"

Quark wiped the tears and got off the ground "I lost it ... .. I lost it the same day I thought I had lost you."

" I'm sorry to hear that." Said Subaru

Quark just looked at Subaru and looked at Rem again "but it wasn't all in vain, the reason I lost my arm was that I was defending your mother from a fireball. I was able to save your mother, but I burned my face and lost my arm in the process."

" MOM IS ALIVE!?" asked Rem surprise

" yes, but ... it would be better if take you to her. " said Quark a little sad

Subaru and Rem were curious about his response and so they began to follow Quark through the woods. The walk was short but they soon came to a cave that was near the village.

"Your mother and I have been staying here since that incident." Said Quark

Rem got surprised "you have been living in a cave for all these years?"

"We did not want to go too far expecting to have any survivors coming back."

"Where is Mom?" aske Rem

" She's at the end of the cave." Quark Walked a little "Temae." He called

Temae. Rem and Ram's mother was lying between sheets and sat at the sound of her husband's voice.

" Quark, you come back?" asked Temae

Quark kneeled and took Temae's hand "yes, I'm back. Temae I have a surprise for you"

" coff coff " Temae coughed a little and smiled "did you find survivors? Hehehehe after all these years."

Quark smiled "I found something even better." Quark stepped aside letting her to see the two people behind him

Temae got scared and try to move back "who are they?"

" Temae you do not recognize her." said Quark Pointing at Rem

Temae saw the blue-haired girl who looked like she's going to cry until suddenly like a blow to the head, Temae realized "Rem? ..." tears started to come out "Rem? My Rem"

Rem got down on her knees and buries her face in her mother's chest and started crying "MOM !"

"my girl, my Rem, is alive" Temae gave Rem the strongest hug she can give her "my Rem is alive."

"I can't believe you're both alive." Said Rem

" And your sister? Is Ram also okay?" asked Temae

" Ram is fine. She is not here but she is also well." Said Quark

Temae hugged her daughter "thank you god."

At the moment Temae looked at the boy who was just standing there smiling at the family. Quark noticed and looked at Subaru.

" He's Subaru, and apparently he's Rem's fiancée" said Quark

Temae got surprised "Rem's fiancé." She Turned to see Rem "Rem, are you getting married?"

Rem looked at her mother, smiled and nodded.

Subaru approached and extended his hand "it is a pleasure to meet you, my name is Natsuki Subaru" he said smiling

" Natsuki Subaru." Temae Extended her hand toward Subaru "is a strange nam ..." she did not finish what she said when she smelled something "... .." Temae looked shock "human."

Subaru got embarrassed "yes, I'm human, I'm sorry, but I really would love to be a demon like you."

Temae still looked at Subaru in shock "like the cult ..."

Suddenly Temae began to breathe unevenly.

" Mom, what's wrong?" asked Rem

Temae started coughing uncontrollably

Quark got worried "is happening again."

"this is not normal" Subaru approached Temae "Rem, stand aside let me see her."

Quark doesn't like how Subaru approached his wife because he still does not trust him "do not go near my wife."

" dad. Everything is ok, Subaru is the son of a doctor." Said Rem

Quark looked at his daughter and calmed down. Subaru approached Temae, but in the middle of the coughing, Temae moved away from him.

" Temae-san please I just want to help, but first calm down." Said Subaru

Rem got close to her mother her mother and took her hand "is okay mom, Subaru just wants to help."

Temae looked at Rem and nodded.

" Okay, now just try to breathe normal." Subaru put his ear on Temae's back and a hand on her chest

Temae tried her best she could to breathe normal while the strange boy had his head on her back. After a minute Subaru is made for back and entered his hand in his pocket.

Subaru took out something of his pocket "Temae-san, take this, do not chew it or swallow it, just lick it."

" What is that?" asked Quark worried

" it's a cold drop. It will help her breathe better." Said Subaru

Temae doubt before taking cold drop

"Is okay, Mom, you can trust Subaru."

Temae looked at Rem and then took what Subaru was giving her. Quickly she took what he gave her and as Subaru said she started to lick the pill. A minute later Temae stopped coughing and looked at Subaru surprised

Temae smiled "incredible, I haven't felt this good in a long time."

Subaru smiled "I'm glad to hear that"

Quark looked at Subaru surprised "I haven't see her breathing like that in months".

Subaru heard what Quark said and looked at him in shock "Quark-san, how long has Temae-san been breathing like this?"

Quark looked down and with pain in his voice he said "for the last 8 months."

Subaru opened eyes wide "eight months!? ... a human would already have died."

"But she's fine with what you gave her, right?"

" quark-san what I gave her only calms the symptoms but does not cure the disease." Subaru Looked at the cave "you have been living here for so long that that's what made her sick."

"Can you heal what she has?" asked Quark

" I do not know, I'm just the son of a doctor, I'm not one."

"What can we do then? To make Temae better"

" first thing first, you're going to leave this cave right now."

" But we have nowhere to live."

"So live with us. We live with my parents and our home is large enough for 10 or 20 families." He Smiled "also there is someone in particular that I want you two to meet."

" Seriously?, would you do that for us?"

" quark-san you are the parents of my future wife. We are family" said Subaru with a big smile

tears began to fall from Quark's face of thinking that he misjudge Subaru "thank you, thank you, thank you" he approached Subaru and give him a hug "I misjudge you, son, I can't believe my daughter found someone like you."

Subaru was surprised of the hug

Temae and Rem watch the men embrace and smiled.

Rem looked at her mother "Mom, how are you feeling?"

Temae was still licking the cold drop "much better, my throat no longer hurts and I can breathe much better than before. Where did you get that boy?"

Rem looked at Subaru and smiled "he came to me from another world."

Temae smiled thinking that her daughter is exaggerating "he must be very special then."

"yes he is."

Subaru came and stood next to Temae "Temae-san, you two are come with us, right now. What I gave you is not a cure of the disease, so we will have to go to my Father so that he can examine you better."

"Okay, I trusted you, Subaru. But when can we see Ram."

"nee-sama is in our house, with Subaru's parents. Nee-sama is going to be very surprised when she sees you." said Rem

Temae embraced Rem again "I still can't believe, that my daughters are alive. And beautiful as well. Rem, look at you, you look incredible."

Rem blushed "Thanks, Mom."

" Temae's right, Rem. The only reason I recognized you was because of your horn. You look so beautiful I thought you were someone else." Said Quark

Rem got annoyed "are saying that I was ugly as a child?"

Subaru, Quark and Temae began to laugh at Rem's cute face. After their laughter, Subaru and Rem helped Temae to get up and helped her to walk towards the carriage. Along the way Subaru led the dragon while Rem told her parents everything that had happened since the incident, both were surprised when they heard that Ram lost her horn but they did not care, all they cared about was That their daughters were safe. Rem also told them how she and Subaru met and how she hated him at first, but how after he saved her life and her family, and how she fell in love with him after that. She told them how Subaru is the hero of the whole kingdom of Lugnica, thanks to him the white whale was dead and that he killed the archbishop who ordered the slaughter of their race. Quark and Temae were surprised that their daughter could be engaged with someone so important, and they started saying "OOHH" in awe, which made Subaru blush.

Shortly after that, they began to look around the mansion.

Temae was totally surprised that she almost started to breathe badly again. "This is where you live."

" yes, this is the mansion of Roswal-sama, the man I told you about earlier." Said Rem

When they arrive at the entrance they was how people started to walking out the front door. Subaru moved the carriage to the entrance and got off. Naoko stepped down the stairs with Rigel in her hands

Naoko got worried to see the blood on Subaru's clothes "SUBARU, ARE YOU OK? WHAT HAPPENED?"

"I'm fine, Mama, there was a ... Little accident, but Rem healed me already."

'Sure? What does not hurt you at all?"

" Yes, Mom, I'm fine."

Ram had mocking smiled "you seem to have survived another"

"believe me if Rem had not been there, I would not be here right now" said Subaru

"What happened? Perhaps you were attacked by a demon." Said Ram with Sarcastic face)

" Now that you mention it, in fact, yes, I was attacked by a demon who tried to kill me as soonest he saw me."

" Are you okay, Subaru?" asked Emilia

"Yeah, I'm fine, but I don't blame him, he had 2 good reasons for killing me. The first, his village was destroyed by humans."

" Huh?" said Ram confused

" and second, which I think is the most important." Subaru Smiled "I'm getting married with his daughter."

Ram opened her eyes wide "Balse, what are you ..."

Suddenly a wild figure emerges from the back of the carriage, long and dirty hair, the man move the hair from his face and looked at the pink-haired maid

" uh ..." Ram looked at someone who she thought was dead

" Ram? ... " asked Quark without blinking

"dad? ..." asked Ram

" Yes, Ram, it's me ..."

Quark was tackled by his daughter Ram, who began to cry in his chest like a little girl

Everyone in front of her was surprised that as far as they know, the entire clan of the demons had been exterminated except for Ram and Rem.

Rem was getting out of the carriage "Nee-sama. Dad is not the only one we found."

Ram was wiping her eyes "there were more survivors?"

Rem put her hand in the carriage and helped someone get out of it. Ram's eyes did not stop shedding tears when she saw who the other survivor was.

Temae came out of the carriage with a big smile on her face as she saw her beautiful daughter who was also alive. The family started hugging and crying with happiness, and while all this happen Subaru approached his father.

"Dad."

" What's up? Subaru."

" We need you to examine Temae-san, when we found them, they were living in a cave for years, and I think that being in a cave with so much humidity, Temae-san developed asthma or worse."

" Was she coughing out of control?"

"yes, and her breathing was irregular and forced."

" It sounds like it's asthma. Okay, I'll go for my tools, I'll see you in one of the rooms, send one of the maids to tell me which room they are in."

"okay"

When everything calmed down, Subaru asked for help to move Temae into a room. By the command of everyone around Quark, Quark was required to take a bath as soon as possible, which he had no choice. Ram and Rem helped Temae to bathe too so that when kenichi examine her, she would be more relaxed. When kenichi arrived everyone but Ram and Rem were required to leave the room after half an hour Kenichi came out of the room.

"Tell me kenichi-san, how's my wife?" asked Quark really worry

" Quark-san, because of so many years of living in a cave and with so much humidity, your wife has developed a disease that where I come from is called tuberculosis."

Quark got concerned "What is that tuberculosis? You are a good doctor, you can cure her, right?"

" I'm very sorry, but tuberculosis has no cure."

Quark was shocked "and ... So what will happen to my wife ?. My wife is going to die now that we finally met our daughters."

" What !? No, I didn't say that. I said that tuberculosis has no cure, but that doesn't mean that you can't have a completely normal life with it." said Kenichi

Quark smiled "So, is Temae going to be fine?"

" eeeeehh ... yes and no."

" What do you mean? It is yes or it is no. What will happen to my wife?"

"Nothing. It's just that I don't have the exact materials to treat her illness, so in order to stabilize her we will have to take her to my world."

" soooooooo ... trip to Japan?" asked Subaru

Kenichi smiled "trip to Japan!" he shouted

" What are you guys talking about? His world? Japan? You think that the life of my wife is a game" said Quark getting annoying

" Huh? Quark-san, didn't Rem told you?" asked Subaru

" tell me what?" Quark asked confused

Subaru smiled "my family and i are not of this world."

"What ?"

Rem opened the door "Mama is already changed, you can already enter ... " she saw how her father had a confused look on his face "what happened? Dad"

" Rem, is it true that Subaru and his family are from another world?" asked Quark a bit scared

Rem got confused "I thought I already told you."

Quark looked at Subaru suspiciously "Are you really human?"

Subaru smiled "one hundred percent, yes, but in my world your race or any other semi human race, doesn't exist."

" a world with pure humans ... ... without demons." Said Quark picturing the idea

"oh yes. Right Now that you mention it, there's someone I want you two meet." He put his hand on Quark's shoulder and guides him inside the room where his wife was, but before Subaru walked in, he pulled his head out of the room and screamed "MOM, YOU CAN COME HERE A MOMENT."

he heard in the distance

" Ook ..." Naoko shouted

Five minutes later

Quark was sitting in a chair next to Temae's bed watching as Ram Rem and Subaru were laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Quark

"hehehehe, you see, dad."

At that moment the door opened and Naoko entered the room

"What's wrong? Subaru" asked Naoko

" Nothing bad. I just thought Temae and Quark-san might want to meet Rigel." Said Subaru

Naoko smiled "of course they're going to want to meet him."

" Who is Rigel?" asked Quark

Rem got up from the bed and walked over to Naoko and took the baby she was carrying and walked towards her parents.

"Mom, dad. I want to introduce you to Rigel." Rem smiled "your first grandchild."

Quark and Temae froze like statues as they watched the little blue-haired baby in the hands of their daughter. Kenichi even worried a little when he realized that both especially Temae stopped breathing. After about 40 seconds of shock, Temae and Quark breathed again without blinking, because they did not yet believe what they were seeing.

"we are grandparents ..." he grabbed the hand of Temae "we are grandparents ... Temae we are grandparents ... TEMAE WE HAVE A GRANDCHILD"

Everyone in the room began to laugh at his reaction so childish, Temae only looked at Rem and spread her hands to let Rem know that she wanted to carry him. When Rem passed Rigel to her Mother, Temae looked at her grandson and began to cry.

"Rem, he's beautiful." Said Temae

After her comment, Temae began to cry more than normal, which worried everyone in the room.

"Mom, what's wrong? Aren't you happy?" asked Ram

" YES ..." she shouted

"Then why are you crying so much?" asked Rem

Temae began to wipe her tears "... is that ... I can't believe the suffering, really is over ... after so many years living in a cave thinking that all my friends, relatives and my daughters were dead. I fell ill I thought I was going to die. and now from day to another day, you tell me that I will not die ... we no longer have to live in a cave, we have a comfortable and warm bed." She Looked at her daughters "my girls are alive, healthy and beautiful." She Looked at Rigel "and also tell me that I have such a cute grandson." The tears do not stop falling. "How wouldn't I cry out of happiness ?, If everything is so good that I feel that I already died and I am in heaven."

Ram and Rem began to cry too, she sat next to their mother and hugged her.

With the new family reunited everyone began to laugh and to share. Quark gave Roswal a big hug when he learned that he saved them both. Ram couldn't bear to see her father with so bad hairstyle so she gave him a cut. Everyone was very happy and laughing until, Quark asked something that made the room go silent.

"then Subaru, when is the wedding?"

All of a suddenly they stopped laughing and looked at Subaru waiting for his answer.

Subaru got nervous "I don't know why everyone is looking at me like that, I really want to get married"

Naoko put on a mocking face "men are the ones who always have doubts at the last minute."

Subaru got upset "not this man."

"hehehe. Well, do you know when it will be?" asked Quark

" I would say anytime if not as soon Temae-san gets better." Said Subaru

Temae smiled "thanks Subaru. Oh and by the way. I am now 'Mama Temae' to you."

Subaru blushed "oh? ... okay, Mama Temae."

Quark stood next to Subaru and put his hand on his shoulder "me too son. From now on I am also your father."

Subaru responded with a big smile and a hug

"well, now tell me how are we going to help Temae with her illness. You said something about your other world" asked Quark

Roswal, Emilia, and Ram "ARE YOU GOING BACK TO JAPAN !?"

Quark and Temae were surprised by their reaction.

Rem approached Subaru thrilled "my love, are we really going back?"

" Yeah, Dad says he needs more specific materials for Temae-san's disease." Said Subaru

" Mama Temae !" exclaimed Temae pouting

"Yes, that's right, Mama Temae." Said Subaru Still feeling embarrassed

Quark turned to Roswal "Roswal, is everyone so excited? About this place called Japan."

Roswal smiled "because it's literally another world totally different from ours without monster or the dangers that are here, a place where everyone is kind, works and only try to be better people every day. Well, that's what I heard."

" That sounds incredible. I would like to go see it too." Said Quark really serious

Emilia and Ram "Subaru, can we go with you?"

Subaru looks around "mmhh Mama Temae, Papa Kenichi, Ram, Rem and Emilia. Just them for now because everyone else gets too much attention."

Most of the people in the room said "eeehhh ?"

" Well, Mama Naoko has to stay to take care of Rigel and fix things for her big debut to introduce fashion in this world, Roswal has to stay to help her because no one else can help her with that, and Papa Quark mmmhh would draw too much attention for now so he will have to wait for the next trip"

They all thought about it and decided that Subaru was right.

" So when are we leaving ?, Balse" asked Ram

"Tomorrow first thing. Let the medicine that Dad gave Mama Temae settle first. And that both of them have a good night to rest as well."

"Thank you Subaru." said Quark

After everything was clear everyone started to leave the room except Ram and Rigel. Ram wanted to spend the night with her parents and Temae still didn't want to let go of Rigel. Subaru and Rem had no problem with that. But while everyone walked to their rooms, Emilia waited until there was only Subaru and Rem alone in the hall.

Emilia took the hand of Subaru "Subaru".

Subaru turned to see Emilia "what happened? Emilia"

Emilia blushed and looked at Rem "you haven't been paying attention to me lately."

Rem looked at Emilia and got a smirk on her face

Subaru blushed "is that since the arrival of my parents it has been difficult."

" I've been holding on for a week." Said Emilia hugging his arm

Subaru turned completely red

Rem smirked "emilia-sama, how bold."

Emilia turned completely red.

" I don't know what you're talking about Rem. since you get just like that when I don't do anything for one day." Said Subaru

Rem turned completely red knowing that it was true.

"Do you think we can tonight?" asked Emilia almost pleading

" mmhhh ... why don't we wait a little longer. In Japan we will have more time and more privacy."

Emilia got excited "do you promise?"

Subaru looked both sides of the hallway and saw that they were alone and gave her a passionate and deep kiss.

Emilia was blushing with a big perverted smile "I will not let you sleep until I'm completely satisfied for the wait that you made me go through."

Rem got a perverted smile "and I'm going to help."

"Well, it will be another battle to survive for me." Said Subaru

The three of them laughed and continued walking to their rooms to rest, because the next day was going to be a great day.

 _ **To be continued….**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Re: Zero does not belong to me**

 **'i sure did' thanks for the review, and don't worry, i understand that we are all busy but soon i'm going to be in my winter vacation so i will have more time to write.**

The morning was coming, the sun was beginning to raise, the cold breeze of the night could still be felt. Clearly it wasn't time to wake up obviously, but even so, Subaru could feel like someone was waking him up

"Subaru !" Subaru heard a female voice

"my love!" he heard a different female voice

"Subaru wakes up !"

Subaru was half asleep "mmhhh ... Not yet."

"Subaru get up !"

"My love, everyone is getting ready."

" eh?" He opened one eye and looked out the window "but it's still dark outside."

Subaru turned to see who was waking him and he discovered that those who were waking him were Emilia and Rem, who were already changed and ready for the trip.

"What are you two doing up so early?" asked Subaru

Emilia was smiling "I couldn't sleep all night thinking about this trip."

"and I spend all night thinking that I'll be able to see Mary and Sylvia-san again" said Rem

" huh ?. But the sun hasn't even come out." Said Subaru

" we know, but we are still excited about this trip."

Subaru sighed "well okay, let me prepare myself".

Subaru got up and started walking to the bathroom but Suddenly he heard some giggles from girls

" what happened?" he asked

Emilia was smiling with a little blush "nothing. It's just that we see that you're very energetic this morning."

"energetic?"

Subaru looked at Rem and she pointed at his crotch, showing the strong morning mood, with which all men wake up with.

Subaru covered himself and got completely red "th-this is just a normal reaction" he ran into the bathroom

"hehehehe my Subaru is always so full of life." Said Rem with a lewd smile on her face

"does he always wake up that?" asked Emilia

Rem nodded "each and every day. And sometimes .. " she blushed "he wakes up hungry for me."

Emilia blushed "and you do it every morning?"

Rem was blushing "very few times we don't."

Emilia thought that she was the reason why they weren't doing it right now "I'm sorry for interrupting you." she said really embarrassed

Rem smile "Emilia-sama, if we are not having sex right now it has nothing to do with you. in any other situation with the relationship we have now you would have joined us." Said Rem with a perverted face

Emilia turned completely red "and then, why don't we?"

" hehehe I see that you are really impatient."

" Rem, I just started having sex, and with how amazing it feels, it was too early to give me a week without doing anything." Said Emilia upset

"Don't worry Emilia-sama, Subaru will meet your needs when we get to Japan."

Emilia smiled "I hope so, because right now all I can think of is Subaru and his ... .." she got completely red letting out steam from her head

Rem began to laugh because of how blush and embarrass Emilia was. After a while, Subaru came out of the bathroom, changed and they all left the room. Subaru and the girls went to the kitchen and as they went down the hall they realized that the sun was already starting to come out. When they arrived at the kitchen they realized that Ram was already preparing breakfast.

"Good morning, Nee-sama. You got up very early today." Said Rem

"from what I see you guys did as well, it doesn't look like you guys slept much" said Ram looking at the three of them suspiciously

Emilia was blushing "we did not do anything you're thinking, Ram. I just went early to wake Subaru because I was excited about the trip."

Ram looked at them a moment and sighed "well, I couldn't sleep much either, the thrill of being able to go and see Japan was too big to sleep."

"mom and dad. How did they sleep?" asked Rem

"the Poor of them it seems that the stress of sleeping in a cave for so many years made them fall into a coma of pure comfort. They both slept like rocks, didn't even feel it when I got up and left the room."

"aaawwww." Rem smiled "now they had a good night of rest we are going to give them the best food they have eaten in years. She said preparing to cook

" I will only see you two from the table" said Subaru walking towards the kitchen table

"Subaru." called Rem

" yes?"

Suddenly Rem grabbed his face and gave him a nice kiss.

"Good morning, my love" said Rem smiling

Subaru was blushing "g-good morning Rem."

Emilia slowly approached Subaru and pulled him by his shirt "and me?"

Subaru was blushing looks at Emilia "eh?" he Turned to see Rem

" Don't look at me or Do you want me to kiss her?" said Rem smiling

Subaru turned completely red at imagine of the two girls that he loves giving each other a passionate kiss, but he returned from his fantasy and looked at Emilia. Emilia gave him an innocent and embarrassed look before closing her eyes and waiting for Subaru to understand the signal. Subaru got Emilia's signal and slowly came close to her face and just like Rem he also gave her a cute Kiss.

"good morning Emilia-tan."

Emilia was blushing "good morning Subaru."

"Well, if you guys are done with love, Rem, can we start now?" asked Ram with her face all red

Rem laughed a little before helping her sister cook. After an hour of preparing a great breakfast for everyone in the mansion. Subaru, Ram and Rem served enough even for all the maids. Quark and Temae came to the dining room and were surprised at the great taste of food their daughters had prepared.

Shortly after everyone ate and were satisfied everyone went to the garden of the mansion where Subaru began to prepare everything for the spell that was going to take them to Japan. Subaru had everything prepared except one thing.

"Dad, did you bring the feathers?" asked Subaru

Kenichi gave him a small bag that was full of black feathers "I hope they are enough"

Subaru looked at his dad and smiled "well, the truth is that we are going to need a lot more."

" But why? If we don't need to travel so much."

At that moment Subaru explained to his parents and everyone else that the time of both worlds should no longer be so different and that the need to stay in one world was no longer necessary. Everyone could now travel freely without the fear that one day may be a week in the other world.

" incredible. Then I can keep having my friends in Japan." Said Kenichi very excited

" yes. And Rigel can educate himself in Japan and spend his holidays here with his other family here" said Subaru

After everything was clear and ready Subaru and everyone who was going to travel to Japan entered the circle, but just before Subaru lit the oil he looked at Emilia and Ram and put a thoughtful face.

"What's going on? Balse." Asked Ram

"mmmmhh are you guys really going to be dressed like that?" asked Subaru

Ram was in her maid's uniform and Emilia was in her elf clothes as well as wearing a miniskirt.

"not to criticize but I think you guys should be changed." Said Subaru

"What's the problem with my uniform?" asked Ram A bit annoying

"Nothing bad, Nee-sama, it's just that the last time I had that on, I was drawing a lot of attention. In the world of Subaru there are no servants, so people were surprised when they saw me in those clothes" said Rem

" there are no servants? Then who serves the nobles." asked Rem

Rem sighed since she is tired of saying it one more time

"Leave it to me, Rem. Everyone that is going in this trip and everyone that will go on the next, please listen up." Everyone paid attention to Subaru "in my world kings and nobles no longer exist and the only place that still have it is a country called england and they only have it for fun or tradition" everyone was surprised to hear that "Another thing in my world there are no monsters like mabeast, dragons or sexy devils with blue hair" Rem blushed and everyone else laughed "another thing, in my world there is magic, but it was so long ago that People stop using it that everyone in the world believe that magic does not exist and that it's just a fantasy thing, so please no matter what you hear or what you see, don't use magic to attack or you defend yourself because in me World the greatest danger is a thief with a small knife, and the last time i heard of one of those was years ago. So" he looked at Temae "no horns in front of people" he looked at Emilia "no floating cats that can talk" he looked at everyone else "Everyone understood?"

They all said yes!

"Well, now, Emilia and Ram please change into something that draw less attention." Subaru Looked at Naoko "Mom you are literally the expert here, can you help them?"

Naoko smiled and took the girls inside the mansion along with Temae. 20 minutes later, the men heard some laughter coming from the mansion and turned to see what it was. Quark, Kenichi, Roswal, and Subaru didn't blink at how beautiful their girls looked.

Emilia was coming down the stairs with black trousers and a white blouse that looked light with a purple star in the center.

Ram was very smiling in black jeans and a black blouse with a pink cross the same color as her hair.

Rem came down holding hands with her mother wearing navy blue leggings with a black skirt and a blouse of the same color as the leggins

Each and every one of the girls looked beautiful happy and without mention, sexy. But of all that most attracted the attention of all was Temae. Temae was coming down the stairs carefully, taking her hand with her daughter and looking where she was stepping without realizing how all the men were staring at her. Temae had a pair of light pants with a beautiful white dress with floral designs that extended from the edges to the shoulders not tightly but making her figure noticeable, apart from a nice red scarf that made her look pinker and healthier.

All the men were looking at their girls ... except for Roswal who was looking at them all in detail. Kenichi had a tender smile as he saw Ram and Rem by their beautiful mother. Subaru couldn't stop looking at Rem's legs. Roswal was looking at Emilia and Ram's clothes so closely that they both began to feel uncomfortable. But Quark had a look not in shock but of great surprise without taking his eyes off his wife. Temae saw how Quark was looking at her so closely that made her blush and smile.

"Quark, it almost look like your eyes will pop out of your skull." Said Temae smiling

" ..." Quark was Looking at his wife carefully with his eyes wide open "You look incredible Temae."

Temae blushed intensely almost the same color her scarf,

Ram looked at her father, smiled and turned to Rem "Rem, Rem. It seems that dad fell in love again."

Rem smiled and looked at her sister "Ram, Ram. Rem also thinks so"

Everyone smiled without saying anything waiting to see what will happen now. When everyone saw that after a minute and Temae and Quark were embarrassed to see each other. Kenichi who was next to Quark decided to give him a little help.

Kenichi put his hand on Quark's back and gave him a little push "come on partner. Your girl is waiting for you to tell her something."

Quark almost falls with the small push from Kenichi and stood in front of Temae who was blushing looking at him.

Quark was blushing because he had never seen his wife so beautiful before. he looked her in the eyes almost as if it was the first time "you look beautiful Temae."

Temae was embarrassed by the compliment of her husband in front of everyone "th-thank you"

Quark walked over and put his hand on her cheek "I know I can't go with you now. But." He Smiled "I'll be waiting impatiently, Temae"

Everyone around them, their daughters, their new friends, and even the maid said "UUUHHHHH" upon hearing Quark say "impatiently". At the same time the Temae heard those words, she turned completely red and covered her face with her hands. Quark saw this and move her hands to reveal her face and gave her a surprise kiss full of love to her which made her opened her eyes wide because Quark had not kissed her like that in years. When her beautiful kiss ends Temae put her head on her husband's chest.

Temae whispered in his chest "when I come back from Japan feeling better, you'll take responsibility for getting me so excited."

Quark smiled and hugged her "with pleasure."

Everyone smiled and gave them a little applause to the cute couple.

"Good. Since we are all ready, I think we can go now." Said Subaru Pointing to the circle

Kenichi noticed something weird with the circle "Subaru, why is the circle so small?"

"because I noticed something when you arrived."

"And what did you noticed?"

"The truth is that no matter the size of the circle, we can all go without a problem."

"But?" asked Kenichi waiting for Subaru's 'but'

Subaru smiled "but, The bigger the circle, the bigger the tremor you feel when you get to the other side. And since we are trying to call less attention as possible I think it would be better if the circle is just big enough for us.

Kenichi smiled "I understand. Okay then, we can go now."

Everyone entered the circles. Kenichi took the hand of Ram, Ram took Temae's hand, Temae Rem's hand, Rem Subaru's hand and Subaru took Emilia's hand.

"If my calculations are correct, we'll be back in a month. A month and a half at the latest." Said Subaru

"It sounds good. Plus emilia-sama will be out of danger for a whole month." Said Roswal with a smile

"I'll be waiting for you girls" said Quark smiling at his wife and daughters

Temae smiled "I love you." she said looked at Quark

Quark blushed in front of everyone

Kenichi got out of the circle and gave a hug to Naoko and whispers in her ear "I don't know if you noticed but Roswal ..."

Naoko whispered to him back "yes, yes, I know he likes me. And a lot" she giggled

Kenichi smiled and gave her a passionate kiss in front of everyone "well, I'll see you in a month."

Naoko was blushing "I'll be waiting for you."

Kenichi smiled and returned to the circle, immediately Subaru turned on the oil.

"good, everyone hold hands and no matter what happens do not be scared, everything is normal" said Subaru

Suddenly in a flash of light they all disappear.

Roswal uncovered his face after the flash of light "amazing ... .."

 **DIMENSIONAL TUNNEL.**

Emilia hugged Subaru's arm "Subaru, is everything going to be okay?"

" Do not worry Emilia and don't be scared by what is about to happen."

" about to ... .. wwuuaaahh" Emilia yelled surpriced

They all begin to float for a moment and slowly descend and touch a ground.

"You guys could warn us about that" said Ram a bit annoyed

"heheheh we just wanted to see your surprise faces." Said Rem while laughing

"Well, where are we now?"

Everyone saw that they are in the tower of light

"just give it a minute, the light will go away." Said Subaru

And as Subaru said the light disappeared revealing the backyard of a nice house.

Rem got excited "it is the backyard !"

"it looks like the coordinates were correct" said Subaru

Ram got confused "Rem, where are we?"

Rem was smiling "This is our house, nee-sama. This is where I lived with Subaru and his parents for almost a year. And also this is where Rigel was born."

Temae got surprised "is this where you live? Kenichi-san"

"Yes. This is our house in Japan and that is where we will stay. Everyone should come in, I have to make some calls before taking Temae to the hospital." Said Kenichi walking towards the house

"hospital?" asked temae

" A hospital is like a clinic, but much bigger and much better equipped to attend any emergency or illness" answered Kenichi

" incredible !." said Temae amazed

" Are we really in another world?" asked Emilia

Subaru and Rem glance at each other and smile.

" All of you follow me, we'll show you something." Said Subaru

They all started to enter the house. Kenichi quickly picked up the phone and started making calls. Those who didn't know what it was, Subaru explained that it was a machine to communicate like the Metia, but with the difference that everyone here had one, which they were astonished to hear that everyone had one. While they were going through the house Subaru was pointing to the rooms since his house had four, Kenichi had his room, Subaru and Rem theirs and they also had 2 guest rooms that Temae, Ram and Emilia could use. Temae and Ram could share one. When they agreed how they were going to sleep Subaru guided the girls to the roof of the house where they could have a good view of the city. When they reached the rooftop they quickly heard a "WOAAH".

" welcome to Japan" said Subaru

The girls were amazed, all with the exception of Rem who had seen it all. Rem and Subaru were laughing while watching the girls with their mouths open.

Ram didn't blink the whole time "the buildings really reach the sky."

Temae still couldn't believing it "Subaru, your world is amazing !."

"hehehehe Rem likes to be here because life is more comfortable." Said Rem

" How is it more comfortable?"

At that moment a plane was passing by

Emilia stood behind Subaru "Subaru, what's that? A monster?"

Subaru smiled and caressed her head "hehehe no Emilia, I told you before, there are no monsters or anything like that here." (He pointed to the plane "that is a plane, it is a machine that allows us to travel to other parts of the country or other countries in a matter of minutes or hours."

The girls said "wouah" after Subaru explained some things like how the streets were made, Kenichi also went up to the roof to look for them.

"Subaru, and everything is ready, we can take Temae to the hospital now." Said Kenichi

"Ok let's go girls" said Subaru

Everyone went down and entered the strange vehicle thinking of how it would move without a dragon. They were surprised to see how the vehicle moved alone and to see how Kenichi guided it where he wanted. Temae asked Kenichi if the car was alive and he just laughed a little and explained that it was a machine. on the way to the hospital all that was heard were sounds of astonishment from the newcomers, the girls were astonished by everything. By other vehicles, the shops, the clothes people were wearing, how casual the couples walked, the huge buildings, and yet Subaru, Kenichi and Rem all they could do was smile. When they arrived at the hospital the girls started to come out of the vehicle until Subaru stopped Emilia.

Subaru grabed her by the hand "Emilia wait"

"What happened Subaru?" asked Emilia Confused

"Before you enter the building, please put this on." He said Passing her a beannie hat

"What do I wear this for?"

"We are in the cold season, so it is normal to wear these kind of hats because they are very warm, but the reason I want you to wear it is because the hat will cover your ears. your beautiful hair already draws a lot of attention, we don't want people to also realize that you are an elf."

Emilia blushed a little and put on the hat "th-thank you."

After that they all entered the hospital and a man approached Kenichi

" Oh, Kenichi-san, I'm here." Said the man

Kenichi smiled "hey Yamato-kun, how are you?"

"hehehe busy as ever, you already know how it is here." Yamato Looked at the girls behind Kenichi and go to Subaru "oh Subaru-kun, you came too"

Subaru smiled and shook hands with Yamato "hello Yamato-san, how are you?"

"good, good, your Father already informed me that you were coming to treat a young lady from tuberculosis." Said Yamato

" yes, that would be the mother of my fiancee." Said Subaru

Yamato got surprised "YOUR FIANCE !? Wow, are you getting married? And which of these ladies is it?"

Subaru took Rem's hand and pulled her towards him "this sexy creature here" he said smiling

Rem turned completely red " is a pleasure, my name is Rem."

" Wow, she's pretty, hehehe, it's a pleasure Rem-san, my name is Yamato and I used to work with your future father-in-law."

"It's a pleasure." Said Rem smiling

Subaru pointed at Emilia "she's my best friend, Emilia."

Emilia smiled "Hello"

Subaru pointed to Ram "she's Rem's twin sister, Ram."

"Greetings." Ram

Subaru pointed at Temae "and my future mother-in-law and the mother of Ram and Rem. Temae."

" oh so you will be my patient."

"so it seems, hehehe, I will be in your care Yamato-san." Said Temae with a big smile

Yamato blushed to the beautiful smile of Temae "hehehe it will be my pleasure to attend to you." he Turned to kenichi "Kenichi-san, how did your son managed to surround himself with such beautiful girls? Now that I look at them all, they are so beautiful that they don't even look like they are from this world."

All but Rem were surprised at Yamato's comment because they thought he had discovered them.

Kenichi beckoned the girls to calm down "yes, they are so beautiful that they seem to be from another world, but the truth is they are all foreign."

"Oh yeah, and where are they from?"

" a small country that almost no one has heard of around Europe. Where everyone still believe in castle and knights." Said Kenichi

Yamato got surprised "is it true? But they speak Japanese very well."

Temae got nervous "is that because I came to live in Japan from a very young age so I learned fast. He. Hehe." She said nervously

"oohh, I see. And Emilia-san also came from very young?."

Emilia got nervous and stood behind Subaru "y-yes, me too."

" Well, since we introduced ourselves, why don't we start attending Temae?"

Yamato smiled "yes, right away."

After their introductions, Yamato took Temae to do some exams with the help of Kenichi. After all the tests they discovered that Temae's disease would not be so serious and that they could treat it easily. With tears of happiness in her eyes, Temae thanked Yamato for the good news. After putting Temae to sleep with medicines so that the serum work better, Yamato suggested letting her sleep in the hospital for the whole day. Kenichi offered to stay with her to help her since she didn't know anything and nobody. After hearing that, Ram also wanted to stay with her mother.

"I think we'll go home and fix the rooms for them" said Subaru

"Will you go by bus?" asked Kenichi

" no, it would be better to walk, so I show Emilia more of the city, and Rem can stop at the Mary-san flower to say hello."

Kenichi smiled "Okay, be careful. We'll see them tomorrow afternoon."

After a hug from Subaru and Rem, they left the hospital and started walking home, it was only an hour's walk so it was not that bad. On the way Subaru was a little nervous because Rem and Emilia were hugging his arms all the way there, very attached and very smiling. For Subaru it was bad that he received bad looks from the other guys everything they see him walk with Rem but walking with another beauty as Emilia hugging his arm, Subaru was receiving killer looks that he could feel stabbing in the back of his head.

Emilia almost looked like a little girl watching the shops, towers, food stalls. Subaru could only smile at her reactions as he remembered how Rem was like at first. As they approached the flower shop they passed by Sylvia's house but there did not seem to be anybody at home so they kept walking. As they approached the flower shop they could hear voices of people talking inside, voices that Rem recognized and made her smile.

"I'm serious, mary-san, the rumors are screaming on the internet that there is a womanizer walking with two super beautiful girls" said Sylvia

"I don't think so, no girl as beautiful as you say would be interested in a womanizer like that." Said mary

"the rumors say that they are walking through the city and that they are going to this neighborhood."

"Oh yes? Who knows maybe he will stop here and try to conquer us with his charms" said Mary with a smirk

"Don't joke like that Mary-san, it might come true, and you already know how much I hate womanizer."

" hehehe, if such a womanizer is really around here, I doubt that he will stop at my little shop"

Just after Mary said that, she and Sylvia heard a voice they had not heard in months.

"Good afternoon" said Rem from the entrance of the shop

Mary and Sylvia turned to see the entrance of the shop and they opened their eyes wide when they saw the image in front of them. Subaru was between the middle of two super beautiful girls and incredibly sexy hugging each one of his arm him pressing their breasts against him. Mary and Sylvia froze for a moment and suddenly each one pointed their finger at Subaru.

Mary and Sylvia yelled "AAAAHHHH THE WOMANIZER IS HERE !"

Subaru got confused and hurt "why do you call me that? I'm no womanizer".

"hehehe for the image that they are seeing right now you surely look like one" said Rem laughing

Mary and Sylvia returned from their trance of the womanizer and turned to see Rem "REM !" Each one ran to embrace her

Rem let go of Subaru's arm to be able to receive the embrace of her friends

Mary let go of Rem and looked at her face "Rem, I thought we weren't going to ever see you again, you look incredible."

"Rem, I missed you very much." Sylvia Let go of Rem looked at Subaru and quickly jumped and hugged him by the neck "Subaru ! Long time no see"

Emilia was surprised to see the freedom in which Sylvia threw herself at Subaru and gave Sylvia an annoying look

Sylvia saw how Emilia was looking at her and still clutching by Subaru's neck she glared at Emilia too "and you are?"

Emilia pulled Subaru by the arm "I'm Emilia and I'm friends with Subaru." she glared at Sylvia

Sylvia pulled Subaru's other arm "I'm Sylvia and I'm also friends with Subaru."

"Oh so you're Sylvia-san, Rem, told me about you" said Emilia pulling Subaru

"Oh yeah, that's weird, because she didn't even mention you." said Sylvia Pulling Subaru again

Subaru was between the middle of the fight "Rem, can you help me here?."

Rem gave him a serious and uninterested look "your friends, your problem." And turned very smiley to returned talking with Mary

At the end Subaru was with Sylvia hugging one arm, Emilia other and Rem simply laughing at the position Subaru was.

"hehehe now that I see you surrounded by beautiful women, I see that it was you that people were talking about on the internet." Said Sylvia

" People were talking about me?" asked Subaru

Sylvia hugged Subaru's arm tighter, smiling "yes, I was telling Mary-san that people were talking about a womanizer man with two beautiful women who was walking in this direction, but I didn't imagine it was you , Subaru."

Subaru sighed "that explained the killer looks the other guys were giving me."

"hahahaha of course, they must be jealous enough to see you walk with Rem and then you also walk with a silver-haired beauty like Emilia-san, if I were a man I would like to kill you too." Said Mary

"Sylvia-san, could you stop getting so close to Subaru?" said Emilia a little annoying

" And what about you? You have been sticking your breasts since you arrived." Said Sylvia upset0

Subaru blushed.

"Because Subaru and I are close enough to be this close." Said Emilia smiling

"Oh yeah? Well, Subaru and I have known each other for a lot longer than you, so we too are close"

Emilia looked at Sylvia and turned to see Subaru "Subaru, do you really trust her more than me?"

Sylvia gave him a Seductive look "come on, tell her Subaru."

Subaru nervously looked at each of them and looked at Rem "Rem, help please.

Rem smiled "none of them has no problem with me and they know my position, so it's your problem, my love."

"hehehehe then Subaru, which of the two is closer to you" said Mary

Sylvia and Emilia embraced Subaru's arms and very blushed looked at each one.

Subaru got nervous and tuned completely red "eh ... eh ... well ..." he looked at each one of them and looked at Rem "I think ..." he suddenly untie himself from the girls and ran out of the shop "Rem, I see in the house."

Emilia and Sylvia "SUBARU ! ?" they yelled feeling upset

Rem and Mary started laughing

"Way to escape." Said Sylvia

" It seems that he can't deal with the pressure" said Emilia

Sylvia and Emilia look at each other for a moment and smiled.

"well, since the reason we were fighting ran out, let me introduce myself. I'm Sylvia, childhood friend of Subaru." said Sylvia

" hehehe" she offered her hand to Sylvia "I'm Emilia, I met Subaru last year."

"oh yeah, I'm curious to know how Subaru knows someone as beautiful as you."

Emilia got a little nervous because she didn't know how to respond.

"Emilia-sam-san is the owner of the mansion where I used to work as a maid in my country." Said Rem saving Emilia

"you're also from the same country as Rem?" with a smirk on her face Sylvia gave a good look at Emilia "with that hair eyes and body I find it difficult to believe that you haven't seduced Subaru."

Emilia got nervous and completely red "what are you talking about? Sylvia-san"

Sylvia smiled " you don't have to pretend here. It's pretty obvious that you like Subaru."

Emilia sighed and surrendered "yes, it's true that I like Subaru, and once he was hopelessly in love with me but I was too dumb to realize it, and because of that he ended up with someone else who love him as much or more than me."

Sylvia got surprised and looked at Rem "Rem, she was the girl subaru was in love with before you?"

"Yes, Emilia-san was the one I told you about before, by the time Emilia-san realized that she also liked Subaru, Subaru was already in love with me" Rem had victory smile "and so I won."

" Rem giving Emilia-san good look I think it's incredible that you won that fight. Emilia-san is so cute she almost looks like an elf from a fairy tales."

Emilia got afraid of the comment.

"hehehe it's strange that you mention it. Emilia-san is from a race that always got confused with elves." Said Rem saving Emilia again

" ooohh. That's why she's so pretty." Said Sylvia

Emilia looked at Rem and gave her a look that said "thank you". Rem only gave her a smile in response. The girls continued talking, Rem told her that she returned with her mother and her older sister and that she would introduce them later. Everyone told jokes, mostly about Subaru. At the end Sylvia and Mary became friends with Emilia and said goodbye hoping to see each other again. On the way home, many people were looking at Emilia and Rem because they were clearly foreigners, others greeted Rem because they hadn't seen her for a long time. Emilia was surprised at how friendly people were in that world compared to the other world. On the way home, some boys even tried to flirt with them, Emilia was embarrass of the boy's compliments and didn't know what to answer.

Rem took Emilia's hand and smiled "I'm sorry guys, but this girl already has a partner."

The boy got surprised "you mean that you ..."

Rem hugged Emilia and nodded

The boy opened his eyes wide "We're very sorry" he said before they both left quickly

Emilia looked at Rem curious and confused "what happened? Those guys were interested in us until you hugged me."

"you remember I told you that in this world people like love and friendship very much?" asked Rem

" Yes, but why did they get nervous?"

Rem got a perverted smile "because in this world love between two people is not exclusively between a man and a woman."

"Not only between a man and a woman? Then ..." she opened her eyes wide

"Yeah, I made them believe that you were my girlfriend" said Rem before she started laughing

Emilia turned completely red at the thought that she and Rem would do something like that.

Upon arriving at the house Emilia and Rem met with Subaru who was sitting on the couch watching TV, they both sat side by side to watch TV, Subaru explained that the TV was and what it was for. To entertain yourself and to find out what is happening in the world. Rem told Subaru what happened just before they got home which made Subaru laugh out loud and Emilia blushed again. The 3 stayed for a while resting watching television, but Emilia had another thing in mind.

"Subaru." said Emilia softly

"yes, Emilia-tan."

" If your father, Ram and Temae-san are going to stay in the hospital, that means we're going to be alone tonight in the house."

" Yes, why do you ask ..." Subaru started feeling a hand going under his shirt "Emilia?"

Rem putting a hand inside his pants "I know why she's asking."

" here and now?" asked Subaru getting hot

" I've waited more than a week, I think it's enough" She grabbed Subaru's face and started to kiss him passionately and at the same time sat on one of his legs

Rem on the other hand saw the passion and desire with which Emilia was kissing Subaru and something occurred to her.

Rem got close to Subaru's ear "I think I'm going to leave this fun to her alone."

At that moment Subaru stopped kissing Emilia and stared at Rem.

"haaa haaa" Emilia was panting "what happened?"

Subaru looking at Rem closely "Are you sure? Rem."

Emilia turned to see Rem "what happened? Rem, we always enjoy him together"

Rem smiled "yeah, I know but I can't imagine the fire that should be burning you inside, so I think you need a more passionate night than me" she moved closer to Subaru and gave him a kiss on The cheek "I'll have my fun tomorrow morning, so you guys enjoy your night alone." She got up from the couch and started going up the stairs

Subaru turned to the stairs "I'll see you later, Rem"

Rem turned around and smiled "I'll be waiting for you then, for now have fun guys." She said before going to her

When Rem was no longer in sight Emilia hugged Subaru by the neck and looked at him in the face. "Then we have permission to have fun" she said smiling seductively

Subaru without losing time grabbed Emilia by the waist and moved her to lying down. Emilia laughing at his movements so abrupt and masculine but within her smile Subaru silenced her with a deep kiss. Subaru and Emilia were kissing so hard that in the middle of so much kissing they lost notion of time. Subaru began to take off her blouse and caressed her breasts at the same time. When Emilia was with her bra she also removed his shirt brutally and quickly began unbuttoning his pants. When Subaru had his pants unbuttoned he grabbed Emilia's pants and took them off with a single blow along with her underwear and when he took them off he realized something.

"why are you so wet?" he asked Surprised

Emilia blushed "I've been like this all day, why do you think I was hugging you so hard all day? I've been thinking and expected this since before arrive"

Subaru was blushing "forgive me for making you wait" said Subaru taking off his underwear and revealing that he was ready for action

Emilia sat with her legs open giving Subaru a good view of her wet entrance "shut up and take me Subaru"

Subaru didn't need to answer because he already saw that Emilia could not wait any longer. Subaru grabbed his member and aligned it with her wet entrance and in one blow Subaru buried his entire limb inside her feeling how wet and tight she was.

"aaaahh aaa ..." Emilia hugged Subaru tightly by the neck and began to tremble

Subaru could feel how Emilia was squeezing him "just by entering it was enough to make you come?"

" Yes, yes, so what? Don't stop now, please, Subaru, I want to feel more of you."

Subaru heard Emilia's pleading, and with much vigor Subaru began to push into her. The stronger and faster Subaru pushed the louder Emilia's groans were. Meanwhile Subaru moaned, unbuttoning Emilia's bra, leaving her breasts in the air and admiring them. Emilia is very sensitive, Subaru could feel how repressed she was sexually, every movement, every touch, every push Subaru gave inside her, was driving her crazy. But between so much passion Subaru could feel like his time had already arrived, Emilia was too wet, hot and tight to contain himself anymore.

Subaru was pushing with vigor "Emilia I'm almost going ..."

" hhaa me too, keep going Subaru, do not stop."

Subaru kept pushing until he felt like it was coming and when I try to get out of her, Emilia entwined her legs keeping him inside.

Subaru got worried "Emilia?"

"Don't worry, today is a safe day."

" Are you sure?"

" trust me, I don't plan to betray you or Rem."

Subaru looked her in the eye for a second before he burying himself inside of her until he hit her cervix and let out everything inside her.

"OOOHHH YEESS..." yelled Emilia feeling how Subaru was filling her up for the first time

Subaru didn't stop ejaculating for almost a full minute, Emilia felt so good inside her, as well as how strong she was squeezing him. After a moment Subaru slowly pulled his limb out of her.

"We're not done yet, right?" asked Emilia

Subaru smiled "I guess it's until you're satisfied."

Emilia was content "very well then." She turned around showing him her rear "I want to do it like this now."

Subaru took a moment to admire the beautiful and sexy view that he had in front "that image is tempting."

Emilia smiled "If it's tempting, why don't you fall into temptation" she said wagging her butt

Seeing the tantalizing way Emilia wiggled her butt, Subaru quickly got hard again, grabbed Emilia by the waist and entered his whole limb again until he hit her cervix again.

Emilia felt like Subaru crashed with her cervix "ooohh YEESSS. It's harder than before"

Subaru began to pound inside Emilia strongly wanting to feel her, wanting to make her scream with pleasure. Emilia on the other hand was letting out grunts for every blow that Subaru gave inside her, each blow hit her cervix and each one made her come faster to come.

"how does Emilia feel" said Subaru pounding her insides vigorously

" yes, yes, don't stop Subaru, I'm almost there, yes, yes, yes, yes." Emilia moaned

With each "yes" that Emilia screamed Subaru felt how she was getting tighter more and more. Subaru bent down to help Emilia to come faster, he slipped his hands down her body, one hand grabbed one breast and the other slid down her waist to her clitoris. When Subaru felt he was about to cum again at that moment he buried himself inside her and at the same time squeezed her nipple and clitoris.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH" Emilia felt Everything that Subaru did to her at the same time she came all over and at the same time squeezing every last drop of semen out of Subaru

Slowly Subaru pulled out his member from her and laid down on the couch. Emilia collapsed beside him and grabbed the last of her remaining strength to curl up beside him.

" Incredible Subaru ..." Emilia said with pure happiness in her voice

"You were amazing too." Smiling and giving her a kiss on the forehead

"No, give it to me here" she puts her hand on his cheek gave him a passionate kiss

Subaru smiled "I think with this you are satisfied."

" for tonight, yes, we'll see the rest of the week" she said with a little seductive tone in her voice)

" hehehe we'll see."

They both stayed naked hugging on the couch for a few minutes until Subaru noticed some small snoring. He noticed Emilia fell asleep next to him and smile. Slowly and carefully to waking her up, Subaru got up from the couch and put on his clothes, he put Emilia's underwear on and carried her princess style and up the stairs to take her to her room. Upon entering the room Subaru laid Emilia carefully on the bed and put the sheets on her. Subaru sat for a moment to watch her while she slept as he stroked her face.

Subaru said in a low tone "so beautiful, intelligent, and kind, even in a world where being kind is not the custom, you could have any man you want"

"But who I want is you."

Subaru got surprised so you were awake"

Emilia was with her eyes closed and smiled "I woke up when you started caressing me" she put her hand over the one he had on her cheek

"sorry I didn't want to wake you up."

" ... " She was silent for a moment and then said something "I mean it Subaru. If I want to have a man by my side, I want you."

" Emilia, we talked about this."

" I know, and I know what we have now is temporary but still. The desire of begin with you is still there"

" Few things in our life put us in the positions we are in now. We should consider ourselves lucky that despite our positions we are allowed to share this time." Said Subaru

" and that's why I'm eternally grateful to Rem." She sat on the bed and gave a passionate kiss to Subaru thanks for this night Subaru, I hope we can have another soon." She gave him another kiss just the same "now go, your fiancé is waiting for you in the other room."

"good night Emilia-tan"

Emilia was smiling "Good night Subaru."

Subaru said goodbye and closed the door behind him. He entered his room and saw Rem was lying down, in silence Subaru entered the bathroom to took a quick bath because he didn't want to lie next to Rem smelling like another woman. Subaru leaved the bathroom, put on sleeping clothes and lied next to Rem and hugged her.

"Looks like you guys had a wild night."

" Are you still awake?" asked Subaru

"It is difficult to sleep with the cries of pleasure from Emilia-sama." Rem giggled

" I'm sorry."

"Don't worry my love, Emilia-sama will enjoy you as much as she can, because as soonest we return to Lugnica it will be our wedding and the end of this relationship that we all have."

Subaru took a great breath of her aroma and gave her a kiss on the neck "the day I take you as wife and you will be called Natsuki Rem, wife of Natsuki Subaru."

"hehehe I go crazy just thinking about it."

"I like the way it sounds."

"i like it more" said Rem happily

"well, we're going to sleep, tomorrow is a big day. Let's show your mom and your sister the city and introduce them to Mary-san and Sylvia."

Rem pinched Subaru's hand

" ayayayaya"

"Don't think I forget how close Sylvia-san was to you."

"That was totally out of my control."

"I'll have to teach you a lesson tomorrow morning." Said Rem Seductive tone

Subaru sighed "I better sleep to save energy for the strong morning that awaits me."

Rem lets out a giggle and started caressing the hand where she pinched Subaru, which made Subaru respond with another kiss on the neck before they both fell asleep

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED….**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Re: Zero does not belong to me**

 *** a million sorry to anyone that read this chapter in spanish, i uploaded the wrong chapter 19, this is the right one now and again i'm really sorry for the mistake***

Subaru was just beginning to wake up. Not because the sun was hitting him in the face, or by some noise woke him up. Subaru was being awakened for two reasons. The first, the smell that he like the most was just in front of his nose, it was the scent of Rem's hair, which he remembered that he fell asleep embracing her the night before. And the second reason, Subaru was feeling how Rem was wiggling and rubbing her butt with his morning mood. Without opening his eyes Subaru woke with smile on his face.

Subaru yawned "good morning Rem."

"huh ?. I woke you up?" asked Rem a little surprised

"yes, more or less."

Rem stopped wagging her butt "I'm sorry."

"I didn't tell you to stop." He began to rub his member between her legs rubbing against her clitoris

"subaruuu, you're very lively this morning" she said wiggling her hip

Subaru gave her a kiss on the neck "someone woke me up very sexily, how am i not going to be excidted?"

Rem turned around and got on top of him "I'm sorry, but it is that when I woke up, your little friend was touching me and I couldn't help but playing with him." She sat on top Subaru's little friend

"why don't you keep playing with him?" he held her by the waist "I think he wants to play hide and seek now." He said with Perverted smile

"hehehehe I think that's his favorite game." Said Rem

"Well, the truth is that it is a lot of fun."

Rem smiled seductively "yes it is."

That was the last thing Rem said before getting up, moving her underwear away and lining up Subaru's Member and descending on it.

Subaru growled a little because it went all the way in "why are you so wet?"

"I've been like this since I started playing with your little friend."

"hehehe how playful you are."

Subaru grabbed Rem tightly by the waist and began to move his hips so that the tip of his penis rub against her cervix.

"haaaa Subaru. What are you doing" she put her hands on Subaru's chest so she doesn't fall because she felt like her strength was leaving her "feels so good ! haaaaa .."

Subaru pushed further to press harder.

"aaaaAAAH" she covered her mouth with one hand

"don't make much noise or you'll wake Emilia." He said without stopping his movement

Rem continued with one hand on Subaru's chest and the other on her mouth, slowly letting out groans. Subaru continued with his movements until he felt how Rem was getting more and more tight. When Subaru felt that Rem had tightened, he took out his member only leaving his head inside and with a single blow he entered everything again colliding with her cervix

Rem opened her eyes wide "AAAAHHHHHH ..." and collapsed in Subaru's chest

Subaru started to push hard inside her, feeling as she was basically squeezing him, every time Subaru pushed Rem she let out a nearly scream moan, it almost seemed like she couldn't breathe. While Subaru was turning Rem crazy, he felt like Rem grabbed his shirt tightly.

"Subaru, SUBARU, IM GOING TO TO A, A, AHHHHHH ..." moaned Rem

Subaru let out a growl when he felt Rem tightened at the same time she was coming. He could feel as if Rem was sucking him which made him come too, uncontrollably, letting all his seed out into her womb. Slowly Rem's muscles released the Subaru member.

"haaaa, haaaa ... .. I wanted to do more to you, but what you did to me took all my strength." Said Rem while panting

" heheh gaaa just wanted to see how you would react to that. I think I'll do it more often" he said perverted tone

Rem started stroking Subaru's chest "hehehe is very effective. I loved it."

The two stayed there for a moment caressing and talking a little until they saw that it was nine o'clock in the morning and decided that it was time to know how everything went with Temae. They both took a bath and left the room.

"You can go and call dad to see how is Mama Temae, I'm going to wake Emilia." Said Subaru

"okay," Rem smile "you can go and give Emilia-sama her good morning kiss"

Subaru smiled at her and kissed her good morning. Rem laughed a little before going downstairs. Subaru went to Emilia's room and knocked on the door before entering.

" You can enter" Emilia said from inside the room

When Subaru came in he saw that Emilia was still in her underwear covering herself with the sheets and Puck was looking out the window.

"nyah, nyah, so this is Sakamoto-san's world. It is very different from ours."

"look it or not, this world was long ago like yours, not counting monsters, witches, or sexy demons or elves." Said Subaru Smiling at Emilia

Emilia smiled and blushed "don't you think is too early to be harassing."

Subaru walked towards her "is never too early for me." He approached her and gave her a nice kiss on the lips "good morning Emilia-tan."

Emilia turned red for the casualness he did that "go-good morning Subaru ..." she looked away "I see you're getting used to having me as a girlfriend too."

"hehehe. Only a little." Said Subaru Scratching the back of his head and looked at Puck "good morning Puck."

" good morning Subaru. Well, I did like you said yesterday and I didn't go out in front of the people so I stayed only observing your world. It's amazing what people can do without magic." Said Puck

"Believe it or not, we can already reach the moon." Said Subaru

"hahahahaha stop joking Subaru, hehehe that's impossible." Laughed Puck

Subaru Smiled "You are in another world where people travel around the world in an hour, not days or months, where there is transportation that moves without magic or a dragon that pulls them, where everyone has an object to communicate that works better than The Metia. Why would I be joking about we can fly to the moon?" said Subaru with a smirk on his face

Puck got surprised because everything Subaru said was right "can they really go to the moon? Can we go too ?."

" EH ?.No. you are crazy? That's just people who get a special preparation in rigid training can do that for now. But the day will come when going to the moon will be like visiting another country. But I think it is still too soon for that."

" aaawww I was already getting excited." Said Puck

" hehehe well, the truth is that space travel is very recent still, we have discovered most of the mysteries of this world now we want to know other worlds out there in the stars".

"Are there more worlds in the stars?" asked Puck

" Yes, there are a lot more of the planets that we have discovered."

" awesome !" said Puck impressed

" incredible will be when your world is discovered by this one"

" Are you going to introduce our world to this one?" asked Emilia

" In the future, yes, but I still don't think they're ready for that. I know that my country especially will get very excited when they discover that there is a fantasy world full of magic and demi-humans like men lizards and cat women."

" Does Japan like demi-humans?" asked Emilia

"Well, to be honest, we like anything that is not human. We are already bored with ourselves." Said Subaru

Emilia looked away "then you mean that you're only half interested in me and that my other half bores you."

Subaru smiled and made her look at him in the eyes "when I see you, I don't see an elf, I don't see a human, I don't see a person, I don't see a girl, when I see you all I see it's Emilia-tan. I see you and everything that you are, that's what I fell in love with."

Emilia turned completely red "Really?"

Subaru smile "of course"

"nice words from someone who has her as number two." Said Puck

Emilia got upset "Puck, we talked about this already. I took my decision to be in this position" she let go of the sheets and hugged Subaru by the neck causing him to fall on her "and I have no complaints" she gave a passionate kiss to Subaru in front of Puck, who was left with his mouth open

Puck floated slowly to the crystal that was on the night table "shameless girl." Said Puck before entering the crystal

Emilia stopped kissing Subaru "I think he's embarrassed heheheh."

"heeheh I think so too" said Subaru blushing trying to get up but Emilia wouldn't let him

" no. Stay here with me for a while."

Subaru surrendered " okay"

Subaru lied down next to Emilia and she curls to his side hugging him.

"I like being this way with you. When I'm like this with you, I don't feel worries or stress. Just pleasure and relaxation." Said Emilia smiling

"I understand what you're saying." Said Subaru with a smile

Emilia put a hand under his shirt and started stroking his chest.

"Emilia?"

"don't worry, I'm still satisfied from last night. I just want to feel your skin. I like it, that's all."

Subaru smiled and wants to do the same. He put an arm around her and started stroking her back and waist. Both were very relaxed feeling each other when suddenly Rem entered.

Rem took look good on the position they were and put on a smirk "am I interrupting something?"

Emilia smiled "No, we're just lying down relaxing. You are free to join if you want."

"I'll take the offer." Rem climbed to the bed and lied on the other side of Subaru

Subaru was feeling like the two girls were pressing their breasts against him so he couldn't help getting hard

"hehehe it seems that someone got excited." Said Emilia

"My love, you can't control yourself for just a second." Said Rem

" put yourself in my position, imagine that you were being held by two of me on each side." Said Subaru

Hearing that Rem and Emilia turned completely red at the thought of being embraced by two Subaru. Subaru on the other hand could feel as their nipples were getting hard.

"hehehe I can feel how both of you got excited." Said Subaru

" Well, how not to. A single Subaru drives me crazy. If I had two ..." Emilia slide her hand and grabbed Subaru's member "it would be incredible." She said With a big perverted smile

"Emilia-sama, we don't have time for that."

"eeeehhh ? Why"

"Papa Kenichi told me that they were already on the way home." Said Rem getting up from the bed "so even though I want to have more action with Subaru" she looked at Subaru seductively "I have to go and prepare breakfast."

"okay. I better fix myself then." Emilia got up and started walking to the bathroom

Both girls were going to do their thing until Subaru said something.

"and what am I supposed to do with this now" he said pointing to his great erection

Emilia and Rem looked at each other, smiled and looked at Subaru "you can take care of it yourself this time."

The girls laughed a little before continuing their way leaving poor Subaru with his problem to solve it with his own hands. (LOL). Half an hour later Kenichi, Ram, and Temae arrived at the house.

"welcome home" said Rem from the kitchen)

Subaru was sitting on the couch "Mama Temae, how do you feel now?"

Temae walked to the center of the room, she raised her arms in the form of victory and took a big breath at the same time "haaaaaaaaaaahhhhh ... .. as if I were to live another hundred years from now" she said with a big smile on her face

Rem came out of the kitchen "wow, it seems like you feel good" she walked over to her mom and gave her a hug

Temae hugged her daughter "I feel incredible, Rem. You were right, this world is incredible. Medicine here is nothing like that of our world."

"How did they say they are going to treat your illness?"

Temae smiled "very easy," she took a bottle of pills from her pocket "after what they did they told me that I only have to take this twice a week and I have to go and see they once a year for an examination To make sure I'm not getting any worse over the course of time."

Rem smiled "then you'll be with us for a long time?"

Temae smiled "I'll be here until at least until Rigel has grandchildren."

Rem gave a strong hug to her mother out of happiness to know that her mother will be fine. Kenichi on the other hand was dying of hunger and I ran to the kitchen when he smelled Rem's food. The girls laughed when they saw Kenichi looking for food. After they ate, Rem asked her mother if she wanted to go out to get to know Mary and Sylvia. Temae was very happy because in addition to going to meet her daughter's friends, she was also going to go for a walk in another world. Subaru wanted to go with them but Rem told him that they were going to go first, and also that when he had to take Emilia with him because Emilia also befriended Mary and Sylvia. Right after that Temae and her daughters left

they started walking towards the flower shop, but on their way to the shop they ran into someone Rem had not seen in a long time

"Yuuji-san?" asked Rem when she saw the boy

Yuuji was walking in the opposite direction "Rem-san? Oh. Long time no see"

"Yes, I haven't see you for over a year. Why didn't you visit the flower shop anymore?"

Yuuji blushed and started scratching his head "well, because of what happened the last time we saw each other, I was very embarrassed to come back."

"Mary-san and I spent months wondering if you were coming back or not."

" Really?" Yuuji noticed the two who were walking with Rem

Rem saw how Yuuji was looking at her mother and her sister "oh. Let me introduce you. She is my mother."

Temae smiled extended her hand "a pleasure, my name is Temae."

Yuuji a little nervous to meet the mother of the girl he liked "a pleasure, my name is Yuuji, and I am ... a friend of your daughter."

" and she's my older sister." Said Rem

Yuuji turned to see the other girl "hello, I'm ..." He was paralyzed to see that Rem's sister was her twin sister and without being his intention he stared at her for several seconds

Ram noticed how hard the boy was looking at her so she got a little nervous and blushed.

Yuuji realized how nervous the girl got and thought he was staring at her too much "sorry, I didn't meant to stare at you."

Ram blushed and smiled since it was the first time she made a guy to get speechless "no problem." She extended her hand "my name is a Ram"

Yuuji extended his hand as well "Yuuji."

He took the hand of the pretty pink haired girl and when he touched her he couldn't help blushing at the softness and delicacy of her hands. Yuuji's first thought from feeling her hands was that her hand felt like petals of a soft rose that could be damaged if he was not careful. At the same time when Ram touched his hand, she also blushed because she felt how hot his hand was, she realized how nervous he was and the thought that she was the one who made him Like that, embarrassed her. To her it was obvious that Yuuji liked her. They both held hands even after introducing themselves more than normal. Rem noticed this and went to her mother's ear.

"Mom, is it me or do those two seem to like each other?" Rem whispered to her mother

Temae whispered back "you're not the only one who thinks it. They've been holding hands for a long time."

Yuuji realized how long he had been holding the girl's hand and let go "I'm sorry, I didn't meant to hold your hand for so long"

Ram was blushing "no, no, don't worry, it's my fault too, I didn't say anything"

They both remained silent for a moment embarrassed to look at each other until Ram looked at Rem and her mother and saw that they both had a grin on their faces. Which made Ram go completely red.

"something wrong?" asked Yuuji to see how nervous she was thinking it was his fault

"no, no, no, nothing." Said Ram Blushing

"hey, Yuuji-san, do you have something to do?" asked Rem

" Huh? No, nothing special, just going to the store to buy something to drink" said Yuuji

"My mom and sister are visiting for the first time in the country and I was taking them to meet Mary-san. Why don't you join us?"

" Are you sure? I don't want to bother."

" for me there is no problem" said Temae smiling

"what about you nee-sama?" asked Rem while Temae and her were waiting for Ram's response with a grin on their faces

"No, no, there's no problem on my part, if Yuuji-san wants to come with us." Said Ram Blushing and nervous thinking she's going to spend the day with Yuuji

Yuuji smiled looked at Ram "well, let's go to the flower shop, I haven't go in a while."

But before they started walking, someone else approached them.

" So you guys were still close. Why are you still here?" asked Subaru

Subaru arrived with Emilia hugging his arm.

" my love." Said Rem Very happy hugged Subaru's other arm "we were on our way to the flower shop until we met with an old friend."

Subaru looked at the boy standing next to Ram "oooohh. It's you. I haven't see you in a while. Yuuji, right?"

Yuuji looked at Subaru and saw Emilia and Rem hugging each of his arms "yes, it's Yuuji, and I see that your appetite for women just kept growing since last year." He said Giving Subaru an annoyed look thinking that Rem had not had enough)

"Hey, hey, before you start making erroneous conclusions. This is my best friend Emilia-tan. It's just that she's very attached to me. Besides" he took Rem's hand and showed her ring to Yuuji "I'm already committed"

Yuuji got surprised that he thought badly of him "oh ! You are going to get married Congratulations to both of you."

Subaru and Rem "thanks."

" and what brings you here?" asked Subaru

"I was on my way to the store until I met with the girls and they invited me to go to the flower shop with them." Said Yuuji

"mmmhh yes, why don't we all go together ?. Surely Mary-san would like the visit." Said Subaru

They all agreed and started to walk, Subaru was on one side with Rem and Emilia hugging his arms, Temae was next to Rem and beside Temae were Ram and Yuuji having a very joyful conversation. Subaru found it strange that Ram had such a happy conversation with someone she just met. Rem saw the curious look of Subaru so she leaned into his ear and whispered that she and Temae believed that Ram and Yuuji liked each other. Subaru was surprised to hear that.

When everyone arrived at the store Mary was surprised to see so many people especially seeing that Yuuji and Subaru were in the same group was the rarest. Rem explained the suspicions they had to Mary. Mary smiled seeing how Yuuji kept talking to the pink haired girl. Rem introduced her mother and sister to Mary, who had a pleasant conversation. In the end Temae thanked Mary for taking care of her daughter, but Mary said that there was no problem and that she enjoyed the time she spent with Rem. When everyone left the shop everyone looked at Subaru.

"and now what do we do? My love" asked Rem

"Temae, Emilia and Ram are still new in the city." Subaru Looked at Yuuji "Yuuji, you wouldn't mind helping me give the girls a city trip."

Yuuji looked at Ram and smiled "if you don't mind me spending more time with you."

Ram smiled when she heard that Yuuji was going to spend more time with them. Yuuji realized that Ram smiled at his answer which made him rejoice. Everyone started walking around the city, a game store, restaurants and finally stopped at a clothing store where Emilia, Ram and Rem began to try on clothes, and they began to model to Subaru, Temae and Yuuji. Every time each of them came out they said "woah" and applauded how good the clothes were for all of them. Yuuji couldn't take his eyes off Ram because for him with every clothing she came out with the more sexy she looked to him. Ram realized the way Yuuji was looking at her, but she didn't care, even more, she liked it, the looks that Yuuji was giving her made her feel sexy. And that she liked. When the models parade ended, the girls came to buy some clothes and dresses and started walking home. On the way home Yuuji and Ram were embarrass to look at each other after the clothing parade.

" heheheh yes, yes, you looked good in that dress, Emilia-tan." Said Subaru to Emilia

"and me." Asked Rem annoyed that he didn't give her a compliment

"You know that for me you always look sexy" he stared at Rem "with or without clothes."

Rem turned completely red because Subaru said something so perverted in front of everyone so she grabbed him by the ear and started pulling him inside the house.

"ayayayayayayayayayayaya" yelled Subaru in pain

Everyone started to laugh and started entering the house but when everyone entered Yuuji and Ram were left alone. They both looked at each other blushed and looked around with embarrassment.

" The day was fun." Said Yuuji

Ram turned to see Yuuji and smiled "yes it was, I saw a lot of new things and I learned a lot." She bowed "thank you so much for guiding us to such fun places."

Yuuji was blushing to see Ram bow "is nothing, I also had a good time."

Ram smiled "I'm glad to hear that."

They both remain silent for a moment. But Ram was waiting for Yuuji to do something but he did nothing, which made her sad a little.

"Well, I think I should go in now" she turned around and took a step toward the house

" Ram-san."

Ram smiled and turn around "yeah? Yuuji-san"

Yuuji got nervous and flushed "mmmhh uh ... I know we just met today and that. But ... would you like to go out and eat something with me one day?"

Ram smiled "I think Subaru told me that it's called a date."

Yuuji got more red "yes, basically ... .hehehe ... Well, you would like to have a date with me."

Ram smiled blushed walked towards him and before Yuuji could react Ram grabbed Yuuji's face, she got on the tip of her toes and gave Yuuji little kiss on the lips. Slowly Ram removed her lips from Yuuji's and looks at Yuuji's face that has completely red. Ram smiled and asked.

"when?"

" heh hehe eh ... tomorrow?" He said with his head spinning still processing what just happened

Ram smiled while blushing "I'll be waiting for you here tomorrow at 12"

She let go of Yuuji's face and turned and ran into the house and closed the door behind her. Yuuji stood frowning, wondering if what happened really happened. Ram was on the other side of the door leaning against the door with her face completely red from what she had just done with a boy she had just met.

" Ram, are you okay? Your face is very red." Said Kenichi

Ram was going to say she was fine until suddenly she heard something from outside the house

"WWWWWUUUUUIIIIIIIIII !"

A cry of victory and joy came from the front of the house that made Ram's face turn redder than her eyes.

"aaaahhhhhhh" she covered her face with her hands and ran to the second floor

Temae got worried "what happened?"

"I don't know" said Rem

Both worried went upstairs to see what happened to Ram and why she screamed that way and ran out. Very Concerned Temae and Rem went upstairs and found the door of Temae and Ram's room open. When they both entered what they saw left them totally confused. Ram was hugging a pillow in her face, screaming and spinning on the bed.

Temae was worried "Ram, what happened? Why are you behaving like this?"

Ram released the pillow to reveal the completely red face she had. Immediately, she covered her face again and continues to do the same.

" nee-sama, what happened to you?" asked Rem Confused by her reaction

Ram said something but they did not understand her at all because she had her face in the pillow.

"nee-sama, we don't understand anything, take the pillow off your face."

Ram took the pillow off her face "I said ... that ..." she said with the face completely red "I said I KISS YUUJI." She threw herself on the bed again and covered her face with the pillow

Temae and Rem "WHAT !?"

Temae and Rem began attacking Ram with questions.

"Where did it happen?" asked Rem

" When did it happen?" asked Temae

"he kissed you?" asked Rem

"who did it first?" asked Temae

"why did you do it?" asked Rem

" Do you like that boy?" asked Temae

"Wait, wait, one at a time." Said

" then start to answer the questions girl. We want to know what happened." Said Temae really eager

Ram took a deep breath " when you all entered Yuuji and I we talked for a while."

Rem got excited "and what happened? What happened?"

Ram got embarrassed "well, we talked a little, and I waited for him to do something. Something that makes us talk more, but he just stood there without saying anything."

Temae got upset "don't stop, keep talking"

"I turned around to enter the houses, but just when I took a step, he called me to ask if I wanted to eat something with him someday."

Rem got excited "he invited you to a date !?"

" a date?" asked Temae

" yes, mom. It is when two people go out to share, to eat. Basically get to know each other better." Explained Rem

"oohh. And what did you say to him when he invited you ?." asked Temae to Ram

" I asked him if he was inviting me on a date." She Smiled " he got super nervous, which I thought was super cute." She Blushed "then he asked me more clearly if I wanted to go on a date with him. Then ... I don't know why I did it, but I went to him and I kissed him on the lips."

Temae and Rem "OOOHHH !"

"He looked so cute when he was so confused by what happened that he couldn't even think." Ram Smiled flushed "I asked him when and he told me tomorrow. After that I went into the house and you saw my reaction to what I did."

Rem got a smirk "wow nee-sama, I never thought you'd do anything like that."

"I thought it was nice how nervous he was when he saw me and he approached me." Ram Smiled "where did you meet that boy? Rem"

"eh? ... I already told you about it." said Rem

" Really !? When? " She didn't remember hearing about Yuuji

Rem got embarrassed before she respond "yes, nee-sama. Rem already told you about him. You remember when I was telling you about my stay in this world, the friends I made and the people I met." She Blushed "about a guy who confessed to me without even knowing or asking if I had a boyfriend or not."

Ram was surprised to remember "that was Yuuji?"

Rem nodded while blushing

Ram got depressed "so he just likes me because I look like you? He is using me to replace you?"

"no, no, no, nee-sama. Yuuji-san is not like that. He is a good guy and very kind. He confessed to me because he liked me not because he loved me." Said Rem

" Do you think he really likes me and not because we look alike?" asked Ram with tearing eyes

"Yuuji-san never invited me to a date or behaved like that with me as he did with you today." Said Rem

Ram rejoiced a little "Seriously? You think I have a chance with him?"

" what are you talking about? Ram, when you were changing clothes, I saw how he only looked at you. And you know that ignoring two girls like Rem and Emilia wearing sexy clothes is not something that any man would do" said Temae

Ram smiled "he was just looking at me?"

"So, what are you going to do nee-sama? Are you going to give him a chance? Now that you know that he used to liked me" asked Rem

Ram thought for a moment and smiled "yes, I like Yuuji, and it seems like he also likes me."

The mother and her daughters began to laugh to think that another of her daughter had found another boy who would treat her well. The next day Ram woke up very early excited to have her first date. Between Emilia and Rem they helped her to fix to look as beautiful as possible for Yuuji. When Yuuji arrived, his dropped open when he saw Ram so cute. Ram seemed so cute that Yuuji's reaction made her laugh, she came to him and closed his mouth to get him out of his trance. Ram had an incredible day with Yuuji, learning new things, eating new things, and seeing things she never imagined seeing. Yuuji was confused because everything amazed her but her Japanese was too good, but he didn't care, she looked very happy when she laughed when she ate sweets. His heart was shot every time she looked at him and gave him a smile. At the end of the day Yuuji accompanied Ram home before dark. When they reached the house of the Natsuki family, both looked at each other nervously, not knowing what to say to each other.

"Did you have fun?" asked Yuuji

Ram was with a big smile on her face "YES!. I had an incredible day thanks to you."

Yuuji blushed to see her big smile "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

Ram approached him and made him look at her face "and you? Did you have a good time with me too?"

Yuuji blushed at how close she was, so close that he couldn't stop looking at her lips and he blushed more intensely "yes, I had a day like I've never had before. ... and I would like to do it again."

Ram smiled "what would you like to do again?"

Yuuji looked away out of embarrassment "go out we you again"

Ram stood in front of him "just that?" she said Smiling waiting for him to understand what she meant

Yuuji got nervous to see how close she was and see how she's waiting for him to say something and remember what happened the night before "I would also like ..." he turned completely red "I would also like to kiss you again"

With that last one that said Yuuji slowly hugged Yuuji by the neck and causes him to crouch a little, at the same time that she got on tiptoe and just like last night she put her lips on his giving him a Kiss deeper than yesterday. Yuuji this time was not so surprised so he could enjoy the angelic contact of Ram's lips. While both were entwined in their kiss Yuuji hugged Ram to bring her closer to him. Ram liked to feel his hands hugging her back and waist. Slowly both of the let go of the passionate kiss they gave each other and look at each other in the eyes still not believing what they had just done.

" Ram-san"

"Yes, Yuuji." Said Ram looking into his eyes with a blush on her face

Yuujii was surprised of how she no longer put "san" to his name "is fine if I ask you something serious."

Ram smiled "yes."

Yuuji looked at Ram in the eyes "Ram-san. I know it is still very soon, but I feel that if I don't say it now I will regret it later today."

" What is it?" she asked Confused

"I know we just met ... .." he was blushing and nervous "but. Ram-san, do you want to be my girlfriend?"

Ram opened her eyes wide because she was not expecting that question "... .."

Yuuji took her silence as a rejection so he removed his hands from her waist "then it's a no ..." he grabbed her hands that were on his neck and tried to remove them, but Ram didn't let Go

" I didn't say no ..." Ram was Blushing "but I'm not saying yes either."

Yuuji got confused "then, what is it?"

Ram let go of his neck and grabbed his hand "is that ... .. Rem told me that you confessed to her." she Looked around "so I don't know if you're using me to replace my sister or you really love me."

Yuuji quickly crouched and gave her a surprise kiss "you are twin sisters but you are totally different people, When I see you, I see you and only you. Not Rem. I met you, I want to know more about you, and the one I really like is you."

Ram blushed " really?"

" I'll ask you again. Ram-san," he smiled "Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

Ram almost jumps over him giving him a deep kiss "just call me Ram." She said with a huge smile on her face

After a lot of passionate kisses, Yuuji finally let Ram enter the house. As soonest Ram entered she met everyone were waiting for her in the living room, each and every one of them with a smirk on their faces, they let Ram know that they saw everything that happened to the front of the house. Ram turned completely red and ran angrily to her room. Everyone in the room laughed at her adorable reaction.

After that a month flew by. Temae went 3 times to the hospital for her examination to make sure that everything went well. At the hospital, Yamato was surprised with her quick recovery , but not knowing that he was not attending a human. Yuuji and Ram, were officially a couple, Yuuji was going to see and go out with Ram at least 5 times a week. Temae was very fond of going to talk to Mary, both became good friends very fast. Emilia liked to walk around the city during the day and see the city lit up at night and every time the house was empty she had her personal time with Subaru, which Rem joined them from time to time.

At the end of the month since the purpose of the trip was fulfilled it was time for them to return to Lugnica. Temae was already fine so they had to go back.

Yuuji was depressed "You really have to go."

"Yes, but not for long. But I promise to return as soon as we are done the matter in my country." Said Ram

"You never told me what that was."

Ram smiled "My little sister is getting married."

" It's the wedding !?"

" yes" said Ram smiling

" Can I go with you?"

" mmhh I don't think you're ready for that."

" why don't you want to tell me which country you come from?" asked Yuuji confused

" because it is a country so lost that it doesn't even appear on the map." Said Ram Smiling wanting to see the face confusion of Yuuji

Yuuji was much more confused "it doesn't appear on the map?"

The couple said goodbye while everyone else picked up what they wanted to take from Japan to Lugnica. Most were clothes. Yuuji kissed Ram goodbye before leaving. When Yuuji left Subaru went to the courtyard and began to prepare the spell for the trip to Lugnica. The girls started to enter everything they wanted to take to the circle that this time was bigger than the other time.

When everything was finally inside the circle, Kenichi closed the house and keep the key for the next time they return to Japan. Immediately Kenichi entered the circle, Subaru lit the oil of the copper cup.

While everyone expected that spell is activated Emilia was very smiling, pleased by the clothes she found and could buy, she thought of grabbing the hand of Subaru like before, when

Suddenly she saw something that stopped her. Subaru was holding hands with Rem, their fingers intertwined with each other and each of them looking at the other with something Emilia couldn't ignore. Subaru and Rem were looking at each other, smiling with a great love for each other clearly marked on their faces. Emilia quickly realized what they were thinking while they were seeing each other. Subaru and Rem were thinking about the wedding that was going to happen the second they came to Lugnica.

Suddenly a light enveloped them all indicating that the spell was activated. While everyone was smiling in the dimensional tunnel Emilia had a serious look, almost on the verge of tears.

" _It seems that our time has come to an end."_ Thought Emilia while they were being transported to lugnica

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Re: Zero does not belong to me**

The tunnel light covered them all while they were being transported to the next world. Like the other time all the girls except for Rem were surprised again when they started to float. Subaru, Rem and Kenichi couldn't help but to laugh. When they arrived and touched the ground they could see many shadows on the other side of the light

"wow. It looks like they were really waiting for us." Said Subaru

When the light dispersed all of them were surprised to see that all the maids were waiting for them.

All the maids spoke at the same time "welcome back. Subaru-sama, Rem-sama please come with us. Roswal-sama and Naoko-sama demand your presence immediately."

"eh? Is something wrong?" asked Subaru

A maid got close to Subaru "We are very sorry Subaru-sama but we have specific orders to do this." She bowed "so we're very sorry."

Subaru got confused "do what?"

Without warning a group of maids grabbed Subaru, they tied him tightly, lifted him, put him on their shoulders and run out into the mansion, turning right.

Subaru screamed while he was slightly being kidnapped against his will "WHAT IS GOING ON HEREEEEEE?!"

Rem was totally confused seeing how they took Subaru "Subaru? what's going on? Why did they took Subaru like that?"

Another maid got close to Rem and bowed "We are very sorry for this too, Rem-sama"

Rem was so confused by what was happening that she couldn't react in time to how quickly the other group of maid tied her up, but instead of using ropes like with Subaru, the maids tied Rem with chains and began to take her Inside the mansion.

Rem summoned her horn and tried to break loose from the chains "what are you doing? Let me go, Where is Subaru? SUBARU !"

The other group ran into the mansion with Ren on their shoulders and turned left. The rest of the group were completely perplexed without knowing what was going on and they looked at the only maid who stayed behind.

The maid looked at them "the rest of you please follow me."

Kenichi got worried "what's going on here? Why did you took them like that?"

The maid smiled "there's nothing wrong Kenichi-sama. We are only following the orders of Naoko-sama. For now just follow me."

Everyone was confused by what was happening so they followed the maid inside the mansion.

The maid stopped in the middle of the hallway and turned around "Kenichi-sama will have to go there. And please enter the room where you may hear some screaming."

Kenichi got scared "screams !?"

The maid smiled "yes, Emilia-sama, Temae-sama and Ram-sama, please follow me."

The maid began to walk towards the direction where they took Rem. Kenichi stood still watching the girls walk away while he was worried about the screams mentioned by the maid. Kenichi started to walk and the more he walked, the more he heard Subaru's voice, screaming and complaining about something. When Kenichi reached the room where he was hearing his son's groans, Kenichi ran into Subaru, being stripped naked by the same group of maids who took him.

Kenichi got confused "what are they doing to Subaru?"

" oh kenichi-san, how nice to see you. Why don't you sit down and enjoy the show." Said Roswal

"Kenichi-san, how are you?" said Quark

Kenichi turned around and saw how Quark and Roswal were sitting in a corner of the room enjoying watching Subaru being almost raped by the maid "Quark, Roswal what's going on here?"

" obviously we are preparing Subaru" said Roswal smiling

" preparing him for what?"

"Well, for the wedding of course." Roswal Smiled "today is the big day."

Kenichi got surprised "ARE WE GOING TO CELEBRATE IT TODAY? ... .. RIGHT NOW?"

"Subaru said it himseld 'After Temae feels better if not the second she does' and the fact that you returned means that Temae is already better, right?" said Quark

" Yes, Temae-san is fine. But don't you think this is too fast?" asked Kenichi

Across the room

"let me go ... .. AAAHHH ... Who touched me there?" asked and complained Subaru while he tried to stopped the maids from getting him naked

Maid 1 "Come on, Subaru-sama stop making it difficult" she said smiling

Maid 2 "we have to remove everything to be able to change you" she said in seductive tone

Across the room

" hehehe those girls are really enjoying their job" said Roswal while laughing

"I hope Rem doesn't find out about this hahahahaha" said Quark actually a little worry

Kenichi was smiling "I think too"

In the end the maids took everything off Subaru except for his underwear which he fought very hard to be able to stay at least with that. Some maid were disillusioned that they couldn't take everything but at the end they began to dress him in a special suit made especially by the hands of Naoko herself. Subaru finished putting on his jacket and looked at himself in the mirror. Subaru couldn't believe how firm and elegant he looked in the suit his mother had made him. As Subaru looked at himself in the mirror Kenichi stood behind him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You look good, son." Said Kenichi With a proud smile on his face

"I can't believe it's really happening." Said Subaru

"Are you nervous?"

"Of course. I feel like my heart is hammering a hole in my chest so it can run away."

" hehehehehe I felt like that too right before my wedding"

Kenichi grabbed a tie and started tying it around Subaru's neck

" dad"

"Yes, son?"

" did you ever regret it ... getting married that is" asked Subaru trembling

When Subaru asked that Roswal and quark got serious thinking that Subaru was getting cold feet at the last minute.

"I would say that those who regret it are those who don't know whether they love the woman they married or not." He finished up tying the tie "are you sure you love Rem? Subaru" looking at him in the eyes expecting a clear answer from him

Subaru smiled and stopped shaking "I love her, I love her too much to be able to live without her. She was the reason I died now is my reason to live."

Kenichi, Roswal, and Quark smiled at the answer, although Quark didn't understand the part of dying because of her.

"Then why are you hesitating now." Asked Kenichi

" I don't know" he laughed nervously "nerves of the wedding I suppose."

" Well, of course you're nervous, from today you will be the slave of Rem for the rest of your life."

"I thought I alreary was"

The maids and the men began to laugh

On the other side of the mansión

Just like with Subaru, Rem was being stripped but unlike Subaru the maids were not enjoying it, as they were still jealous of Rem's figure. Naoko was putting the finishing touches to the wedding dress while Emilia, Ram and Temae just laughed at how embarrassed Rem was when she was naked in front of so many girls. In the end Rem was only in her panties, covering her breasts.

Rem was blushing how all the maids were giving her a murderous look "Mama Naoko, are you taking long? I don't like to be naked for too long."

"Subaru would say otherwise." said Naoko Fixing the dress and looked at Rem with a perverted smile

Emilia and Ram started to laughing as Temae blushed at the perverted imagery of what her daughter had been doing with Subaru.

"It's ready." Naoko walked to Rem but turned around for a moment "oh yeah, I'm sorry. In that box that is on the bed there are dresses for you two"

Emilia and Ram practically attacked the box and took out some nice pink dresses from the box.

"these are the bridesmaids dresses?" asked Ram

"Of course" said Naoko

Naoko started to help Rem put on the dress and when she finished Rem was looking at herself in the mirror and was shocked.

The maids who were giving her a murderous look they all said "OOHHH" to see how Rem looked.

"Mama Naoko." Rem was Without blinking "that's me."

Naoko was smiling "I think this is the best job I've done in my life so far."

" I have no words." Said Temae

"You look amazing Rem" said Ram

Emilia was surprised, she looked at Rem and smiled

After Emilia Ram and Temae were changed Naoko started helping Rem with the veil while Ram and Temae played with Rigel who was in the baby car. While everyone was distracted, Emilia left the room. And she started to walking to where they took Subaru. When she arrived to a room where she heard people talking, Emilia came in and met Subaru talking with his father, Roswal and Rem's father.

" ooohh. Beautiful dress Emilia-san" said Kenichi

"Naoko-san never ceases to amaze me with her creations." Said Roswal

"hehehe thanks" said Emilia

Emilia slowly turned to see Subaru but the image she saw surprised her. For her Subaru looked so elegant and handsome that she couldn't help blushing.

" su-Subaru. Can we talk? …alone" asked Emilia nervously

Subaru got confused "something wrong?

"Nothing is wrong. I just wanted to talk with you …. Before the wedding."

Kenichi saw how serious Emilia was, looked at Roswal, who nodded

"Kenichi-san, Quark-san why don't we go and make a toast before the wedding" said Roswal

Kenichi smiled "sounds good to me"

" I'm sign me in." said Quark

The men come out of the room smiling with the maids coming behind them, leaving Subaru and Emilia alone in the room.

"Is everything okay? Emilia-tan"

" yes," she was blushing and nervous "... You look good."

Subaru blushed "thank you. My mom knows how to make clothes."

Emilia smiled "heheh yes she does."

Both remain silent nervous to see each other.

"Emilia, is something wrong?" asked Subaru

Emilia looked at Subaru in the eyes, walked towards him and gave a passionate kiss, deep and strong "I just wanted a last kiss since I will not be able to do it again from now on."

Subaru was blushing "Emilia."

" Yes."

"Rem told me what happened between you and Julius."

Emilia blushed "What !? She wasn't supposed to tell you that."

"Well, she was worried about you, since she knew that what we had was not going to last long."

Emilia was still blushing

"I think you should give him another chance." Said Subaru

Emilia got surprised "eh? I can't do this."

"why not?"

" If Rem told you what happened between me and Julius, then you know I broke his heart when I told him that I love you."

" Yes, but I also know that Julius wouldn't stop loving you just because of that"

Emilia was blushing "but."

"Emilia. I'm just asking you to try again. Julius probably loves you more than I do."

" ... .. but still, I don't think he would accept me." She looked down "I'm no longer a pure girl."

" If he really loves you that's not going to matter to him." He Smiled "I'm sure of that"

"But if I call him, I don't know if he will even come" said Emilia in a sad tone

"Well you don't have to worry about that. Because Julius is my best man and he is already on his way to the mansion." Said Subaru with a smile

" WHAT! ... he's on his way? I'm not ready to see him yet" said Emilia really nervous

"So start getting ready because he will be here in less than two hours."

Emilia turned completely red and ran out of the room.

"heheheh she can be cute when she wants." Said Subaru

Subaru took off his suit and went into the garden of the mansion where he was surprised to find out that the maids were preparing the seats and flowers for the wedding.

"incredible ... it really is my wedding" said Subaru

"our wedding."

Subaru turned around and saw Rem standing behind him a couple of steps above him, wearing a blue blouse and black pants. Immediately they both looked at each other and blush.

"How do you feel?" asked Subaru

Rem was blushing "Like my heart wants to run away"

"hahahahah I said exactly the same to my dad."

"hahahahaha ... Subaru, I saw Emilia leave the room. Is something wrong with her?"

"She just wanted to give me one last kiss before the wedding."

"how does she feel?"

"It was all right until I told her to give Julius another chance and I told her that he was on the way to the mansion."

"What did she do?" asked Rem Worried

"hehehe got super nervous and ran out of the room."

"hehehe she has not seen him since she told him she loves you. She must be super nervous."

" hehehe yes ... .. then you're ready for this."

Rem stepped down and hugged Subaru by the neck "ready to cook, support you, help you, wash your clothes, take care of your child and make love to you every day and night for the rest of my life, as i have Been doing all this time?" she said with a smirk on her face

Subaru wrapped his arms around her waist "it looks like you are better than ready"

Rem smiled before pulling Subaru in a small kiss. Right after they kissed, they heard how carriage began to arrive.

" It seems that our guests arrived."

Rem gave him another kiss before letting go of him "Rem will go get ready"

" I see you at the altar, my little blue devil"

Rem smiles before going inside the mansion

Subaru went to the entrance where he saw several carriage arriving from which Wilhem, felix, Crush, Reihard, Felt, and finally Julius started coming out of the carriages and looked at Subaru and smiled.

Felix approached Subaru "nyah, nyah, Congratulations Subaru" he said smiling

Subaru saw that Felix is wearing a dress and got a boring face "please tell me that you will not wear that at my wedding."

" What's wrong with my clothes? It's a nice dress."

"The dress might be very cute but I don't want to see transvestite at my wedding."

" eh? ... do not be like this Subaru, let me wear my dress, please." Said Felix with a gentle face

Subaru sighed "Crush-san could you help me."

Crush smiled "Felix, it's an order. Put on your knight's uniform for the wedding."

" EHEE ?"

Everyone started laughing except Felix who really wanted to wear his dress, one by one they were greeting and congratulating Subaru for his wedding. Julius was the last to congratulate Subaru and was talking to him as they entered the mansion. When they entered the mansion, behind the entrance door Emilia was hidden and when she saw Julius and Subaru enter she blushed.

"H-hey ..." said Emilia

Julius and Subaru turned to see Emilia who was hidden. Julius blushed remembering the last conversation he had with Emilia and at the same time blushed a lot more because he didn't expect to see her wearing such a beautiful dress.

"how are you Julius?" asked Emilia

Julius got nervous "hey… good and you?"

" go-good .." she said nervous too)

Subaru smiled "well you two keep talking I'll see you at the altar I have to go to prepare myself" he left almost running to leave them alone to talk

When Subaru left Emilia and Julius they saw each other and they became so nervous that they turned their eyes and they remained silent.

"How's everything going with Subaru?" asked Julius

"Well ... as you should know already, he is marrying the woman he loves." Said Emilia

"didn't you tell him how you feel about him?"

" Yes. " she said Blushing

"And what happened?"

"It turned out that ... Subaru loves me too."

"so then ..."

Emilia interrupted him "but he loves Rem much more than he could ever love me." She Smiles "so here we are."

"I'm sorry to hear that things didn't work out for you" said Julius blushing and annoying Subaru for not accepting Emilia's love

"I Don't regret it. we are still friends, and we will continue to be forever." Said Emilia smiling

" Is it enough for you?" asked Julius

"More than enough." She said smiling

"I'm glad to hear you say that" he said smiling

Both were quiet again until Julius broke the silence

"Emilia. I know it may be too soon to ask you this ... but."

" Yes?"

"Do You think you can give me another chance."

"eh?" Emila Blushed "….another chance?"

"Emilia. It hurt me a lot when you told me that you loved Subaru, but the truth is that it was not enough to make me stop loving you."

Emilia was surprised "yo-you still love me."

"never stop doing it."

Emilia was surprised and smiling. Both remain silent, Julius was waiting for Emilia to answer his confession

"so…. will you give me another opportunity to show you that i..."

Julius couldn't finish what he was going to say because Emilia interrupted him with a deep surprise kiss. Julius kept his eyes wide as Emilia kissed him passionately. Slowly Julius went with the flow of Emilia's passionate kiss and hugged her waist while she hugged him by the neck. Slowly Emilia broke the kiss and looked Julius in the eye.

"You don't have to prove anything to me" she said smiling

" So you feel something for me?"

" I had always felt something for you, but not as strong as what I'm feeling now"

"And what do you feel now?"

Emilia didn't respond with words but with actions, hugging Julius harder and getting closer to him, giving him a deeper kiss than before.

Julius smiled "I know what you feel."

Emilia smiled "we'll talk later, now you have to prepare yourself. 'Best man"

They both gave each other another kiss before going to prepare for the wedding. Julius went to change into his knight's uniform but Naoko didn't allow it because she said it wasn't a military wedding so she gave him a suit she had prepared herself. When Subaru and Julius moved they began to walk to the garden where the wedding was going to take place.

"thank you very much for coming Julius, I really had no one but you, that could be my best man." Said Subaru

Julius smiled "no problem, besides it's an honor that you think of me that way. You are a great friend of mine too."

Subaru pulled a wedding ring out of his pocket "Here you go, you'll need this for the ceremony."

"Oh yes, I almost forgot."

When they arrived in the garden Subaru saw that they were all ready and changed but the one thing that caught the attention of Subaru was Roswal, because he had a priest's suit.

"Roswal, why do you wear those clothes? Are you going to marry us?" asked Subaru

Roswal Smiled "Of course Subaru, perhaps you think that being the best wizard of all Lugnica is my only title"

"hahahah well I suppose not."

Naoko gave Subaru a good look and smiled "wow, I can't believe it, it is true that clothes make the man."

" heheheh you did a great job with this outfit, Mom." Said Subaru

"Of course, remember that I am Naoko-sama. The fashion queen" said Naoko smiling

Subaru smiled "now I really think so."

Right after Subaru said that, they started playing music, announcing that the bride was ready. Quickly Subaru and Julius took their positions. Naoko and Kenichi quickly sat down next to Temae in the first row of chairs. Slowly Quark appeared at the entrance of the mansion wearing a very elegant suit and extended his hand to the right. For Subaru everything was happening in slow motion out of the excited that he was experiencing, slowly he saw how a beautiful silk glove took the hand of Quark. Quark's face was smiling but tears could be seen in his eyes.

Subaru watched slowly as the owner of that glove came out of the corner taking Quark's hand. Rem came out of the corner revealing her veil covering her face and her long blue hair. Subaru saw the figure of his Rem in the beautiful wedding dress that was not only beautiful but also made her look sexier than he had ever seen her. The dress had no shoulders. Tight around her breasts to her waist, giving a good view of her sexy figure, and a beautiful gown covering her legs only revealing her ankles.

 **I change the cover photo so that you can see the dress well. Hahaha you guys are not going to believe it but I found a photo exactly as I picture Rem getting married. With long hair and even the necklace that Subaru gives her.**

Seeing this image Subaru could swear that his heart stopped beating for a good 5 seconds. For him the world stopped when he saw her walk towards him.

" _I'm going to enjoy tearing that dress tonight."_ Thought Subaru thinking of all the things that he wanted to do to Rem at that moment

When Rem took the hand of her father and turned to see the garden to see all the guests who came to the wedding. Rem's eyes fell directly on the one person she wanted to see. She saw Subaru waiting at the altar in his elegant suit. As Rem was going down the stairs she blushed to see how good Subaru looked but she became even redder to see the way Subaru was looking at her, since it was a look she saw almost daily, The look that Subaru always gave her just before eating her with kisses or eating her whole body with desire. But thanks to the veil no one could see how blushed she really was.

When Rem arrived at the altar Quark let go of her hand

Quark wiped a few tears that he had in the corner of his eyes "take good care of her for me, Subaru."

Subaru returns from his trance and looked at Quart and smiled "I will do it with pleasure." And saw Rem again without blinking

Quark smiled and sits down next to Temae, who had Rigel in her hands.

Rem stood next to Subaru, with Emilia and Ram behind her. Rem looked at Subaru behind the veil and saw how Subaru's eyes were running all over her body. Rem blushes and smiles.

"Subaru, we'll have time for that after the wedding." She whispered to him

Subaru returns from his trance again, smiled and turned to see Naoko "MOM, GREAT JOB ON THE DRESS." He yelled

Naoko thumps up at Subaru "WORKED REALLY HARD ON IT"

Rem and everything at the wedding began to laugh to see that Subaru had his personality from his mother. After everyone stopped laughing, Roswal began with the words of the ceremony and as he spoke Rem and Subaru didn't took their eyes off each other, both desiring each other. While at the same time Julius was standing behind Subaru and Emilia behind Rem, they couldn't help looking at each other in the same way. Julius gave the ring to Subaru who put it ring on Rem's finger carefully while he smiled, at the same time that Emilia passed the ring to Rem who put the ring on Subaru's finger with a tender smile on her face

"If there is anyone in this ceremony who believes that these two people should not be together, speak now or forever hold your peace." Said Subaru

At that moment Julius, Felix, Reihard, Wilhelm and Crush put their hands in their swords while Roswal made two fireballs in his hands. They all looked around, sighed, and began to laugh.

Roswal was smiling "I'll take that as a 'no'. For the power invested in me by the kingdom of Lugnica. i Roswal L. Matthers. pronounce you husband and wife." He Looked at Subaru "you can finally kiss the bride. I know you've been holding back this whole time.

"Thank god. A second more and almost rape her in front of all of you." said Subaru

Rem removed the veil from her head and jumped over Subaru causing both to fall to the ground and just like the first time they kissed, Rem grabbed Subaru by the head not to prevent him from getting hit but to attack his mouth with the hers. Rem began to ride Subaru while she ate him with kisses. Temae, Quark, Naoko and Kenichi were completely red with steam coming out of their heads when they saw their children in such a position, kissing, literally at their feet.

All the Maids shouted "OOOHHHHHHHH WWWWOAAAHH"

While Subaru kissing Rem, with her on top of him. He thought " _I love her, I love her, I love her"_

Rem while she was on top of Subaru _"I love him I love him I love him I love him."_ She thought

Slowly Rem stopped kissing Subaru leaving a line of saliva between them and when Rem looked at Subaru's face it made her laugh.

"what happened" Subaru asked flushed by the intense kiss and now confused

"Rem painted your face with lipstick. Hahahahahaha" said Rem laughing on top of him

Subaru smiled "If it's your lipstick then it suits me." He sat up and started kissing Rem passionately again.

Everyone started laughing when they saw the newly married kissing

Rem was blushing and smiled tenderly "I love you, Mr. Natsuki Subaru."

Subaru had one hand on her cheek "and I love you, Mrs. Natsuki Rem"

After another kiss everyone started clapping and screaming with emotion "CONGRATULATIONS"

 _ **THE END.**_

* * *

 **I hope you liked it. thank you for following me until the end, to those new reader I hope you liked it and to those who read this story before I hope you enjoyed it better than the first time.**

 **Now with this story aside I invite you to read 'Please Understand me' since I'm going to be uploading chapters again very soon. I know it's been a while so I recommend to read the last few chapters again so that you know where we left off.**

 **Well thank you for reading again and have a nice day.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Re: Zero does not belong to me**

 *** Hi guys, I hope you liked the story, here I have an epilogue so that you know I happened to some things after the wedding. ***

After the wedding, Subaru and Rem went to a hot springs hotel for a month in Japan where they only did one thing. In and out of the water (lol).

Emilia and Julius officially started dating and declared themselves as an official couple.

When Subaru and Rem returned from Japan from their honeymoon to Lugnica. They met Emilia and Julius. Julius wanted to have a small private sword fight with Subaru which he accepted very happily, not knowing that Julius had other intentions. It turns out that Julius discovered the type of relationship that Subaru, Rem and Emilia had, and how Subaru made Emilia a woman while he already had Rem with him, so in the middle of practice Julius beat Subaru even worse than the last time they had a duel. When Emilia learned of what Julius did, she became very angry with him. Julius only said that he had do it to defend her honor. Emilia was very angry with Julius but at the same time pleased that he defended her integrity

Subaru knew very well why Julius gave him such a beating so he received his punishment in the best way he could and rejected any help Emilia and Rem wanted to give him. It took Subaru three days to recover from the beating but in the end since there were no secrets or bad blood between him and Julius both remained good friends.

Subaru and everyone else who knew what Subaru had to go through to be able to save the Kingdom kept secret who was the one who helped Subaru by giving him the power of return by death. everyone who didn't need to know. Especially, Quark and Temae. Which would probably would never have accepted that their daughter married Subaru if they knew that the witch had something to do with him. Even knowing all the good that he did thanks to that power.

Quark and Temae received a bag full of gold coins from Roswal as a gift. Which they used to go to Japan and live there, near Subaru, Rem and Rigel who lived in the Natsuki house, and also near the hospital where Temae could get her treatments for her illness. Quark quickly learned that Japan liked fantasy stories or what they thought was not real. So he wrote the story of the village of demons that was destroyed by a cult of sorcerers, how two demons survival and how after years of waiting they were reunited with their daughters. Their story became so popular that they made an anime about their story. While Temae became such a good friend with Mary that she started Working with Mary at the flower shop

Ram moved with Subaru and Rem in their home in Japan. Subaru and Rem didn't have any problem because when they wanted to go out on a date, they could trust that Ram could take care of Rigel very well, besides they had the extra space, they had their room and Rigel's room leaving them with two rooms totally free. Staying at the house of Subaru and Rem, was also an excuse for Ram so she had her privacy with Yuuji, who stayed to sleep with her more than in his own house.

A few months later Subaru, Rem, Ram, Yuuji and Sylvia were having fun in the Natsuki house having a good time and playing with Rigel until suddenly something unexpected happened while Sylvia played with Rigel. she tickled Rigel, and apparently he got too excited and in front of Yuuji and Sylvia, Rigel summoned his horn happily. Sylvia and Yuuji were frightened at first by the white horn that was coming out of a baby's head. Ram and Rem calmed them and had no choice but to explain the reasons why Rigel had a horn. Rem explained that her sister and her came from another world, a world that Subaru fell by accident and that there it was where they met and fell in love and that after a year they found a way to travel through the worlds . Yuuji and Sylvia were surprised almost not believing what they were saying but seeing the baby laughing with a white horn coming out of his head they had no other choice but to believe it. Ram was worried that Yuuji would not want to be with her now that he knew she was not human while Rem was worried about losing a friend for hiding her origin all this time. Yuuji was looking at Ram curiously.

"so ….. you are a demon too?" asked Yuuji

Ram was nervous and frightened "yes"

"So you mean that if you and I have a child, it will also have a horn too?" asked Yuuji curiously

"huh ... you're not upset?" Ram asked surprised

" ... Mmmhh I'm not necessarily upset, because in your position it's not something you can walk around saying 'hey hello my name is Ram and I'm a demon. A pleasure to meet you', if anything what I am is 100 times more interested in you now." Said Yuuji

Ram was very glad that Yuuji didn't reject her for what she was and started to kiss him passionately. Sylvia at the same thought like Yuuji, she really couldn't blame Rem for something as big as that.

A year later Lugnica's kingdom elections were finally over and the kingdom elected its new ruler. Unfortunately it was not Emilia citizens could not over come the fact that she looked much like the witch of jealousy so they could never trust her. The people chose Crush, her achievement in defeating the white whale helped her a lot in her campaign. Although Emilia lost the election, Emilia was not sad. By the time the election was over Emilia had already married Julius and had six months pregnant, which with the help of Kenichi they discovered that she was going to be a girl. Three months later Emilia gave birth to a beautiful girl who had her mother's eyes and ears but her father's hair. Seeing the beautiful girl Puck could not avoid calling her "Lia" which became her name. When Lia was four months old Emilia asked Julius if they could move to Japan because like Rem she also wanted to give the best education to her daughter. Julius was doubtful as he did not know how the other world worked but all his doubts fell when Emilia told him that with a single bag of gold coins they could live quiet for at least 30 years without having to work or do anything else than to look after and raise Their daughter. Upon hearing the strong argument of his wife Julius surrendered and supported the idea and ended up moving in Japan. In the same city as Subaru and Rem lived since they didn't want to be away from their friends.

Subaru finished his studies of architecture and ended up being the engineer who constructed all the hospitals of Lugnica that were directed by kenichi and also constructed the schools and fashions stores of naoko. Which made the name of the Natsuki family famous not only around the kingdom and other countries, but around the world.

When Rigel was 2 years old Ram had her first daughter who was totally identical to her, called Reiko, that was growing very attached to her cousin Rigel. When Rigel turned 3, he thought his mom was getting fat because she was eating so much for all the months that passed, but shortly after he learned that he was actually having a baby sister. Rem and subaru had their second child, a cute little girl named Spica who looked like Rem with the exception of the color of her hair which was Subaru's hair color. Subaru was quickly very attached to his little girl who laughed a lot when her dad was close.

Rem was smiling "I think I'll have a rival again to know who loves you the most." Said Rem to Subaru

Rigel was very happy with his new sister and quickly grew very overprotective over her. Shortly afterwards Rigel began going to kindergarten where he began to educate himself and make many friends.

Roswal became a partner with Kenichi and Naoko by supporting them in whatever he could, as both had become his best friends.

They all continued to live their lives. All the friends became parents and began watching their children grow up. Rigel was very smart and popular among the girls in school, but hated by the boys because he had two super cute girls fighting for him all whole time for him, they were Lia and Reiko. Both of them were always fighting over which of them was going to marry him. While Spica was the most popular girl in the whole school as well as being as intelligent as her brother, Spica was as beautiful as her mother when Subaru met Rem. And because of her beauty the suitors did not stop coming, which had Subaru and Rigel very on the defensive because both of them were very overprotective of her.

The years went by Rigel married Lia since she was his best friend, Reiko couldn't stand losing to Lia, but Rigel told her that it was never going to happen because he had no intention of marrying his cousin. Spica got a good boy who respected and valued her a lot and in the end they ended up getting married.

The years went by Subaru and Rem bought a house in the country already in their old age. The house had a large garden where their grandchildren and the children of their grandchildren spent all their time playing. Subaru and Rem were on the balcony of the house sitting next to each other holding hands.

Subaru was starting to get sleepy "I think my level of happiness has never gone down since I declare my love for you."

Rem was feeling sleepy like Subaru "mine long before that"

" I think my biggest mistake in all my life was not accepting your love as soonest you told me"

"hehehehe that was the stupidest thing you've ever done in your life." She approached him and kisses him on the cheek "but at least you didn't last long to realize your mistake."

" hehehe yes."

Rem smiled as he grabbed the hand of her beloved.

Subaru was feeling that he could hardly keep his eyes open "hey Rem ... did I told you I love you enough?"

Rem said in a low voice "yes ..."

"Do you think I was a good father?"

Rem said in the same tone of voice "yes ... the best"

" Did we make love enough times?" he asked with Perverted smile

Rem smiled with her eyes close and said quietly "a little more wouldn't have hurt."

Subaru was felt like Rem was letting go of his hand little by little "Rem."

"yes?"

"I love you. I love you, like I never loved anyone And if I had to do it all over again even though I know I'm going to end up sitting here with you. I would do it all over again ... a million times"

Rem smiled "I love you too Subaru-kun ... .. ..."

Subaru was thinking, smiling that Rem would call him "kun" after so many years. Subaru felt that he could no longer keep his eyes open. And suddenly he felt that Rem was no longer holding his hand.

" rem?"

No one answers. A tear dropped down Subaru's face.

.

.

.

" Rem?"

Subaru can no longer open his eyes but grabbed the last of his strength that he had to embrace his wife.

"Just like you wanted, Rem. Surrounded by our children and grandchildren ..." a tears began to fall from his eyes "... And you even left before me"

Subaru embraced Rem as strong as he could.

"Wait for Rem, I'll be there soon, too ... and whatever we find on the other side, I'll be with you and we will start from Zero.

Subaru took a big breath letting his favorite scent fill his lungs and let it out in a sigh that ended up being his last.

* * *

 **THERE IT IS. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED. THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEW AND COMMENTS AND THANK YOU FOR FOLLOWING UNTIL NOW. MANY THANKS GUY AND HAVE A NICE DAY. BYEEEE**


End file.
